KIREN - La lignée astrale
by Ziegelzeig
Summary: Tome 2 de la saga Kiren. Tandis que Ziegelzeig et le reste de l'armée urksa se voient confrontés à la malice de Neferio lors du siège de Shadowrift, Valkeyrie est en charge de convaincre les chevaliers de Glamdrem de leur prêter main forte. Mais le royaume des hommes est en prise avec nombre d'ennemis... Et il se pourrait bien que ce soient eux qui aient le plus besoin d'aide.
1. Chapitre 0

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Et nous voilà parti pour une toute nouvelle aventure aux côtés de Valkeyrie et Ziegelzeig.**  
 **Et je dois bien avouer que ça me fait frémir, autant de bonheur que d'appréhension. Car la tâche va être colossale. J'ai pris assez d'avance dans l'écriture de ce tome 2 pour me permettre de sereinement démarrer sa publication, mais je vais devoir m'astreindre à un rythme raisonnable. Juste au cas où.**

 **Vous aurez donc droit à un chapitre par semaine. Logiquement tous les lundis. J'espère que cela vous contentera.**

 **Celui d'aujourd'hui est un peu particulier... Vous devinerez aisément pourquoi à sa lecture, et ne serait-ce qu'à sa numérotation. Bien entendu, il est d'une importance cruciale.**

 **Petit avertissement : l'histoire se densifie, et la trame s'étendra sur plusieurs tomes. Normalement 6 (en comptant le premier dans le tas). Donc nous devrions encore être ensemble pour un bon moment. Les évènements seront également plus sombres et violents, à partir de maintenant.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère vous retrouver nombreux, que ce soit dans les abonnements, les favoris, et surtout les reviews.**

 **A très bientôt,**

 **Zieg'**

* * *

 **0**

Le monde se cristallisait autour de lui. Ce n'était pas là un caprice de ses sens, ni un délire émanant de la perception, à la fois enfiévrée et angoissée, qu'il avait de son environnement… Concrètement, le monde se cristallisait. Ou plutôt, il se vitrifiait.

Dans le rythme haletant de cette poursuite endiablée, qu'il menait depuis il ne savait même plus combien de temps, il percevait sans mal les racines, les troncs, les nœuds, les branchages mornes, se contracter au-delà de leur état naturel, se raidir, se figer, et se mettre à briller de l'éclat miroitant d'une lumière spectrale, qui reflétait des lueurs fantasmagoriques jaillissant du plus profond du vide.

Une brèche allait s'ouvrir. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes… Peut-être moins. Peut-être même était-il déjà trop tard.

Il avait beau avoir vécu cet évènement un nombre trop important de fois, la panique qu'il ressentait à la seule idée que le chaos puisse interagir avec ce monde sacré, qu'il foulait de ses pas, l'empêchait de mener tout raisonnement logique. Et en dépit de cela, il se trouvait bien incapable d'anticiper quand et comment les choses allaient indubitablement arriver à leur terme néfaste. La seule certitude, au milieu de ses pensées confuses et terrifiées, était malheureusement que le pire était à venir, et que rien ne pourrait plus venir le contrebalancer à présent. Ni sa propre force, ni celle d'un destin capricieux, ni même celle d'un dieu quelconque. Pour peu qu'il puisse encore croire à l'une ou l'autre de ces inepties, par ailleurs… Il arpentait Kiren depuis bien trop longtemps pour encore ressentir un doute quelconque par rapport à ces notions ineptes. Et pourtant, son esprit sensible, bien trop humain, le contraignait systématiquement à se raccrocher à ces maigres espoirs, aussi naïfs qu'utopistes.

Aussi ferma-t-il les paupières, s'acharnant à ignorer la vitrification de la route forestière qu'il parcourait au pas frénétique et résonnant de sa course haletante, s'obligeant à croire qu'il pourrait mettre un terme à cette catastrophe annoncée, pour peu qu'il rattrape l'imbécile égocentrique qu'il était en train de poursuivre.

La question le frappait encore, vive et tranchante, au milieu du marasme étouffant de sa panique. Comment un individu éduqué, un prince de sang royal, l'hériter de ces vastes et nobles terres, conscient du poids de la responsabilité inhérente d'une telle charge, pouvait-il se montrer aussi égoïste et stupidement inconscient ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas mis en garde contre le danger que représentait la bêtise ahurissante qu'il venait d'accomplir.

Peut-être son égocentrisme était-il à l'origine de ces déboires… Sans doute le prince Solarion de Glamdrem n'avait-il pu accepter l'idée que cette fichue relique maudite puisse avoir choisi un autre porteur… Qu'espérait-il en tirer, de toute manière ? Cette lame n'apportait que le malheur… La respiration haletante, l'esprit enclin à une panique qui se muait en rage, il se posait sincèrement la question, lui qui détenait la lame depuis si longtemps à présent… Depuis une durée si longue, en vérité, qu'il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre, si ce n'était de l'éternité maudite dans laquelle l'artefact l'avait plongé. Etait-ce cette existence que Solarion lui enviait ? Egoïstement, il la lui aurait laissée de bon gré… Si cela n'avait pas représenté une menace si grande pour Kiren tout entier.

Mais cela, le prince ne semblait pas à même de le comprendre… Et dans son sillage de fuyard honteux, se précipitait une ruine concrète, ayant pris la forme de cette vague d'énergie négative, qui transformait peu à peu les bois en un pastiche cristallisé, aux intenses coloris chatoyants.

 _Un vitrail,_ songea-t-il, le cœur resserré par l'angoisse, comprenant sans mal ce que cela pouvait signifier. Aussi s'obligea-t-il à accélérer le pas, trouvant des ressources nouvelles dans l'effroi qui le gagnait toujours d'avantage.

Le craquement sinistre d'un hêtre centenaire, transformé à jamais en sculpture de verre, attira son attention… Sous le poids insoutenable de sa nouvelle condition, l'arbre s'effondra sur lui-même, éclatant en une myriade de fragments cristallins. Les éclats tombèrent en cascade par-dessus lui, entaillant sa peau d'un blanc laiteux jusqu'au sang, déchirant sa veste grise, qui se trouvait déjà dans un état lamentable. C'était de peu d'importance… Il avait appris à ignorer la douleur. La souffrance n'était qu'une sensation superficielle dictée par les aléas du corps. Et il savait à présent que le corps n'était rien, face à l'infinité de l'univers. Un agglomérat de sensations éphémères et traîtresses, qu'il demeurait plus aisé de sous-considérer, voire même d'ignorer… Ce qu'il s'acharna dès lors à faire, focalisant son esprit et sa pensée aussi vive que tranchante sur l'objectif qu'il poursuivait.

Sa perception particulière lui permit de quitter le champ restrictif de sa propre vision et de s'étendre au-delà, devinant les aléas vacillants du temps à court-terme, devinant les transformations fantasmagoriques qui gagnaient la forêt obscur, sous le voile miroitant d'une lune blafarde. Cette capacité extra-lucide fila comme le vent, sillonnant le long du sentier boisé en le rasant au plus près du sol, observant les aspérités particulières et les imperfections naturelles des composés organiques qui formaient sa masse spongieuse et humide, les racines profondes s'infiltrant sous sa surface, déformant son tracé, s'enfonçant loin, très loin dans la terre, pour créer leur propre réseau de transfert d'énergie. Il se cramponna à cette force vive et tellurique, qui très bientôt ne serait plus, anéantie par les forces capricieuses du chaos, et se voua à leur donner un sens final, une ultime mission… S'appuyant sur leurs connections ancestrales, il accéléra la poussée de sa visée psychique, et se propulsa à une vitesse telle que son corps physique en eut le souffle coupé.

Il sentit les chocs, les impacts, les échos insistants d'une course paniquée. Ce n'était pas la sienne. Il la situait sans mal en amont, percevant ses vibrations et ses détonations sporadiques. C'était le pas du prince… Il avait ralenti sa course. Sans doute se croyait-il hors d'atteinte, certain d'avoir semé son poursuivant. Quelle naïveté… Il aurait dû s'avoir qu'il l'aurait chassé jusqu'au bout de la terre, si cela s'était avéré nécessaire.

Néanmoins, il savait où il se trouvait, et dans quelle direction il poursuivait sa fuite. Ce serait suffisant pour lui permettre de mettre un terme à cette folie. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, du moins l'espérait-il.

Il rouvrit les yeux, sa perception regagnant le champ étroit de son acuité visuelle, et comme à l'habituelle, il ressentit un vide résonnant et une solitude étrange le submerger. Il aurait pu vaciller, sujet à une légère nausée… Mais il tint bon, ignorant une nouvelle fois les ressentis secondaires et superficiels que lui imposait la carcasse de chair qui formait, à ses yeux, la prison organique de son propre corps.

Solarion poursuivrait le long du sentier forestier, ignorant du sillage malsain qu'il tissait derrière lui, et qui allait grandissant. La malédiction du vitrail s'étendait de plus en plus. Son regard glissa sur le côté, percevant sans mal les éclats miroitants d'une lueur inexistante qui se perpétrait, dansante et hypnotique, dans les futaies boisées, les buissons opaques, et la mer de verdure lointaine, qui bientôt ne serait que mort et désolation éternelle. Il fallait mettre un terme à tout ça, avant qu'il ne soit définitivement trop tard.

Il coupa donc à travers champ, s'entaillant le visage, les bras et les jambes contre les surfaces tranchantes comme du verre qui avaient remplacé la structure boisée et l'écorce des arbres ancestraux et centenaires. D'un coup d'un seul, ces témoins séculaires avaient vu leur existence s'interrompre sous la poussée maudite d'une contagion qui se répandait aussi rapidement que les eaux tumultueuses d'un fleuve sauvage. Et sa source, son point d'origine, son épicentre, c'était l'épée que le prince Solarion de Glamdrem avait accroché à sa ceinture.

Ignorant la douleur, ses vêtements en lambeau, il acharna une part de sa conscience à se focaliser sur l'empreinte que le fugitif avait laissé en son esprit. Il parvenait sans mal à estimer sa position, sa progression, son itinéraire. Il saurait l'anticiper… Il lui couperait la route. Il lui fallait seulement anticiper le meilleur chemin à suivre au travers du labyrinthe tranchant que représentait à présent la forêt cristallisée.

Trop focalisé sur la réduction de la distance qui le séparait de sa cible princière, son attention se relâcha sur sa propre perception physique, pendant une demi-seconde seulement, ce qui s'avéra suffisant pour lui faire commettre un faux pas. Décidemment, le sort jouait contre lui.

Son pied glissa sur le rebord d'une ravine, devenue miroir étincelant, et il bascula sur le côté, dévalant la pente vitrée qui se craquela et se fissura sous le poids dégringolant de son corps. Il acheva sa chute en poussant un hurlement endolori, au milieu du bruit effrayant du verre qui se brise… Le sol devenu vitrail s'était ébréché tout autour de lui, laissant jaillir des pointes acérées qui s'enfoncèrent dans ses bras, ses jambes et son ventre… Pas assez profondément pour lui être fatal, mais il perdait déjà beaucoup de sang. Il avait le sentiment que son corps était en lambeaux… Il lui faudrait un temps fou pour régénérer de telles blessures.

Néanmoins, il acharna sa pensée à ignorer la douleur impérieuse et se redressa… Pour mieux retomber brutalement sur son lit d'éclats de verre. Son bras gauche s'était dérobé sous lui, lui faisant soudain défaut. Il tourna un regard épuisé en direction de son épaule, pour voir saillir sous sa peau l'os démis de sa clavicule. La chute avait visiblement été plus brutale qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Il se laissa choir sur son séant, avant de pousser un profond soupir… Puis il retint sa respiration et agrippa son épaule blessée de sa main valide. D'un mouvement ferme et vif, il remboita l'os de sa clavicule dans un craquement sinistre, serrant les dents pour étouffer le cri de douleur que ce geste ne manqua pas d'éveiller au plus profond de son être. Il demeurait des souffrances trop vives et trop concrètes pour que son esprit puisse s'y soustraire.

A nouveau capable de faire preuve d'une mobilité relative, il se redressa en titubant, le souffle court et haletant. Il avait peut-être un peu trop poussé sur ses ressources, au cours des dernières minutes, et en ressentait présentement un contrecoup violent. En dépit du mépris qu'il ressentait pour son propre corps, il ne pouvait s'astreindre à sa fragilité inhérente. Il avait une capacité de réhabilitation surnaturelle, c'était un fait… Mais cela ne devait pas lui faire perdre de vue que cette enveloppe charnelle demeurait son seul moyen d'exister en ce monde.

Cette pensée morose à l'esprit, il reprit la marche, n'ayant plus la force de courir, tout en regagnant immédiatement sa perception lointaine de la position de Solarion, qui bifurquait à présent vers l'ouest, et arrivait donc dans sa direction. Un sourire triomphal se dessina sur les traits tirés de son visage émacié. Il avait vu juste… Il n'aurait plus d'effort particulier à faire pour intercepter celui qu'il poursuivait, et mettre un terme à la folie qu'il perpétrait.

Il avança du mieux qu'il put au-travers de l'imbroglio vitrifié et tranchant des arbres cristallisé, attentif à ne pas se couper d'avantage contre leurs rebords aiguisés. Il progressa ainsi pendant une centaine de mètres, avant de se mettre à l'affut… Si son estimation était correcte, Solarion ne tarderait pas à arriver le long de cette sente, et il pourrait le surprendre. Ici, la nature subsistait encore, progressivement gagnée par la malédiction du vitrail. Ce n'était plus que l'affaire de quelques minutes, avant que cette parcelle sauvage ne soit, elle aussi, dévastée par les effets néfastes des énergies chaotiques.

Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard pour contrebalancer l'ouverture d'une brèche… L'intensité de la puissance démoniaque à l'œuvre dans la corruption de l'environnement forestier ne faisait qu'accroître les risques de façon exponentielle… Et en dépit de tout ce qu'il pourrait faire, il lui serait impossible de s'opposer à un tel déclin, si celui-ci s'amorçait sur une pente irrépressible. On pouvait empêcher la chute du petit caillou qui déclenche une avalanche de rochers… Mais une fois que celui-ci avait commencé à dévaler dans le pierrier, cela devenait nettement plus ardu. De ce qu'il pouvait actuellement en saisir, il avait l'impression que l'éboulement était déjà sérieusement avancé.

Ce fut avec cette pensée amère à l'esprit qu'il perçut le bruit émit par un pas de course claudiquant, en provenance de la bifurcation ouest de la route. Le son fut rapidement rejoint par une respiration haletante et paniquée, un souffle court et rauque, résultante d'une cavale effrénée, qui avait mis les capacités respiratoires du fuyard à rude épreuve.

Alors Solarion apparût-il à sa vue. Il avait défait la boutonnière qui maintenait fermée sa longue veste rouge, brodée de fils d'or, sur la fine armure de cuivre ciselée qui recouvrait son poitrail, et sur laquelle étaient gravées les armoiries de la lignée astrale : un soleil levant couronné par des lauriers d'argent. Les traits du visage du prince étaient tirés, manifestant son épuisement. Ses fins yeux verts, plissés par l'effort, opéraient de petits mouvements paniqués sur le côté, tandis qu'il jetait en permanence des regards angoissés par-dessus son épaule, craignant de voir son poursuivant le rattraper. Au-dessus de sa tête flottait la masse abondante de ses cheveux auburn, qui retombaient en cascade de chaque côté de son visage… Visiblement, la queue de cheval qu'il arborait habituellement s'était défaite, et le fin cercle d'acier, ornement frontal qui lui servait de couronne princière, retombait de travers contre son arcade sourcilière. Il ruisselait de sueur, et ses mouvements erratiques témoignaient d'une fatigue qu'il ne parvenait plus à soutenir.

A sa ceinture, fixée par une cordelette de cuir, se trouvait l'épée… Si simple d'apparence, en dépit de la forme particulière de la lame qui opérait un renfoncement brutal au niveau de la garde. Et pourtant, bouillonnante d'énergie négative, brûlante d'un feu fatal, répandant avidement les flammes dévorantes d'une corruption aveugle et vorace… Ce qui se voyait témoigné par les dix runes de confinement dont la lame était gravée… et dont sept déjà brûlaient d'un feu infernal, signe indubitable que l'on se trouvait au bord du cataclysme.

Alors qu'il en faisait le constat amer, et que le prince se rapprochait de lui, continuant à regarder nerveusement par-dessus son épaule, la huitième rune s'enflamma, se remplissant d'une corole rougeoyante qui envahit ses rainures avant de les faire étinceler dans la pénombre nocturne. Il aurait presque pu percevoir la vibration obscène de l'épée, artefact maudit, parasite de son existence… Elle était sienne, et il était sien. Et en son cœur se mit à brûler la rage intraitable de la dépendance et du besoin, un vide insondable que rien ne pourrait combler, tant que la lame ne lui serait pas revenue, qu'elle ne serait pas à nouveau entre ses mains. Toute autre considération éthique fut oubliée, voire même rejetée, substituée à la seule volonté impérieuse qui s'imposait à son esprit fébrile… L'épée était à lui. Il avait été choisi. Depuis longtemps déjà, il en était le gardien.

Il proféra un hurlement furieux, et bondit depuis sa cachette, retombant lourdement contre le prince Solarion, qui s'effondra au sol sous sa masse en poussant un maugrément étouffé.

« — Rends-la-moi ! Elle est mienne, tu entends ? Elle est mienne ! » vociféra-t-il en resserrant ses doigts autour de la gorge de celui qui, une heure encore auparavant, était son ami.

« — Arr… Arrête ! » maugréa piteusement Solarion, qui éructait sous la pression exercée par son formidable adversaire.

Il apparut aux yeux du prince, tel qu'il avait redouté de le voir… Le regard noir furieux, la mine pâle, sa chevelure blanche et ébouriffée se dressant au-dessus de son visage long et maigre, maintenue tant bien que mal par un bandeau tressé en tissu rouge. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés de toutes parts, en lambeaux, et il ruisselait littéralement de sang, depuis les innombrables coupures et taillades qui envahissaient son épiderme. Il pouvait voir certaines d'entre elles, pourtant profondes et dégoulinantes d'hémoglobine, se refermer à vue d'œil.

« — Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ? » hurla-t-il en maintenant la pression de ses mains autour de la gorge de sa victime. « Tu as conscience du risque que tu fais encourir à Glamdrem ? A Kiren tout entier ? »

Solarion commençait à manquer d'air, et bourra des deux genoux dans le dos de son assaillant, parvenant à le déstabiliser momentanément, ce qui lui permit de le repousser brutalement, et de se dégager de son emprise. Le prince rampa pitoyablement en reprenant son souffle, éructant littéralement, la bave lui dégoulinant des lèvres. Il voulut se redresser, sans en trouver la force, mais il perçut le mouvement sinueux qui se dressait dans son dos… Son poursuivant, son agresseur… son ami… n'allait pas tarder à fondre à nouveau sur lui.

« — Il faut… Il faut que j'éprouve… Ma force… » cracha le prince avec difficulté, l'air ayant du mal à s'infiltrer au creux de sa gorge tuméfiée. « Je dois… Prouver… A mon père… Que je suis digne… »

« — Digne de quoi ? » le coupa brutalement son interlocuteur, qui s'était redressé au-dessus de lui, et le contemplait d'un air brûlant où se lisait également une pointe incontrôlable de dégoût. « Digne de régner ? »

Solarion se contenta d'acquiescer.

Pour toute réponse, il écopa d'un brutal et violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Le souffle coupé, il poussa un hurlement silencieux avant de se rouler en boule, tandis que son adversaire s'accroupissait, laissant glisser ses mains en direction de sa ceinture.

Enfin, elle était là. A nouveau sienne… Il défit la cordelette de cuir avec avidité, et se redressa d'un bond tout en s'éloignant de Solarion, l'épée entre les mains, comme s'il craignait de voir le prince se relever d'un coup, et lui en contester la propriété.

« — Tu ne prouveras rien avec ça… » déclara finalement l'homme aux cheveux blancs d'une voix plus sereine, le seul contact de la lame entre ses mains ayant visiblement calmé ses ardeurs meurtrières. « _Eynia-Mu_ ne peut causer que ruine et misère. Regarde autour de toi. »

Presque comme si ce conseil impérieux avait été un ordre irrépressible, Solarion redressa le visage, et laissa glisser son regard vers le désastre naturel qui s'étendait à présent à perte de vue. Il percevait les mouvements légers de l'environnement forestier s'interrompre et se figer dans le cliquetis glaçant du verre qui se fige. A ses yeux écarquillés, cernés par l'épuisement, apparut un mouvement d'horreur, dont les reflets surnaturels n'émanaient d'aucune lueur naturelle… Mais du plus profond des abysses. Un cauchemar hurlant qui se dissimulait sous l'apparence placide d'un vitrail miroitant.

« — Quel maléfice est-ce là ? » murmura-t-il, prenant soudain conscience de la catastrophe qu'il avait causée.

« — Celui dont tu es responsable… » répliqua son interlocuteur d'un ton glacial. « En tant que futur souverain, vas-tu en assumer les conséquences ? »

Solarion resta muet face à cette question, ce qui ne sembla pas surprendre l'homme à la chevelure blanche. Ce-dernier reporta son attention sur Eynia-Mu, l'épée maudite, dont il scruta la lame avec avidité. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors, perclus d'horreur. La neuvième rune s'était enflammée… Pourtant, le fait d'avoir récupéré l'épée, de retrouver son contact, aurait dû mettre un terme au processus. Il aurait dû ressentir l'effet bouillonnant du maléfice se rétracter au plus profond de l'artefact, et la pression intense de sa propre psyché se refermer dessus tel un couvercle isolant… Mais rien. S'il percevait comme à l'habituelle l'osmose particulière qui le liait à l'épée, cette impression de complétion intense qui lui donnait l'impression de réellement vivre et exister, il ne semblait pas en mesure de contrebalancer le déferlement maléfique qu'elle opérait… Pas cette fois.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Comme toute entité mystique, Eynia-Mu pouvait être capricieuse… Lorsqu'elle était libérée de ses entraves, qu'elle disposait de toute largesse pour agir à sa guise sur les filins restrictifs qui isolaient les dimensions les unes des autres, elle pouvait s'emballer et se complaire dans une sorte de fièvre créatrice… Un mouvement psychique équivalent à un rituel inaltérable, où la lame serait entrée dans un état de transe la rendant ignorante à toute autre perception extérieure, et encore d'avantage aux règles qui l'astreignaient habituellement à contenir sa nature fourbe et destructrice…

Il resserra sa main sur le pommeau de l'épée, comprenant qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas à son seul contact. Elle demanderait un paiement pour atténuer sa soif d'agir… Pour se rendormir, pour se laisser à nouveau sceller, pour reposer au contact réconfortant de _son porteur_ , pour s'astreindre à nouveau aux barreaux de la cage que représentaient les dix runes arcaniques qui marquaient sa lame, elle exigerait une compensation.

« — Un sacrifice… » bredouilla-t-il, tout en plissant les paupières.

« — Qu'as-tu dit ? » s'enquit Solarion, qui se massait langoureusement la gorge, et tentait de se redresser.

« — Il faut un sacrifice. » répéta l'homme sur un ton plus ferme. « Avant que la dixième rune ne cède. Ou il sera trop tard ! Vite, mon prince ! »

Solarion observa son ami se diriger vers la lisière de la forêt, sa démarche saccadée et hésitante se faisant le reflet de l'angoisse et de la panique qui le gagnaient manifestement. Le prince fronça les sourcils, ne pouvait détacher son regard avide de la lame brûlante que l'autre tenait entre ses mains… Elle avait reposé à sa ceinture au cours de la dernière heure, calme, rassurante… Tellement puissante. Le cauchemar qui l'entourait n'avait plus la moindre espèce d'importance à ses yeux. Il n'y avait que l'épée qui comptait.

« — Pourquoi ? » marmonna-t-il d'une voix plus sombre.

« — Pour qu'elle se rendorme… Que sa rage s'apaise. Il faut la décharger dans la chair d'une créature vivante… Une grosse bête devrait suffire. Un daim, par exemple… Même une biche pourrait faire l'affaire. »

Comme le prince restait muet et immobile, perdu dans la contemplation farouche d'Eynia-Mu, l'homme se retourna vers lui, visiblement concerné, et sembla s'offusquer de le trouver inerte, un demi-sourire marquant les traits de son faciès.

« — Tu entends ce que je te dis, Solarion ? Vas-tu m'aider à réparer tes conneries, ou veux-tu faire face aux conséquences ? »

« — Je t'interdis de t'adresser à moi de la sorte. »

Le prince se redressa de toute sa hauteur sous le regard incrédule de son interlocuteur qui le jaugea des pieds à la tête, semblant chercher à mesurer le degré de sérieux de l'attitude à la fois noble et triomphale qu'il tentait d'afficher. Tout dans sa prestance, de sa stature imposante à l'éclat de fierté déplacé qui luisait au fond de son regard, transpirait à présent une suffisance particulièrement répugnante à voir.

« — Je suis Solarion, prince héritier, fils du noble roi Selios III, descendant de la divine lignée astrale et futur souverain du glorieux royaume de Glamdrem. Montre-moi le respect dû à ma personne. Ploie le genou devant moi. Jure-moi allégeance… Et remets-moi l'épée. »

 _Quelle vanité_ , songea l'homme à la chevelure blanche, avant de faire le lien. N'était-ce pas clair et logique ? Absolument tout dans l'étrange métamorphose de l'environnement, à la fois grotesque et voluptueuse, transpirait l'égo et la suffisance… Des miroirs irisés, reflétant à l'infini leurs propres éclats, comme pour se perdre dans une éternelle contemplation, figée et complaisante, de leur propre beauté corrompue un réseau infini de vitraux aux couleurs chatoyantes, aussi fausses que splendides, perpétuant l'éclat trompeur de lueurs imperceptibles et vaniteuses. Le royaume de l'arrogance, de l'orgueil, de la fierté, s'exfiltrant des entrailles de ce domaine pouilleux et chaotique, répugnant et corrompu, connu sous le nom du _Voile_.

Il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Solarion avait été subjugué par cet enchantement, cette émotion intense, qu'il avait lui-même suggéré à Eynia-Mu… Elle s'en était appropriée la nature, et y avait fait écho. Ce qui y avait répondu transgressait la nature, méprisait la vie, et n'aspirait qu'à l'avidité la plus complète… Un monstre sans forme, sans visage, sans retenue, qui n'existait que par l'annihilation et l'absorption de tout ce qui lui était extérieur. _Le Voile_. La vanité du prince avait été la clé déverrouillant un à un les sceaux obscurs que représentaient les runes gravées dans la lame de l'épée maudite… Et à présent, cet orgueil démesuré avait pris corps, s'était incarné dans l'espace réel, le tordant, le déformant, l'avilissant, jusqu'à l'adapter à l'imagerie corrompue que seul pouvait se représenter un esprit cruel et extrémiste dans l'idée pure qui dictait son état émotionnel unique et absolu. La vanité, dans tout ce qu'elle avait de plus concret et de plus destructeur.

Et Solarion y avait succombé. Les éclats hypnotiques de ces myriades de reflets infinis, perpétrés par autant de miroirs et de vitraux improvisés, avaient dû faire danser à ses yeux l'image faussée et glorieuse qu'il se faisait de lui-même. Il fallait l'éloigner d'ici au plus vite, avant qu'il ne perde définitivement l'esprit.

« — Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, Solarion. » prétexta l'homme en secouant la tête, une lueur d'inquiétude sincère apparaissant au fond de son regard. « Tu n'es plus maître de ton esprit. Il faut que tu m'accompagnes. »

« — Cesse de me donner des ordres. » répliqua le prince avec humeur. « Qui penses-tu être, pour dicter ma conduite ? »

« — Tu dois me faire confiance… Solarion… Je suis ton ami. »

Il essayait présentement de faire passer toute son affection et sa tempérance au travers du filtre de sa voix, qu'il percevait comme le seul lien encore à même de le rattacher à ce qui pouvait bien demeurer de l'esprit du prince. Il lui tendit sa main, engoncée dans une mitaine de cuir usée jusqu'à la corde. S'il pouvait établir un contact physique serein avec lui, peut-être serait-il capable d'imposer sa psyché à la sienne, et de calmer son trouble. De l'extraire de la torpeur vaniteuse que l'environnement ensorcelé maintenait sur son esprit.

Mais il essuya un revers cruel. Solarion rejeta sa main d'un geste sec, avant de grimacer d'un air répugné.

« — Tu oses me toucher ? » vociféra-t-il. « Me souiller de ton contact ? »

« — Tu as besoin de mon aide… » tenta une nouvelle fois l'homme, se montrant plus impérieux dans sa diction.

« — Ne me fais pas rire. Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien, un vagabond, un truand et un misérable voleur… Tu survis de la crédulité des autres, et ne sait rien tirer d'autre du don que la nature t'a faite qu'un prétexte pour geindre et te plaindre de ton propre sort… Eynia-Mu n'aurait jamais dû tomber entre tes misérables mains… Elle mérite d'être attachée au ceinturon de celui qui gouvernera un jour ces terres… De lui conférer la force de régner sans partage sur elles, de les sauver de leur funeste destin… De conquérir toutes les autres terres… »

Ce n'était plus lui qui s'exprimait. Tout dans l'attitude et le phrasé de ce pastiche grotesque de prince emplumé qui se dressait face à lui transpirait l'influence néfaste d'une entité extérieure… L'homme grimaça, consterné de ne rien pouvoir faire pour venir en aide à son ami… Son regard glissa vers la lame qu'il tenait entre ses mains, et son cœur se figea en faisant le constat amer d'une catastrophe irrépressible, qui était en train de se solder, en dépit de tous ses efforts : un éclat brûlant commençait à cercler les gravures composant la dernière rune, l'ultime rempart à un désastre annoncé. Dans quelques instants, elle serait entièrement consumée par l'énergie brutale d'Eynia-Mu, et plus rien ne serait en mesure d'empêcher l'émergence concrète du royaume chaotique sur le monde physique… Une brèche s'ouvrirait. Et peut-être même pire…

Alors qu'il se détournait de Solarion, prêt à l'abandonner à sa folie dans le maigre espoir de trouver quelque chose à sacrifier à la lame, dans le but de l'apaiser, le prince fondit sur lui comme une ombre, poussant un cri rageur. Il avait visiblement attendu la première inattention pour repartir sournoisement à l'assaut, les yeux embrumés par la convoitise.

« — Donne-moi l'épée ! Elle me revient ! » vociféra-t-il, la bave aux lèvres. « Elle ne peut être à personne d'autre qu'à moi ! »

L'homme tenta de se dégager en ménageant au maximum son adversaire, mais celui-ci était gagné par une fièvre furieuse qui le rendait particulièrement brutal et acharné. La lutte féroce se transforma en un pugilat déstructuré, les cris erratiques de Solarion émaillant l'affrontement terrible et primordial qu'il l'opposait à celui qu'il considérait encore, quelques heures auparavant, comme son meilleur ami… Mais ces considérations lointaines n'avaient plus aucun impact, à l'heure actuelle… La fatalité s'était abattue sur les deux hommes, et il apparaissait impossible, à présent, que la situation ne se solde autrement que de la pire des manières…

Ce qui bien entendu arriva.

Un hurlement terrible fendit le voile de la nuit, se répercutant en échos lents contre les parois vitrifiées des arbres. Chacun d'entre eux semblait se faire à présent une priorité de refléter l'horreur qui venait de se produire. L'homme aux cheveux blancs, le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés, frappés par l'effroi, était figé, ses bras dressés vers l'avant, maintenant la garde d'Eynia-Mu… Laquelle transperçait Solarion en plein poitrail, déchirant les armoiries de la famille royale.

Le prince baissa les yeux, incrédule, vers la lame qui disparaissait au milieu de son torse, et qui semblait brûler d'une intensité maligne. Il releva la tête vers l'homme qui lui faisait face et qui le contemplait, horrifié et tremblant, des larmes s'accumulant aux bords de ses paupières crispées.

« — Mais je… » bredouilla Solarion d'une voix éteinte, où se lisait une note d'incrédulité particulièrement atroce. « Mais je suis le prince… Je ne peux pas… »

Et sa tête retomba mollement vers le bas, tandis que la vie quittait définitivement son corps. Eynia-Mu sembla se contenter de ce sacrifice improvisé, puisqu'au contact du sang de sa victime, qui ruisselait tout autour d'elle, elle laissa finalement décliner l'intensité flamboyante de l'éclat qui envahissait ses runes de confinement, et peu à peu, retomba dans le sommeil éternel dont elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir…

L'homme aux cheveux blancs, qui ne pouvait plus réprimer ses larmes et grimaçait à présent de douleur, redressa une main tremblante en direction du visage du prince, qui semblait à présent si serein… Il ne subsistait rien sur ses traits de l'éclat fou et malsain qui avait conditionné son apparence et sa psyché au cours des ultimes instants de son existence.

Un bruit de craquèlement vint interrompre l'instant de recueillement auquel l'homme aspirait. Il baissa la tête en direction de sa lame, toujours figée dans le corps de son infortunée victime. Autour du point de pénétration ensanglanté, l'organisme du prince était en train de se cristalliser. Le phénomène terrible se perpétua, immuable et rapide, s'étendant rapidement à tous les membres du cadavre, en partance de cet épicentre mortifère. Bien vite, il ne subsista plus de lui qu'une silhouette miroitante, sorte de sculpture de verre aux couleurs ondulantes et chatoyantes.

L'homme fut saisi d'horreur, et eut un mouvement de recul, tandis que la morphologie du corps qui lui faisait face se transformait peu à peu, dans le tintement particulier de verres qui s'entrechoquent, et le cliquetis angoissant d'une vitre qui se fissure, prête à se briser. La forme s'élança, mince et oblongue, prenant l'allure maigre et émaciée d'une silhouette cadavérique, aux membres bien trop longs et apathiques. Le visage miroitant de Solarion, qui reflétait l'expression horrifiée de son ami s'affina et s'étira, avant de se voir couronner de deux longues cornes, fines et courbes, qui s'étendirent de chaque côté de son crâne. La surface de l'entité était aussi lisse qu'un miroir, et renvoyait mille et un reflets kaléidoscopiques, qui chacun semblaient saisir avec cruauté l'expression de terreur et de souffrance qui se lisait dans les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

« — Nous tenions à te saluer avant de te quitter, Esjay… »

La voix était venue de partout, et de nulle part à la fois. De l'environnement extérieur, jaillissant depuis les ténèbres nocturnes, se faufilant entre la cime irisée et tranchante des branches d'arbres vitrifiés, mais également de l'intérieur de son crâne, s'exfiltrant en rampant le long de ses tympans, insidieuse et répugnante.

Le dénommé Esjay, meurtrier involontaire du prince Solarion de Glamdrem, serra les dents et plissa les paupières, retenant le cri horrifié qui enflait dans sa gorge, désireux de ne pas témoigner à l'entité qui lui faisait face toute la crainte qu'elle lui inspirait. Il savait que cela n'aurait été qu'une source de satisfaction pour elle.

« — Nous acceptons de bonne grâce ce maigre acompte… » reprit la voix terrifiante en provenance du néant. « Mais ne crois pas que cela réduira énormément ta dette… »

Emprunte d'un sadisme marqué, la voix de l'entité partit d'un rire cruel et suraigu, qui fit grimacer Esjay d'effroi et d'inconfort. Il en avait assez entendu. D'un mouvement sec, il dégagea la lame impie d'Eynia-Mu de la structure de verre vaguement animée qui lui faisait face. Presque immédiatement, l'entité se brisa comme un miroir que l'on fracasse, et retomba au sol dans une pluie miroitante d'éclats innombrables.

De Solarion, il ne demeurait plus rien.

Et sans doute en irait-il de même pour Glamdrem, à présent.

Par sa faute.

D'un mouvement tremblant, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire, et mortifié par la responsabilité culpabilisante qu'il ressentait, Esjay se redressa. Il laissa son regard courir le long de la lame d'Eynia-Mu, et eut envie de se maudire au sentiment de bien-être et d'affection qui le gagna à ce simple contact visuel. Une part de lui-même avait envie de fracasser la lame contre une pierre jusqu'à la réduire en miettes… Mais une autre, qui lui semblait étrangement plus raisonnable, perçut cette idée destructrice comme une souffrance insoutenable, qui lui vrilla le cœur.

Alors cette émotion se transféra au meurtre de son prince et ami, qu'il venait de commettre au solde du déroulé chaotique des évènements de cette nuit tragique… Et une nouvelle fois, il eut envie de mourir, de disparaître, de ne plus exister…

Tout en sachant pertinemment que cela ne pourrait arriver.

Encore une fois, et sans doute pour toujours, il devrait vivre avec le poids de ses fautes, sans cesse grandissant, et y ajouter celui de cette soirée, qui lui sembla bien trop lourd à porter…

D'un pas lent, il se mit à marcher le long du sentier forestier, sans même se demander dans quelle direction il avait commencé à avancer. Ça n'avait pas la moindre importance… Peu importait la route qu'il prendrait, à présent… Elle ne le mènerait que vers d'avantage de souffrance.

* * *

Il marcha toute la nuit, l'esprit affligé par des pensées contradictoires, qui le ramenaient toujours aux évènements morbides qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait commencé à se figurer mille et un scénarios pour tenter de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer, comment les choses avaient pu à ce point dégénérer, ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour qu'elles se déroulent autrement… Comme si ces pensées, qui ne menaient à rien, étaient capables de changer quoi que ce soit à la vérité infâmante des actes qu'il avait perpétré. Sans doute n'était-il pas le seul responsable de la dérive catastrophique des évènements… Mais il serait le seul à devoir en assumer les conséquences, en définitive.

Aussi, lorsque l'aube pointa, et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait depuis longtemps quitté l'environnement forestier, bien après avoir fait le constat de la limite à laquelle s'était interrompu le processus de cristallisation de la forêt, il redressa un visage épuisé vers le ciel ombrageux. Les rayons d'un soleil fugace mais téméraire perçaient au travers de la masse cotonneuses de nuages bas et épais, d'un éclat triste et gris. Sans doute pleuvrait-il aujourd'hui, peut-être même abondamment. Peu importait, après tout… Il marcherait volontiers pendant des heures sous la plus sévère des rincées, si l'eau qui l'inondait était à même de le délester de la souillure des actes qu'il avait commis. Il les sentait lui coller à la peau, littéralement… Que ce soit les plus récents, ou même les plus anciens. Il y en avait tellement. Plus jamais il ne serait propre, si jamais il l'avait un jour été.

Il perçut le galop des chevaux bien avant que les montures n'apparaissent le long de la ligne d'horizon, au sommet de la butée le long de laquelle serpentait la route qu'il arpentait à présent. Il reconnut les armures métalliques au ciselage appliqué que portaient les chevaliers de la garde royale de Glamdrem. L'escorte de Solarion l'avait finalement retrouvé. Sans doute par hasard, mais cela importait peu… Peut-être aurait-il dû commencer à marcher dans l'autre direction, en fin de compte. Mais en définitive, cela n'aurait rien changé… Il aurait seulement pu jouir de quelques heures supplémentaires avant d'avoir à faire face à la réalité concrète de ce qu'il préférait encore se figurer comme un cauchemar particulièrement réaliste.

La monture massive de l'imposant général Bastion fut la première à atteindre son niveau. Le cavalier était un homme d'âge mur, particulièrement grand et robuste, dont le corps musclé, bardé de cicatrices, se faisait le témoin de son implication et de sa ferveur dans la défense de sa patrie, ainsi que dans le service indéfectible qu'il devait à son suzerain. Ainsi qu'à sa descendance… Son œil droit mutilé, barré d'une impressionnante cicatrice, était dissimulé derrière un cache-œil, mais le gauche, vif et scrutateur, déposait un regard inquisiteur sur Esjay, qui tourna un visage pitoyablement neutre vers lui. La bouche de Bastion, surmontée d'une imposante moustache grisonnante, se fendit d'une grimace désapprobatrice.

« — Cela fait trois jours qu'on vous courre après ! A quoi est-ce que vous pensiez ? » vociféra-t-il d'un ton impérieux. « Où est le prince ? »

Pour toute réponse, Esjay dressa ses deux poings, collés l'un contre l'autre, en direction du général.

« — Mettez-moi aux fers. »

Le général Bastion lui lança un regard incrédule… Mais au bout de près d'une heure de questions ininterrompues, il dû se résoudre à accepter cette étrange doléance.

Esjay n'avait plus prononcé le moindre mot.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Je pense que le chapitre "introductif" de la semaine dernière en a peut-être pris certains au dépourvu... Je préfère me dire cela, face au "désintérêt" plus ou moins manifeste que suscite ce tome 2 jusqu'à présent. Une semaine seulement, c'est bien trop tôt pour jauger, de toute manière. Alors je ne vais pas me laisser aller au jeu facile des conclusions hâtives et déçues (même si je ne peux nier que je le suis un peu, quand même).**

 **Espérons que le fait de retrouver quelques visages connus dans ce premier "véritable" chapitre fera renaître un peu d'excitation vis à vis de cette saga, à laquelle je porte un attachement plus que profond. Après tout, elle est là, ma véritable " _oeuvre originale_ "... Et en cela je la respecte, et l'aime plus que tout. De fait, il est normal que je la soutienne, et que je veuille la partager avec le plus grand nombre. Bon, après coup... Je ne peux pas vous forcer à lire, c'est certain. Mais j'espère vous retrouver un poil plus nombreux...**

 **Bonne lecture du chapitre, et à la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

1

L'écran brumeux, gris et froid, se fendait peu à peu sous la poussée des eaux.

La galéasse de combat, lourdement équipée, avançait à bond rythme, perdue au cœur d'un océan de brouillard impénétrable. Si l'environnement semblait ouvert, il demeurait au final aussi opaque et oppressant qu'une voie sans issue. Le vrai salut se trouvait de l'autre côté, loin vers l'Est, sur les quais d'Otonomah, qu'ils avaient malheureusement quitté quelques heures plus tôt. En face d'eux, il n'y avait que la mort et ses ténèbres insondables.

Le museau au vent, reniflant l'air humide, Ziegelzeig se dressait sur le ponton, l'air maussade et fermé. Le regard terne, quoique vif, fixé sur l'indicible, il avait enfoncé ses pattes dans les poches de son pantacourt et contemplait l'environnement morose qui l'entourait. Impossible de voir à plus de dix mètres dans cette purée de pois. Venant du côté gauche, légèrement en retrait, il percevait les craquements du bastingage du navire qui leur faisait suite, et contenait le plus gros des soldats de la Garde Sénatoriale. Dans son sillage, une procession de douze autres vaisseaux de guerre filait à bon rythme, suivant le cours de l'eau.

Sur la droite, à une vingtaine de mètres seulement, aux abords du fleuve Brume, se dressait le Mur croulant, marquant la frontière entre le monde des vivants, et le territoire malsain de la Non-vie. Aucune échappatoire, réellement. Au Nord, le Lointain, à l'Ouest, Shadowrift, leur destination finale… Pas moyen de revenir en arrière, si ce n'était pour proclamer un aveu de faiblesse. Et vers le Sud, peut-être… Là se dressaient les mornes plaines septentrionales du royaume de Glamdrem. Quelque part, loin dans cette direction, dans des contrées qu'il s'imaginait plus prospères, où la vie reprenait ses droits, Ziegelzeig savait que se trouvait sa lumière, Valkeyrie.

A cette pensée, il sentit son cœur se gonfler légèrement, à la fois d'un bonheur sincère, mais également d'un dépit véritable. Il aurait aimé être à ses côtés en cet instant, plutôt qu'en ce lieu, juché seul sur le pont de ce foutu navire, qui l'emmenait directement vers le dernier endroit sur Kiren où il souhaitait se retrouver… Vers les abords de la cité maritime de Shadowrift.

D'un geste inconscient, il remonta une patte vers son cœur, et massa langoureusement la fibre de son haut, qui dissimulait la marque noire dont il était affublé, vestige de sa dernière confrontation avec les ténèbres insidieuses de la cité des ombres. Ce stigmate, il le portait à la fois avec crainte et fierté. C'était le symbole de sa résistance aux ténèbres de son propre cœur… Mais également la preuve qu'il leur avait un jour cédé. De surcroît, il s'agissait d'un lien indicible, tissé entre lui et le roi des ténèbres. Dans son esprit angoissé se dessina le sourire biaisé de Neferio Drake, et il se sentit frissonner.

Bientôt, le voile brumeux se déchirerait totalement, et offrirait à leurs yeux le piteux spectacle de la cité de Shadowrift, ses pontons vermoulus et humides, ses habitations croulantes sous l'effet de la moisissure, la falaise calcaire acérée le long de laquelle la ville s'était étendue à la manière d'une étrange infection. Ils seraient alors arrivés à destination, et pourraient poser le camp avancé des opérations militaires.

La guerre avait été déclarée près de dix jours auparavant… Dix jours pendant lesquels il avait tenté de profiter au maximum de l'existence paisible qu'il menait auprès de Valkeyrie, repoussant le plus loin possible l'irrémédiable échéance qui devait les amener à être séparés. Elle était partie la première, aux côtés des membres de l'ambassade d'Otonomah, et leurs adieux avaient été déchirants. Il avait cru que la lapine ne parviendrait pas à le lâcher… Et d'un côté, il avait espéré qu'elle ne puisse s'y résoudre. Ce ne fut qu'à contrecœur qu'il avait lui-même écarté les bras pour la laisser s'extraire à son étreinte, lorsque le moment était finalement venu. Ils n'avaient plus échangé un mot alors, leurs regards voulant tout dire. Il essayait de garder intact le souvenir du dernier baiser qu'elle avait posé sur ses lèvres, avant de finalement s'éloigner… Il pouvait en tirer ce courage dont il ne manquerait pas d'avoir besoin, dans les temps à venir.

Quand la reverrait-il ? Cela pouvait être long… Tout dépendrait de la réussite de la mission de l'ambassade auprès des hauts-représentants de Glamdrem, la seigneurie féodale d'un royaume jadis puissant et prospère, mais aujourd'hui affaibli, voire mourant. En définitive, que ce soit aux côtés de nouveaux alliés, ou seuls, le groupe de dignitaires d'Otonomah finirait par rejoindre le champ des opérations. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'extraire à la lutte qui se dessinait contre leur pire ennemi, et toutes les forces urksas seraient mises à profit.

Ziegelzeig avait gardé pour lui la terrible pression qu'il ressentait à l'idée de faire à nouveau face au maître de Shadowrift, que la confrontation soit directe, ou non. Cet homme, s'il avait quoique ce soit d'humain, bien entendu - car rien n'était moins sûr -, avait instillé un mal particulier en son âme… Ces ombres, il pensait les avoir refoulées au plus profond de son être, mais il savait qu'elles étaient toujours présentes. La nuit, il cauchemardait, hanté par des visions d'enfermement. Un cloaque de ténèbres insondables, et la perte de tous ses repères. Un isolement total, hors de lui-même, sans contact, sans air, sans vie. Alors il s'éveillait, haletant, les doigts resserrés contre son cœur, avec l'impression que sa marque brûlait et essayait de s'enfoncer dans ses chairs. Puis il se calmait, trouvant le contact de Valkeyrie, qui parvenait à l'apaiser. Il la serrait contre lui, et demeurait pensif. Parfois, il s'interdisait de retomber dans le sommeil, de crainte d'être à nouveau pris par ces visions oniriques terrifiantes, qui le ramenaient toujours à ce qu'il avait vécu lors de cette nuit obscure et fatale, à Shadowrift, où son existence avait failli basculer et trouver un terme tragique.

Tout au long de sa vie, il avait traversé des tumultes et des épreuves… C'était son lot quotidien, et il savait composer avec. Il s'était toujours cru un roc inébranlable. Les difficultés s'écrasaient sur lui avec autant d'impact que des vagues contre une falaise. Ce détachement particulier lui permettait, en général, d'aborder les choses sereinement, sans tergiverser, et de faire front à n'importe quel obstacle sans se soucier des conséquences… Mais là, tout était différent. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il devrait affronter, mais surtout, peur de lui-même. Il avait déjà cédé une fois aux attraits des ténèbres, et même si son esprit lui semblait à ce jour purifié et solide, la marque qui ornait son torse était un signe évident que, non, Neferio Drake n'en avait pas terminé avec lui.

Tout perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées, Ziegelzeig ne remarqua pas l'arrivée du général Friv, qui s'avançait derrière lui d'un pas tranquille. Engoncé dans son armure ouvragée d'officier de haut rang, le félin au pelage roux avait les bras callés dans le dos. Il se posta aux côtés du renard, les yeux fixés sur l'épais écran de brouillard. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Ziegelzeig prit conscience de sa présence. Cependant, l'un et l'autre demeurèrent silencieux et graves pendant de longues secondes, perdus dans la contemplation du rideau laiteux qui leur barrait la vue. Finalement, Ziegelzeig se racla légèrement la gorge.

« — Cette brume ne peut être naturelle, pas vrai ? Etant donné la distance qui nous sépare de Shadowrift, elle aurait dû se lever depuis longtemps. »

Le général Friv jeta un œil en direction du Nord, vers les terres hantées du Lointain, et haussa les épaules d'un air contrit.

« — Qu'y-a-t-il encore de naturel, dans une région pareille ? Nous aurions dû nous méfier de Shadowrift depuis bien longtemps, étant donné sa proximité avec le Lointain. Il n'y a que corruption et maléfices, par ici. »

« — C'est vrai, acquiesça le renard. Espérons seulement que ce n'est pas un traquenard… »

A l'idée que cette brume puisse leur dissimuler quelque piège, Friv se redressa un peu, tentant de camoufler sa nervosité derrière une apparence toute à la fois stricte et digne. Plus la flotte, que leur galéasse menait, se rapprochait de Shadowrift, plus il sentait la tension grimper. D'une voix légèrement cassée, il déclara :

« — De toute ma carrière militaire, c'est la première campagne que je mène en tant qu'assaillant. Jusqu'à ce jour, nos armées ne luttaient que pour défendre le Kantor contre des ennemis venus de l'extérieur. Notre peuple n'a pas mené une guerre ouverte depuis… Je ne sais même plus, en fait. »

Ziegelzeig hocha la tête. Il y avait en effet matière à angoisser. L'armée urksa était composée de combattants puissants et entraînés… Mais elle manquait clairement d'effectifs. L'aspect militariste était une branche de la société à laquelle les urksas n'accordaient qu'un minimum d'importance. Au fil des siècles, les bons rapports qu'ils entretenaient avec la plupart des pays voisins les avaient confortés dans leur idée d'une paix durable, et ils s'étaient focalisés sur d'autres types d'essors, notamment industriels et culturels. A ce jour, chaque urksa pouvait regretter de ne pas avoir anticipé une situation de crise. Fort heureusement, Shadowrift n'était qu'une cité-état. Même avec une petite armée, ils devraient être capables de faire front, dans les faits… Mais il était difficile de s'avoir à quoi s'attendre, car ils n'allaient pas affronter des ennemis communs. Et si Neferio comptait sur l'appui d'alliés inattendus, le pire serait à redouter… C'était sans doute pour cette raison que la guerre avait été proclamée dans l'urgence : l'état-major ne voulait pas laisser le temps au dirigeant de Shadowrift de se préparer. Mais de telles stratégies avaient-elles réellement une quelconque valeur face à un adversaire aussi retors qu'imprévisible ?

« — A une époque, j'aurais jaugé cette situation avec enthousiasme, tu sais… » affirma le renard d'une voix laconique. « La guerre, le danger… L'occasion de faire mes preuves, de me dépasser, de briller… »

« — Et à présent, ça te semble bien secondaire. » conclut le félin à sa place, en jetant de son côté un petit regard scrutateur qui en disait long.

Ziegelzeig se contenta d'opiner du museau. C'était assez déstabilisant cette façon que la plupart des urksas qu'il considérait comme ses proches avait de lire clair en lui, ces derniers temps. Il n'était pas coutumier d'une telle proximité avec ses pairs. Là encore, il pouvait remercier sa femelle de l'influence bénéfique qu'elle avait eue sur son retour à des rapports plus cordiaux et ouverts avec ses pairs… et surtout ses amis retrouvés.

« — Tu peux le dire, si tu le penses. » ironisa finalement le renard. « Je me suis ramolli. »

« — Oh, ça j'en doute… Tu étais fort et impétueux, du temps de ton service en tant que capitaine de la Garde Sénatoriale. Et je dois même avouer que j'enviais ton habileté, en dépit de l'attitude déplorable qui te caractérisait… »

Ziegelzeig ne put refreinera un léger ricanement ironique. Bien entendu, il ne se serait pas risqué à contredire Friv sur la véracité de tels propos, qui lui semblaient d'ailleurs bien en deçà de la vérité, s'il devait se montrer tout à fait honnête avec lui-même. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souligner cette tendance qu'avait le général à constamment venir le titiller et le provoquer, dès qu'une occasion se présentait.

« — Néanmoins, à ce jour, ton bras ne me semble pas moins robuste… » poursuivit le félin d'un ton égal, ignorant totalement la réaction légèrement désapprobatrice de son interlocuteur. « Mais peut être es-tu devenu un peu plus sage. »

Le renard sembla sérieusement considérer la question, et s'accouda à la rambarde du ponton, dans une pose réflexive. Si Friv avait été au fait des inquiétudes profondes et incontrôlables qui le gagnaient à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux en quête d'un sommeil réparateur qu'il savait ne jamais obtenir, peut-être aurait-il reconsidéré la question. La vague impression de représenter une menace incertaine pour son propre camp lui effleura l'esprit, mais il la rejeta avec violence en secouant le museau.

Il préféra se focaliser à nouveau sur des notions plus concrètes.

« — Nous devrions ralentir l'allure, conseilla Ziegelzeig. Nous ne devons pas nous rapprocher trop près des limites de Shadowrift. C'est là que notre ennemi concentre son pouvoir.

— Je vais faire passer l'ordre. »

D'un mouvement rapide, Friv s'éloigna vers la poupe, où se trouvaient les navigateurs et coordinateurs fluviaux, afin de leur transmettre les instructions à diffuser à l'ensemble des quatorze galéasses qui composaient la flotte d'Otonomah. Ziegelzeig le suivit du regard, observant sa silhouette s'émailler dans la brume, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une ombre diffuse, qui finit elle aussi par disparaître.

A nouveau seul, le renard porta une patte nerveuse à sa poche, avant d'en extraire un petit cristal d'étherite, qu'il exposa à son regard. Lors de sa dernière visite à Otonomah, Gormekh leur en avait laissé une caisse pleine. Au cours des dix derniers jours, Valkeyrie s'était acharnée à concentrer son énergie arcanique au sein de ces petits cristaux, afin de les charger en lumière. Le processus était long et éprouvant, et elle n'était parvenue à condenser qu'une vingtaine de cristaux, qui s'avèreraient néanmoins des plus utiles. En les brisant, ils libéraient une charge importante de lumière arcanique, capable de repousser, voire même de défaire les ténèbres. Ziegelzeig se rasséréna à l'idée de disposer d'une poignée de cette énergie, face aux épreuves qui l'attendaient… De surcroît, il avait le sentiment d'emporter un peu de Valkeyrie avec lui, et cette impression était des plus apaisantes.

Comme cette pensée lui focalisait l'esprit, il ne vit pas l'ombre massive apparaître au-devant, sous le couvert de la brume. Lorsqu'il releva la tête dans cette direction, il était déjà trop tard. Un cri mourut au fond de sa gorge, puis ce fut le choc. Violent, brutal, terrible.

Le pont de la galéasse urksa éclata purement et simplement sous la poussée d'un épieu d'acier de près de quinze mètres de long, fixé à la proue d'un navire de combat de Shadowrift, qui avait foncé sur elle à vive allure, dissimulé par brouillard. Ziegelzeig fut projeté au milieu des débris de bois et de fer, dans le fracas tonitruant d'une masse colossale qui se brise. Il put voir l'énorme broche métallique fendre le pont et le traverser, projetant en l'air un éclatant bouquet de bois. Puis il retomba lourdement au sol, tandis que la galéasse était soulevée hors de l'eau, emportée par le mouvement du navire qui venait de l'éperonner. Il poussa un cri en glissant vers la poupe, et se raccrocha comme il put au mât central, percevant les premiers hurlements stupéfaits poussés par l'équipage. Tentant de remettre ses idées en place, il écarquilla les yeux, comprenant subitement ce qui allait se produire. Alors, il tourna la tête vers l'arrière, et beugla de toutes ses forces :

« — Ordonnez l'arrêt ! Faites stopper la flotte ! »

Il perçut la voix paniquée de Friv qui relayait des ordres, et avant qu'il ait pu s'alarmer de savoir si son message avait, ou non, été entendu, ce qu'il craignait de voir arriver se produisit. L'un des navires d'Otonomah, qui progressait à quelques milles derrière eux, ne put anticiper l'arrêt brutal de la galéasse de tête, et la percuta violemment, s'écrasant contre la poupe. Le choc fut terrible, l'impression de se trouver au milieu d'un mini-séisme, et de voir le monde s'effondrer sur soi. Une pluie de débris retomba par-dessus la tête du renard, tandis que par une poussée contraire, le navire de combat de Shadowrift continuait à faire pression.

Un craquement sinistre retentit, et Ziegelzeig put voir la structure centrale du bateau se fendre, d'un bout à l'autre. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que la coque ne se brise, et que la galéasse ne soit pliée comme une vulgaire feuille de papier, avant de sombrer dans les méandres du fleuve. Il tenta de se remettre sur pieds, mais au même instant, le mât se fendit, s'effondrant sous son propre poids. Le renard se jeta sur le côté, tandis que du fond de la brume des cris alarmés et horrifiés se faisaient entendre. Le grand mât retomba lourdement vers la poupe, emportant l'artimon dans son sillage, et les deux piliers se fracassèrent dans un bruit terrible. Des hurlements de douleur jaillirent depuis l'arrière, fendant le brouillard. Plusieurs membres d'équipage avaient dû être écrasés.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, les yeux écarquillés, Ziegelzeig rampa au sol, et parvint à se raccrocher au bastingage, tandis que dans un craquement terrible, la proue de la galéasse se dressait brutalement vers le ciel, soulevée par la poussée du navire ennemi. Le renard n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il sentit son corps valdinguer en arrière, tenta une dernière fois de se raccrocher à quelque chose, mais la structure qu'il agrippa se désolidarisa du reste, et il chuta parmi les décombres. Il eut encore le temps de voir l'avant du bateau retomber en une masse terrifiante vers la poupe, tandis que sous lui, le navire se déchirait en deux, et qu'il dégringolait au milieu de sa structure mise à nue. Sa tête heurta brutalement quelque chose, et il put ressentir l'eau glaciale du fleuve l'envelopper, avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

L'espace d'un instant, Ziegelzeig se crut à nouveau plongé dans les ténèbres indicibles de son cœur. Des murs imperceptibles se refermaient sur lui, tandis qu'il cherchait une issue en des mouvements paniqués. Rien de ce qu'il touchait n'avait de matière, pas même son propre corps, et toujours il se retrouvait plus à l'étroit, dans l'obscurité totale et sans âge. Le froid le gagna, tandis qu'il suffoquait. La mort le recouvrait de sa chape de plomb. Puis, l'humidité se fit plus perceptible, et alors que ses poumons à l'agonie étaient prêts à se déchirer dans l'espoir d'obtenir une dernière bouffée d'air, il reprit soudain conscience.

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement où il se trouvait, ni ce qu'il voyait. La seule chose qui s'imposait à son esprit, était cette impression atroce de suffocation, qui ne le quittait pas et dominait l'ensemble de ses perceptions. Il avait l'impression de sentir son cœur et ses poumons se ratatiner à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique. Puis il prit conscience qu'il était immergé, et que ce qui lui faisait face était la vase répugnante qui stagnait au fond du fleuve Brume. En des mouvements maladroits, il fit volte-face, pour diriger sa vue vers la surface. Elle lui semblait lointaine, et inaccessible. Tout autour de lui sombraient les débris épars de la galéasse sur laquelle il s'était tenu, pensif, quelques instants auparavant. Une ombre massive chutait lentement dans sa direction, et il nagea à toute allure pour s'extraire de sa trajectoire, tout en cherchant à regagner la surface. Le pont brisé du navire le frôla de près, et il put le voir toucher le fond du fleuve, projetant un courant puissant qui le malmena quelques instants, avant qu'il ne parvienne à en tirer profit pour remonter.

De l'air. Il lui fallait absolument de l'air. Ses organes respiratoires n'étaient guère plus que de vieilles carcasses desséchées au soleil, que les charognards se disputaient à coups de bec, toujours plus intenses, toujours plus hargneux, toujours plus douloureux. Il sentit un voile d'ombre lui recouvrir les yeux, tandis qu'autour de lui commençait à tomber une pluie macabre d'urksas morts, laissant s'échapper de leurs corps de voluptueuses fumées ondoyantes, à la couleur carmin. Certains présentaient des blessures atroces, dues à l'effondrement du navire, d'autres étaient parcourus de flèches noires. Là-haut, une bataille fluviale avait commencé… Et ils n'étaient pas partis pour l'emporter.

La rage de voir autant des siens sombrer, sans doute pour l'éternité, dans les méandres glacials et obscurs du Brume, poussa Ziegelzeig à rejeter l'idée de subir un sort similaire. De ce brusque accès de fureur, il trouva l'énergie pour gravir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient encore de la surface. Il fendit l'eau en poussant un râle terrible, et à la première aspiration, eut l'impression que son corps allait se déchirer en deux sous cet apport d'oxygène trop ardemment désiré. Puis les appels d'air se firent plus nombreux, en goulées erratiques, tandis qu'il clapotait piteusement pour se maintenir à la surface.

Il lança un regard circulaire autour de lui, tentant de se situer au milieu du chaos naval. La proue de la galéasse de tête était en train de sombrer, entraînant dans son sillage le navire allié qui l'avait emplafonné par l'arrière. En véritable carambolage maritime, les bâtiments urksas s'étaient presque tous percutés. Tentant des manœuvres de dégagement paniquées, ils s'étaient empêtrés les uns dans les autres, créant un barrage de coques et de mâts, dont ils auraient bien du mal à se dépêtrer. Juste en face, à quelques encablures, fendant le brouillard mourant qui, ayant achevé son sinistre office, commençait à se lever, se dressait une dizaine de navires de combats noirs de Shadowrift, équipés de ces épieux d'acier terrifiants, et qui fondaient sur eux, prêts à les envoyer par le fond sans ménagement. A leur bord, des combattants vêtus d'armures sombres, les visages dissimulés sous des turbans noirs, envoyaient des volées de flèches en direction de la flotte urksa, dont les équipages peinaient à s'organiser.

Ziegelzeig fut rassuré de voir qu'un groupe de soldats aidait le général Friv à monter à bord d'un autre navire… Il avait craint, l'espace d'un instant, le sort funeste qui avait pu frapper son ami, car sa mort aurait entraîné celle de toute sa fratrie, en raison de la malédiction qui les liait. Et perdre la grande prêtresse Eyol, c'était perdre cette guerre. Ils étaient de toute manière déjà bien avancés en ce sens, avec cette attaque surprise de Shadowrift, qui semblait avoir mystérieusement devancé leurs actions. L'armée urksa avait pourtant agi le plus secrètement possible. Seul l'état-major était au fait des opérations, et tout avait été organisé pour permettre à la flotte de remonter jusqu'aux abords de la cité des ombres sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Pourtant, Neferio Drake semblait avoir anticipé leurs intentions, ou bien alors, et c'était à craindre, quelqu'un les avait vendu.

Dissimulé par la pénombre de la nuit, le renard commença à nager en direction du navire de Shadowrift qui avait éperonné la galéasse de tête. Les crocs serrés, il ressentit l'adrénaline lui gonfler le cœur, une sensation qu'il adorait et qu'il avait appris à maîtriser afin d'en tirer une force. Il manqua de peu d'être aspiré sous la poussée de l'un des bateaux sombres de l'armée ennemie, mais parvint à atteindre son objectif assez aisément.

Le regard enflammé, il s'agrippa à la coque de bois noir vermoulue, usée par le temps et un entretien visiblement superficiel. S'extrayant hors de l'eau à la force des bras, il trouva plusieurs prises qui lui permirent d'atteindre les filets d'abordage qui reposaient mollement contre les rambardes extérieures, battant les flancs du vaisseau. Se servant des mailles étroites pour se hisser sur le pont, il se laissa glisser dans les ombres du navire, cherchant à se dissimuler à la vue des nombreux combattants qui continuaient à déverser une pluie de flèches à l'encontre de la flotte urksa.

Ces-derniers avaient finalement réussi à se remettre de leurs émotions premières, et s'organisaient en vue de fournir un feu nourri en réponse à l'attaque sournoise de Shadowrift. Bien vite, des tirs d'arbalètes extrêmement précis vinrent faucher, les uns après les autres, nombre de membres d'équipage des navires noirs. Ces échanges de projectiles ne dureraient pas : les bâtiments de Shadowrift fonçaient à vive allure, remontant à contre-courant, en vue d'éperonner les galéasses du Kantor, toujours immobilisées par leur mauvaise manœuvre. Les premières finiraient pulvérisées, tandis que les suivantes seraient abordées par une armée de corsaires farouches, qui attendaient tranquillement leur heure dans les soutes et les cales moisies de leurs bâtiments de guerre.

D'un pas feutré, Ziegelzeig se glissa le long du bastingage, échappant à la vue de deux membres d'équipage, qui passèrent à côté de lui sans même l'apercevoir. Etre de petite taille était un atout, lorsqu'on cherchait à s'infiltrer. D'un bond agile, le renard s'agrippa à la balustrade qui entourait le gaillard arrière, et se faufila par-dessus, aux aguets. Là, il n'y avait que deux soldats, encadrant le navigateur qui maniait le gouvernail.

Profitant du fait que ses ennemis soient focalisés sur l'attaque frontale, qu'ils tentaient de mener à l'encontre de l'armée urksa, Ziegelzeig dégaina son énorme sabre, et se fendit d'un sourire nerveux. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il savait que s'achevait maintenant son infiltration silencieuse, et que la guerre commencerait pour lui au premier coup d'épée. Il le porta néanmoins sans hésitation, transperçant de part en part le garde de droite, qui poussa un hurlement d'horreur en voyant jaillir de son poitrail la pointe d'une lame géante, couverte de son propre sang. Sans marquer le moindre temps d'arrêt, alors que l'attention de tout l'équipage se tournait vers lui, Ziegelzeig rejeta son épée sur le côté, fendant en deux l'homme qu'il venait de transpercer, et trancha brutalement la jambe du navigateur, qui retomba au sol en hurlant de douleur, son moignon entre les mains. Le garde restant dégaina une lame noire dentelée, et tenta de décapiter le renard, qui se rejeta en arrière, esquivant l'attaque, tandis que les archers du pont tournaient vers lui la pointe de leurs flèches.

Dans un hurlement enragé, Ziegelzeig se projeta en avant, brisant la garde de l'ennemi qui lui faisait face, pour lui enfoncer son épée au travers du corps. Tandis que l'homme poussait un ultime râle d'agonie, une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur le gaillard arrière, obligeant le renard à se jeter au sol pour éviter de se voir percé de toutes parts. Sans perdre une seconde, de ces mouvements agiles qui le caractérisaient, Ziegelzeig se faufila jusqu'au gouvernail, où le navigateur continuait à hurler en dressant son moignon vers le ciel, inondant le pont sous une fontaine de sang. Le renard agrippa l'homme par les aisselles, et le releva brutalement pour le projeter contre le gouvernail, se créant un rempart de son corps à l'encontre d'une nouvelle volée de flèches. Les tirs, s'ils loupèrent complètement leur cible initiale, eurent au moins le mérite de mettre un terme aux souffrances, mais surtout aux hurlements stridents, du navigateur. Le cadavre, criblé de flèches, faisait peine à voir. Aussi, le renard s'empressa-t-il de le soustraire à sa vue. Il empoigna les bras de l'homme et les fit passer entre les rayons du gouvernail, avant de brutalement projeter sa carcasse vers la gauche. Sous le poids du corps, le gouvernail bifurqua et se retrouva bloqué, dirigeant le navire sur le côté, à toute vitesse.

Les soldats de Shadowrift, qui remontaient le long des escaliers latéraux, l'épée au poing, en vue de rejoindre le gaillard arrière, furent projetés par-dessus les rambardes, tandis que le bateau voyait sa quille brusquement soulevée, et s'écrasait sous son propre poids en suivant une ligne de conduite impossible à tenir. L'éperon d'acier glissa vers le bas, avant de finalement remonter brutalement, quand la coque se désolidarisa. Se faisant, il percuta avec violence le navire situé à sa gauche, ravageant son flanc de la proue à la poupe.

En face, des cris victorieux jaillirent des rangs urksas, tandis que l'incident provoqué par Ziegelzeig mettait hors course un troisième navire, qui vint s'emplafonner entre les deux autres, les déchirant à son tour de son éperon.

Se trouvant pour la seconde fois à bord d'un bateau en train de couler, en l'espace de seulement quelques minutes, Ziegelzeig ne put s'empêcher de maugréer face à sa propre stupidité. Toujours accroché au cadavre du navigateur, afin de bloquer son corps dans une torsion maximale, poussant le gouvernail à maintenir sa trajectoire improbable, il serrait les crocs, alors qu'une pluie de débris retombait par-dessus lui. Des cris furieux lui parvinrent, tandis que les soldats reprenaient leurs esprits, et se saisissaient à nouveau de leurs lames pour se précipiter dans sa direction. Tout combattant d'exception qu'il fut, le renard n'était pas dupe : il ne pourrait lutter contre une telle masse d'adversaires. Néanmoins, il s'empara de son épée, avant de se précipiter vers la poupe, qui se dressait à présent devant lui, puisque le navire piquait vers le fond, peu à peu avalé par le fleuve.

L'angle du pont devenait presque impossible à appréhender. Cependant, quelques gardes tentèrent de le frapper de leurs lames. Il les repoussa d'un moulinet, leur faisant perdre l'équilibre, et ils churent au sol avant de glisser en contrebats, pour aller s'écraser contre les mécanismes du gouvernail. Poussant un cri enfiévré, Ziegelzeig bondit, parvenant à agripper le bastingage arrière au moment exact où le navire s'enfonçait à la verticale. Il se hissa par-dessus la rambarde, tandis que le bateau sombrait toujours plus vite au fond des eaux. Jaillissant des cales renversées, il perçut les hurlements paniqués des corsaires, pris au piège dans les entrailles du navire qui se remplissaient d'eau. Bientôt, ils finiraient tous noyés… Une mort cruelle, mais la guerre ne tenait-elle pas qu'à cela, finalement ?

Une volée de flèches s'abattit alors sur Ziegelzeig, en provenance du bateau attenant, qui avait achevé de sceller le sort de celui sur lequel il se dressait en se fracassant contre lui, tout éperon devant. Le renard serra une nouvelle fois les crocs, redressa son épée, bondit en contrebats pour retomber lestement sur le pont de cet autre navire, et fendit dans un même mouvement l'un des archers en deux, le découpant de l'épaule jusqu'au sternum. Retirant sa lame au milieu d'une cascade ensanglantée qui l'inonda littéralement, il poursuivit son assaut furieux à l'encontre des deux autres ennemis qui lui faisaient face, et le regardaient comme une bête curieuse. Ceux-ci n'eurent pas même le temps de bander leurs arcs, que le renard les fauchait sur l'instant, mettant un terme à leurs misérables existences.

L'œil furieux, Ziegelzeig se retourna en entendant arriver une masse de soldats, tous de noir vêtus et l'épée au poing, qui accouraient depuis la proue du navire. D'un geste habile, le renard se mit en garde, empoignant son épée à deux pattes tout en poussant un grognement féroce. Alors que les premiers soldats de Shadowrift arrivaient à sa portée, il se propulsa avec violence, faisant craquer les mécanismes de ses pattes mécaniques. Véritable tempête de rage furieuse, il virevolta au milieu de ses assaillants, sa lame dessinant des courbes argentées sous les reflets maussades de la lune. De ces sillons précis et mortels jaillirent bientôt des flots de sang, tandis que ses ennemis tombaient, les uns après les autres, incapables d'anticiper les mouvements amples et frénétiques de ce terrible adversaire.

La masse des hommes en noir se faisant toujours plus importante, Ziegelzeig finit par bondir vers l'arrière, pour se mettre hors de portée, tout en jetant un regard circulaire au carnage qu'il venait de perpétrer. Le souffle court, le pelage ruisselant d'hémoglobine, il se tenait au milieu d'un véritable charnier. L'impact sur le moral de ses adversaires fut saisissant, car ils se figèrent un instant, horrifiés par ce spectacle… Tout à coup, ils se sentirent moins enclin à vouloir se confronter, même en groupe, à ce renard furieux, véritable bête féroce, qui se dressait au milieu de ses victimes, l'œil fou, et le pelage dégoulinant de sang frais.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'aller au-delà de cette hésitation, car une ombre colossale se dessina au-dessus d'eux. Ils relevèrent la tête, horrifiés, mais il était déjà trop tard pour réagir. La poupe du bateau adjacent, que Ziegelzeig venait de quitter, achevait de se désolidariser du corps principal, et ployait sur eux. Dans un craquement sinistre, la masse de bois et d'acier se décrocha totalement et tomba lourdement en contrebats, écrasant bon nombre d'hommes, tout en brisant la coque du navire qui s'ouvrit en deux.

Ziegelzeig fut projeté en arrière sous le choc, et bascula par-dessus la rambarde, tombant une nouvelle fois dans les eaux glaciales du fleuve Brume. Cela aurait au moins le mérite de le débarrasser d'une partie de ce sang répugnant dont il était recouvert. Le renard secoua la tête, en recrachant l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans sa gorge. Sous ses yeux, il pouvait voir les deux navires couler, s'entraînant mutuellement vers le fond du fleuve, tandis que le troisième, déchiré de part en part, ne tarderait sans doute pas à les rejoindre, car ses cales se remplissaient d'eau à vue d'œil.

Trois navires coulés à lui seul. Ziegelzeig ne put empêcher de s'esclaffer.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas perdu la main.

* * *

Ruisselant d'eau, Friv remontait le pont de la galéasse sur laquelle il avait été repêché. Ses yeux félins emplis de fureur contemplaient l'évolution de la bataille fluviale, qui ne tournait pas particulièrement en sa faveur. Le général bouillonnait de rage à l'idée que leurs ennemis de Shadowrift aient visiblement anticipé leurs actions, et se soient tenus prêts à les accueillir. Les flèches noires continuaient à pleuvoir au-dessus d'eux. D'une voix impatiente, Friv morigéna ses troupes.

« — Qu'attendez-vous pour dresser les pares-flèches ? »

A cet ordre, les troupes urksas, jusqu'alors perturbées par l'attaque imprévue des navires ennemis, se réorganisèrent quelques peu. L'ordre fut transmis aux galéasses qui faisaient front, entravées d'un bord à l'autre du fleuve, en raison de manœuvres maladroites. Friv le comprenait mieux que personne : si ses troupes ne parvenaient pas à surmonter l'effet de surprise, alors cette première bataille serait perdue, avant même que la guerre ait réellement commencé.

Les soldats actionnèrent des poulies fixées aux rambardes latérales des navires, entraînant un système de chaînes qui souleva à la verticale d'épais rabats en bois depuis les bordures extérieures des coques. Ces remparts providentiels permirent aux combattants urksas de se placer à couvert du feu ennemi, tout en poursuivant leur riposte à l'aide des lourdes arbalètes de combat qu'ils maniaient. Extrêmement précises, elles étaient cependant longues à recharger, et le nombre de soldats à savoir les manier correctement était assez réduit.

Le général tira son épée hors de son fourreau, invectivant ses hommes à se tenir prêts au combat. Il espérait leur transmettre du courage, mais frissonna face aux visages hésitants des soldats qui, pour la plupart, semblaient se demander dans quelle galère ils étaient venus se fourrer. Au même instant, une urksa tenant du guépard, équipée d'une magnifique armure ciselée, aux reflets argentés, rejoignit Friv pour se dresser au garde à vous. Ses yeux fins, d'un violet fantomatique, brillaient sous la pâle lueur de la lune. Le général lui fit un signe de tête, et elle quitta sa posture de salut.

« — Capitaine Béridandé, déclara Friv. Jusqu'à quel point sommes-nous empêtrés ? »

« — Impossible de dégager les galéasses sous le feu de l'ennemi, mon général. On ne parvient pas à coordonner nos navigateurs… »

Friv tourna un regard anxieux en direction des navires ennemis, qui continuaient à approcher à toute vitesse, leurs monstrueux éperons d'acier s'apprêtant à les envoyer par le fond. Le chat ne put réprimer une grimace d'anxiété.

« — Ces enfoirés nous ont bien coincé… » maugréa-t-il. « On dirait bien que Neferio Drake souhaite mettre un terme rapide et définitif à ce conflit… »

« — Comment ont-ils pu anticiper notre arrivée, mon général ? Nous étions supposés les prendre par surprise, et non l'inverse… »

« — Eh bien, il faut croire que les choses ne se déroulent jamais comme prévu. »

Malheureusement, elles ne semblaient pas non plus vouloir aller dans leur sens, pour le moment.

Au même instant, un cri de stupeur anima la foule des soldats, reportant l'attention de Friv sur les bateaux ennemis. L'un d'entre eux venait de subitement virer à gauche, sans raison apparente, transperçant de son éperon la coque du navire adjacent. Le tumulte général se transforma en hurlements de joie, lorsqu'un troisième bâtiment vint percuter les deux autres par le milieu, dans un fracas tonitruant. Un sourire crispé se dessina sur le visage de Friv, qui semblait deviner, sans même avoir besoin d'une quelconque certitude, le responsable d'un tel chaos dans les lignes ennemies.

« — Je suis rassuré… Il faut croire que cet idiot de renard est toujours en vie. »

« — Vous pensez que messire Aberhein est à l'origine de cet incident ? »

Béridandé avait posé la question d'une voix placide et détachée. Visiblement, le tumulte des combats ne semblait pas perturber son tempérament calme et assuré. C'était un aspect de la personnalité de ce capitaine que Friv appréciait… On pouvait toujours compter sur elle pour trouver une égide imperturbable, même dans la pire des situations. Le général hocha la tête, l'air soudain plus déterminé.

« — C'est une certitude. Je reconnaîtrais son « style » entre mille. »

Comme les navires ennemis étaient perturbés par la perte fracassante et spectaculaire de trois de leurs bâtiments, Friv décida de répondre à l'offensive par l'offensive. Ziegelzeig venait de leur ouvrir un créneau qui leur permettrait peut-être de renverser la tendance.

D'un geste brusque, il redressa son épée pour annoncer ses ordres.

« — Que les galéasses de front préparent les chavireurs bâbords ! »

Un sourire chafouin aux lèvres, le capitaine Béridandé se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la proue du navire, relayant l'ordre d'une voix claire et forte.

« — Les chavireurs à bâbords ! Vite ! Déployez les chavireurs sur l'instant ! »

D'un mouvement commun, les soldats s'exécutèrent. Le coup d'éclat de Ziegelzeig les avait visiblement inspirés, et leur donnait du baume au cœur. Ils voyaient soudain une issue possible à leur situation inextricable. Il fallait cependant agir vite : l'effet de surprise passé, les navires de combats ennemis avaient finalement repris leur avancée. Ils seraient sur eux d'un instant à l'autre. Par groupes de dix, les urksas se mirent à délier de lourdes chaînes jusqu'alors fixées à des armatures spécifiques, disposées en rang, tous les cinq mètres, le long du bastingage. Ils fixèrent les chainons à des poulies prévues à cet effet, et actionnèrent les mécanismes de treuil, ouvrant de larges trappes donnant sur les cales. Le mécanisme tractait ensuite d'énormes balistes en acier noir depuis les entrailles du navire, les ramenant sur le pont, où les combattants les arrimèrent rapidement. Bien vite, le mot fila, depuis l'ensemble des galéasses qui faisaient front, et n'allaient pas tarder à se voir pulvérisées par la flotte de Shadowrift.

« — Chavireurs prêts ! »

Satisfait de l'efficacité de ses soldats et de la rapidité de ce déploiement, Friv hocha la tête, redressant son épée. A ce signe, les soldats empoignèrent les leviers de contrôle des balistes géantes, attendant que l'ordre soit donné. Le général attendit encore un petit instant, avant de rabattre sa lame en hurlant :

« — Tirez ! »

Les opérateurs activèrent le mécanisme de tir d'un mouvement ferme. Les balistes projetèrent alors des harpons gigantesques en direction des navires ennemis. Les projectiles étaient reliés par de lourdes chaînes à l'appareillage principal. Etant donné la distance réduite qui séparaient les galéasses urksas de leurs assaillants, les grappins colossaux ne manquèrent pas leurs cibles, se plantant violemment dans les coques, les ponts, les gaillards, où elles se fixèrent fermement.

Satisfait de cette salve, Friv hocha la tête, avant de crier :

« — Faites les chavirer, maintenant ! »

Les soldats obéirent derechef, actionnant le treuil qui reliait les solides chaînes des harpons à des mécanismes de traction, dissimulés dans les soutes. L'effet fut immédiat : les chaînons se tendirent à l'extrême, imprimant une tension brutale dans les grappins, toujours fixés aux navires ennemis. Certains firent éclater la coque sous la pression exercée, avant de s'en revenir brutalement jusqu'aux balistes, ne manquant pas d'abimer les galéasses urksas au passage. Mais d'autres tinrent bon, et firent leur office. Imprimant un mouvement de traction contraire à la poussée des bateaux de Shadowrift, les chavireurs déviaient leur course, influant sur leurs trajectoires dans le but de les obliger à entrer en collision les uns avec les autres. L'effet ne fut réellement concluant que sur deux navires en particulier, situés à l'extrémité gauche de la flotte de Shadowrift. Les bâtiments se percutèrent dans un fracas tonitruant, avant de se repousser mutuellement vers la berge, où ils s'écrasèrent pitoyablement.

Demeuraient la moitié de la flotte ennemie, qui continuait à fondre sur eux. La collision était irrémédiable, désormais. Aussi, Friv ordonna la retraite de ses hommes. Il pouvait sacrifier quatre à cinq galéasses supplémentaires, mais pas leurs équipages. Les urksas détalèrent à toutes jambes, se jetant par-dessus bord pour rallier les navires restés en retrait sur le fleuve. Le général, néanmoins, n'avait pas l'intention de s'absoudre au combat. Il jeta un regard en biais à Béridandé, qui se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« — Que les plus vaillants me suivent ! »

Cet ultime ordre lancé, Friv brandit son épée, et fonça en direction de la lourde chaîne qui lui faisait face, ralliant l'un des chavireurs à son harpon, toujours planté dans le navire ennemi. Alors, avec la souplesse féline qui le caractérisait, il bondit sur le premier maillon, et se lança à vivre allure en direction du bateau qui lui faisait face, remontant la chaîne au pas de course, Béridandé et quelques combattants d'élite sur les talons.

Une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur eux, mais ne toucha qu'un seul soldat, qui chuta dans le fleuve en poussant un ultime cri de douleur. Alors que le groupe d'urksas retombait sur le pont du navire ennemi, l'éperon de ce dernier embrochait brutalement la galéasse qu'ils venaient de quitter. Les combattants tinrent bon, malgré le choc qui secoua toute la structure. Autour d'eux, une horde de corsaires les contemplait d'un œil mauvais. Les hommes extirpèrent leurs lames de leurs fourreaux, et se préparèrent à les assaillir, mais les urksas étaient bien plus vifs, et portèrent leurs attaques les premiers. Dans des hurlements enfiévrés, ils tailladèrent leurs adversaires sans la moindre hésitation, perçant leurs défenses avec une simplicité déconcertante. Les soldats urksas étaient peu nombreux, mais valeureux et redoutablement entraînés. Leurs ennemis l'apprendraient à leurs dépens, surtout s'ils continuaient à les sous-estimer comme ils semblaient le faire jusqu'à présent.

L'espace autour d'eux se dégageant à vue d'œil, ils furent la cible des archers qui décochèrent dans leur direction des flèches depuis les autres navires de Shadowrift. Deux urksas de la garde rapprochée de Friv tombèrent au sol, fauchés par les sombres projectiles. Le général se mit à couvert de l'escalier menant à la dunette, entraînant dans son mouvement le capitaine Béridandé. La guépard poussa un hurlement de douleur, tandis qu'une flèche se plantait dans un interstice de ses plaques d'armure, et lui ravageait le flanc. Friv la tira vers lui, avant de l'adosser au muret de bois qui les maintenait temporairement hors de portée. La femelle haletait en grimaçant, plaquant une patte resserrée autour de la tige de fer de la flèche. Des filets de sang ruisselaient entre ses doigts. Tentant de dissimuler son expression affectée, Friv s'enquit de son état :

« — Est-ce que ça va aller, capitaine ? »

Béridandé hésita un instant, le regard fuyant, avant d'opiner légèrement du chef. Ce mouvement ne sembla pas convaincre le chat, qui l'agrippa par les épaulières, l'obligeant à se redresser et à lui faire face.

« — Vous allez tenir bon, Béridandé ! C'est un ordre !

« — Ou... Oui... Mon général... »

Elle articulait avec difficulté, et déglutit. Néanmoins, au fond de son regard brûlait une lueur intense de conviction. Friv se redressa légèrement, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. L'activité reprenait peu à peu sur le pont, et le troisième urksa de sa garde venait de tomber sous les coups d'épée féroces des corsaires, qui ne lui laissèrent pas la moindre chance en fondant en masse sur lui. Bien décidé à vendre chèrement sa peau, le général empoigna son épée, et se dressa au-devant du capitaine Béridandé.

« — Restez derrière moi, capitaine. Et évitez de bouger. Je me charge de ces vauriens... »

Ses ennemis, tout enturbannés de noir, portèrent leurs regards vils et méprisants sur lui. Impassible, Friv maintint sa position. Il lui était impossible de s'exposer au-delà des limites du goulot d'étranglement que représentait la petite alcôve où il avait trouvé refuge, quelques instants auparavant. Il finirait immanquablement par être touché d'une flèche, s'il s'y risquait. Cela présentait néanmoins un avantage tactique, en obligeant ses adversaires à venir vers lui. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient assez stupides pour foncer tous en même temps, et se gêneraient mutuellement dans leurs mouvements.

Les espoirs de Friv furent récompensés. Les guerriers de Shadowrift levèrent leurs lames en hurlant de rage, et se jetèrent à son encontre, se trouvant au coude à coude au moment de porter leurs attaques. Affaiblissant d'eux-mêmes leur assaut, ils offrirent l'ouverture parfaite au bretteur aguerri qu'était le général. Il se fendit de trois coups d'épée, chacun d'entre eux signant l'arrêt de mort de l'un de ses adversaires. D'un moulinet de sa lame, Friv transperça un quatrième corsaire, et se glissa sous son corps plié en deux, afin de gagner du terrain tout en se maintenant au couvert des tirs de flèches. Jaillissant avec une vivacité extrême de sous la misérable carcasse, il bondit avec grâce, fauchant la tête d'un premier ennemi, et acheva son action d'un coup terrible, qui transperça la gorge d'un second.

Estomaqués face à l'agilité, la précision et la maîtrise martiale d'un adversaire qu'ils avaient tant dédaigné, les corsaires restants se montrèrent légèrement hésitants, permettant à Friv de regagner son couvert d'un bond. Le souffle court, son épée ruisselante de sang, le chat ne laissait rien paraître d'une quelconque fatigue, ou d'un manque de détermination. Sans tourner les yeux vers elle, il alpagua Béridandé.

« — Capitaine ! Je veux entendre votre voix ! »

« — Je suis toujours en vie, messire... »

Pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Au-delà de la guerre qui venait de commencer, de cette débâcle initiale qui semblait vouloir définir cette première bataille improvisée, il valait mieux, selon lui, se réfugier dans des objectifs aux ambitions moins importantes que la seule victoire. Assurer la survie de la guépard serait un premier pas des plus satisfaisants, à ses yeux.

Au-delà du groupe épars de ses adversaires directs, qui cherchaient à se rassembler, Friv pouvait voir les bâtiments de Shadowrift enfoncer les galéasses urksas les unes après les autres, repoussant les structures malmenées vers les navires restés en retrait. Il ne saisissait pas bien l'objectif que poursuivaient leurs ennemis. Etait-il question de ralentir leur progression, voire de les bloquer à ce point du fleuve ? Il n'y avait visiblement pas assez de bateaux dans cette flotte d'opposition pour réellement mettre en péril la première vague de l'armée urksa. A moins qu'il ne faille considérer ce coup de semonce comme un avertissement visant à les décourager et à les pousser à reconsidérer la guerre ? Mais Neferio aurait dû se douter que cela ne ferait que renforcer leur détermination.

Ces questions toujours en tête, Friv reprit sa garde, tandis qu'une poignée de corsaires s'avançait prudemment vers lui. Ils avaient visiblement compris la leçon, et ne se précipiteraient plus aveuglément pour faire le jeu d'un tel ennemi. Alors, ce que le général avait attendu depuis sa charge initiale se produisit : les bataillons urksas, restés en retrait le temps que les navires de Shadowrift cessent d'éperonner les galéasses de front, se retrouvant de fait momentanément immobilisés, hurlaient en menant une charge de contre-attaque. Bondissant sur les ponts des bateaux ennemis, ils fondirent sur les corsaires, engageant un furieux combat à l'arme blanche.

Les combattants de la cité des ombres tentèrent de faire face, mais se retrouvèrent vite submergés sous le poids du nombre. Bien des urksas tombèrent, mais pour chaque victime du Kantor, on en dénombrait une dizaine de Shadowrift.

Face à la victoire qui s'affirmait, Friv ne pouvait contenir son agitation. Cette débâcle n'était pas normale. Il devenait clair que Neferio avait envoyé ces dix navires de combat, ainsi que tout leur équipage, au massacre. Ils avaient uniquement cherché à se rapprocher le plus possible, et à entrer en collision avec l'armée du Kantor… Mais pourquoi un tel sacrifice ? Quel gain pouvaient-ils en tirer ?

Alors, un doute affreux le gagna, et il fronça les sourcils. Aidant la capitaine Béridandé à se remettre sur ses pattes, la soutenant d'un bras ferme, il redressa sa lame en direction de ses troupes.

« — Reculez ! Quittez les navires de Shadowrift ! C'est un piège ! »

Ses hommes lui jetèrent un regard dubitatif, tandis qu'ils passaient au fil de l'épée les dernières poches de corsaires qui leurs faisaient face. Alors que Friv se demandait la raison pour laquelle son instinct animal se mettait ainsi en branle, le poussant à la plus extrême méfiance, ses pires craintes se virent confirmées.

Le navire de Shadowrift situé le plus à gauche de la flotte ennemie explosa soudainement, dans une déflagration tonitruante, engloutissant dans des flammes brûlantes plus d'une cinquantaine de soldats urksas, qui se trouvaient toujours sur le pont. Le cœur de Friv se figea, tandis que tout devenait clair en son esprit. Dans ses pupilles félines écarquillées, le reflet de la colonne brûlante qui miroitait à quelques encablures annonçait le destin funeste de tous les bataillons se trouvant encore sur les bateaux ennemis.

« — Sautez ! Tous à l'eau ! »

Il hurla son ordre, tout en se précipitant vers le bastingage, alors que derrière lui éclatait un second navire, l'explosion assourdissante surplombant sans mal les hurlements de terreur et de douleur de ceux qui périssaient par les flammes. Sans ménagement, Friv jeta Béridandé par-dessus bord, tandis qu'il percevait un souffle caniculaire remonter depuis les tréfonds du bateau sur lequel lui-même se trouvait. Ne perdant pas une seconde, et espérant encore que ses hommes auraient le temps de réagir, il bondit le plus loin possible de la structure, alors que celle-ci explosait à son tour. Une bourrasque brûlante le frappa dans le dos, le projetant au loin, tout en enflammant les poils de son pelage. Friv poussa un hurlement d'horreur, avant de retomber dans le fleuve, tandis que derrière lui le navire de Shadowrift volait en éclats.

Le général remonta à la surface en éructant. Sa lourde armure l'empêchait de nager correctement, mais il parvint à se maintenir à flot, tournant un visage accablé vers le sinistre spectacle qui se déroulait à une vingtaine de mètres seulement. Les deux derniers navires de la flotte de Shadowrift explosèrent presque simultanément, projetant dans le ciel nocturne une tempête embrasée, accompagnée d'une pluie de débris. Friv enfonça la tête sous l'eau pour éviter d'être touché par l'un de ces shrapnels… Mais ce qui retomba tout autour de lui était bien plus horrible… Des morceaux de corps calcinés, ayant appartenu à ses soldats, coulaient vers le fond obscur du fleuve Brume. Trop de corps. Trop de morts.

La stratégie infâme de Neferio se réduisait donc à ça… Envoyer à la mort une poignée de corsaires, dans le seul but de faire exploser leurs navires contre la flotte du Kantor. Des pertes minimes pour le seigneur des ombres des dégâts énormes sur l'armée adverse. Quel genre de meneur était-ce là ? Un chef de guerre à même de sacrifier volontairement une partie de ses soldats… Et ceux-là s'étaient-ils montrés volontaires pour aller droit au massacre ? Bien sûr que non. Ils étaient simplement asservis aux ténèbres. La peur était une notion qu'ils ne considéraient plus. Peut-être même envisageaient-ils la mort comme une forme de délivrance. Voilà les ennemis avec lesquels ils allaient devoir composer… S'il leur était encore possible de lutter après les pertes qu'ils venaient de subir, bien entendu.

L'espoir mourant au fond de sa poitrine, sa seule force de conviction le poussant encore à garder la tête froide, Friv remonta à la surface, le regard dur. Face à lui brûlaient les carcasses des navires de Shadowrift, le feu se propageant aux galéasses urksas qu'ils avaient éperonné. Un silence lourd était retombé, après les cinq déflagrations, et seul régnait à présent le crépitement sinistre d'un brasier qui consumait les corps de tant des siens. Difficile d'estimer les pertes consécutives à cet ignoble stratagème… Mais elles seraient importantes. L'impact psychologique sur les survivants le serait tout autant.

Friv tourna la tête de gauche à droite, essayant de repérer Béridandé. Avec sa blessure, elle ne pourrait se maintenir longtemps à la surface. Il s'inquiéta un instant, avant de finalement la voir se rapprocher de la berge, soutenue par Ziegelzeig, qui s'assurait de la maintenir hors de l'eau. Tentant de nager du mieux possible, il s'acharna à les rejoindre, tandis que nombre d'urksas ayant eu le temps de quitter les navires avant qu'ils n'explosent, le suivaient dans ce mouvement. Friv n'eut pas le temps de réellement les considérer, mais fut affolé du peu de ses hommes qui semblaient avoir eu les réflexes nécessaire pour se mettre hors de danger.

* * *

Toussant et éructant, Ziegelzeig aida Béridandé à se hisser hors de l'eau. La capitaine maugréa légèrement, en resserrant sa patte contre la flèche qui dépassait de son flanc. Le renard s'extirpa du cours glacial du fleuve, avant d'agripper la guépard par les épaules, la tirant sur la berge dans un ultime effort. Alors il se laissa choir sur le dos, le souffle court. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Ce qui venait de se passer le laissait sans voix. Il s'était trouvé sur le point de monter à bord du navire où il avait vu Friv et sa garde rapprochée se battre farouchement quelques instants auparavant, lorsque l'enfer s'était déchaîné.

Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qui était en train de se passer. Il lui avait fallu entendre les râles d'agonie consécutifs à la déflagration pour soudainement interpréter la stratégie macabre de Neferio… Puis tout était allé très vite. Il s'était laissé retomber à l'eau, comprenant que tout allait exploser, et qu'il finirait en petits morceaux calcinés s'il ne se montrait pas suffisamment vif. Nageant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour s'éloigner des structures, une onde de choc l'avait projeté tandis qu'un autre navire volait en éclats. Alors, il avait vu Béridandé tomber dans l'eau, juste devant lui. Blessée, elle était totalement incapable de nager. Lui venir en aide lui sembla être un bon moyen de repousser le plus loin possible l'affreuse vérité de ce qui était en train de se dérouler en surface.

A présent, il ne pouvait rejeter plus longtemps les faits. Son pelage ruisselant, il se redressa sur son séant. Ses yeux horrifiés reflétaient le spectacle désarmant de cet incendie fluvial. Les flammes semblaient plus brûlantes et plus hautes que n'importe quel brasier qu'il avait pu contempler au cours de son existence. Avides, elles dévoraient les navires éventrés de la flotte urksa, et se répandaient sur les galéasses restées en retrait, où une poignée de soldats tentaient de les éteindre, tandis que les navigateurs affolés s'acharnaient à dégager leurs bâtiments pour les mettre hors d'atteinte.

Mais l'apanage de cette scène chaotique, lui conférant un aspect des plus morbides, demeurait les corps sans vie, à demi-calcinés, qui flottaient à la surface du fleuve Brume, au milieu des rares survivants qui tentaient de rejoindre la berge à la nage, sous le reflet d'une lune glaciale…

Ziegelzeig avala à sec. Leurs pertes étaient énormes… Et elles avaient été aussi gratuites que brutales. Si Neferio souhaitait mettre un terme rapide à cette guerre, il venait sans conteste de placer un premier coup gagnant. La consternation laissant place à une sourde colère, le renard se jura que le roi des ténèbres ne l'emporterait pas au paradis.

« — Qu… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Béridandé avait les yeux fixés vers le ciel. Couchée sur le dos, incapable de bouger, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur le déroulé exact des évènements. Ziegelzeig tourna son attention vers elle, jaugeant son état. Elle avait l'air mal en point, aussi se hâta-t-il de la rejoindre, s'agenouillant à ses côtés pour examiner sa blessure. La guépard tourna vers lui un regard anxieux, avant de réitérer sa question.

« — Dites-le-moi, Zieg. C'est bien ce que je pense ? »

Le renard hocha la tête, avant de confirmer :

« — Ils ont tout fait sauter. C'était ça, leur plan… »

« — Quelle horreur… Tous ces hommes… Ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir… »

« — Il n'y a pas pire adversaire que ceux qui ne craignent pas la mort, capitaine. Il va falloir s'y faire car on ne luttera que contre ça, dans cette guerre. »

Elle grimaça tandis qu'il écartait ses plaques d'armure, afin de mettre au jour la blessure que la flèche, toujours plantée dans ses chairs, avait pratiquée. Alors qu'il essayait d'évaluer la profondeur de la plaie, la guépard frissonna.

« — Une guerre ? Vraiment… Ne court-on pas droit au massacre ?

« — Il faut garder courage, Béridandé. »

Elle tourna vers lui un regard qui tentait de rester digne, et put apprécier l'expression concernée qu'il affichait. Elle opina du chef, serrant les dents.

« — Enlevez-la. Allez-y. »

D'un geste ferme, il retira la flèche, son mouvement accompagné d'une giclée sanguinolente assez impressionnante. Béridandé se cambra sous la douleur, et poussa un râle sourd, qui montrait toute la difficulté qu'elle avait à ne pas hurler à gorge déployée. D'une patte ferme, Ziegelzeig vint faire pression sur la plaie, afin de limiter le saignement.

« — Ça va aller. » déclara-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. « Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça ait fait de gros dégâts. »

« — Tant que je peux brandir une épée, ça me va… »

« — Il faudra peut-être quelques jours, avant ça… Mais ce sera notre lot à tous, je le crains. »

Au même moment, le général Friv s'arrachait à l'emprise glacée du courant, et se hissait sur la berge, haletant, le pelage et l'armure ruisselants d'eau. Le regard affecté, il rampa jusqu'à Béridandé, à côté de laquelle il s'agenouilla. Tout naturellement, il prit la place de Ziegelzeig pour faire pression sur la plaie, laissant à celui-ci l'opportunité de déchirer quelques bandes d'un linge propre, qu'il avait extrait de l'une de ses sacoches. Alors que le reste des soldats ayant survécu aux explosions commençait à rejoindre les abords du fleuve, le général déclara :

« — Pour l'arrivée surprise, on repassera. »

Ziegelzeig poussa un soupir d'acquiescement, avant de glisser la bande dans le dos de Béridandé, pour finalement lui enserrer le ventre. Friv retira ses pattes un court instant, pour laisser le temps au renard de serrer le plus fort possible autour de la plaie. La guépard poussa un nouveau râle de douleur, avant de se détendre un peu. Ziegelzeig laissa à Friv le soin de terminer le bandage, avant de répondre d'une voix lasse :

« — On était attendus. Neferio avait tout prévu, jusqu'à cette foutue brume. On n'a rien pu anticiper… Mais lui, il savait où et quand nous trouver. »

« — On nous a vendu, tu penses ? »

« — C'est possible… Shadowrift s'était engouffrée dans les failles d'Otonomah par le biais d'Etrogarheim, mais rien ne dit qu'il n'y a pas d'autres agents infiltrés au sein du nouveau Cénacle. Si ça trouve, on avait des traîtres à nos côtés, même pendant le gouvernement provisoire. »

Friv grimaça à cette idée. Son expression en disait long quant au dépit qu'il ressentait face à la tournure des évènements. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cette guerre serait facile, loin de là… Mais il ne s'imaginait pas la voir tourner mal si tôt. D'un geste sec, il noua le bandage autour du flanc de Béridandé, qui manifesta un certain soulagement à voir ce traitement précaire s'achever.

L'air un peu concerné, Ziegelzeig plaqua une patte contre l'épaulière métallique de Friv, l'obligeant à tourner son attention vers lui. Le renard lui lança un regard dur et franc, avant de déclarer :

« — Friv… Il ne faut plus que tu prennes autant de risques… »

« — Comment aurait-on pu anticiper cette attaque ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me reprocher ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Ziegelzeig secoua la tête, signifiant par ce geste que ce n'était pas là où il voulait en venir.

« — Je ne te reproche rien, par rapport à cette bataille. Je dis juste que tu ne dois pas mettre inconsidérément ta vie en péril, comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure, en attaquant avec seulement quelques hommes. »

« — Je sais me battre. Je prends la mesure des risques, et je les assume. C'est mon rôle, en tant que général. »

« — Et en tant que frère, tu considères les risques ? »

Estomaqué par cette remarque, Friv secoua la tête, presque comme si ces mots venaient de le gifler brutalement. Voyant qu'il ne trouvait rien à répondre, Ziegelzeig poursuivit :

« — Si tu meurs, tu fais subir le même sort à Spalmax et Eyol… Si on perd la grande prêtresse, on perd tout. »

Le général sentit la colère lui monter à la gorge, mais tenta de rester maître de lui-même, sans doute parce qu'il avait conscience que, dans le fond, le renard avait plus que raison.

« — Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je reste en arrière, pendant que mes hommes se battent ?

« — Je ne veux rien du tout. » rétorqua le renard avec détachement. « La seule chose que je souhaite, en vérité, c'est rentrer chez moi pour retrouver celle que j'aime, et ne plus jamais avoir à penser à Shadowrift ou à l'espèce d'enfoiré qui dirige cette cité maudite. Mais ce n'est pas possible, malheureusement. On n'est pas dupes, ni toi, ni moi. Tu es un grand général, et un combattant d'exception, mais ça ne fait pas de toi un immortel. Or, ta mort aurait des conséquences gravissimes… Et je ne peux laisser une telle chose se produire. Pas si je veux voir mon souhait se réaliser, en tout cas. Alors fait ce qu'il faut pour… rester en vie, tout simplement ? »

Friv se sentit obligé d'acquiescer, bien qu'à l'idée de devoir jouer la carte de la prudence, il se sentait d'ores et déjà mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, comment reprocher au renard de se montrer inquiet, après la correction qu'ils venaient de subir ? Voyant que la tension était à son comble, Béridandé tenta de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« — Ne vous en faites pas, Zieg… Je l'empêcherai de faire des bêtises… »

« — Si vous continuez à prendre des flèches à sa place, capitaine, vous ne le protégerez pas bien longtemps. »

Face au cynisme un brin mesquin de cette remarque, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire un peu. Malheureusement, cette très légère euphorie ne les éloigna qu'un court instant des préoccupations liées aux évènements tragiques de la nuit. Friv aida Béridandé à se redresser, avant de tourner un visage dur vers la petite vingtaine de ses hommes qui se pressait à ses côtés… La poignée de soldats à avoir survécu aux déflagrations… Cette seule vision permit au général d'estimer les pertes catastrophiques qu'ils venaient de subir. Son regard se porta sur le reste de la flotte, les quelques galéasses à avoir été épargnées, à bord desquelles subsistait encore de quoi considérer leurs forces comme une armée digne de ce nom.

« — On a bien perdu un tiers de nos troupes, pour le moins… » maugréa le général.

« — Et on n'est même pas encore en vue de Shadowrift. » renchérit Ziegelzeig.

Le dépit perceptible de leurs voix leur sembla le symptôme inquiétant d'une perte d'espoir contre laquelle il fallait absolument se ressaisir. Friv secoua la tête, remettant ses idées en place pour reprendre la digne attitude de général qu'il se devait de tenir. Alors, il commença à donner ses ordres aux quelques hommes qui lui faisaient face.

« — On ne pourra naviguer au travers de ce foutoir ! » déclara-t-il. « Formez deux unités. Dix d'entre vous iront à la recherche d'éventuels blessés. Mettez-les en sûreté, si vous en trouvez, et dressez un campement provisoire aux abords de la berge. On restera ici pour la nuit. L'autre unité, vous m'accompagnez. Nous allons rejoindre le reste de la flotte, et organiser le désencombrement du fleuve, afin de forcer un passage au travers de toutes ces carcasses de bateaux. Hors de question de perdre du temps ici. Dès demain, je veux que nous reprenions la route pour Shadowrift, et la guerre. »

La conviction affirmée qu'il manifestait sembla animer quelque peu les soldats qui lui faisaient face. Si le général ne témoignait pas de doutes face à leurs chances, alors les combattants non plus n'en montreraient aucun. Chacun d'entre eux gardait sa peine et son angoisse dissimulée au plus profond. Cela ne les ferait pas disparaître, bien entendu, mais se concentrer sur des objectifs clairs permettrait au moins de remettre ces inquiétudes en perspective. Friv le savait pertinemment… Il fallait que ses troupes gardent la foi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Sinon, Neferio aurait déjà gagné.


	3. Chapitre 2

2

Le convoi de l'ambassade s'engagea sur la route en provenance de Fort-de-Vagne en début d'après-midi. Le groupe avait quitté la capitale, tôt le matin, un wagon lui ayant été réservé dans l'express qui parcourait le réseau ferroviaire Ouest du Kantor. Une fois arrivé à la frontière occidentale avec Glamdrem, là où les rails ne poursuivaient plus leur route, le groupe des dignitaires rassemblés, accompagné d'une solide escorte de la Garde Sénatoriale, avait attendu que soit alignées les différentes caravanes qui formeraient la procession devant les mener jusqu'à Grandsiège, capitale du royaume ancestral des hommes.

La matinée avait été éreintante pour Valkeyrie. Luttant pour ne pas s'effondrer de sommeil au cours de la réunion improvisée qu'avait tenu Spalmax, au cours du trajet les menant d'Otonomah à Fort-de-Vagne, elle payait au prix fort la nuit blanche ayant précédé le départ.

Entre les bras de Ziegelzeig, qui respirait paisiblement, elle avait égrainé les heures, les minutes et les secondes qui la séparaient de l'inévitable moment de leur séparation. Elle était restée silencieuse et immobile, le regard fixe et l'esprit en ébullition. Ce n'était pas tant de devoir le quitter pour une durée incertaine qui la travaillait, bien que cela lui semblât difficile… Mais il lui fallait surtout accepter l'idée irrémédiable que le renard allait rejoindre les troupes partant au front de Shadowrift, avec tous les risques que cela pouvait impliquer. Pour lui, en particulier. Elle avait essayé de deviner la forme crochue et agressive de la marque noire qui saillait le torse de son mâle, au milieu des ombres de la nuit, mais s'en était trouvée incapable. Elle avait fini par plaquer une patte tremblante à l'endroit où elle savait qu'elle se situait, presque comme si ce seul contact était à même de la faire disparaître, ou d'atténuer l'influence quelconque que ce stigmate pouvait bien avoir sur lui. Quel sort réserverait Neferio à Ziegelzeig s'il tombait entre ses mains ? Qu'attendait-il concrètement du renard ? Pourquoi en avait-il fait sa cible privilégiée ? Toutes ces questions l'avaient torturé et empêché de trouver le sommeil, d'autant plus que son esprit enfiévré, gagné par la fatigue et l'irrationalité de l'angoisse, s'était mis à imaginer les pires scénarios possibles. En dépit de toutes ces inquiétudes, elle souhaitait également profiter du contact de l'être aimé aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait.

Leurs ultimes étreintes de la veille avaient été douces et passionnées… Mais elles avaient le goût amer d'un au-revoir. Après plus de cinq mois de vie commune, où ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté plus de quelques heures, une rupture aussi brutale et définitive avait quelque chose de déchirant. Presque blessant. Ziegelzeig s'était montré adorable, dès le lever. Il lui avait préparé un petit déjeuner copieux, tandis qu'elle se douchait et qu'elle se préparait pour le départ. Souriant, il n'avait rien laissé transparaître quant aux émotions particulières que lui inspirait leur séparation prochaine, et avait entretenu presque seul une conversation d'apparence enjouée. Un peu piteuse, mais tentant malgré tout de faire bonne figure, Valkeyrie n'avait pas réussi à répondre favorablement à cette manœuvre factice visant à faire passer les évènements comme étant normaux, ou pire encore, acceptables.

Tandis qu'ils se rendaient à la gare, patte dans la patte, Ziegelzeig portant le lourd sac de voyage de Valkeyrie sur une épaule, elle s'était mise à traîner des pieds, jusqu'à s'immobiliser totalement, la tête basse, les oreilles plaquées dans le dos. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, ses rayons pâles et jaunâtres rasant les toitures d'une ligne iridescente. Le renard avait tourné son regard vers elle, et était resté silencieux, attendant qu'elle exprime d'elle-même son malaise, dont il devinait sans mal la nature.

« — Je ne vais pas y arriver, Zieg… »

Ziegelzeig s'était alors tourné vers la lapine, et l'avait agrippé par les épaules afin de la pousser à relever la tête vers lui. L'expression qu'il lui avait offerte démontrait une certaine forme de conviction affirmée, mais également une crainte sous-jacente qu'il n'était pas parvenu à réprimer… Un amalgame indéfinissable, qui avait profondément touché Valkeyrie dans la vulnérabilité incontrôlable qu'il témoignait. Bien qu'elle n'en eût jamais douté, elle comprit sans mal que les évènements étaient tout aussi difficiles à appréhender pour lui. Et peut-être même plus. D'une voix douce, il lui avait dit :

« — Il va bien falloir, Val… Sinon, je n'y arriverais pas non plus… »

Un peu rassérénée, quoique toujours dépitée, elle l'avait enlacé, appréciant la douce étreinte qu'il lui avait rendue. Au creux de ses bras, où elle se sentait si bien, elle avait déclaré d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

« — On s'était promis de veiller l'un sur l'autre… Et je dois te laisser partir seul là-bas ? »

« — Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, encore une fois. »

« — Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… »

Elle avait relevé la tête vers lui, et fut frappée par le sourire tendre et confiant qu'il lui offrit, auquel elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

« — Je ne suis pas une politicienne. » reprit-elle doucement. « Je ne me vois pas dans le rôle de l'ambassadrice… Je ferais mieux de partir pour Shadowrift, moi aussi. Mes arcanes seront utiles, là-bas. »

« — C'est justement parce que tu manies ces arcanes qu'Eyol t'accorde toute sa confiance dans ce rôle diplomatique… Tu portes, toi aussi, la lumière d'Otonomah. Elle veut que tu sois sa représentante auprès de nos alliés, afin de témoigner de notre résistance face aux ténèbres. Tu es sans doute la meilleure ambassadrice qui soit, en ce sens. »

Un peu dubitative, elle s'était à nouveau réfugiée dans le creux de ses bras, avant de murmurer dans un petit rire :

« — Vil flatteur… »

A cette remarque, il avait légèrement ricané, avant de marmonner d'un ton empreint de fausse modestie :

« — Tout ça parce que tu refuses d'avouer ouvertement que je vais trop te manquer… »

Elle lui avait envoyé un petit coup de coude, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, laissant son museau glisser jusqu'à son oreille pour lui susurrer d'une voix tendre :

« — Dixit celui qui disait, quelques secondes avant, qu'il n'y arriverait pas non plus…

« — Moi ? »

S'écartant doucement, il affectait maintenant une mine faussement blessée, portant une patte contre son cœur.

« — Survivre sans ma lapinette ? Impossible ! »

La mine un peu renfrognée, Valkeyrie avait croisé les pattes sur sa poitrine tout en lui lançant un regard accusateur. Comme il reprenait une expression plus sérieuse, tout en sourire, elle s'était un peu déridée. L'espace d'un instant, elle s'était à nouveau demandé comment il lui serait possible de pouvoir passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée loin de lui. Alors, elle l'avait à nouveau serré dans ses bras, poussant un long soupir.

« — Oui, tu vas me manquer, imbécile… En vérité, tu me manques déjà. »

Lui rendant son étreinte, il l'embrassa doucement, avant de répondre avec affectation :

« — Toi aussi… »

Elle avait enfoncé sa tête dans le creux de son cou, frottant son visage contre le doux pelage ébouriffé qui y poussait.

« — Ne fais pas de folie, là-bas, je t'en prie… » le pria-t-elle d'une voix légèrement brisée. « Je veux que tu sois prudent, d'accord ? »

« — Eh bien… Je ferai de mon mieux pour préserver ma carcasse. »

« — Tu as intérêt… »

Elle l'avait encore embrassé, plus intensément cette fois, s'agrippant à son cou en enfonçant ses doigts sous son pelage, tout en collant son corps contre le sien. Quand finalement elle s'écarta de lui, elle avait constaté l'air affecté qu'il lui portait. Il lui passa une patte contre la joue, avant de lui sourire doucement.

« — Toi aussi, prudence… Glamdrem est un pays allié, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas de dangers. »

« — Vu la cohorte de gardes du corps qu'ils nous affectent, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je risque. »

« — On ne sait jamais, Val. Le monde devient dingue… »

Elle avait acquiescé, comprenant qu'il était sérieux dans ses mises en garde témoignant d'une crainte sincère.

« — Je ferai attention, je te le promets. »

« — Bien. »

Si cet alarmisme de dernière minute lui avait semblé un peu excessif, il avait néanmoins eut raison, en ce qui concernait le rôle qui lui incombait en tant qu'ambassadrice. Elle ne pouvait remettre en cause l'importance de la mission qu'Eyol lui avait confiée. Sans alliés, ils ne triompheraient pas de Shadowrift, et s'ils aspiraient à la paix, ils devaient mettre un terme aux agissements de Neferio Drake. Chacun à leur manière… Et même si cela impliquait qu'ils partent tous deux dans des directions différentes. Valkeyrie tenta de se rassurer en se disant que ces chemins finiraient par se rejoindre, et sans doute plus tôt qu'elle ne le redoutait. Ce ne serait que plus de bonheur, à l'arrivée.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'était sentie prête à repartir en direction de la gare, et ils avaient repris la route, le cœur plus serein.

Néanmoins, l'ultime séparation fut un déchirement. Valkeyrie se moquait bien de la présence de tous les dignitaires réunis, qui attendaient après elle, ou encore de la presse, qui les inondait de questions… Même le regard confiant et bienveillant qu'Eyol avait porté sur elle, au moment du départ, n'y avait rien fait. Elle s'était accrochée à Ziegelzeig pendant de longues secondes, sans trouver la force de le lâcher. Et elle avait bien senti que, lui non plus, ne parvenait à mettre un terme à cette étreinte. Mais finalement, ce fut le renard qui écarta doucement les bras. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, sans doute n'aurait-elle pu prendre la décision de partir. Alors, elle s'était doucement écartée, avait levé un regard humide vers lui avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois, essayant de lui transmettre par ce long baiser tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Avançant à reculons pour rejoindre le groupe de dignitaires qui l'attendait aux abords du train, elle ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde des yeux. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avait prononcé la moindre parole. Ce que leurs regards exprimaient se substituait à tous les mots.

La tête basse, elle était montée à bord du wagon, sentant ses oreilles se plaquer dans son dos, tandis que lui montait au cœur une bouffée de tristesse mêlée d'angoisse. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'était retournée vers Ziegelzeig. Il la regardait toujours, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle chercha à s'imprégner de cette image, et lui fit un dernier petit signe de la patte, avant que les portières du wagon ne se referment, coupant leur contact visuel. Restant figée dans cette pose pendant quelques secondes, elle avait remarqué que Spalmax tournait vers elle un regard tout à la fois affecté et affable. Elle avait espéré qu'il ne dise rien et ne cherche pas à la réconforter, sinon quoi elle n'aurait pu retenir le flot de larmes qu'elle sentait poindre derrière ses paupières. Mais le Grand Ordonnateur demeura silencieux, et quand le train s'était ébranlé pour quitter la gare, il l'avait simplement invité à rejoindre les membres de l'ambassade dans le wagon qui leur avait été réservé.

A présent, ils avaient atteint Fort-de-Vagne, la dernière ville urksa à la frontière ouest avec Glamdrem. Le capitaine Stiryon, un urksa tenant du zèbre, à l'allure sévère, engoncé dans une armure de plaques finement ciselée, distribuait ses ordres avec une efficacité rigoureuse, commandant l'organisation du convoi, et le placement de la trentaine de gardes sénatoriaux qu'il avait sous son commandement autour des roulottes qui devaient accueillir les dignitaires de l'ambassade.

Aux yeux fatigués de Valkeyrie, la ville fortifiée semblait morose et froide, même sous la lueur jaunâtre d'un clément soleil de début d'après-midi. Son architecture médiévale, toute en pierres et en créneaux; son mur d'enceinte croulant, façonné de rocs épais et humides; absolument tout, jusqu'à la route pavée vieillissante, emplie d'ornières et de crevasses, lui semblait désuet, informe et dénué de goût. Fort-de-Vagne tenait du style architectural de Glamdrem, et on trouvait plus d'humains que d'urksas par ses rues… Elle devrait s'y faire. Le royaume des hommes n'était pas à l'image du Kantor. Ses terres étaient rudes, ses villes froides, et partout planait l'ombre de la défiance, et de la guerre.

Le lieutenant du capitaine Stiryon, Dairn, un urksa tenant du furet, agité et nerveux, mais plein de bonnes intentions, vint informer les membres de l'ambassade qu'ils pouvaient prendre place dans les roulottes, car le convoi était prêt à partir. Valkeyrie monta dans le même véhicule que Spalmax et Dandra. L'ambassadrice Samarca, une urksa tenant de la biche, vint compléter le groupe.

Le convoi se mit en marche, avançant immédiatement à bon rythme. Valkeyrie se calla contre la petite fenêtre ouvrant sur le côté droit de la roulotte, et regarda s'éloigner le mur d'enceinte de la ville de Fort-de-Vagne, jusqu'à ne plus avoir sous les yeux que les vastes plaines verdoyantes de Glamdrem, constamment balayées par un vent fort, chargé d'humidité. Elle poussa un soupir, avant de glisser sa patte contre la vitre, appréciant le contact froid du verre sous son pelage fin. Plaquant sa tête contre le mur, elle se sentit prête à sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Mais une voix la tira soudain de sa torpeur.

« — Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de vraiment faire connaissance. Je tenais à corriger le tir. »

La lapine fut presque effrayée par cette voix claironnante, aux notes aigues, qui avait rompu le silence s'étant abattu dans l'espace confiné de la roulotte, depuis le moment du départ. Elle redressa les oreilles, et tourna un regard surpris vers Samarca, qui la contemplait avec intensité, un sourire franc aux lèvres. La biche était vêtue d'une robe en coton verte, recouverte de motifs argentés raffinés, brodés à même la maille, et d'une finesse exquise. Une étole de couleur bordeaux était enroulée autour de son cou maigre et long, et retombait délicatement contre ses épaules anguleuses. Toute en finesse et haute sur patte, Samarca portait également une paire de lunettes à monture noire, qui venait souligner ses yeux d'un bleu profond et intense. Considérant ses propres vêtements, banals et usés, se constituant d'une tunique en jeans sans manches surmontant un fin pantalon de toile noir, le tout maintenu autour de sa fine taille par une ceinture de voyage à boucle, à laquelle étaient fixées quelques sacoches, Valkeyrie ne pouvait que se reprocher son manque cruel d'élégance, étant donné son nouveau statut d'ambassadrice… Tout du moins si elle devait se comparer à Samarca pour émettre un jugement par rapport à cette fonction, dont elle ne connaissait au final que peu de choses.

Voyant que la biche tendait sa patte droite vers elle, elle s'empressa de la lui serrer, en lui rendant son sourire.

« — C'est vrai. » confirma Valkeyrie. « Nous sommes partis si précipitamment que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous présenter. »

Récupérant sa patte d'un mouvement délicat, l'ambassadrice se laissa aller à un petit rire, avant d'hocher la tête.

« — Je me nomme Samarca Verdhrein. »

« — Et moi Valkeyrie. Valkeyrie Constantine. »

« — Oh oui, je sais qui vous êtes, bien entendu… C'est un grand honneur pour moi, vous savez, de pouvoir enfin converser avec l'héroïne d'Otonomah. »

Cela faisait quelques temps que la lapine ne s'était plus entendue nommée par cet acronyme, qui la mettait systématiquement mal à l'aise. Suite aux évènements tragiques du Grand Chronographe, qui avaient marqué le début des hostilités officielles entre Shadowrift et le Kantor, la grande prêtresse Eyol avait tenu à rendre hommage aux « héros » qui avaient contribué à mettre un terme au maléfice des ténèbres. Bien entendu, Valkeyrie en faisait partie, et Eyol n'avait pas minimisé son rôle, bien au contraire… Pendant quelques temps, elle n'avait pu aller nulle part sans être assaillie de remerciements et de mots d'admiration. On la surnommait « _l'héroïne d'Otonomah_ », et parfois même « _la porteuse de lumière_ ». Dans tous les cas, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Mais finalement, cette effervescence avait fini par se tasser, et elle avait pu retrouver, à son grand soulagement, le réconfort de l'anonymat.

Aussi, ne put-elle s'empêcher de corriger son interlocutrice.

« — Je n'ai rien d'une héroïne, au sens propre du terme. Je me suis seulement retrouvée impliquée dans une histoire qui me dépassait totalement, et j'ai fait ce que j'ai cru nécessaire. N'importe qui en aurait fait autant… »

« — Et modeste, avec ça ! C'est appréciable. »

Samarca haussa doucement les épaules, avant de se laisser glisser au fond de la banquette, sans détourner son regard pétillant du visage de Valkeyrie.

« — Vous auriez tort de croire que n'importe qui aurait agi comme vous l'avez fait. » poursuivit-elle. « Je n'en aurai pas eu le courage, personnellement… »

« — Vous pensez cela, parce que vous n'y étiez pas. Mais quand on est pris dans le feu de l'action, on en vient à se surprendre soi-même. N'importe qui est capable du meilleur, quand sa vie, ou celle de ceux qu'il aime, est menacée… »

Voyant une occasion de se décharger de cette conversation qui la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle tourna le visage vers Spalmax et Dandra, qui occupaient la banquette leur faisant face, et ne semblaient pas perdre une miette de cet échange.

« — Regardez, Spalmax et Dandra aussi étaient présents… Ils ont lutté farouchement, et sans doute bien mieux que moi. Pour les mêmes raisons, d'ailleurs, c'est certain. »

Samarca hocha la tête, prenant une mine réjouie.

« — Oui ! Je ne peux que me sentir honorée de me retrouver en une si illustre compagnie. »

Peu sensible à la flatterie, Dandra se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de détourner la tête. Spalmax se pencha en avant, joignant les pattes, avant de déclarer à l'attention de Valkeyrie :

« — Samarca est une dignitaire d'Otonomah accomplie. Elle travaille pour notre ambassade depuis… combien de temps, déjà ? »

« — Sept ans ! « s'empressa de répondre fièrement la biche.

« — C'est l'une des rares dignitaires que l'on a conservé au service du nouveau Cénacle, suite au remaniement du gouvernement. Elle est experte des échanges diplomatiques avec les civilisations humaines, et plus particulièrement le royaume de Glamdrem. »

Valkeyrie hocha la tête, sincèrement impressionnée par ce palmarès. Curieuse, elle interrogea Samarca en ce sens :

« — A-t-on des chances de les convaincre de se rallier à notre cause, selon vous ?

« — Peut-être bien… » répondit la biche d'un ton dubitatif. « Mais ils sont enlisés dans une lutte interminable contre l'Empire de Krivolt, depuis près de vingt ans, maintenant. Bien que le conflit se soit tassé ces derniers temps, des tensions demeurent. Si nous parvenons à obtenir l'appui de Selios III, nous ne devons pas nous attendre à une intervention démesurée de leur part. »

« — Je vois… »

Attentive à ces informations, Valkeyrie prit quelques notes dans un calepin de cuir noir, qu'elle avait emporté avec elle pour annoter tous les éléments d'intérêt qui pourraient l'aider à mieux plaider la cause d'Otonomah auprès de leurs éventuels alliés. Samarca ne put refreiner un petit sourire à la voir si consciencieuse, et déclara :

« — L'alliance qui nous lie à Glamdrem repose sur une simple déclaration d'amitié, et celle-ci est vieillissante. Nous ne leur avons apporté aucun soutien dans leur guerre contre Krivolt, et ils ne l'ont pas oublié. L'honneur chevaleresque de ces humains les poussera peut-être à nous épauler, mais il ne faudra pas trop compter sur leur mansuétude. En réalité, j'ai assez peu d'espoir que nous atteignons nos objectifs. »

Face à ces nouvelles relativement inquiétantes, Valkeyrie laissa retomber ses oreilles dans son dos. Voyant qu'elle était légèrement affectée, Spalmax intervint à nouveau dans la conversation, désireux d'ajouter quelques éléments plus positifs au bilan que venait de tirer Samarca, et qui pouvait pousser au défaitisme.

« — C'est vrai, ils risquent de nous reprocher notre manque de soutien, face à la crise que leur pays traverse depuis tant d'années… Mais le royaume de Glamdrem a également conscience de la faiblesse de notre armée. Ils savent que nous ne pouvions les épauler de façon efficace, d'un point de vue militaire. Et puis, notre gouvernement a publiquement condamné les agissements de l'Empire de Krivolt, donc… »

« — Ce n'étaient cependant que des mots. » corrigea Samarca d'une voix un peu piquée. « Un soutien oral, rapidement déblatéré, en vue de spécifier une position relativement distante par rapport à une situation épineuse. Je ne vais pas me faire l'avocate du diable, ce n'est pas mon intention… J'espère tout comme vous une réponse favorable de la régence de Glamdrem. Mais je préfère vous prévenir d'avance : celle-ci ne sera pas facile à obtenir. »

Valkeyrie referma son petit carnet d'un mouvement sec, avant de réfléchir un instant, mâchonnant le bout de son crayon. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, elle reprit.

« — N'axons pas notre argumentaire sur les liens qui sont censés nous unir à eux, par le biais d'une quelconque promesse, ou de vœux d'amitié. Tout ceci ne veut visiblement plus rien dire, aujourd'hui… Contentons-nous de mettre en avant la menace que représente Shadowrift. Nous sommes sa cible, à ce jour, mais l'ombre de Neferio ne s'arrêtera pas au Kantor. En tant que pays voisin, Glamdrem ne peut ignorer les risques que représenterait une chute des urksas face aux ténèbres de la cité des ombres. Si nous échouons dans notre guerre, leur royaume sera pris en tenailles : le Lointain au Nord, l'Empire de Krivolt au Sud… Et la nouvelle Shadowrift à l'Est, sur les vestiges du Kantor. Sélène fasse que l'on n'en arrive jamais là… »

A cette idée effroyable, elle ne put refreiner un frisson, et eut une pensée pour Ziegelzeig qui devait à présent être à bord d'un navire en direction du front. D'une voix un peu éraillée, elle conclut :

« — Néanmoins, ils verront peut-être l'opportunité d'éviter une situation aussi délicate, en agissant dès maintenant, et de concert avec nos armées. Mieux vaut prévenir, que guérir, comme dit l'adage. »

Spalmax sembla satisfait de la proposition, et redressa un doigt pour en souligner la pertinence. Témoignant également son accord, Samarca hocha doucement la tête, souriante.

« — Voilà un discours qui pourrait nous faire gagner quelques points auprès du roi Selios III. La raison les poussera peut être à l'action… »

La lapine fut heureuse de la bonne réception de sa proposition, bien que celle-ci lui soit venue spontanément, et ne fut pas la résultante d'une réflexion très poussée. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Glamdrem fonctionnait… L'invocation de la raison n'aurait pas raison à elle seule des rouages administratifs d'une gérance politique à laquelle elle ne connaissait absolument rien. De fait, elle trouva important d'interroger Samarca en ce sens.

« — Que pouvez-vous m'apprendre d'utile sur la façon dont le roi gouverne ses terres ? »

« — Oh, il vous faudrait plusieurs heures de cours rébarbatifs pour comprendre tous les rouages politiques de l'administration de Glamdrem… » répondit Samarca d'une voix légèrement ironique.

« — Eh bien… Dans ce cas, c'est une bonne chose. » répliqua Valkeyrie en se montrant plus insistante. « Nous avons justement plusieurs jours de route devant nous. »

La réflexion fit beaucoup rire Samarca, et sembla satisfaire Spalmax. Le chat lança un regard respectueux à Valkeyrie, semblant apprécier de la voir si motivée dans la tâche qui lui incombait. Sans doute désireuse d'être à même d'agir avec efficacité, Dandra avait reporté son attention sur la conversation… Elle aussi gagnerait à en apprendre d'avantage sur ces alliés éventuels, qu'il lui faudrait convaincre.

« — Bien… » reprit finalement Samarca d'une voix chantante. « Si vous insistez, je me ferais un plaisir de vous expliciter la base du fonctionnement politique du royaume des hommes… Mais je vais essayer de faire au plus simple. »

« — Donnez-leur tous les détails que vous jugerez importants. » proposa Spalmax, avant de se laisser retomber au fond de la banquette. Pour sa part, c'était des sujets qu'il maîtrisait sur le bout des griffes… Rien de plus normal, en tant que Grand Ordonnateur.

La biche hocha la tête, avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

« — Le roi Selios III règne sur l'intégralité de ses terres. » commença-t-elle avec autant de précision que de rigueur. « Néanmoins, la gérance d'un territoire aussi vaste ne peut incomber à la responsabilité d'un seul homme. Raison pour laquelle Glamdrem a été subdivisée en neuf duchés vassaliques, chacun gouvernés et protégés par un seigneur et son armée, nommé à vie par le roi lui-même en raison de son courage, de sa hardiesse, du respect et de la confiance qu'il lui inspirait. »

Samarca ne fut pas surprise de voir Valkeyrie reprendre les griffonnages sporadiques au sein de son petit carnet, ses oreilles bien dressées au-dessus de sa tête. Pour la lapine, se focaliser sur sa mission et sur ce recueil d'informations était un excellent moyen de ne pas se laisser gagner par des idées ou des pensées plus maussades.

« — Les Seigneurs ducaux ne rendent de compte qu'au roi… Et la valeur représentative des peuplades qui vivent sur les terres que le roi a confiées à leur gérance dépend entièrement de ce qu'ils parviennent à en tirer. »

« — Comment ça ? » intervint Dandra, dont la voix graveleuse et sombre se faisait entendre pour la première fois depuis leur départ de Fort-de-Vagne. « Tout le monde n'est pas logé à la même enseigne ? »

« — Non, en effet. » confirma Samarca en secouant la tête. « La base du système socio-politique de Glamdrem est la notion d'honneur. C'est leur maître mot. La valeur des hommes prédomine sur toute chose… C'est un pendant de leur culture qu'il faut comprendre et accepter, si l'on veut être capable de saisir le fonctionnement de leur société, leurs mœurs, leurs coutumes et leurs usages. »

« — Et de fait… Tous les duchés ne sont pas égaux en termes de représentativité à la cour, c'est ça ? » questionna Valkeyrie d'un air douteux… Visiblement, cette orientation politique lui déplaisait particulièrement.

« — C'est exact. Plus un duché est puissant, riche, profitable au royaume, plus la voix de ses représentants est forte dans la gérance globale de Glamdrem. Les conseillers et législateurs du roi encouragent et soutiennent l'excellence des duchés qui se démarquent par leur productivité, leurs faits d'arme, leurs innovations sanitaires et sociales… En ce moment, la modernisation des infrastructures et la mise en place d'un réseau ferroviaire nationale accaparent les attentions, par exemple… Mais tous les duchés ne peuvent se permettre de tels investissements. »

Dandra se racla la gorge avec mépris, avant de détourner le regard, lâchant d'une voix froide :

« — C'est un système injuste et bancal. »

« — Mais c'est le leur depuis des centaines d'années… » la corrigea Samarca d'un air affable.

« — Je rejoins néanmoins Dandra sur ce point… » intervint Valkeyrie, qui jugeait d'un œil suspicieux la façon dont le royaume des hommes fonctionnaient. « Si un duché bat de l'aile, ou éprouve des difficultés particulières, pour tout un tas de raison plus ou moins justifiées, il ne peut se faire entendre auprès du roi, ou tout du moins n'a plus assez d'influence pour obtenir l'appui qui lui permettrait de remonter la pente… »

« — Je sais… » acquiesça la biche en haussant les épaules. « Ce système peut paraître cruel. Mais aux yeux des Glamdremites, demander l'appui ou le soutien de la couronne pour faire face aux difficultés serait un déni de responsabilité. A leurs yeux, ils doivent loyauté, efficacité et rigueur à leur roi, qui leur alloue des terres cultivables sur lesquelles vivre… Des terres qu'ils leur lèguent de son bon vouloir. Ne pas être capable de briller à ses yeux, c'est manquer d'honneur. En être réduit à demander son soutien financier, juridique ou militaire serait considéré comme un désaveu de la confiance qu'il a placé en eux. Aucun Seigneur vassalique ne se réduirait à ce déshonneur. Ils doivent faire face aux difficultés, et faire face seuls… »

« — Et que leur apporte ce bon roi, en retour d'une telle dévotion ? » questionna Dandra sur une note ironique, qui lui valut un regard tout à la fois curieux et amusé de la part de Spalmax.

« — Le droit de vivre sur les terres appartenant aux descendants de la lignée astrale, et de se prétendre gardiens et protecteurs d'une culture ancestrale… » répondit calmement Samarca.

« — En plus de tout un tas d'autres avantages qu'il serait malavisé de dissimuler… » vint ajouter Spalmax d'un ton plus rieur, soulignant sans méchanceté l'idéalisation quelque peu naïve que semblait vouloir établir Samarca dans sa représentation d'une Glamdrem valeureuse et parfaite. « Le roi a ses favoris… Il récompense l'efficacité de ses Seigneurs par des dons divers, et parfois discutables. Un duché méritant peut se voir attribué des terres appartenant à un duché plus décevant, par exemple. »

« — Ce doit être source de tensions, j'imagine… » commenta Valkeyrie d'une voix dépitée.

« — C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » confirma le chat, en se penchant en avant. « On ne compte plus le nombre de luttes intestines plus ou moins importantes qui émaillent l'histoire du royaume. Des duchés sont déjà entrés en guerre les uns avec les autres, et il a fallu plus d'une fois que le roi face preuve d'une autorité certaine pour mettre un terme à des conflits souvent très violents. »

« — Ne noircissez pas trop le tableau non plus, Grand Ordonnateur. » intervint Samarca d'un ton légèrement piqué, tout en secouant la tête. « De tels conflits ne sont pas si fréquents, et du vivant du roi Selios III, il n'y a eu que très peu de tensions… En vérité, sous son règne, l'interaction positive entre les duchés a été encouragée, et la table du roi est ouverte à tous, tout comme l'est son attention aux problèmes que peuvent rencontrer ceux en qui il a placé sa confiance. »

« — Oui, c'est vrai. » acquiesça finalement Spalmax, se décidant à se montrer beau joueur. « Le roi Selios III est un souverain progressiste aimé de son peuple, qui a longtemps œuvre à la modernisation économique, sociale et administrative du royaume, en vue de l'aider à réussir sa transition dans une époque plus… technologique et industrielle, on va dire. »

« — Même s'il ne faut pas oublier que les Glamdremites sont traditionnalistes par nature. » ajouta la biche en redressant l'index pour souligner l'importance de ce propos. « Ils reconnaissent avoir besoin de se moderniser, mais se défient particulièrement de cette même modernité. Ils sont dans une situation assez paradoxale où ils ont du mal à conjuguer le respect de leur ligne de conduite ancestrale, et la nécessité qu'ils ressentent à se mettre à niveau avec le reste du monde. »

« — Mouai… » commenta Dandra d'un ton douteux. « En somme, le mode de vie socio-culturel du Kantor n'est pas vraiment à leur goût, et on aura du mal à s'attirer leurs faveurs… »

La réflexion ne put que susciter un léger rire gêné de la part de Samarca, et cette réaction voulait tout dire. Visiblement, à force d'avoir été en contact avec la civilisation humaine de Glamdrem, la biche avait appris à ses dépens que les urksas n'étaient pas forcément la civilisation avec laquelle les hommes avaient le plus d'atomes crochus, en dépit des rapports officiels d'amitié qui les liaient.

« — Une autre question, si ça ne vous dérange pas. » reprit finalement Valkeyrie, rompant le léger silence qui s'était abattu au sein de la roulotte. « Je sais que l'honneur est important aux yeux des Glamdremites, mais ça ne les pousse pas forcément à l'honnêteté… Enfin je suppose. Du coup, comment le roi peut-il juger du mérite de l'ensemble des neuf duchés ? Les seigneurs vassaliques lui font-ils des comptes-rendus officiels, ou bien… ? »

« — Ce serait se reposer sur leur seule bonne foi, et vous avez raison… Des précédents prouvent que le mérite et la valeur n'empêchent pas l'émergence de la concupiscence et du mensonge… »

« — Notre ancien Cénacle en est une preuve évidente. » la coupa Dandra d'un ton méprisant, retrouvant pendant un court instant la velléité agressive qui caractérisait son ancien statut de rebelle opposée au système politique du Kantor.

Samarca ne sembla pas capable de déterminer si cette réflexion était une attaque détournée à son encontre et demeura interdite un petit instant, hésitant à rétorquer quelque chose, ou à laisser couler… Finalement, le regard insistant de Valkeyrie, qui attendait toujours une réponse à sa question première, la poussa à simplement revenir au sujet initial de la conversation.

« — En fait, si en apparence les seigneurs vassaliques ont toute autorité officielle sur les duchés qu'ils gouvernent, la législation, la justice, la comptabilité, l'administration, l'éducation, etcetera; en somme, tous les aspects de la société civile, sont en réalité à la charge d'une caste populaire connue sous le nom de _tribuns_ , elle-même subdivisée en un nombre considérable de sous-ordres répondant chacun à leur propre système de hiérarchie interne… Mais tous sont référents à l'administration centrale de la royauté, et ne sont affiliés qu'au seul pouvoir de la couronne. Ils ne sont pas rattachés directement à la gérance des duchés dans lesquels ils officient, et représentent l'autorité royale sur l'ensemble du territoire de Glamdrem. »

« — Une armée de bureaucrates à la solde du roi, en somme… » résuma Dandra en poussant un ricanement ironique.

« — Pourquoi affichez-vous un tel mépris envers le royaume de Glamdrem, très chère ? » répliqua sèchement Samarca sur un ton faussement poli. Elle semblait visiblement lassée des interventions intempestives et moqueuses de la loutre, et désireuse de le lui faire savoir.

« — J'ai passé les huit dernières années de ma vie à lutter contre un système dont la corruption pourtant avérée ne semblait sauter aux yeux de personne… » répondit sobrement Dandra, sans aucune forme de velléité particulière. « De fait, croyez-moi… Je sais flairer par avance les failles d'une politique maladroite, qui semble prédisposée à encourager la traîtrise et les intérêts personnels. »

« — Quelle importance ? Ce ne sont pas nos régisseurs, que je sache. »

« — Mais nous sommes censés nous en faire des alliés. »

« — Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver si vous continuez à leur témoigner un tel manque de respect. »

Valkeyrie se racla la gorge d'un ton forcé, parvenant ainsi à attirer l'attention de Spalmax sur elle, à qui elle fit un petit signe de tête, avant de désigner du regard les deux autres urksas présentes dans la roulotte, qui semblaient prêtes à se sauter au cou, si on s'en référait à la seule intonation agressive qui se voulaient croissante à chacune des répliques cinglantes qu'elles s'envoyaient à la figure. Le chat comprit le message silencieux, et hocha la tête, avant de redresser ses pattes dans un appel au calme forcé.

« — Bon, bon, tout doux à présent ! » exigea-t-il en faisant preuve d'une autorité aussi sobre que naturelle. « Nous n'obtiendrons rien de Glamdrem si nous ne sommes pas capables de nous entendre entre nous, de base. Les esprits sont échauffés, sans doute en raison de la nervosité qui nous gagne vis-à-vis de l'importance de notre mission… Mais également de la fatigue du départ. Alors je propose que nous mettions cette discussion en suspens et que nous la reprenions lorsque vous serez à nouveau plus… disposées. »

Dandra se contenta de maugréer d'un air renfrogné avant de détourner le visage, braquant son regard furibond sur le paysage morne qui défilait derrière la vitre de la roulotte. Samarca, pour sa part, demeura digne quoiqu'un peu piteuse, et baissa simplement la tête, se murant dans un silence de circonstance. Valkeyrie lança un nouveau regard légèrement inquiet à l'attention de Spalmax, mais celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de sourire d'un air gauche… Visiblement, à ses yeux la situation n'avait rien de grave.

Satisfaite des éléments d'information qu'elle avait pu recueillir, et soulagée que l'ambiance tendue se soit un tant soit peu relâchée, Valkeyrie se laissa retomber au fond de la banquette, encore pensive. Les cahots de la route commencèrent à la bercer doucement. Spalmax et Samarca relancèrent au bout de quelques instants une conversation de pure forme, mais la lapine ne parvenait pas à maintenir son attention focalisée sur les propos qu'ils échangeaient. Bien vite, ses pensées s'évanouirent dans un nuage cotonneux, et elle sombra dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

* * *

On l'en extirpa un peu brutalement, en la secouant par les épaules. Valkeyrie entrouvrit les yeux en maugréant légèrement, pour se retrouver face à face avec Dandra.

« — Hey, la douce endormie ! Si tu veux pouvoir manger quelque chose, je te conseille de te lever. »

Les yeux empêtrés de sommeil, la lapine tourna un regard fatigué vers l'extérieur de la roulotte, qui se trouvait présentement à l'arrêt. La nuit était tombée, et ce depuis un moment d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger. De l'extérieur, un certain tumulte se faisait entendre, tandis que les soldats de la Garde s'afféraient à dresser le campement. Rassurée de voir que Valkeyrie avait recouvré ses esprits, Dandra redescendit du véhicule, afin d'aller retrouver Spalmax qui se tenait assis auprès d'un feu de camp, une écuelle entre les pattes. Nombre de soldats étaient installés à ses côtés, et la conversation semblait animée, pleine d'exclamations et de rires.

La lapine descendit de voiture, portant un regard circulaire au campement. Quelques gardes dressaient les dernières tentes, sous le commandement du capitaine Stiryon, toujours intransigeant dans ses ordres, proférés au rythme d'une métrique aussi rigoureuse que celle d'un métronome. Une grande tonnelle était réservée à la restauration des dignitaires de l'ambassade, installés autour de longues tables en bois, où ils dînaient dans une atmosphère monacale. Samarca se tenait parmi eux, échangeant à voix basse avec un autre ambassadeur, qui se contentait d'hocher la tête à tout ce qu'elle lui disait.

Visiblement, Spalmax et Dandra appréciaient d'avantage la compagnie des gardes, qui pour leur part mangeaient à la dure. Ils avaient disposé quelques couvertures au sol, autour d'un feu de camp, et s'étaient installés dessus, se sustantant, riant et pintant. Tout naturellement, Valkeyrie les rejoignit. A choisir entre l'ambiance faussement guindée de la tonnelle, et l'aspect très convivial du campement militaire, elle avait vite fait son choix.

La voyant arriver vers eux, Spalmax lui fit un signe de la patte, l'invitant à prendre place à ses côtés. A peine fut-elle assise que le lieutenant Dairn lui apportait une écuelle, débordant d'un ragoût chaud, à l'odeur appétissante.

« — Si vous venez partager notre repas, madame, il faudra manger la même chose que nous ! »

Il avait dit cela sans méchanceté, bien que la formulation fût maladroite et quelque peu rustre. Il sembla s'en rendre compte, et secoua le museau, tout en se confondant en excuses pour sa grossièreté. Valkeyrie émit un petit rire, avant de se saisir de l'écuelle qu'il lui tendait.

« — Ne vous montrez pas aussi formel, lieutenant. Evitez les « _madame_ », et autres formules courtoises… Ce n'est visiblement pas votre style. »

Le furet ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous son épaisse fourrure brune, alors qu'elle le blâmait gentiment, ce que le reste des soldats en présence ne manqua pas de remarquer. Sous le couvert de boutades et autres sifflets, Dairn s'éloigna, l'air un peu penaud, avant d'aller se poser de l'autre côté du feu, où il avait laissé son repas.

Tandis que Valkeyrie appréciait la chaleur du contenant qu'elle tenait entre ses pattes, Spalmax posa la main sur son épaule.

« — C'est une bonne chose, de partager le repas de la garde. »

Elle ne comprit pas trop où il voulait en venir, de prime abord. Pensait-il qu'elle avait fait son choix stratégiquement, pour se donner une quelconque image ? Incertaine, elle grimaça légèrement.

« — Avoir été nommée ambassadrice ne change rien à ce que je suis, Spalmax… Je n'ai pas l'intention de me distinguer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« — Je m'en doute… Mais tu vois… »

Dandra le coupa, tendant sa cuillère en bois en direction de la tonnelle où le reste de l'ambassade dinait dans une ambiance des plus cérémonieuses. Tout en mastiquant, elle conclut pour lui.

« — Ça leur ferait mal, à ces aristos, de grailler avec la baltringue. »

Le chat se tourna vers elle, l'air un peu confus, en plaquant un doigt contre sa bouche pour lui intimer l'ordre d'exprimer ce genre de remarques moins fort, après quoi il l'avertit sur un ton un peu courroucé :

« — Arrête ! On ne va pas commencer à taillader dès le premier soir ! Tu en as déjà assez fait dans la roulotte… »

« — Elle a raison, cependant… » l'interrompit Valkeyrie.

Les deux tournèrent la tête vers elle, tandis qu'elle portait le bol à ses lèvres pour aspirer un peu de ragoût. Elle avala doucement, avant de reprendre ses explications.

« — Quand j'étais dans la Milice, c'était un truc qui m'exaspérait… Les gradés mangeaient à part, et nous laissaient entre nous… Comme pour bien marquer la frontière imaginaire qui nous séparait. »

« — Je ne pense pas que nos gardes s'en offusquent, tu sais. » la rassura Spalmax.

« — Oh, je m'en doute. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne le remarquent pas… »

Dans un petit ricanement, Dandra redressa son index vers le chat, comme pour souligner qu'elle avait raison depuis le début. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que Valkeyrie poursuivait :

« — On ne devrait pas commencer à se marginaliser de la sorte… Je doute qu'à Glamdrem, ce genre de choses soit apprécié. »

« — Que veux-tu dire ? » s'enquit Spalmax.

« — Eh bien, de ce que j'en ai compris, ils fonctionnent sur ce principe de société féodale, non ? Alors, certes, il doit y avoir cette distanciation entre les seigneurs et les classes les plus populaires… Mais visiblement, il y a une place pour tous les vassaux à la table du roi Selios. Si on montre à nos futurs alliés qu'on méprise nos propres soldats au point de les laisser manger leur tambouille à même le sol, alors qu'il y aurait une place pour tout le monde sous la tonnelle… Tu vois l'image que ça renvoie de nous ? »

« — Heu… Oui, c'est vrai… »

Le Grand Ordonnateur avait l'air un peu gêné. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour manger au sein des troupes, en compagnie des soldats, justement pour donner le change par rapport au reste des dignitaires, qui avaient des manières souvent trop délicates pour se risquer à un tel exercice… Ses propres déclarations semblaient avoir rendu Valkeyrie plus morose. Tout en continuant à manger son ragoût, elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la tonnelle, et son regard se fit plus noir, de seconde en seconde. Finalement, elle n'y tint plus, et posa son écuelle au sol, avant de tourner la tête vers Spalmax.

« — Qu'est-ce qui a fait que l'ancien Cénacle soit devenu un nid à corruption, selon toi ? »

Un peu perturbé par la question, le chat hésita quelques secondes, avant de répondre :

« — Eh bien, je suppose que cela découlait d'un manque d'encadrement juridique quant à leurs actions… Et d'une recherche effrénée de toujours plus de pouvoir de la part de certains. »

« — Oui, ça a joué. Mais dès le début, ce qui coinçait, c'était le mépris du peuple. Et ça commence par ça, Spalmax. »

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, elle désigna la tonnelle d'un petit mouvement du menton. Finalement, elle poussa un soupir et se redressa, laissant les trois quart de son ragoût au fond de son écuelle encore fumante.

« — On ne va pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs, sinon tous ces efforts n'auront servi à rien ! »

« — Mais les règles qui encadrent le nouveau Cénacle le mettent à l'abri de tout risque de corruption. » tenta une nouvelle fois de la rassurer Spalmax, qui avait visiblement du mal à comprendre que le problème soulevée par la lapine était tout à la fois plus simple et plus profond.

« — La corruption n'est pas le problème, Spalmax. C'est une question de morale… »

D'un geste impatient, et sous le regard intrigué de Dandra qui semblait tout à coup bien plus intéressée par la conversation, elle plaqua son pouce et son index dans la commissure de ses yeux et poussa un soupir de frustration avant de reprendre d'une voix plus véhémente :

« — C'est bien simple. Si cette tonnelle est de nouveau dressée demain soir, je me charge moi-même de la démonter, avec pertes et fracas. »

Ayant lâché ces mots d'un ton furieux, elle se redressa et tourna les talons, avant de s'éloigner dans la nuit, en direction de la vaste plaine qui s'étendait en contrebats du talus herbeux sur lequel les urksas avaient dressé le campement. Spalmax se releva et la suivit du regard. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir à sa suite pour s'enquérir de ce qui avait pu la plonger dans un tel état de colère, Dandra l'agrippa par la patte, l'obligeant à se rasseoir.

« — Laisse. » déclara la loutre. « Je vais lui parler. »

* * *

Son fleuret entre les pattes, Valkeyrie effectuait quelques passes d'arme dans le calme nocturne. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer ce trop-plein de frustration qui l'avait soudain envahi, sans prévenir. Enchaînant les coups d'estoc, elle parvenait à calmer son esprit en le focalisant sur des choses plus simples, plus terre-à-terre. La précision du bras, l'équilibre du jeu de jambe, le maintien de la garde, l'exactitude de la posture, la rigueur des enchaînements, c'étaient là des choses qu'elle maîtrisait, et sur lesquelles elle avait une emprise concrète. A cet instant précis, c'était bien la seule certitude à laquelle il lui semblait pouvoir se raccrocher.

Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même ce qui lui avait pris, la raison pour laquelle elle s'était emportée si vite, pour quelque chose d'aussi anodin. Mais elle avait beau chercher à se raisonner, elle ne parvenait à remiser sa colère, dès qu'elle repensait à l'incident. Elle se sentit ridicule, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son énervement. Enfiévrée par ces sentiments négatifs, elle porta plusieurs attaques furieuses, avant de s'immobiliser sous la voute céleste, le souffle court, les pattes appuyées contre les genoux.

« — Tu cherches quelqu'un avec qui t'exercer ? »

Valkeyrie sursauta, avant de tourner le regard vers l'origine de la voix qui venait de l'alpaguer. Dandra arrivait vers elle, descendant la butée qui menait au campement. D'en bas, le tumulte des conversations enjouées de la garde était à peine perceptible. La plaine ouverte, balayée par le vent, disparaissait au loin dans l'obscurité nocturne. Seules les étoiles de cette nuit sans lune assuraient un minimum de clarté.

Tandis que la loutre s'arrêtait à quelques pas d'elle, Valkeyrie haussa les épaules.

« — Je ne sais pas trop… Si tu es capable de t'empêcher de me mettre au tapis en moins de dix secondes, pourquoi pas ? »

« — Je vais faire un effort. »

D'un mouvement gracieux de la patte, Dandra dessina un arc électrique dans les airs, qui se condensa peu à peu, jusqu'à prendre forme et se transformer en une murène sifflante, crépitante d'énergie, qui s'enroula autour de son poignet avant d'aller se lover autour de son cou. Un petit rictus nerveux se dessina sur les lèvres de la lapine.

« — Ça ne me rappelle pas les meilleurs souvenirs de mon existence. » ironisa-t-elle.

« — Je veux bien te croire. Mais il est parfois bon de se faire un peu secouer ! »

Ayant lâché ces mots, Dandra partit à l'assaut, fouettant l'air de sa murène, ce qui généra un petit arc électrique qui vint frapper Valkeyrie au bras. Celle-ci grimaça, en redressant sa garde.

« — Aïe ! Ça brûle… On est censées s'exercer, ou se torturer mutuellement, dans les faits ? »

« — L'un ne va pas sans l'autre, voyons. »

Prise d'un petit rire nerveux, Valkeyrie lança un coup d'estoc, que Dandra esquiva d'un bond, fouettant l'air de sa murène pour obliger son adversaire à prendre un peu de recul. D'un moulinet du bras, elle fit à nouveau claquer son fouet électrique, étendant sa portée, jusqu'à atteindre sa cible. La lapine dévia l'assaut de sa lame, avant d'y concentrer un flux d'énergie arcanique, qu'elle projeta vers la loutre. Celle-ci y opposa un rayon foudroyant, et les deux projectiles magiques se rencontrèrent en plein vol, se dévorant mutuellement dans un petit flash luminescent.

« — Pas mal. » concéda Dandra d'une voix calme. « Tu maîtrises de mieux en mieux les arcanes. »

« — J'ai un peu délaissé l'escrime, ces derniers-temps… Mais j'ai continué à m'exercer à la manipulation arcanique. »

« — C'est une bonne chose. Ça risque d'être utile… »

Légèrement enfiévrée par cette reprise d'activité, Valkeyrie repartit à l'assaut, chargeant son fleuret en énergie lumineuse. Elle esquiva le coup de fouet que Dandra plaça en contre, avant de glisser une charge d'estoc. La loutre redressa sa murène, déviant l'épée qui filait vers elle, tout en générant une onde de choc, qui remonta le long de la lame jusqu'à se décharger dans la patte de Valkeyrie. La lapine poussa un cri de surprise en lâchant son épée, qui tomba au sol. Les doigts engourdis par la décharge, elle se les massa langoureusement, en poussant un petit râle endolori.

Dandra laissa sa murène glisser le long de son bras, et s'enrouler autour de son cou, où elle se posa en grésillant, l'expression béate. Une fois cela fait, la loutre rejoignit sa partenaire d'entraînement, qui continuait à se frictionner la patte, la tête basse.

« — Tu n'es pas vraiment à ce que tu fais. » déclara Dandra d'une voix dure. « Tu ne cherchais pas à t'entraîner, mais seulement à passer tes nerfs, pas vrai ? »

Piteuse, Valkeyrie ne voyait aucune raison de chercher à nier. Les oreilles plaquées dans le dos, elle se contenta d'opiner du chef. La loutre poussa un soupir, avant de caresser d'un ongle habile le sommet du crâne de sa murène, qui émit un petit crépitement de plaisir. Finalement, elle reprit.

« — Je sais que c'est frustrant, et que tu voudrais être ailleurs… Mais on a besoin de toi, ici. Tu comprends ? »

« — Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi… »

« — Oh ! Tu ne vas pas me faire le numéro de la laissée pour compte, quand même ? »

Face au ton de reproche de Dandra, la lapine ne put que se sentir un peu plus mal. La loutre avait entièrement raison : elle se cherchait de fausses excuses.

« — C'est juste que… » finit-elle par marmonner d'une voix hésitante. « Je ne suis pas faite pour jouer les ambassadrices… ou les dignitaires. C'est un monde auquel je n'ai pas envie d'appartenir. »

Face à cette déclaration, son interlocutrice ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit néanmoins par se reprendre pour déclarer :

« — Parce que tu crois que moi, avec mon passif de lieutenant de la rébellion, et ma tendance chronique à rejeter toute forme d'autorité, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour être une ambassadrice crédible ? Pourtant, je suis là, il faut croire… Je fais ma part. »

Que trouver à répondre à cela ? Dandra avait toutes les raisons du monde de se sentir mal à l'aise dans cette situation. Elle l'avait accepté seulement parce qu'Eyol le lui avait demandé. Tout comme la lapine, elle ne comprenait pas la raison de sa présence sur ces terres, à aller à la rencontre de gouvernements dont elle ignorait tout, et pire encore, dont elle se défiait, dans l'espoir de les affilier à leur cause. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait les connaissances et le bagout d'un Spalmax ou d'une Samarca, dans ce domaine… Néanmoins, pour une raison qui leur échappait encore, la grande prêtresse leur avait confié cette tâche bien particulière. Cela tenait peut être au fait qu'elle leur accordait sa confiance, tout simplement… Ce qui était déjà une raison suffisante, en soi.

Devant le mutisme gêné qui caractérisait la réaction de Valkeyrie, Dandra haussa les épaules, avant de poursuivre.

« — C'est le renard qui te manque, avoues. »

Elle avait raison, bien entendu. Mais la loutre était bien la dernière urksa à laquelle Valkeyrie aurait été confier ses états d'âme et autres déboires sentimentaux… Dandra n'avait pas vraiment la fibre compassionnelle, concernant ce type de problèmes. Néanmoins, la lapine hocha brièvement la tête, sans oser regarder son interlocutrice dans les yeux. Exprimer un peu son ressenti, même face à une interlocutrice aussi désabusée, était une légère source de soulagement. La loutre siffla entre ses dents, d'un air un peu dédaigneux.

« — Tss… Ces femelles fleur-bleues, j'vous jure… »

A cette réflexion, Valkeyrie se sentit légèrement piquée. Elle fronça les sourcils, sentant le rouge de la colère lui monter aux joues. Avant même de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire, elle rétorqua :

« — Facile à dire, pour toi. Tu fais route avec Spalmax ! Tu n'as pas à te demander, à chaque moment de la journée s'il va bien ! S'il n'a pas été tué au combat ! Il te suffit de tourner la tête vers lui pour t'en assurer. »

« — C'est vrai, lapine. Mon mâle n'est pas au front. Il ne risque pas sa vie, et je suis à ses côtés autant que je le souhaite. En cela, je suppose que j'ai de la chance. Je peux tourner mon visage vers lui, et m'assurer qu'il respire encore. Tu as raison sur ce point. Mais dois-je te rappeler que son frère, lui, est parti au combat ? Le général Friv se bat aux côtés de ton renard… S'il arrive malheur à Friv, Spalmax mourra, lui aussi. Alors, je pourrais le voir succomber, d'un instant à l'autre. J'assisterais en direct à son trépas, et ne pourrais rien faire pour l'empêcher. Là aussi j'ai de la chance, je suppose ? »

Se sentant tout à coup des plus stupides, Valkeyrie demeura muette. Honteuse, elle n'osait croiser le regard que Dandra lui lançait, mais elle avait l'impression de sentir la chaleur des flammes qu'il ne devait pas manquer de darder. Oui, c'était vrai… Spalmax pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment, si le général Friv venait à succomber. Et le même sort toucherait la grande prêtresse. Alors, ils sauraient qu'ils avaient tout perdu. Il demeurait atroce de s'imaginer Spalmax comme un indicateur vivant de leur potentielle défaite. Vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête devait déjà être insoutenable pour le premier concerné… Mais pour ses proches, c'était sans doute encore pire. Que devait vivre Dandra, au quotidien ? Cette crainte la rongeait-elle au point qu'elle ne puisse plus penser à autre chose ? La loutre avait un caractère fort, mais à la façon dont elle y faisait allusion, il était clair que les risques qu'encourrait Spalmax la travaillaient tout particulièrement.

Voyant que son interlocutrice était particulièrement affectée, Dandra se racla la gorge, avant de prendre un ton plus apaisé.

« — A mes yeux, c'est une bonne chose que ton idiot de fiancé soit là-bas, même si c'est dur à vivre pour toi. Je suppose que Friv, et par extension Eyol et Spalmax, sont plus en sécurité si Zieg se bat aux côtés du général. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Même si elle disait cela dans le but de lui remonter le moral, Valkeyrie parvint à se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Aussi, hocha-t-elle doucement la tête, avant de répondre :

« — Oui… C'est vrai. »

Satisfaite de voir la lapine reprendre un peu le dessus sur ses émotions démoralisées, Dandra ajouta :

« — Bien. Plus vite nous aurons terminé notre mission, plus vite nous pourrons les rejoindre à Shadowrift. Avec des renforts, ce serait mieux. Alors on pourra s'assurer toutes les deux de la survie de nos chers et tendres. Parce qu'honnêtement, s'il faut compter sur eux pour ça, on n'est pas prêtes d'être tranquilles, pas vrai ? »

Valkeyrie ne put qu'acquiescer, en riant doucement. Finalement, la loutre avait su trouver les mots pour lui remonter un peu le moral. Elle n'aurait pas cru cela possible, venant de sa part. Comme quoi, on ne connaissait jamais vraiment les gens. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Dandra ajouta :

« — Ah oui… Et si jamais tu as de nouveau l'un de ces petits accès de rage, viens me trouver. On trouvera un moyen productif de mettre cette énergie à contribution. On évitera ainsi à nos chers collègues ambassadeurs d'avoir à manger à même le sol parce que tu as décidé de ruiner leur belle tonnelle. Quoique je serais tentée de te laisser faire, juste pour voir leurs gueules… »

Un léger silence retomba entre elles à l'évocation de cette idée, avant qu'elles ne finissent par éclater de rire de concert, en s'imaginant la scène. Au bout de quelques instants d'euphorie, elles se rassérénèrent suffisamment pour retrouver leurs esprits. Alors, Valkeyrie ramassa son fleuret, et le fit tournoyer entre ses pattes. D'un ton provocateur, elle admonesta Dandra.

« — J'ai encore un peu de rage à évacuer, là. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de la loutre, qui ne parvint qu'à grand mal à dissimuler le plaisir qui la gagnait à l'idée de croiser le fer sous le clair de lune. Elle tendit le bras, invitant sa murène à se glisser jusqu'à sa patte, afin de l'empoigner à la manière d'un fouet, qu'elle fit brutalement claquer dans une décharge sonore.

« — Moi, j'ai toujours quelques colères à exprimer, ma grande. C'est quand tu veux ! »

* * *

Un courant d'air glacial extirpa Valkeyrie de son sommeil, au beau milieu de la nuit. Effrayée par cet éveil brutal, la lapine écarquilla les yeux, ramenant le drap qui la recouvrait contre sa poitrine, comme si elle pouvait se protéger d'un quelconque agresseur nocturne par cette seule parade. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se situer, et remettre les choses dans leur contexte. Elle était allongée sur un duvet légèrement rembourré, sous une tente en toile grise, dont l'ouverture s'était écartée sous la poussée du vent, laissant pénétrer à l'intérieur le courant d'air qui l'avait arraché à un sommeil agité.

Elle lui en fut presque reconnaissante… Son esprit souffrait encore des cauchemars qui l'avaient torturé, quelques instants encore auparavant, et dont les fragments macabres se dispersaient à présent dans les limbes de l'oubli. Il ne lui restait au cœur qu'un vague sentiment de malheur et de désespoir, et elle poussa un long soupir, avant de frissonner légèrement. D'un mouvement rapide, elle se redressa, en vue d'aller refermer l'ouverture de sa tente. Alors qu'elle approchait de celle-ci, un léger bruissement attira son attention, en provenance de l'extérieur. Elle tendit l'oreille, pour percevoir les bribes quasi-inaudibles d'une conversation se tenant à une dizaine de mètres en amont, sur le ton d'un conciliabule secret. Un autre urksa n'aurait pu percevoir l'échange, mais les lapins étaient dotés d'une ouïe sensible et surdéveloppée. Valkeyrie se demanda si cela tenait vraiment de la chance en cet instant, avant de focaliser son attention pour saisir la teneur du dialogue :

« — Notre contact nous a fait parvenir des informations sur… »

Elle ne put saisir la suite de ce marmonage, et concentra d'avantage son attention auditive, plissant les yeux et bloquant sa respiration. Une seconde voix répondit, plus claire.

« — Doit-on considérer ça comme une bonne chose ? »

« — Difficile à dire… C'est peut-être un peu rapide. Je leur ai conseillé de ne pas se précipiter. »

« — Autant demander à un aveugle de voir, ou à un muet de parler. Il n'en fera qu'à sa tête, de toute manière. A nous de faire en sorte qu'il ait les pattes libres, le plus longtemps possible. »

« — Je leur réponds quoi, alors ? »

« — Qu'en ce qui me concerne, les choses sont en cours et vont à bon rythme. Dis-leur que le mot est passé, vers Krivolt. L'Empereur lui accorde sa confiance. Allez, file ! »

Un bruit de pas s'éloignant au petit trot se fit entendre, tandis que ceux de l'autre interlocuteur partaient lentement dans la direction opposée. La gorge nouée, Valkeyrie essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, mais la mention de l'empire de Krivolt l'inquiétait, sans qu'elle sache réellement pourquoi. D'un geste hésitant, elle se risqua à jeter un petit coup d'œil vers l'extérieur, mais son regard ne rencontra pas âme qui vive, au milieu des différentes tentes dressées au sein du campement.

Angoissée à l'idée d'être surprise en train de fureter, Valkeyrie referma l'ouverture de sa tente, et se glissa dans le giron réconfortant de son duvet, ramenant les couvertures contre elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, ni si elle devait s'en inquiéter… Elle se demandait même si elle ne l'avait pas rêvé, dans cette sorte de semi-conscience qui caractérisait son état d'épuisement général.

Bien entendu, elle se trouva bien incapable de trouver le sommeil, et commença à tourner et retourner dans son esprit les paroles qu'elle venait de saisir au vol. Qui avait pu les prononcer ? Sans doute des dignitaires de l'ambassade… La conversation ne ressemblait pas à un échange entre deux gardes. Encore que, cela pouvait avoir du sens…

Plusieurs éléments l'intriguaient particulièrement. Qui était ce « _il_ » qui devait avoir « _les pattes libres_ ». Quel rapport avec Krivolt ? Est-ce que cela faisait partie de la mission diplomatique ? Des éléments qui ne lui auraient pas été confiés ? Ou bien alors, certains membres de l'ambassade planifiaient des choses dans l'ombre ? Il avait été fait référence directe à l'empereur de Krivolt, qui aurait donné son accord pour une action quelconque. Mais quel rapport cela pouvait-il avoir avec la mission de leur ambassade, qui cherchait à obtenir l'appui des ennemis de ce même empereur ? Un empereur qui, s'il n'était pas considéré comme un danger direct pour le Kantor, représentait néanmoins une menace à prendre en considération sur le long terme.

Légèrement tremblante, Valkeyrie commença à regretter de s'être montrée curieuse et d'avoir laissé glisser son oreille là où elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle ne pouvait plus se détacher de ce qu'elle avait entendu, à présent, même si elle le souhaitait de tout son cœur. Il était déjà suffisamment difficile pour elle de se justifier sa présence ici, au sein de cette mission bien particulière, et voilà qu'elle se trouvait présentement dans une position des plus délicates. Il lui faudrait en toucher un mot à Spalmax et Dandra, dès le lendemain… Ils étaient à présent les seuls, ici, en qui elle pouvait avoir une pleine et entière confiance.

Elle espéra que son alarmisme était consécutif à sa fatigue, et qu'elle ne faisait que tirer des plans sur la comète… Angoissée, elle ne parvenait à recouvrir la chaleur que cette brise froide lui avait arrachée. Alors qu'elle tentait de se rendormir, elle tâtonna de la patte, cherchant instinctivement Ziegelzeig du bras, espérant pouvoir se serrer contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur… Mais elle ne rencontra que le vide.

Dépitée, elle agrippa son édredon et le calla contre sa poitrine, à la manière d'un substitut, avant de l'enserrer avec force, fourrant son visage dans la matière molletonnée. Sa fatigue, son amertume et ses angoisses refluèrent, et elle se sentit terriblement seule et isolée, en cet instant. Alors, elle ne put réfréner plus longtemps un premier sanglot… Elle pouvait bien se laisser aller un peu, désormais.

Au milieu de la nuit, dans le froid et la solitude de sa couche, personne ne viendrait l'en blâmer.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Je ne vais pas m'étendre en longues palabres sur le fait que " _olala y a pas de lecteurs, tout ça, tout ça_ ". C'est un fait réel, mais il faut l'espérer, suniquement temporaire... En quoi suis-je positif par rapport à ça ? Eh bien, depuis la parution du tome 2, le nombre de lectures du tome 1 a drastiquement augmenté. Il semblerait que les gens veuillent seulement faire les choses dans l'ordre, et finiront éventuellement par nous rattraper, qu'il s'agisse de tous nouveaux lecteurs, ou bien de ceux qui n'avaient pas encore terminé la découverte du premier volet des aventures de Valkeyrie et Ziegelzeig.**

 **Oh, et si vous vous attendez à les retrouver cette semaine, vous risquez bien d'être surpris...**

 **Mais je préfère ne rien dire de plus, et vous laisser découvrir par vous-même le contenu de ce troisième chapitre ^^**

 **Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

3

L'urksa tenait du chacal. Ses yeux fins et perçants, d'un étrange éclat gris, contemplaient les murs sales et vieillissants des bâtisses ancestrales, qui caractérisaient les bâtiments les plus reculés du quartier de la Faille. Il portait un haut de corps noir à col haut et large, uniquement surmonté par deux holsters bardés de sacoches, qui remontaient jusqu'à ses épaules, avant de glisser dans son dos, où ils se rejoignaient pour servir de support à un étrange sabre runique. L'épée, longue et fine, semblait composée de bouts de lames rattachés entre eux par un maillon central… Un chef d'œuvre de forgerie, à la fragilité apparente assez déconcertante. Une lourde ceinture, à laquelle était fixé un bissac, accompagné d'une gourde en terre cuite, maintenait à sa taille maigrelette un pantalon de voyage déchiré et élimé par de trop nombreuses heures de route.

D'un air enthousiaste, le chacal frappa ses pattes griffues l'une contre l'autre. Le matin se levait à peine sur Otonomah, et il n'avait franchi les hautes portes de la cité que depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Se rendant immédiatement dans les quartiers malfamés où il avait passé son enfance, il s'était laissé gagner par une certaine nostalgie, en redécouvrant les couleurs bariolées, quoique défraichies, des bâtiments biscornus qui s'entassaient les uns contre les autres, formant un réseau étroit de ruelles tentaculaires.

Il y avait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas arpenté les pavés de la capitale urksa. Bien des années, d'ailleurs, qu'il n'était revenu dans le Kantor. Les rares mammifères qu'il croisait de par les rues, en ce début de matinée, s'exprimaient tous en langue commune… Un parler qui n'avait pas glissé au creux de ses oreilles depuis plus de dix ans. Il le trouva doux, délicat, et s'exerça à formuler quelques mots dans cette langue qui un jour avait été la sienne, mais qu'il n'avait pas pratiquée depuis si longtemps. Quelques citadins lui jetèrent des regards méfiants, tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas guilleret, en marmonnant des phrases pour lui-même, réactivant les mécanismes profonds de sa mémoire pour redécouvrir son phrasé natal. Il ne parvenait à se défaire de l'accentuation invasive des parlers Sandarii, qu'il avait pratiqué quasi exclusivement au cours des dernières années de son existence. Il trouva que ça n'apportait que plus de style à la beauté de la langue commune, et se promit de ne rien faire pour se délier de ces inflexions exotiques… Elles appartenaient à son vécu, après tout.

Une bouffée d'amertume le gagna, tandis qu'il repensait aux épreuves qu'il avait traversées. A ce qu'il avait gagné. A ce qu'il avait perdu. A ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement reconquérir, en revenant par ici.

Il n'y avait guère d'endroits où il pouvait espérer se poser. La plupart de ses amis d'enfance avaient dû quitter la capitale, ou encore mourir, étant donné leur tendance constante à se mettre dans des situations inextricables. Il ne pouvait les critiquer sur ce point… Lui-même avait une accoutumance particulière au flirt avec la grande faucheuse. En Sandarii, on l'appelait la _Kirish'Iva_ , « _La dernière brise_ ». Arriverait-il à prononcer le mot « _mort_ » naturellement, maintenant qu'il s'était accoutumé à une formulation bien plus poétique ? Rien n'était moins sûr… Peut-être ferait-il un effort. Peut-être pas. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il soit amené à le prononcer souvent. Il verrait bien ce qui jaillirait de sa bouche, le moment venu.

De son ancien clan, il ne devait rien subsister. Les voleurs, les vauriens de la pire espèce, et les quelques assassins qui formaient la « Lune Bleue », avaient dû s'éparpiller aux quatre vents, le jour où il avait tout laissé tomber, pour aller voir du pays… Ou plutôt pour sauver sa peau, à vrai dire. Il ne cherchait pas à s'en dédouaner. Les quelques gars qu'il avait vendu pour s'assurer son séjour d'exilé au pays des sables éternels auraient eu quelques velléités à son égard… Mais il doutait de les croiser en vie, de par les rues pas après toutes ces années… Au pire, s'ils avaient tendance à contester quoique ce soit, ou à exiger un quelconque règlement de dette en manifestant une rancune tenace, il se ferait une joie de leur présenter la _Kirish'Iva_. Décidemment, cette formulation lui plaisait.

Il y avait cependant un endroit où il savait pouvoir trouver un soutien éventuel, histoire de poser ses valises et de se remettre en selle… De goûter un peu aux nouveaux partisans des « forces libres » qui agitaient la troisième sphère du pouvoir, celle qui grouillait, à l'ombre des troquets, dans la lueur glacial des poignards et la luminescence d'une pluie de lupis. Tellement, tellement de lupis… Il s'ébroua de contentement, à cette idée, et s'amusa à formuler en langue commune les valeurs économiques et leurs équivalences en monnaie Sandarii.

« — Dix lupis valent… Trente-trois Serezis. Quinze lupis valent… Quarante-neuf Serezis. Vingt lupis valent… »

Il se gratta la tête, incertain. Les nombres lui échappaient. Il avait toujours été bon en calcul, mais là, il s'agissait de mots. Comment qualifiait-on la dizaine qui suivait cinquante-neuf ? Impossible de s'en souvenir. Frustré, il s'arrêta un instant, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il s'adossa à un mur de briques, recouvert d'affiches. Des têtes étaient mises à prix. Peut-être trouverait-il le chiffre qu'il recherchait, parmi les rançons proposées… Peu de chance de le voir transcrit en lettres, mais au moins, ça lui permettrait de se focaliser sur autre chose. Le chacal avait tendance à ne pas réussir à se sortir une idée de la tête, une fois qu'elle s'y était enracinée.

Les affiches les plus anciennes présentaient les visages des membres les plus influents de la rébellion séparatiste. La gueule sage et pieuse de Killian en front de liste, barrée d'une croix noire. Ouai, il avait entendu dire que la rébellion, c'était du passé maintenant, et que le blaireau croupissait en cellule, dans les locaux de la Milice. Bon débarras. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter ce lourdaud idéaliste, et sa soupe mièvre à la sauce guimauve et grande prêtresse. Le chacal ricana d'un air mesquin en s'imaginant Killian durant son procès, espérant une éventuelle relaxe ou une peine légère. Il découvrirait avec amertume que la plèbe avait un tout autre phrasé, dès qu'il s'agissait de justice… Le blaireau apprécierait le confort relatif d'une couchette derrière des barreaux de fer encore quelques années, au minimum. Un rival de moins, c'était toujours ça de pris.

Les affiches les plus récentes faisaient la part belle aux politiciens corrompus qui avaient fichu le camp à l'étranger, passant entre les mailles du filet d'un gouvernement provisoire empêtré dans le remaniement démocratique. Certains s'en étaient-ils allés couler des jours heureux au creux des dunes de l'Arkonnen ? Le Sandarii leur réserverait une douce tombe de sable, ça ne faisait pas un pli. Selon lui, toutes ces raclures pouvaient crever. Loin d'ici, ou tout à côté, peu importait, tant qu'ils subissent une longue et lente agonie. Néanmoins, il devait bien avouer qu'il leur devait beaucoup, étant donné que leur départ avait permis son retour… Il se trouvait déchargé de tout risque à remontrer sa petite frimousse dans les ruelles les plus sombres d'Otonomah, maintenant. Ceux avec lesquels il avait arrangé son exil étaient à présent en prison, ou cachés dans des rads, à se chier dessus d'angoisse. Appréciable. S'il n'avait pas mieux à faire, peut-être se lancerait-il sur leurs traces, afin d'empocher la mise placée sur leurs jolies gueules de nobliaux engraissés. Ce serait drôle, pour sûr, de se faire quelques lupis sur le dos de ceux qui lui avait fait tout perdre, quelques années plus tôt.

Mais il ne souhaitait pas laisser un ridicule sentiment de rancune prendre le pas sur sa bonne humeur. L'avenir s'ouvrait à nouveau à lui, et tous ces visages de papier n'étaient le reflet que du passé. Un passé que les évènements chaotiques ayant frappé Otonomah quelques temps auparavant avaient achevé d'enliser dans les limbes de l'oubli. Et à ses yeux, il n'y avait rien de plus satisfaisant.

Comme si cet enjouement avait été un déclic, le mot qu'il cherchait lui revint, et il s'exclama :

« — Soixante ! Bon sang, je l'avais sur le bout de la langue ! Vingt lupis valent soixante-six Serezis ! Bordel de me… »

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge tandis qu'un groupe d'enfants, qui se rendait certainement à l'école du quartier, passa à côté de lui en le couvrant de regards quelque peu intrigués quant à sa dégaine étrange, son accent exotique, et le fait qu'il s'exprimait tout seul, à voix haute. Il leur offrit un petit sourire tout en crocs, qu'il espérait rassurant… Mais étant donné la façon dont les gamins pressèrent le pas pour s'éloigner de lui, il estima la tentative peu concluante.

Haussant les épaules, il reprit sa route. Il savait où il devait aller, à présent. Un premier pas vers la reconquête d'une gloire passée. Otonomah, en pleine mutation, s'ouvrait à nouveau à lui, abondante en possibilités. Le chacal ne connaissait pas Neferio Drake, mais en cet instant, il remercia le gaillard d'avoir provoqué cette crise, qu'il avait si longtemps attendue pour s'en revenir chez lui.

* * *

La boutique baignait dans la pénombre, en dépit du soleil qui inondait à présent la ville. D'un pas rapide, le chacal traversa le rideau de perles qui marquait l'entrée du bazar, et lança un regard circulaire à l'aménagement des lieux. Des rares souvenirs qu'il en conservait, le clapier que Grinn se plaisait à nommer « magasin » ressemblait déjà à une décharge poussiéreuse, à l'époque où il s'y rendait encore régulièrement. Les mêmes meubles vétustes, la même couche de crasse envahissant le moindre objet, le même vieux comptoir miteux, derrière lequel la hyène galeuse passait le plus clair de son temps à ronfler, pendant que ses puces se tapaient un gueuleton inespéré sous son pelage méphitique. Le tableau n'avait pas grandement changé, en l'espace de dix ans. Pour être honnête, cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Il se serait trouvé fort dépité, si Grinn avait fini par revendre ce caveau malodorant aux entreprises de démolition qui devaient le harceler à longueur de journées, afin de débarrasser la ville d'un tel dépotoir.

Comme il s'y était attendu, le propriétaire des lieux était endormi, la tête enfoncée contre le comptoir. Le chacal approcha d'un pas silencieux, se saisissant au passage d'une poignée d'amandes séchées, vendues cinq lupis les cent grammes, et présentées à la clientèle dans un panier d'osier défraichi. Il s'en envoya une dans le gosier, avant de s'accouder au comptoir. Grinn ronflait bruyamment, une petite flaque de bave s'étalant autour de ses babines retroussées. D'un petit geste mesquin, le chacal vint caller une amande dans chacune des narines de la hyène, avant de frapper lourdement du poing contre le comptoir.

Grinn s'éveilla en sursaut, et poussa un cri de stupeur. Dans un souffle, les deux amendes qui occupaient ses fausses nasales furent projetées à toute vitesse au travers du magasin. Impressionné par la prestation de ce tir à longue portée, le chacal ne put réprimer un sifflement admiratif, avant de se gausser. Instinctivement, la hyène l'imita, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire dès que quelqu'un se montrait un tantinet euphorique à ses côtés. Entre deux soubresauts, le tenancier trouva néanmoins la force d'articuler.

« — Hihi. Vous allez me payer ces amandes, n'est-ce-pas ? Héhé. »

Le chacal se pencha vers lui, imitant ironiquement son rire.

« — Héhé. Pas la moindre chance, Grinn. Je ne paie jamais. Je prends. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Grinn se calma un peu. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'argent, il n'avait plus trop le mot pour rire.

« — Vous connaissez mon nom, semble-t-il… Mais je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais vu dans le coin. »

« — Oh, mais si. C'est juste que ça remonte à quelques années. Active la machinerie de tes neurones, ma hyène. Ça devrait te revenir. »

Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas de prime abord. Il n'était qu'un jeunot ambitieux et fort-en-gueule de dix-neuf ans, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Son pelage, alors, était encore fourni et brillant… Après dix années à vivre sous le soleil brûlant des landes désertiques du Sandarii, sa fourrure avait perdu tout éclat et était devenue aussi sèche et aride que les steppes ensablées de ce pays lointain. Mais son regard d'un gris étrange n'avait rien perdu de son éclat. Aussi, s'employa-t-il à fixer Grinn droit dans les yeux.

La hyène fronça les sourcils tout en se frottant le menton. Finalement, son regard s'illumina, tandis que sa bouche se fendait d'un sourire tout en crocs jaunâtres.

« — Dinholt ! Par les dieux ! Haha ! C'est toi ? »

L'intéressé hocha la tête, satisfait que son interlocuteur parvienne à se souvenir de son nom. L'entendre prononcé dans le phrasé commun, avec l'accentuation d'Otonomah, était une jouissance à ses oreilles. Pendant des années, les inflexions Sandarii l'avait métamorphosé en un « _Dhinrohlt_ » des plus étranges… Auquel il avait fini par s'accoutumer, au point de se présenter lui-même de cette manière. Mais il n'y avait pas à se mentir : Dinholt était son nom, depuis toujours. Bordel, ça faisait du bien d'être à nouveau appelé de la sorte.

La hyène se redressa, en proie à une nouvelle crise de rires.

« — Oh, bon sang ! Si je m'étais attendu ! Hoho ! V'là que c't'animal rentre au pays ! Héhé ! T'as pas peur du billot, mon gaillard ! »

« — Ah, si ! Suffisamment pour avoir déguerpi pendant quelques années… Mais maintenant, ceux qui voulaient ma tête en garniture murale pour leurs salons se sont fait la malle, ou bien dorment au frais. De ce que j'ai compris, le Kantor a été pas mal chamboulé, ces temps-ci. Le moment idéal pour faire mon grand retour. »

Relevant un doigt pour souligner la pertinence de ces propos, Grinn hocha la tête avec conviction.

« — Ah, pour être chamboulé… Il a été chamboulé, le Kantor. Héhé. On est en guerre, maintenant, il semblerait. Loin d'ici, bien sûr. Les miteux des bas-fonds ne se sentent pas plus concernés. Héhé. La vie suit son cours. »

« — De toute manière, pour que tu te sentes concerné par quelque chose, toi… »

La hyène se contenta d'hausser les épaules, en ricanant doucement. Néanmoins, il avait relevé quelque chose d'intriguant dans les manières de son interlocuteur, et ne put s'empêcher de lui en faire la remarque.

« — Te v'là plus posé. Un vrai mâle, maintenant. Hihi ! Imposant, haut sur patte, l'allure d'un véritable mercenaire… Et cet accent que tu nous sors, c'est à mourir. Haha ! »

Toujours ravi de se trouver au centre de l'attention, Dinholt s'écarta du comptoir, écartant les bras tout en tournant sur lui-même, afin de se présenter sous toutes ses coutures. Sa musculature était fine, mais visible. Mais ce fut surtout son équipement qui retint l'attention de la hyène.

« — Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette épée ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule. « Jamais vu un truc pareil, et pourtant, j'en ai vu passé des étrangetés en la matière. Héhé ! »

C'était pour le moins vrai, sans doute. Le chacal était au fait que Grinn avait officié en tant que contrebandier pendant plusieurs années, avant de finalement se ranger à Otonomah. Il avait son réseau de relations, datant de cette époque, en sus de tous les liens qu'il avait su tisser depuis, auprès de toutes les ramifications de la troisième sphère du pouvoir… « _Les royaumes du dessous_ », comme on les appelait affectueusement.

Dinholt dégaina sa lame étrange d'un mouvement sec, avant de passer une patte affectueuse sur les runes mystérieuses qui marquaient chacune de ses intersections.

« — C'est l'épée de la Première Lame de Valpiego, une cité libre du Sandarii. Là-bas, on appelle les bretteurs les « _Salaza der kahri_ », comprendre « _Ceux qui parlent au vent_ ». J'ai passé pas mal d'années dans cette ville, mon vieux… Ce que j'y ai vécu, je ne saurais le résumer en quelques mots. C'était l'expérience la plus intense et la plus incroyable de ma vie. J'ai combattu pour cette cité. J'ai gagné le respect de ses maîtres, et le droit de me voir initier à l'art de l' « _Ir'kahri alvaz_ », « _la danse du vent_ » auprès de la Première Lame, le meilleur bretteur de la cité. »

« — Et tu as été lui faucher son épée, hein ? Haha ! Sale vaurien ! Tu ne changeras jamais. »

A cette accusation, Dinholt fronça les sourcils, mais ne s'offusqua pas. Il se contenta de rengainer le sabre d'un geste ferme, avant de croiser les bras sur son torse.

« — Je n'ai pas volé cette lame. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le sujet. »

Craignant d'avoir vexé son interlocuteur, Grinn se contenta d'un petit mouvement de patte, pour faire comprendre qu'il n'insisterait pas plus longtemps sur la question. En revenant à des sujets plus terre-à-terre, il demanda :

« — Bien… Héhé… Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, après toutes ces années ? Tu as des plans en tête ? Quelque chose de précis ? Héhé. »

« — Bah ! J'espérais que tu pourrais éventuellement me tuyauter, histoire que je puisse me réintroduire dans les rouages du système. J'aimerais assez refaire mon nid, si tu suis ma pensée. »

A cette idée, la hyène grimaça légèrement, avant de se gratter le cou d'une patte distraite.

« — Erf… Héhé. C'est plutôt délicat. Je n'oublie pas qu'on a fait quelques belles affaires, à l'époque, bien entendu. Mais maintenant, les choses ne fonctionnent plus vraiment de la même manière. »

« — Je ne te parle pas d'une association, Grinn. Présente-moi à qui il faut, je me chargerai du reste. »

Visiblement, Dinholt ne comprenait pas où le commerçant souhaitait en venir. Ou tout du moins faisait-il semblant de ne pas comprendre. Aussi, la hyène essaya de se montrer plus clair, se redressant pour donner un peu plus d'impact à ce qu'il allait dire :

« — Les clans en place sont solidement ancrés, mon chacal. Et ce ne sont pas des bandes de gamins crève-la-fin, qui courent les faubourgs pour piquer leurs sacs à des petites vieilles. Hihi. Tu ne peux pas entrer par la grande porte avec ton prestige passé comme carte de visite. Ils vont te trancher la gorge avant même que tu aies le temps de te vanter de ta petite escapade désertique, et de tout ce qui a précédé. »

« — C'est supposé m'inquiéter ? » questionna Dinholt avec détachement tout en redressant un sourcil. « Je sais comment marche le système. Je ne suis pas revenu pour me contenter de jouer les troisièmes couteaux, les mercenaires ou les chasseurs de primes. Très peu pour moi. Je veux reprendre les choses là où je les avais laissées. »

Grinn se pencha vers l'avant, s'accoudant au comptoir, avant de prendre une expression toujours amusée, mais néanmoins plus sombre.

« — Héhé. Il y a une grande différence entre ce que tu veux, et ce que tu peux faire. La place que ton clan occupait autrefois aujourd'hui, c'est plus de cinq organisations qui se la partagent ou se la disputent. Ta gloire passée n'est guère plus qu'un souvenir. Si tu veux reprendre les choses où elles en étaient, alors il te faudra tout recommencer à zéro… Hihi. Et crois-moi, mon petit, avec ton passif, tu seras mort avant d'avoir pu effleurer le moindre lupis. »

Bien sûr. S'il se rappelait à toutes les mémoires, on se souviendrait également qu'il avait vendu certains de ses hommes pour sauver sa tête. Ce n'était pas la chose dont il était le plus fier, mais il s'était gardé de balancer les noms de ses plus proches lieutenants. Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose, dans les faits : un mafieux qui parlait était un mafieux indigne de confiance. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait se blâmer éternellement pour ses erreurs de jeunesse, et s'il lui fallait être honnête, regrettait-il sincèrement ce qu'il avait fait ? Certainement pas. Et puis, la donne était bien différente, aujourd'hui. Il fallait seulement que Grinn voie les choses sous cet angle.

Dinholt prit un air un peu plus dur, avant de se pencher au-dessus de comptoir à son tour, pour glisser un regard glacial en direction de son interlocuteur. D'une voix froide, il déclara :

« — Chiche ! Si ces types veulent ma peau, ils risquent d'y passer les premiers… Crois-moi, Grinn… Aujourd'hui, je suis en mesure de liquider n'importe qui, tu m'entends ? N'importe qui ! Pas un seul de ces merdeux n'en réchappera, s'ils en viennent à me manquer de respect. Alors, maintenant tu me dis où je peux trouver l'un ou l'autre responsable, parce que je voudrais me placer. Et je ne te demande pas ton avis, d'accord ? »

La hyène grimaça face à ce ton impérieux et goguenard. Poussant un soupir, il répondit froidement, sans une once de rire dans la voix, signe qu'il se montrait particulièrement sérieux :

« — Si tu tiens à faire fi de mon avis, je te demanderai de payer pour ces informations. Comme tout un chacun. La loi du commerce prévaut, surtout si ça peut te sauver la vie. »

Dinholt poussa un soupir de déception, avant de prendre une expression faussement affectée.

« — Oooh… Tu me blesses. »

Sans prévenir, son poing partit à toute allure, directement dans la mâchoire de la hyène. Sous la puissance du choc, Grinn fut projeté de sa chaise, et tomba lourdement au sol, tandis que le chacal bondissait par-dessus le comptoir en ricanant. D'une patte ferme, il agrippa le commerçant encore sonné par la peau du cou, le forçant à se redresser, juste pour le placer à la hauteur d'un buffet attenant. Alors, il lui matraqua la tête contre le meuble à trois reprises, chaque coup se montrant plus violent et intense que le précédent. Finalement, il le laissa choir au sol, avant de lui asséner un terrible coup de pied dans le creux de l'estomac, soldant par ce geste enfiévré un passage à tabac quelque peu gratuit.

Grinn éructa, crachant une gerbe de sang, accompagné d'un bout de dent brisé. Dinholt passa une patte nerveuse sur le pelage de son crâne, avant de s'accroupir aux côtés du propriétaire des lieux, qu'il agrippa brutalement par le cou.

« — C'est bien comme ça qu'on paie dans ce rad, pas vrai ? Alors maintenant, j'attends les informations pour lesquelles j'ai payé… A moins que ce ne soit pas la somme exacte ? Je peux toujours ajouter un pourboire. »

Le geste accompagnant la parole, il releva le poing, mais Grinn maugréa en secouant la tête. Son regard suppliant laissait entendre qu'il en avait pour son compte. Alors Dinholt se détendit légèrement, et relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur la gorge de son infortuné interlocuteur, qui put alors reprendre son souffle, avant de geindre de douleur, portant une patte tremblante à sa mâchoire endolorie.

« — C'est… C'est comme ça que tu… Tu traites un ami de… De longue date ?

« — Tss, je t'en prie. Nous n'avons jamais été vraiment amis, et tu parles à un type qui a envoyé à la mort six de ses hommes pour sauver sa peau. Désolé de te décevoir : mon cœur n'est pas plein d'amour et de tendresse. Nous évoluons dans ces sphères depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'y a que deux choses qui fonctionnent avec les individus de notre espèce… L'argent, ou la violence. Laquelle des deux options a ta faveur, alors ? »

Craignant de subir une piqure de rappel s'il ne se montrait pas plus coopératif, Grinn se calfeutra dans l'angle du mur, se barrant le visage des deux pattes, tout en tremblant légèrement. A cette vision quelque peu misérable, Dinholt ne put réprimer un soupir de lassitude.

« — Allez, vide ton sac. Ça te fera du bien, tu verras. »

« — O… Okay… Je vais te dire ce que tu veux… En fin d'après-midi, aux alentours de dix-huit heures, dans l'arrière salle du Dundee Bomber, y a une réunion des cadres de la Maison Lacton… C'est bien le seul clan dans lequel tu pourrais te placer, à ce jour… Ils aiment bien les petites frappes dans ton genre. Héhé. »

« — Toujours le mot pour rire, Grinn. »

N'ayant que moyennement apprécié cette dernière provocation, Dinholt lui asséna un nouveau coup de pied en pleine mâchoire, qui lui envoya la tête contre le mur. Grinn poussa un hurlement sourd, avant de se plaquer les pattes contre le crâne. Il semblait à deux doigts de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le chacal se détourna avant de se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers la sortie de la boutique. Sans porter sur la hyène le moindre regard supplémentaire, il se contenta de conclure en ces termes :

« — Dommage, j'ai pas le sens de l'humour. »

* * *

Le Dundee Bomber était un bar de seconde zone du quartier de la Faille, qui se prétendait guindé, sans avoir les moyens de ses ambitions. Sa situation géographique, à la limite du quartier de l'Horloge, lui offrait une clientèle un peu moins débauchée que d'autres établissements plus reculés des zones les plus sensibles de la capitale. Tout du moins, pouvait-on espérer ne pas voir plus d'une ou deux bagarres éclater chaque soir.

Dinholt y était arrivé une vingtaine de minutes avant l'heure que lui avait indiqué Grinn. Pour passer le temps, il avait commencé à boire. Une sale habitude, qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, même dans les terres désertiques. Il y avait toujours un moyen de se mettre une mine, peu importait la localité dans laquelle on croupissait. L'alcool était le maillon liant toutes les cultures de Kiren. Ces crétins pacifistes avec leurs messages de paix, de tolérance et d'unité auraient dû commencer par-là, histoire de donner un peu de crédit à leur prêchi-prêcha.

Tout en descendant d'une traite son troisième verre de liqueur de Skaar, un alcool fort d'Otonomah, qu'il redécouvrait avec un plaisir non dissimulé, il gardait l'œil rivé sur la porte donnant vers l'arrière-salle du bar. Aucune chance de voir les cadres de la Maison Lacton faire leur entrée par la grande porte. Ils passeraient sans doute par la voie de service, qui leur était certainement gracieusement ouverte par le propriétaire des lieux, contre monnaie sonnante et trébuchante.

Lorsque l'heure dite fut passée d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, laissant même aux plus retardataires des cardes du clan l'opportunité de faire leur arrivée, Dinholt estima qu'il était temps pour lui de se joindre à la fête. Le bar commençait à se remplir peu à peu. Dix-huit heures, c'était le moment de la sortie du travail, pour la plupart des usiniers et des agents administratifs. La plèbe croulante qui grattait le sol dans ce coin de la ville, et ressentait un besoin irrépressible d'oublier sa misère dans l'alcool. Aucun gouvernement, qu'il soit transitoire ou permanent, aucun Cénacle, remanié ou non, encadré ou pas, ne saurait changer cette réalité. Le monde était injuste par nature, et cela justifiait tout aux yeux du chacal, jusqu'à une conduite des plus répugnantes.

Sans prendre la peine de régler pour sa consommation, il s'éloigna en direction de la porte de service, se faufilant entre les tables et les usagers d'un pas discret et naturel, si bien que personne ne fit attention à lui. Etre une ombre dans la foule, un individu dans la masse, était le secret des bonnes rapines. Il était facile de disparaître, lorsqu'on connaissait les usages banals du peuple. Une vérité fondamentale, que la haute société tout comme ses représentants, ces crétins de la Milice Martiale, ne semblaient pas capables de comprendre. A grands coups d'uniformes et de distinctions, ils marquaient une frontière, là où la proximité était le véritable secret de la force. Dinholt le savait mieux que personne : pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il valait mieux ne rien avoir de valeur sur soi… Et surtout pas une médaille.

Se callant au mur jouxtant la porte, il tendit l'oreille, mettant en branle ses instincts primordiaux de chasseur, pour percevoir les bribes insaisissables d'une conversation qui semblait se tenir entre plusieurs interlocuteurs, de l'autre côté de la porte. Bien, c'était le signe que la Maison Lacton avait commencé à traiter ses petites affaires. Il était temps d'animer un peu leur soirée.

Sans montrer la moindre hésitation, ni même marquer un temps d'arrêt, il fit pivoter la poignée et se glissa de l'autre côté de la porte. Personne, dans le bar pourtant bondé, ne se rendit compte de la manœuvre.

Néanmoins, de l'autre côté, son arrivée fut immédiatement remarquée. Une patte brutale vint se poser contre son bras, tandis qu'une autre le saisissait par l'épaule et le plaquait contre la porte. Le gorille qui lui faisait face tenait ironiquement du grand singe. Plutôt comique, en effet. Dinholt ne prit même pas la peine de s'attarder sur l'expression furieuse qu'affichait sa face d'abruti, tournant immédiatement les yeux vers les six cadres rassemblés autour de la table, qui s'étaient figés dans leurs postures et murés dans le silence, leurs visages bouffis tournés vers lui. Leurs regards dépeignaient un mélange subtile de stupéfaction crispée et de colère muette, tandis qu'entre leurs museaux resserrés se consumaient des cigares hors de prix. Quel stéréotype. Le chacal se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pouffer de rire.

Le singe qui le tenait fermement, et le dépassait d'au moins deux têtes, avait une poigne de fer. Ses pattes étaient au moins aussi grosses que la tête de Dinholt, mais cela ne l'impressionnait pour ainsi dire pas du tout. D'une voix sage, le chacal déclara à l'attention du garde du corps :

« — Je te conseille d'ôter ta patte de là, si tu ne veux pas la perdre. »

Le gorille poussa un ricanement dédaigneux, avant de raffermir son emprise. Dinholt sentit le point de rupture approcher, pour les os de son poignet. Aussi, poussa-t-il un soupir avant de se redresser brusquement de toute sa hauteur, pour venir plaquer un phénoménal coup de tête dans le visage du gorille, qui poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de s'écarter légèrement. Il laissa ainsi l'opportunité à son otage de se saisir du manche de son épée. La lame glissa dans un sifflement métallique, précise et redoutable, et d'un simple moulinet, trancha sournoisement. Le garde du corps poussa un cri d'horreur en dressant un moignon sanguinolent au-devant de son visage, tandis que Dinholt décrochait la patte coupée, qui était restée crispée autour de son poignet. D'un geste dédaigneux, il la lança à l'encontre de son propriétaire, qui mugissait contre le mur, le souffle court. Les cadres de la Maison Lacton avaient observé la scène en silence, toujours figés dans leurs postures. Malgré le débordement sanglant qui venait de se produire, ils n'avaient pas bronché. Dinholt leur reconnut une certaine forme de professionnalisme dans leur retenue, pour le coup, même si l'expression de leurs visages semblait marquer un vague sentiment de désapprobation. Le chacal écarta les bras en s'approchant d'eux d'un pas lent, comme pour se dédouaner de ce qui venait de se produire.

« — Je l'avais prévenu ! »

Il sentit la masse courroucée du gorille se redresser derrière lui. Surmontant la douleur, il devait vibrer d'une intense conviction professionnelle, à présent. Faire son devoir, tout en se vengeant. Oui, délectation complète doublée d'un crétinisme absolu. Dinholt redressa un doigt à son encontre, désireux de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il risquait d'amèrement regretter.

« — Tu devrais t'en tenir là, babouin, ou je te promets que je tranche plus que la main. »

L'un des cadres fut prompt à réagir. Il claqua des doigts à l'attention du gorille, lui intimant par ce biais l'ordre de se tenir tranquille, avant de déclarer d'une voix rauque :

« — Ça va aller, Michal… Tu peux disposer. Va faire soigner cette vilaine blessure. »

Exprimant sa frustration par un grognement sauvage, le garde du corps ramassa sa patte, qui traînait toujours au sol, et s'en fut en direction d'une alcôve qui ouvrait sur un escalier menant à l'étage, sans demander son reste. Plutôt sensé de sa part, pour le coup. Dinholt eut le temps d'ironiser « _malin comme un singe_ », avant de voir son avancée arrêtée par le déclic métallique provenant du revolver que l'un des cadres pointait vers lui. Le chacal souleva un sourcil dubitatif face à cette menace, et se contenta d'ironiser :

« — Allons bon, c'est plutôt à ce pauvre Michal que vous auriez dû refiler un tel jouet. Rangez-moi ça, que nous puissions causer. »

Les mafieux échangèrent un regard dubitatif, avant de se laisser aller à ricaner doucement. Celui qui pointait son revolver, un urksa de petite stature tenant de la marmotte, secoua légèrement ses babines moustachues, avant de faire un petit signe du menton à Dinholt.

« — Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on pourrait vouloir te causer, rookie ? Tu seras mort dans moins d'une minute. »

« — Oh ! Alors, ça me laisse assez de temps pour me présenter, et même pour vous taxer un verre. »

Sans y avoir été invité, il se glissa derrière une chaise vide et s'empara d'un godet qui traînait au centre de la table. Il y jeta un coup d'œil insistant, pour s'assurer de sa propreté, avant de desserrer le goulot d'une bouteille de whiskey, et de remplir son verre de l'alcool ambré. Il redressa poliment le récipient à l'attention des six cadres qui l'observaient, médusés, avant de le vider d'une traite. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction, puis plaqua le verre contre la table.

« — Bon sang, mon garçon… Si tu voulais te suicider, il y avait des moyens moins fatigants, pour toi comme pour nous. »

L'urksa qui venait de s'exprimer était le cadre le plus âgé présent autour de la table. Tenant du cerf, il arborait des bois impressionnants, manifestation évidente de sa longévité. Il avait laissé le pelage de son cou pousser en un simili de barbe épaisse, bien entretenue, et qu'il teignait visiblement en noir, sans doute pour dissimuler son aspect grisonnant. A la vue du costume impeccable qu'il portait, et du lorgnon cerclé d'or qui arborait son œil droit, Dinholt comprit sans mal qu'il s'agissait sans doute du parrain de la Maison Lacton. Le chacal se pencha vers lui, joignant ses pattes au-dessus de la table. Du revolver toujours pointé sur lui, il n'avait cure. D'une voix claire et détachée, il se présenta.

« — Je me nomme Dinholt Ravenga. Je suis le fils d'Alevis Ravenga. Vous vous souvenez d'Alevis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cerf fit un petit mouvement de la tête à l'attention de la marmotte, qui baissa immédiatement son arme, et détourna le regard, visiblement gêné. Dinholt exécrait à manœuvrer autour du nom de son père, mais il savait également quand il était nécessaire de se servir de cette information.

« — Comment oublier Alevis ? demanda le cerf en se callant au fond de son fauteuil. Ton père a fait beaucoup, pour nous. Beaucoup pour les Onze Mandragores, d'ailleurs. »

Onze clans mafieux se partageaient la troisième sphère du pouvoir d'Otonomah, ainsi que de tout le Kantor civilisé. Le chiffre symbolique remontait à un âge immémorial, tout comme l'appellation du groupuscule, et aucun truand de la cité, qu'il soit en haut ou en bas de l'échelle, ne s'en remémorait l'origine. Néanmoins, la tradition perdurait. Il ne pouvait y avoir que onze clans fédérés, indépendants, mais unis au sein d'une confrérie qui ne se réunissait qu'en cas de crise, et pouvait mettre fin à n'importe quelle velléité les opposant, si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. C'était cela, les Onze Mandragores. Une régence de l'ombre, entretenue par et pour la corruption du système, à l'abri des regards, et à l'insu de la plèbe.

En cela, Alevis Ravengo, ancien Grand Ordonnateur du Cénacle, avait été un allié fort utile, qui avait trouvé le moyen de faire fortune en ouvrant toutes sortes de portes aux groupuscules criminels, et avait su les protéger lorsque cela s'était avéré nécessaire. La stabilité actuelle des clans mafieux, et leur intégration presque parfaite au fonctionnement de la société urksa, était l'œuvre de cet architecte de génie, qui avait su composer au cours de sa carrière politique une myriade d'habiles combines, en vue de soutenir ses amis, comme ses ennemis, pour que chacun puisse en tirer le plus grand profit. Surtout lui-même.

D'une voix grave, le cerf reprit :

« — Oui. Sa perte a été une grande tragédie. »

« — Je suppose. Je n'étais pas là au moment de sa mort. »

« — Nous savons tous pourquoi. »

Les dignitaires du clan échangèrent quelques regards lourds de sens, avant de ricaner.

« — Il t'a répudié, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit le cerf d'une voix dédaigneuse. « Déshérité et exilé, pour ta conduite stupide de petit garçon trop gâté, qui ressentait le besoin d'attirer l'attention de son père en voulant jouer les canailles. On peut le tolérer, tant que le garçon sait se tenir, et ne va pas empiéter sur les plates-bandes de ceux qui font… disons, un honnête travail. Surtout s'il finit par se faire attraper, mettant son père, et tous ses associés, dans une situation des plus embarrassantes. »

Quoique rendu amer par l'évocation de cette vérité, Dinholt resta digne et détaché. Il avait eu l'occasion de faire face à la véracité de ces faits au cours de la dernière décennie, et à l'accepter de bon gré comme faisant partie de ces épreuves cruelles, mais nécessaires, que la vie vous réservait parfois. Pour manifester son dédain face à cette provocation, le chacal haussa les épaules. Piqué par tant de désinvolture, le chef de la Maison Lacton se pencha en avant, fronçait ses épais sourcils broussailleux.

« — L'amour paternel est chose étrange… Il nous pousse à toutes les erreurs. Alevis aurait dû laisser la Milice te trancher la tête, plutôt que de monnayer ta vie en échange de misérables informations… Que tu t'es empressé de donner, d'ailleurs, si mon souvenir est bon ? »

« — C'est tout à fait exact. » confirma Dinholt d'une voix rieuse.

Le cerf écarta les bras avec dépit, consterné par l'attitude arrogante du chacal.

« — Et il en est fier, en plus, ce jeune présomptueux ! Tu n'avais rien compris à la nature des clans à cette époque, et visiblement, tu n'y comprends toujours rien aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui te permet de croire que tu peux venir te pavaner devant nous ? Tu penses pouvoir provoquer nos augustes personnes, et t'en tirer à bon compte parce que tu portes un nom illustre ? Ridicule ! »

« — Non, messire… Rien de tout cela. Cessez de croire que je me dissimule derrière le nom de mon père, et que je me permets des fadaises uniquement pour vous provoquer. Ce n'est pas un genre que je me donne, c'est dans ma nature. Dix ans d'exil n'y ont rien changé… Ce qui a changé, en revanche, c'est le système politique dans lequel nous nous trouvons, à présent. Un système tout neuf, en pleine mutation, qui peine à faire face à une guerre déraisonnable et stupide, qui ne le mènera nulle part… Mais qui se montre riche en failles, et donc en possibilités. Le fait que je puisse me tenir devant vous aujourd'hui en est la preuve, n'est-ce pas ? »

« — Que crois-tu donc nous apprendre, jeunot ? Nous sommes aux faits de l'actualité. »

Dinholt hocha la tête pour lui donner raison sur ce point, avant de se servir un nouveau verre de whiskey, tout en redressant l'index pour signifier qu'il allait en venir à l'essentiel. Il vida son godet d'une traite, avant de passer aux explications.

« — Les Onze Mandragores sont vouées à disparaître. Vous en avez conscience, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois même que c'est la raison exacte pour laquelle vous vous êtes réunis aujourd'hui… Je me trompe ? »

Les cadres échangèrent quelques regards gênés. Les uns et les autres se perdirent en messes basses précipitées, accompagnées de fébriles hochements de tête. Seul le cerf restait impassible, son regard froid ne se détachant pas de celui d'un Dinholt goguenard. Ce-dernier reprit la parole d'un ton plus haut, ramenant l'attention sur lui.

« — Oui, c'est vrai ! Le nouveau Cénacle et le remaniement politique, la guerre avec Shadowrift, la Milice Martiale qui tombe dans le domaine public, la disparition de la Rébellion, tout ça, tout ça… C'est très intéressant. Mais dans les faits, que retiendra-t-on, finalement ? Adieu, le soutien du Cénacle. Bye-Bye Etrogarheim et le Consortium. Dites bonjour à la reprise en main de vos petites affaires par la grande prêtresse et sa nouvelle chasse gardée. Elle va faire du ménage dans la paperasse de mon père, et mettre à jour vos petites combines et tous vos vieux traquenards… Les Mandragores, on va les cueillir, les unes après les autres. Cela fait trop longtemps que vous éclusez les mêmes fonds de commerce. Vous avez fini par laisser des traces. C'est pas ma tête qui finira sur le billot, cette fois-ci… Mais les vôtres. »

Il se laissa retomber au fond de son siège, appréciant leurs expressions déconfites et démunies, face à une vérité claironnante exprimée avec un tel détachement. Dinholt se laissa aller à un petit rire, avant de conclure d'un ton ironique :

« — Quand j'y pense, ça m'fait vraiment marrer. »

Perdant visiblement son calme, le cerf se laissa gagner par un petit tremblement de rage, et tapa du poing sur la table, si fort qu'il en délogea son lorgnon.

« — Insolent ! Surveille ton langage. »

« — Je ne fais que dire la vérité, le cornu ! »

Il feignit un air désolé en plaquant une patte contre sa bouche.

« — Oh, pardon ! Ça, c'était insolent… »

« — Et alors quoi ? Tu prétends nous offrir une solution miracle ? Tu veux te faire passer pour le digne héritier de ton père ? Une nouvelle génération de Ravenga, qui rétablira nos affaires, ou tout du moins fera en sorte qu'elles puissent se perpétuer ? Par quel miracle accomplirais-tu une telle prouesse, après dix ans loin de ton pays ? »

Dinholt agita sa patte d'avant en arrière, comme pour chasser ces questions douteuses. Il poussa un soupir, avant d'écarter mollement les bras, tout en déclarant :

« — Voilà votre problème. Vous ne voulez qu'une chose : la continuité absolue. Il faut que les choses restent immuables, c'est ça ? Mais c'est pour cette raison que tout s'apprête à vous claquer entre les doigts, messieurs. Ce qu'il vous fait, c'est de l'innovant ! Du nouveau ! Revoir le système en profondeur ! Si la gouvernance de ce foutu pays change et évolue, alors la criminalité doit en faire de même, pas vrai ? L'immobilisme causera votre perte. »

« — Tu veux remettre en question le fonctionnement traditionnaliste des Onze Mandragores, qui perdure depuis près de quinze ans ? »

Dinholt hocha la tête, manifestant une conviction profonde.

« — Mouai. C'est tout à fait ce que j'ai à l'esprit. »

« — Ridicule et utopiste ! » contesta le cerf en secouant ses bois. « Il n'y a aucune chance que ça marche ! »

« — Et pourtant, le gamin a raison. »

Les visages de toutes les personnes en présence se tournèrent brutalement vers l'origine de cette voix, profonde et inquiétante, qui avait jailli depuis la porte de service, donnant sur l'arrière-cour du Dundee Bomber.

Là, se trouvait un urksa tenant de l'hermine, haut sur patte, à la carrure imposante et voutée. Son pelage ras et pelé était d'une couleur sombre à la teinte indéfinissable, légèrement violacée, et à l'aspect crayeux. Son visage marqué était fendu d'un sourire méprisant, bardé de crocs dont l'aspect menaçant n'avait rien à envier à l'unique pupille brune qui flamboyait au creux de son regard perçant. Son autre œil était recouvert d'un cache noir, qui dissimulait assez mal une vilaine balafre. Celle-ci remontait jusqu'à son oreille droite, fendue en deux. Il était vêtu d'une armure de cuir noir, finement taillée, et ajustée à sa taille massive, quoiqu'un peu trapue, mais dont la musculature demeurait impressionnante. Une vieille cape rouge, tombant en lambeaux, était fixée à ses épaulières métalliques, bardées de traces d'impact. Elément non anodin, son bras droit avait été remplacé par une prothèse mécanique massive, à l'aspect vétuste, mais très impressionnante, toute en plaques métalliques et en pistons saillants. La main d'acier avait l'allure d'une patte à trois griffes, capable de tout briser sous la force de sa poigne. Complétant son apparence menaçante, un long fourreau était fixé à sa ceinture, dont dépassait la garde d'une épée à deux mains. L'usure de son pommeau laissait à penser qu'elle n'était pas là uniquement pour la décoration.

A sa vue, le cerf, chef de la Maison Lacton, se figea d'horreur. Il grimaça, avant de déclarer d'une voix tremblante :

« — C… Carlfrei ? »

Dinholt fut parcouru d'un frisson à l'audition de ce nom, et se redressa légèrement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à quitter son siège pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Cependant, il regagna un peu de constance, s'obligeant à contrebalancer cette première réaction instinctive. D'une voix calme, dont le ton malicieux essayait de dissimuler le trouble, il annonça rapidement :

« — Bien, messieurs… Je pense que je vais vous laisser. Vous avez tout un tas de choses à vous dire, je pense. Et je ne voudrais pas m'imposer… »

« — Assieds-toi, Ravenga. Nous avons des choses à nous dire, en effet. »

Carlfrei avait pointé vers lui son gantelet métallique, l'intimant par ce geste à obéir consciencieusement à ce qui venait de lui être ordonné, ainsi qu'à tout ce qui pourrait suivre. Sans demander son reste, Dinholt s'exécuta. Toute sa belle assurance semblait s'être envolée, en même temps que son air goguenard, qui laissait maintenant place à un malaise ouvertement affiché, qui confinait presque à la panique.

Le chef de la Maison Lacton, toujours crispé, parvint néanmoins à surmonter le mutisme général qui s'était emparé des cadres de son clan, depuis que Carlfrei avait fait son entrée.

« — C'est la journée des grands retours… » déclara-il d'un ton ironique. « D'abord le fils d'Alevis Ravenga, et maintenant la Poigne Démente… »

« — Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ce surnom. » contesta l'hermine d'une voix chantante.

« — Il te va pourtant comme un gant. »

Ne goûtant guère à la provocation, Carlfrei se glissa à toute vitesse derrière le siège qu'occupait le cerf, et dans un cliquetis métallique, lui agrippa brutalement la nuque de sa patte mécanique. Dinholt l'avait à peine vu bouger. Sa vitesse d'exécution, tout comme sa précision, étaient impressionnantes, surtout si l'on considérait sa masse imposante.

Voyant que l'hermine s'en prenait à son chef, la marmotte pointa son revolver en direction de l'agresseur. Carlfrei fronça les sourcils face à cette menace ouvertement affichée, et grimaça d'un sourire torve, tout en crocs saillants.

« — Tss… Ne pointe pas une arme sur quelqu'un si tu ne comptes pas t'en servir. Es-tu bon tireur ? J'en doute, à la vue des tremblements sporadiques qui agitent ta petite patte ridicule. Entre toi et ta cible, il y a ton chef. Alors vas-y, tire ! J'estime à cinquante pour cent les chances que tu me rates complètement, et à cinquante pour cent les chances que tu mettes un terme à l'existence du parrain de la Maison Lacton. Dans les deux cas, tu me rendras service… Mais je peux t'assurer que tu n'appuieras pas deux fois sur la gâchette. »

« — C'est donc ma mort, que tu souhaites ? » éructa le cerf d'une voix éraillée.

Comme Carlfrei ne répondait rien, le parrain fit un signe du museau à l'attention de son subordonné.

« — Laissez, mon ami. Ne prenez pas ce risque. »

Un peu dépité, la marmotte s'exécuta, abaissant son arme sous le ricanement dédaigneux de l'hermine. Alors, ce-dernier tendit sa patte libre en direction de la porte, et claqua des doigts. A cet ordre gestuel répondit un bruit massif de pas s'approchant. Une dizaine d'urksas en armures noires, assez semblables à celle que portait Carlfrei, firent irruption dans l'arrière-salle. Des capuchons sombres étaient rabattus sur leurs faciès. Ils donnaient l'impression d'être une troupe entraînée et bien organisée. Une vraie petite armée de l'ombre, aussi servile que dangereuse.

Alors que ces sombres combattants entouraient la table où s'étaient réunis les cadres de la Maison Lacton, et extirpaient des lames brillantes de leurs fourreaux, Dinholt se figea, une boule amère au creux de la gorge. Quand, exactement, la situation avait-elle dégénéré ? Il avait à présent tout le loisir de regretter son retour à la capitale… Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à avoir l'intention de profiter de la situation instable de la transition politique afin d'en tirer un profit quelconque. Or, faire face à un rival comme Carlfrei n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme une opposition équitable.

Fermant la marche des soldats de Carlfrei, une urksa tenant de la lionne, à la taille svelte et élancée, fit son entrée. Elle aussi portait l'armure noire caractéristique des subalternes de l'hermine, mais elle avait enfilé par-dessus une fine tunique de couleur blanche, brodée de fils d'or, remontant jusqu'à sa tête en une capuche élégante, qui encadrait ses traits fins, et soulignait son regard félin, qui brillait d'une lueur bleue glaciale. Dans son dos était fixé un jeu de trois lances, aux pointes finement ciselées, et dont les lames se décomposaient en une série de plusieurs crochets acérés. Mieux valait éviter de se retrouver avec des tels épieux en travers du corps… Car au moment de les retirer, ils devaient tout arracher sur leur passage.

La lionne referma la porte d'un coup de pied, avant de poser son regard froid sur les cadres rassemblés. Carlfrei lui fit un petit signe du museau pour lui indiquer la marmotte. Elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas rapide, et le délesta de son arme sans ménagement. D'un mouvement expert, elle démonta le revolver en trois morceaux, qu'elle disposa consciencieusement sur la table, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas.

Satisfait de sa prise de contrôle, l'hermine ricana doucement, avant de resserrer d'avantage son emprise sur la nuque du cerf, qu'il maintenait toujours sous sa pression.

« — Messieurs… » commença-t-il. « Savez-vous ce qu'il est advenu des clans Carmago et Dorfray ? »

Dinholt connaissait ces clans de noms. Ils appartenaient tous deux aux Onze Mandragores, tout comme la Maison Lacton. Voyant le cerf frémir à la mention de ces groupuscules criminels, le chacal comprit qu'une chose terrible se produisait actuellement dans les recoins sombres de la capitale. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas pu anticiper, et à laquelle il aurait peut-être dû se montrer attentif, avant de revenir, et de s'y trouver mêler bien malgré lui.

« — Bien sûr, que vous le savez. » ironisa Carlfrei, qui semblait considérer le silence pesant de l'assemblée comme une réponse satisfaisante. « Ils ont rejoint mon organisation. Oh, bien entendu, ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord, de prime abord… Mais j'ai usé d'arguments assez convaincants. »

« — Jamais la Maison Lacton ne se soumettra à toi, Carlfrei ! » rétorqua le cerf en grinçant des dents.

« — Ah. Et je suppose que tu parles en son nom ? Bien. Alors il ne me reste qu'à changer d'interlocuteur. »

Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, qui horrifia les cadres en présence. Dinholt lui-même en resta médusé de stupeur et d'effroi. D'un simple mouvement du poignet, Carlfrei venait de briser la nuque du chef de la Maison Lacton. Il laissa la carcasse inerte s'effondrer face contre la table, avant d'y jeter un ultime regard écœuré. Alors, il commença à arpenter le pourtour de la pièce d'un pas lent, jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil concernés à l'un ou l'autre des mammifères en présence. Personne n'osait dire quoique ce soit, ni faire le moindre geste. Les corps tremblaient, les regards bas, les mines pâles et effarées. L'hermine semblait se réjouir de cette ambiance délétère, où chacun s'était mis à prier pour sa vie, et sur laquelle il régnait, prenant l'allure d'un vautour tournoyant autour d'un animal mourant, qui bientôt se métamorphoserait en une carcasse dont il pourrait se délecter. Essayant de dissimuler au mieux son trouble, Dinholt restait de marbre. Lorsqu'il se pencha en avant pour se servir un nouveau verre de whiskey, l'un des soldats de Carlfrei glissa sa lame contre son épaule, lui faisant apprécier le couperet glacial du fil de son épée. Le chacal redressa doucement les pattes, et se laissa guider vers le fond de son siège, où il resta immobile.

« — On se détend, les gars. Je voulais juste me servir un petit verre. »

Carlfrei ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à cette remarque. Il fit un signe de tête à son subalterne, avant de lui lancer :

« — Sers-lui son whiskey. Et avec égards, je te prie. »

Sans demander son reste, l'urksa rengaina son épée, et se saisit de la bouteille de whiskey, dont il dévissa adroitement le bouchon avant d'en déverser le contenu dans le verre. D'un geste ferme, il tendit le godet à Dinholt, qui le réceptionna en souriant, avant de le redresser à son attention pour le remercier de son sens du service. Alors, l'urksa siffla l'alcool d'une traite, avant de pousser un soupir de satisfaction.

« — Vous voyez. » reprit finalement Carlfrei à l'attention des cadres qui s'affairaient à ne surtout pas croiser son regard. « Les choses peuvent également se passer pour le mieux. Je ne suis pas le monstre qu'on a pu vous dépeindre, et ceux qui œuvrent sous mon service sont généralement satisfaits de leur condition. N'est-ce pas, mes ouailles ? »

Tous les urksas en armure noire se dressèrent à l'unisson, plaquant leurs bras contre leurs flancs, tendant le museau vers l'avant, avant de déclarer d'une voix commune :

« — Oui, Sir ! »

Satisfait de cette démonstration d'obéissance, Carlfrei balança un violent coup de pied dans la carcasse du défunt chef de la Maison Lacton, précipitant son cadavre à terre, pour libérer le siège qu'il occupait jusqu'alors. Il se laissa ensuite retomber au fond de celui-ci, un sourire malsain fendant son museau.

« — Maintenant que cette chère tête de bois nous a quitté, à qui dois-je m'adresser, si je veux m'entretenir avec le chef de la Maison Lacton ? »

Aucun des cadres ne répondit. La tête basse, le regard lointain, ils se murèrent dans le silence, tandis que Carlfrei leur lançait à tous des regards insistants, semblant attendre une réponse qui sans doute ne viendrait jamais.

« — C'est amusant… » finit-il par déclarer. » J'étais pourtant sûr de trouver ici, ce soir, les six plus hauts dignitaires de ce fichu clan. Vous n'aviez jamais parlé droits de succession, peut-être ? Dans l'ordre des choses, celui qui devient le nouveau parrain est le bras droit de l'ancien, ou quelque chose comme ça… Je me trompe ? »

A cette question, il partit d'un éclat de rire à demi fou, en secouant sa prothèse mécanique devant lui.

« — Haha ! J'aime pas parler de bras droit, en général… Ça me donne toujours du vague à l'âme. »

D'un geste brutal, il tapa avec violence de son gantelet métallique sur la table, pulvérisant le bois épais qui en composait la surface sans la moindre difficulté. Les cadres en présence frémirent, et s'enfoncèrent d'avantage au fond de leurs sièges. Carlfrei se pencha alors en avant, prenant une mine plus dure et cruelle, avant de demander sournoisement :

« — Vous ne voudriez pas que j'ai du vague à l'âme, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'urksa tenant de la marmotte redressa alors une patte tremblante. Ses babines épaisses frémissaient au rythme des soubresauts incontrôlables qui lui parcouraient le corps.

« — C'est moi… C'est moi qui deviens le parrain de la Maison Lacton, suite au décès d'Ernise Devefer. »

A cette nouvelle, Carlfrei sembla ravi, et ne put se départir d'un sourire euphorique. Il fit un petit mouvement de la patte à l'attention de la lionne, qui semblait attendre ses ordres, et déclara :

« — Jersey, si tu veux bien ? »

La dénommée Jersey dégaina l'une de ses lances d'un mouvement rapide et agile, et asséna un coup d'une précision mortelle dans le dossier du siège qu'occupait le rongeur, traversant le bois sans aucune difficulté, pour rejaillir en une épine mortelle qui transperça l'urksa de part en part. La marmotte écarquilla les yeux et porta son regard à l'étrange appendice métallique, ruisselant de sang, qui dépassait de son abdomen. Il essaya de marmonner quelque chose, mais ne put éructer qu'une bouillie sanguinolente. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, tandis que ses bajoues cessaient de frémir, pour toujours.

A ce spectacle désolant, Dinholt ne put que se laisser retomber au fond son siège, afin de se mettre hors de portée des petites giclées de sang qui voletaient dans sa direction. Le chacal craignait de plus en plus que cette première réintroduction dans le milieu de la pègre ne soit finalement la dernière pour lui. Il aurait aimé apprécier l'ironie de la situation, mais pour le coup, il n'avait pas vraiment l'esprit à rire.

Alors que Jersey retirait sa lance, mutilant d'avantage les chairs de sa défunte victime, Carlfrei tourna un regard glacial vers le reste des cadres de la Maison Lacton, qui frémissaient sur leurs sièges. L'un d'entre eux s'était mis à sangloter. Pas très professionnel, pour le coup, jaugea Dinholt.

« — Alors ? » demanda Carlfrei d'une voix douce. « Qui est le leader de votre clan, maintenant ? »

N'y tenant plus, l'un des cadres se redressa subitement, tapant du poing sur la table.

« — Si vous voulez tous nous tuer, faites-le sans attendre, et arrêtez de jouer avec nous ! »

« — A votre guise. »

L'hermine fit un petit signe du menton à ses soldats, qui dressèrent leurs épées au-dessus des quatre dignitaires restants. Deux d'entre eux essayèrent de protester dans une posture implorante, mais les hommes de main ne montrèrent pas le moindre signe d'hésitation. En quelques coups tranchants bien placés, ils mirent un terme sanglant à leurs existences.

Se délectant du spectacle mortifère, Carlfrei se servit alors à son tour un verre de whiskey, avant de fracasser la bouteille au sol. Une odeur forte d'alcool ambré envahit l'espace, qui ne couvrait que très mal celle du sang. Le mélange olfactif était des plus répugnants, et Dinholt se sentit légèrement nauséeux. Néanmoins, il n'en laissait rien paraître, soutenant le regard que lui opposait Carlfrei, qui ne détacha pas un seul instant ses regard de lui, alors qu'il savourait le contenu de son godet.

« — Donc, fils de Ravenga… C'est toi le patron de la Maison Lacton, maintenant ?

« — Dans les faits, il semblerait que cet honneur vous revienne, Carlfrei. »

Soulignant la pertinence de cette réponse d'un index redressé, l'hermine hocha la tête avec conviction.

« — Bonne réponse. Si ces abrutis avaient formulé la même, ils respireraient encore, à l'heure actuelle. »

« — Je l'avais bien compris. »

« — Je suis un individu magnanime, tu sais. »

« — Je l'ai constaté. » »

Face à un être comme Carlfrei, la seule chose à faire était d'abonder dans son sens. Dinholt l'avait bien compris, et n'éprouvait aucune gêne à le faire, pas plus qu'il n'en avait ressenti en assistant en spectateur impuissant au massacre qui venait de se dérouler autour de cette table. Les lois de la troisième sphère du pouvoir étaient dures et cruelles, et la première d'entre elle en résumait assez bien l'esprit : il n'y avait aucune règle. Si on souhaitait naviguer en eaux troubles, il fallait se tenir prêt à essuyer la tempête.

« — Détends-toi, mon garçon. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. Sinon, tu serais déjà mort, non ?

« — Quelles sont vos intentions, me concernant, dans ce cas ? »

L'hermine acheva son godet d'une traite, avant de le reposer brutalement sur la table. Dinholt ne fut pas surpris de voir le verre s'ébrécher à l'impact. Chaque mouvement qu'opérait Carlfrei, chacun de ses gestes, et même ses traits d'esprits, tout chez lui transpirait la violence et le chaos. Une tempête destructrice inaltérable semblait conditionner son être tout entier, et dicter sa conduite, au-delà de toute logique. On ne pouvait pas plus s'y opposer qu'à un caprice de la nature. Pouvait-on se dresser face à une éruption volcanique ? Stopper une coulée de lave par la seule force de la volonté ? Cette impuissance caractéristique était une sensation assez proche de ce qu'on pouvait ressentir, lorsque l'hermine posait son œil unique sur vous.

« — Grinn est venu me voir, en début d'après-midi. »

A l'expression effarée que cette information fit naître sur le visage de Dinholt, Carlfrei ne put s'empêcher de développer sa pensée : « Oui, Grinn travaille pour moi, depuis quelques temps… Tu l'as bien arrangé, dis-moi. Lui qui n'a déjà pas un physique des plus avenants… Ce n'était pas très gentil de le malmener comme tu l'as fait. »

Bien entendu. Grinn. Cette foutue hyène bouffait à tous les râteliers, surtout ceux où elle pouvait gagner un minimum de protection, et au mieux des lupis. Alors quoi ? Il était allé geindre auprès de son nouveau maître, en vue d'obtenir réparation pour la correction subie ? Tout ceci était grotesque. Dinholt s'en défendit d'ailleurs sans détour.

« — Une bonne torgnole de temps en temps ne fait jamais de mal. Je ne dirais pas qu'il l'avait méritée… Mais j'aime pas trop qu'on me prenne de haut… Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. »

« — Et donc, je suppose que tu fomentes l'envie de t'en prendre à moi ? De me passer à tabac ? » questionna Carlfrei d'une voix joviale où brûlaient les relents à peine dissimulés d'une rage furieuse. « Parce que là, tel que tu me vois, je te prends de haut, n'est-ce pas ? »

On ne pouvait pas être plus exact. Entouré comme il l'était par une dizaine de gardes en armes et armures, et après avoir été témoin de l'exécution sommaire et gratuite de six urksas, il lui semblait effectivement être quelque peu malmené. De fait, il hocha la tête, jouant la carte de l'honnêteté.

« — C'est vrai. Mais il y a une grande différence entre vous et Grinn, pas vrai ? »

« — Quelle surprise ! » ironisa l'hermine. « J'ai hâte que tu me dises laquelle… »

« — Eh bien, Grinn c'est le mec qu'on peut tabasser, si on en a envie. Vous pas. »

A cette réflexion, Carlfrei se figea pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il la tournait et la retournait dans son esprit, en vue d'y découvrir un quelconque sens caché. Puis, finalement, il s'esclaffa bruyamment, partant dans un grand éclat de rire, qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Plus par nervosité qu'autre chose, Dinholt l'imita au bout d'un petit moment, se mettant à rire comme un idiot, sans même comprendre pourquoi. De fait, il ne fit qu'entrevoir le petit geste de la patte que Carlfrei lança à l'encontre de Jersey, et le chacal riait encore lorsque la lionne lui balança un coup de poing surpuissant en pleine mâchoire. Dinholt faillit basculer de son fauteuil, mais se rattrapa au dernier moment. Le choc avait coupé son élan euphorique, mais pas celui de l'hermine, qui continuait à se gausser de l'autre côté de la table. Le chacal cracha au sol un glaviot plein de sang, avant de se redresser. Jersey le contemplait avec gravité. Aucune hésitation ne troublait son regard. Elle le tuerait sans y réfléchir à deux fois, si l'ordre lui en était donné.

Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, Carlfrei retrouva un peu son calme, et parvint à articuler, entre deux hoquets euphoriques :

« — C'est tellement drôle… Hihi… Le fait que tu oses sous-entendre que tu pourrais vouloir me tabasser. »

Pour être exact, c'était une envie autrement plus violente et macabre qui animait le chacal à cet instant, mais il préféra garder ce sentiment pour lui.

« — Mais tu as raison… Tu ne peux pas. Et d'ailleurs, à partir d'aujourd'hui, on considèrera que tu ne peux plus frapper Grinn, non plus… Ni aucun de ceux qui pourraient m'appartenir… »

« — Je ne risque plus de pouvoir frapper grand monde, alors. »

« — C'est exact. J'apprécie ta pertinence. Comme tu le constates, je suis en train de réformer l'organisation connue sous le nom des Onze Mandragores. Tu sais que je l'ai déjà fait, par le passé, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Oui, il le savait. Il le savait même très bien. A une époque, par la pression, la terreur, la violence et la force, Carlfrei était parvenu à unir tous les clans criminels du Kantor sous une seule bannière. La sienne. Sa puissance était alors démesurée, au point qu'il risquait de bouleverser tout l'ordre politique. La gestion de son cas était devenue une priorité, pour le Cénacle de l'époque. On ne pouvait tolérer un tel déséquilibre des forces… Surtout s'il devait se faire entre les griffes d'un être aussi instable et dangereux que Carlfrei. Ce règlement de compte était devenue une affaire d'état, mais peu nombreux étaient ceux ayant connu les réels tenants et aboutissants de cette page sinistre de l'histoire. Par le biais de son père, Dinholt avait été aux premières loges. C'était bien cette filiation qui l'inquiétait, dans le cas présent. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de voir l'hermine y faire logiquement allusion.

« — Ton père avait œuvré à l'harmonie de la troisième sphère du pouvoir… Il était arrivé à un point d'équilibre qui permettait à la société de maintenir une certaine forme de contrôle sur elle-même, l'empêchant de sombrer dans le chaos. Et tout le monde y gagnait, les grands comme les miséreux, les politiciens comme la vermine. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié que je décide de m'immiscer dans son œuvre, dans le but de me l'approprier, pas vrai ? Les Onze Mandragores ont toujours été sa création favorite… Je n'étais donc pas autorisé à prendre ma part du gâteau. La plus grosse part. La totalité ? Je suis d'une nature gourmande… Tout le monde a ses petits défauts. »

« — Je ne vous reprocherai pas d'avoir de l'ambition. »

« — Tss… Pour ce que ça m'a rapporté ! Au final, ton père a fait ce qu'il fallait pour maintenir l'emprise politique intacte sur la sphère criminelle… Il y avait trop à perdre s'il venait à échouer. Et on ne parle pas uniquement de réputation, ici. Mais de lupis. De tonnes et de tonnes de lupis. Je me suis fait piéger par mes propres hommes. Mes propres lieutenants. Les chefs des clans que j'avais réussi à enrôler sous ma bannière… Tous m'ont tourné le dos, quand cet enfoiré de capitaine arrogant, Ziegelzeig Aberhein, m'a tranché mon foutu bras ! »

Tout le monde connaissait cette histoire, dans le milieu, mais Carlfrei semblait oublier l'élément le moins anodin. Ce n'était pas la perte de son bras qui avait poussé ses lieutenants à s'éloigner de lui, et à le laisser définitivement tomber… C'était sa tendance très nette à la folie furieuse qui avait achevé de ruiner la confiance que ses hommes lui portaient. Ni plus, ni moins. Et visiblement, cette tendance ne s'était pas amoindrie avec le temps. Bien au contraire…

Dinholt demeura néanmoins silencieux, jetant de temps à autres de petits coups d'œil nerveux en direction de Jersey, qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés, prête à agir au moindre signe de son maître.

N'attendant pas que le chacal essaie de formuler une quelconque réponse, Carlfrei poursuivit :

« — Il en a pris pour son grade, cet imbécile de renard… Et au final, pourquoi ? Pour qu'on le retrouve quelques années plus tard, frais comme un gardon et fier comme un coq, à se pavaner en héros devant la plèbe. Ça me donne envie de vomir… S'il m'avait fallu une motivation supplémentaire pour reprendre mes affaires en main, c'aurait été celle-ci. Héhé… Néanmoins, j'avais déjà commencé à remuer la vase qui compose la base de notre petit monde, Dinholt. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Le chacal remua la tête, n'étant pas certain d'avoir bien compris la question ? Attendait-il une réaction quelconque de sa part, en rapport avec ce récit décousu de ses déboires passés, et de ses ambitions à venir ? Ou bien souhaitait-il quelque chose de plus précis ? Hésitant sur la formulation à employer, Dinholt se racla la gorge, avant de demander :

« — Que dois-je dire de quoi ? »

« — Eh bien… De cette situation ? Je trouve que tu l'as assez bien résumée à nos petits amis ici présents, qui dorment à présent dans les contrées de l'éternel sommeil. Le déséquilibre et la précarité du système politique actuel l'affaiblissent considérablement, d'autant que le plus gros des forces de protection sénatoriale s'en est allé vers la guerre, ne laissant qu'une vague Milice Martiale en pleine restructuration comme rempart aux vils mécréants que nous sommes. »

« — Eh bien, je suppose qu'il y a des parts à prendre, et des placements juteux à faire… Ce que je m'évertuais à faire comprendre à la Maison Lacton avant que vous ne décidiez subitement de mettre un terme à leurs activités. Néanmoins, comme la régence de la grande prêtresse a décidé de faire le ménage dans tout ce bazar, il va falloir être réactif si on ne veut pas rater le coche. J'espérais pouvoir me rendre utile auprès d'un clan ou d'un autre, en ce sens… Et ramasser ma part du butin, avant que les autorités ne sonnent la fin de la récréation. »

Carlfrei sembla apprécier ces explications, avant d'opiner légèrement du museau, celui-ci se fendant d'un petit sourire cruel. Il se pencha vers l'avant, appuyant son menton dans le creux de son énorme griffe mécanique. Il jaugea alors Dinholt d'un regard légèrement méprisant.

« — Je suis un peu déçu d'un tel manque d'ambition… » déclara-t-il dans un souffle.

« — Je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi je pourrais prétendre de mieux. Je viens à peine de faire mon retour à la capitale, je travaille seul et je n'ai plus le moindre soutien… Pire encore, je me traîne un passif de traître et de vendu. Je n'ai guère que ma motivation pour moi, et quelques moyens de mettre en œuvre mes rares prétentions. Si vous me laissez repartir en vie ce soir, bien entendu, ce dont je ne suis pas encore persuadé. »

D'un petit mouvement impatient de la patte, Carlfrei signifia sa lassitude par rapport à ce point précis.

« — Je t'ai déjà dit que si je souhaitais ta mort, tu ne respirerais déjà plus à l'heure actuelle. »

« — Dans ce cas, laissez-moi réitérer ma question initiale : qu'attendez-vous de moi, concrètement ? »

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine musculeuse, Carlfrei se laissa retomber au fond de son fauteuil en poussant un soupir de lassitude.

« — Quel pragmatisme ! Je pensais que tu l'avais déjà compris… »

« — Désolé de vous décevoir, mais non. »

« — Je vais me montrer plus clair, dans ce cas. Je suis prêt à partager les bénéfices à retirer de l'affaiblissement du système avec tous ceux qui seront capables de m'aider à en profiter au maximum. Et crois-moi, mon garçon, mes appétits sont énormes. J'ai entrepris la reconquête des clans, et bientôt les Onze Mandragores seront toutes sous ma domination. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois… Leurs dirigeants passeront tous par le fil de l'épée, car je ne souffrirai aucun rival. On ne me tourne le dos qu'une fois… A la moindre occasion, j'y plante un poignard. »

Au moins les choses étaient claires. Si Dinholt cherchait à se placer et à regagner un minimum de rayonnance au sein des sphères criminelles, il ne pourrait y parvenir sans s'associer à ce faquin de Carlfrei. Car visiblement, l'hermine avait l'intention de s'approprier l'intégralité du pouvoir, au risque de faire imploser le système. Le chacal n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'être dans les parages lorsque la catastrophe surviendrait – car elle surviendrait, c'était une certitude –, mais il voyait mal comment se dégager de l'inextricable situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement. Il n'était d'ailleurs même pas sûr de vouloir s'en défaire. Il y avait éventuellement gros à gagner, dans l'affaire… Du moins, tant qu'elle tiendrait.

Pour obtenir d'avantage d'informations sur les risques et les attentes liés à cet éventuel accord, Dinholt décida de jouer la carte de l'humilité.

« — Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre en quoi je pourrais vous être utile dans cette entreprise. »

« — Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu le saisisses très vite, gamin, parce que ça pourrait être lié à ton espérance de vie, et celle-ci diminue de seconde en seconde. N'essaie pas de me prendre pour un imbécile. Tu sais parfaitement en quoi tu pourrais me servir. »

Le ton de Carlfrei ne laissait plus place à la manœuvre, car il témoignait maintenant d'une lassitude et d'une impatience manifestes. Le chacal hocha donc la tête, concédant qu'il saisissait les attentes que l'hermine pouvait avoir vis-à-vis de lui.

« — Je ne suis plus dans les affaires de feu mon père depuis bien longtemps… Si vous espérez pouvoir affaiblir le Cénacle par ce biais, vous risquez d'être déçu. Comme vous le savez sans doute, j'ai été déshérité, et toutes mes prétentions de successeur à la famille Ravenga sont caduques. »

« — Qui s'intéresse au passif d'un nobliau écervelé, qui a fauté par le passé ? Dix ans se sont écoulés, et ton père s'est acharné à étouffer cette vilaine affaire du mieux qu'il le pouvait, afin de ne pas voir sa carrière entachée. Il est temps de jouer le rôle de ta vie, Dinholt… Celui de l'héritier de la famille Ravenga. Et ce rôle, tu vas le jouer pour moi ! »

Un peu effrayé par cette injonction, dissimulée sous la forme d'une proposition honnête, le chacal fut parcouru d'un frisson. La vie de dignitaire que lui réservait son père, et à laquelle il avait cherché à échapper pendant toute son existence, au point de sombrer dans le monde du crime, et de finir en exilé, devrait donc devenir son atout majeur, à présent ? Il se sentit souillé à cette seule idée, sans avoir le courage d'exprimer le moindre refus. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Sa vie valait plus que son honneur… Et de surcroît, il y aurait d'éventuelles miettes à ramasser.

« — Vous pensez sincèrement que le nouveau Cénacle gobera l'histoire du retour d'un fils prodigue longtemps disparu, désireux de poursuivre l'œuvre politique de son défunt père ? Même moi, je n'y croirais pas un instant. »

Carlfrei fut pris d'un ricanement sombre, avant de plisser les sourcils, prenant l'allure terrifiante d'un prédateur assoiffé de sang, sur le point de fondre sur une proie innocente.

« — Oui, ils y croiront. Je pense même qu'ils vous adorer ça. »


	5. Chapitre 4

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Désolé pour ce jour de retard. Il y a eu un décès dans la famille de ma femme, et les choses étant ce qu'elles sont par chez eux, c'est finalement ma femme et moi qui avons dû nous occuper de tout. Bref, je ne vais pas m'étendre, et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre 4, long, intense, riche en événements... et je préfère vous prévenir d'office, extrêmement violent.**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

4

Toujours cette noirceur répugnante.

Une obscurité opaque et épaisse, à la densité étouffante. Ziegelzeig s'y trouvait plongé à nouveau. Il n'y avait aucune lumière sur laquelle compter, juste un tourbillon de ténèbres infinies, et l'impression de devoir y demeurer pour l'éternité. Aucun repère, aucun espoir d'en réchapper. L'espoir, d'ailleurs, se serait vu engloutir par ce puits sans fond qui devait à présent conditionner son existence.

Tout comme la première fois qu'il y avait plongé, il ne trouvait aucune prise à laquelle se raccrocher, pas même une pensée, pas même une volonté. Ses forces se voyaient peu à peu drainées, et son esprit asséché, jusqu'à ce qu'en définitive il ne demeure de lui qu'une coquille vide, animée par une forme terrifiante de servitude volontaire. Et toujours, il avait l'impression de chuter au ralenti, ce sentiment désagréable de sentir ses organes se soulever, sans pour autant être en mesure de prendre conscience de son propre corps, ni même de sa position dans l'espace.

Il était perdu au milieu de l'abime. Les abysses des ténèbres éternelles, dans lesquelles erraient pour l'éternité les esprits asservis à la volonté de Shadowrift. Leurs lamentations lointaines, à peine perceptibles, deviendraient bientôt les siennes, lorsque les ultimes remparts de sa psyché se seraient écroulés, vaincus par le vide et la solitude.

« — Voudrais-tu m'entendre dire que tu avais raison ? »

Cette voix venait de vibrer dans l'espace tout à la fois infini et confiné, jaillissant de partout, de tous les côtés, d'en-dehors, mais également du dedans. Elle avait l'intonation glaciale d'une douce mort, et résonnait au rythme d'inflexions familières. Ziegelzeig la connaissait. Ou plutôt, il la reconnaissait. Pour l'avoir entendu à de maintes reprises, sans jamais parvenir à l'identifier. Pourtant, il savait, il en avait la certitude… Et s'il s'en souvenait, finirait-il par l'oublier à nouveau ?

« — Tu as essayé de m'aider. Alors je vais essayer de t'aider. »

Une douleur sourde commença à s'insinuer dans sa poitrine. Une seconde auparavant, son corps était inexistant, mais cette souffrance amenait avec elle un semblant de matérialité. Il sentit à nouveau son être physique, la torsion de ses muscles, l'impression qu'un léger courant d'air agitait son pelage. Dans le noir total, sans aucune perception possible, il retrouvait au moins la maîtrise de son corps, la capacité de se situer par rapport à lui-même. En dépit des contractures endolories de ses muscles crispés, il parvint néanmoins à porter une patte tremblante à son cœur, là où la douleur se faisait toujours plus brûlante et insidieuse.

Tandis qu'un mouvement brutal semblait animer les ténèbres environnantes, sans qu'il puisse concrètement le percevoir, se trouvant réduit à seulement le ressentir, il resserra l'étreinte de ses griffes contre son cœur, et serra les crocs pour étouffer le cri de souffrance qui remontait depuis ses poumons affolés.

Autour de lui, l'obscurité s'effilait, s'ouvrant sur des horizons de noirceur aux contours incertains. Ici, les ténèbres étaient moins denses, mais toujours dominaient. Un spectacle étrange d'ombres dansantes débuta devant lui, tandis que des formes projetées éclataient en tous sens, éclaboussures de peintures noires sur une toile toute aussi noire.

Alors que la douleur qu'il ressentait devenait insoutenable, et que les gémissements anxieux qu'il poussait se muaient en un râle impossible à contenir, les lignes obscures s'étirèrent et se densifièrent, jusqu'à dessiner une silhouette au creux de l'obscurité. L'image se fit plus nette, et il parvint à distinguer la silhouette d'une fillette, qui lui tournait le dos. Une enfant humaine, à l'allure sage et tranquille, bien que toute de ténèbres composée. Il ne pouvait distinguer le moindre de ses traits.

« — Il y a une source à son pouvoir. »

Tandis que la voix glaciale prononçait ces mots, la silhouette infantile se mua en une ombre gigantesque, émaciée et terrifiante, aux contours démoniaques. L'entité informe se dressa au-dessus de lui, tandis que vaincu par la souffrance, il hurlait à présent autant de douleur que d'effroi.

La masse opaque de la créature ténébreuse fondit sur lui à la manière d'une vague obscure, qui balaya tout sur son passage, sa douleur, comme sa conscience… Il sentit son esprit s'émietter, tandis que résonnait encore en lui la voix caractéristique qu'il n'avait su reconnaître. Au contact des ombres éternelles, alors qu'il se noyait dans leur épaisseur d'encre, le nom lui revint, et tout s'éclaira.

« — Moorcox ! »

Ziegelzeig s'était redressé en hurlant, rejetant au loin la couverture et les draps qui le recouvraient jusqu'alors. Les yeux écarquillés, il lança un regard apeuré autour de lui, sans parvenir à se situer. Dans son esprit à demi-conscient, il avait encore le sentiment de se noyer dans les méandres étouffants d'une mer de ténèbres.

Puis, la réalité reprenant peu à peu le pas sur le cauchemar, il parvint à identifier le lieu où il se trouvait, et à remettre les éléments dans leur contexte. Il était assis sur son lit de fortune, sous la tente qui lui avait été attribué dans le campement que l'armée d'Otonomah avait dressé… Et tout ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre n'était qu'un autre de ces maudits cauchemars, qui ne cessaient d'animer ses nuits, depuis quelques temps.

Il était trempé de sueur, et son pelage ébouriffé témoignait sans mal de l'agitation qui avait dû le gagner dans les moments les plus sombres de la nuit. Il apposa une patte tremblante à sa poitrine, resserrant les doigts sur la marque sombre qui souillait sa peau. Il avait l'impression de la sentir brûler. Sous ses doigts, son cœur battait à tout rompre… Il devait absolument se calmer.

Il ferma doucement les yeux, et se concentra sur sa respiration, prenant de longues et profondes inspirations dans le but d'apaiser son rythme cardiaque, et de rejeter au loin le traumatisme de ces inquiétantes rêveries. Pour la première fois, il était parvenu à identifier cette voix, qui parfois s'exprimait au cœur des ténèbres de son inconscient… Ainsi donc, il entendait Moorcox lui parler ? Il était vrai que le sort de l'homme des ombres l'avait affecté, d'une certaine manière. Ils avaient vécu un parcours chaotique à peu près similaire, dans le fond, à ceci près que l'humain avait terminé son chemin asservi aux ténèbres, esclave de leur volonté… Et s'était sacrifié pour elles, là où il aurait peut-être pu s'en libérer.

Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il cauchemarde par rapport à cela… Son sort aurait très bien pu être le même, à l'époque où les ténèbres de son cœur le ramenaient toujours à Etrogarheim, ce père pour lequel il avait mené son existence à la ruine. Et puis, cette marque obscure indélébile qui saillait sa poitrine n'avait-elle pas été apposée par Moorcox lui-même ? Ziegelzeig arborait ce stigmate sans pouvoir s'en départir… Au final, il portait concrètement quelque chose de Moorcox en lui.

Au travers de la toile de la tente, le renard constata que la lueur de l'aube saillait doucement, délimitant des formes incertaines. Il n'était plus temps de dormir, maintenant, et à bien y réfléchir, il se passerait volontiers de replonger dans le sommeil, avec les risques que cela faisait encourir à sa santé mentale. S'il était amené à faire une nouvelle fois un tel cauchemar, il pourrait bien en perdre la raison. Mais comment s'y substituer ? Depuis des semaines, il faisait des rêves similaires, presque chaque nuit… Et à présent, sans Valkeyrie, c'était encore pire. Les songes s'étaient faits plus intenses, plus terribles et plus violents. Plus concrets, également. Il en ressentait le contrecoup physique, bien après s'être extrait à leur terrifiante irréalité.

D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers la bassine d'eau qui avait été laissée à sa disposition sur une petite tablette de bois, dans le fond de la tente. Il s'aspergea le visage de quelques rincées, avant d'essayer de remettre son pelage en ordre. Peu convaincu du résultat, il décida de s'en contenter. Après avoir enfilé son maillot de corps, il sortit de la tente, dans l'espoir de respirer un air un peu plus sain. La première vision qu'il eut, à l'extérieur, acheva de miner son moral.

Face à lui, au-delà du campement qui s'étendait sur deux lieues à la ronde, à quelques encablures seulement, se dressait la maussade et terrifiante cité portuaire de Shadowrift. Sous la lueur pâle et morose d'une aube grise, les contours obscurs de la cité, se dressant le long d'une impressionnante épine calcaire, étaient tout à la fois déprimants et inquiétants. Les cris lointains et stridents des mouettes, accompagnés du bruissement laconique des vagues, ne faisaient qu'ajouter un peu plus de désespoir à cette morne vision.

Écœuré à l'idée de se trouver à nouveau face à cette cité qu'il avait appris à détester un peu plus chaque fois qu'il avait été contraint de s'y rendre, Ziegelzeig détourna le regard, avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers la tente de l'état-major, où il espérait trouver Friv, qu'il savait aussi matinal que lui.

Comme il s'y était attendu, il trouva le félin installé sur un petit tabouret d'officine, posté devant l'ouverture de la grande tente réservée aux réunions stratégiques, et qui servait également de dortoir au général et à sa garde rapprochée… dont il ne subsistait à présent plus qu'un seul membre, la capitaine Béridandé, qui avait cependant passé les dernières vingt-quatre heures à l'infirmerie, à l'autre bout du campement.

Friv était en train de limer méticuleusement le tranchant de sa belle épée ouvragée. Délesté de son armure, il semblait beaucoup moins massif, mais la fine musculature qui se dessinait sous la tunique noire qu'il portait ne laissait pas le moindre doute quant à ses aptitudes physiques. Concentré sur l'entretien de son arme, il ne remarqua la présence du renard approchant qu'au dernier moment. Il tourna les yeux vers lui et le salua d'un signe de la tête.

« — Passé une bonne nuit, général ? » demanda Ziegelzeig d'une voix lasse.

« — Pas fermé l'œil. A l'orée de cette ville maudite, les ombres deviennent menaçantes… J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir un couteau sous la gorge dès que j'ai essayé de trouver le sommeil. »

« — Ouai… Shadowrift a ce genre d'effets sur les gens. » répondit le renard en tournant un regard maussade en direction de la cité portuaire. « On ne s'y acclimate pas, je préfère te prévenir. »

« — Tant mieux. Ça ne fera que me motiver à régler cette affaire le plus vite possible. »

Friv fronça les sourcils, avant de redresser sa lame devant lui, jaugeant son tranchant d'un œil expert. Ziegelzeig ne remarqua que par la suite qu'il l'avait tendu en direction de la ville, une lueur de défi au creux du regard. Alors que le général ramenait son épée vers lui, pour reprendre ses manœuvres, le renard demanda :

« — Des nouvelles de notre ambassade ? »

« — Aucune. On leur a transmis par relai télégraphique les informations quant à la débâcle de notre première confrontation avec l'ennemi… Je suppose qu'ils devraient avoir le message dans la journée de demain, lorsqu'ils seront arrivés à Damarcis. »

A cette nouvelle, Ziegelzeig lança un regard étonné à son interlocuteur.

« — Ils ne devaient pas se rendre à Grandsiège, à la base ? »

« — Si. Ils vont y aller. Mais l'ambassade se sépare à Damarcis. Une partie ira plaider notre cause auprès de Koitzal, à Selenio, tandis que le reste fera de même avec Selios III, à Grandsiège. »

A cette nouvelle, Ziegelzeig eut une pensée pour Valkeyrie, qui se trouvait loin, là-bas, vers le Sud, en route pour toutes ces villes dont elle ne connaissait rien, qu'elle n'avait même jamais effleuré des pieds… Où sa route la mènerait-elle ? Allait-elle partir pour Selenio, par-delà le détroit du Béaffre, toujours plus loin de lui ? Cette idée le rendit morose, si tant est que cela fut encore possible… L'atmosphère lourde et pesante des abords de la cité des ombres s'était déjà chargée d'entamer très sérieusement son moral.

Friv sembla remarquer son trouble, et lui offrit un sourire compatissant. Il n'avait visiblement aucun mal à interpréter la nature des angoisses de son comparse.

« — Je suis persuadé qu'elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Elle est avec Spalmax et Dandra. Ils font une bonne équipe, tous les trois, tu ne crois pas ? »

« — Autant que nous deux, je suppose ? » ironisa le renard. « Mais tu as raison… Elle est sans doute plus en sécurité là-bas qu'ici. Je devrais m'en réjouir, quelque part… »

Le général sembla considérer ce raisonnement pendant quelques secondes, avant de pousser un léger soupir.

« — Difficile de croire qu'il puisse y avoir un endroit sur Kiren où l'on soit moins en sécurité qu'ici, de toute manière… »

« — On a voulu cette guerre, non ? Il est un peu tard pour avoir des regrets. »

« **—** La vouloir, c'est peut être un bien grand mot. Disons qu'elle était nécessaire… Quelle autre réponse pouvions-nous apporter aux agissements de Neferio Drake ? »

« — Aucune qui ne soit réellement satisfaisante, je suppose. Mais celle-ci en vaut bien une autre. »

Comme Ziegelzeig demeurait maussade, absorbé par la vue ombragée de la cité portuaire de Shadowrift, où tout devrait se solder, et à laquelle il se sentait rattaché par des sentiments plus intenses encore que ceux de la terreur, Friv sembla hésiter une seconde. Il laissa glisser la pointe de son épée vers le sol, dans lequel elle se planta en émettant un léger crissement métallique.

« — Tu peux le dire, Zieg… » commença le général en détournant le regard. « Tu peux le dire… Je sais que tu as raison… Si ça peut te soulager. »

Le renard fut troublé par l'émotion incertaine qui vrillait la voix de son ami. Il tourna son attention vers lui, découvrant l'expression amère qu'exprimait son visage.

« — Nous n'aurions pas dû nous lancer dans cette croisade… Répondre à cette provocation… » poursuivit le félin, coupant court à toute réaction de la part de son interlocuteur, se faisant le relai des pensées qu'il soupçonnait être les siennes, et qui, visiblement, trouvaient un écho sinistre vis-à-vis de ses propres angoisses. « Nous ne sommes pas aptes à mener une guerre ouverte, et encore moins à soutenir une campagne qui s'enlisera certainement dans un siège de longue durée. »

« — Friv… Qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire ça ? Si toi-même tu n'y crois pas… Comment pourrons-nous inspirer nos combattants ? »

« — Ils ne sont pas stupides… La plupart d'entre eux ont déjà compris. »

Le renard demeurait interdit. Pouvait-il nier avoir été gagné par les mêmes pensées, par des inquiétudes similaires, alors qu'ils montaient le camp, la veille au soir, tout en rassemblant les carcasses horriblement mutilées des quelques urksas qu'ils étaient parvenus à repêcher dans les courants froids et placides du fleuve Brume ? La procession mortuaire semblait les avoir suivi jusqu'au solde de leur voyage, tandis que se dessinait les arrêtes effilées des toitures menaçantes composant le fief de la ville haute de Shadowrift… Quelque part, dans ces ombres nocturnes, un mal avide patientait… Les attendait. Il s'était préparé à une situation qu'il avait clairement provoquée. Difficile de rejeter cette impression effroyable de s'être jeté de leur plein gré dans la gueule du loup. Ziegelzeig l'avait bien ressenti aux agissements mornes et mécaniques des soldats, qui manœuvraient encore, le corps perclus par la fatigue, pour trouver dans cette forme d'activité un moyen d'échapper à de sombres pensées. A l'ombre de Shadowrift, il n'y avait que le désespoir qui fleurissait… Tout autre sentiment était noyé dans l'obscurité de ses tristes façades, dans les artères sinueuses qui composaient ses entrailles, dans les bas-fonds humides de ses quartiers populaires, à jamais privés de la douce caresse du soleil. Même à quelques encablures des portes de la ville, son atmosphère néfaste et glaçante vous saisissait au cœur, et vous mettait du vague-à-l'âme. Il ne devait certainement pas y avoir un seul urksa dans le campement qui n'aurait pas manifesté un intense désir de s'en retourner à Otonomah sans demander son reste, si le choix lui en avait été laissé. Mais il fallait s'obliger à ignorer cette peine, cette lassitude, ce laconisme. Aucune de ces émotions ne découlaient d'un enracinement naturel.

« — Ne laisse pas les ombres de Shadowrift affecter ton jugement, Friv. » déclara finalement Ziegelzeig d'une voix grave et distante, avant de déposer une patte ferme et amicale sur l'épaule du général. Ce-dernier tourna vers lui un regard étrange, où se lisait toujours une grande part d'incertitude.

« — Cet endroit est maléfique… » bredouilla-t-il, recouvrant peu à peu ses sens.

« — Je sais… Et c'est l'arme principale de notre ennemi. Il n'hésitera pas à en faire un usage pervers, pour nous faire douter du bienfondé de notre mission. »

« — Alors, tu le penses sincèrement ? » questionna Friv, qui parvenait à s'extraire de son état morose en s'agrippant aux paroles de son interlocuteur. « Tu penses que notre présence ici a un sens… Que tout ceci est justifié. »

« — Oui… Notre présence ici à un sens. » confirma Ziegelzeig. Mais le renard n'était pas certain de pouvoir clairement déterminer lequel…

Au moment où il achevait sa phrase, le clairon du rassemblement se fit entendre. Les deux urksas s'étaient levés bien avant le reste des troupes, mais les soldats demeuraient matinaux. Les équipes de veille achevant leur tour de garde pouvaient à présent sonner le réveil de tous les bataillons. Leur première journée face à la cité ennemie venait d'officiellement débuter.

Ils avaient fait leur arrivée sur la butée faisant front à Shadowrift aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures, la veille au soir. Le camp avait été dressé efficacement, tandis que les galéasses se déployaient sur le fleuve, en vue d'en barrer l'accès. Friv avait lui-même mené l'organisation fluviale, laissant le soin au capitaine Turl de mettre en place le barrage du réseau ferroviaire. Boucler les accès à la cité avait été leur première priorité. Deux escouades étaient parties en amont de la voie ferrée, en vue de faire ralentir l'express qui reliait les cités-états à Shadowrift. Le train, en provenance de Leodalfeus, avait été éconduit, et renvoyé vers une gare de triage. Les passagers s'étaient montrés irascibles, et véhéments, tous comme les représentants de la compagnie de transport. Mais au bout du compte, le message était passé : les accès fluviaux et ferroviaires de Shadowrift étaient fermés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Le royaume de Glamdrem étant propriétaire de la terre sur laquelle le chemin de fer avait été construit, bien que celui-ci ait été financé par les trois cités-états qu'il reliait, l'armée urksa avait obtenu l'accord préalable d'en fermer la ligne, aussi longtemps que cela s'avèrerait nécessaire.

De la cité des ombres, ils n'avaient pour l'instant eu aucun écho. Elle semblait endormie dans un linceul de brume, vide d'activité. Aucun badaud n'était venu se plaindre ou manifester une quelconque curiosité. Rien ne filtrait en-dehors des murs de la cité. Il aurait pu s'agir d'une ville fantôme, que l'atmosphère l'entourant aurait été la même… Silencieuse, froide et inquiétante. Refermée sur elle-même, Shadowrift semblait paisible, à la manière d'un mourant ayant accepté son sort, et n'attendant que la douce délivrance de son dernier soupir.

Une fois que les hommes se furent restaurés, les lieutenants menèrent un entraînement au combat pour l'ensemble des troupes, tandis que les plus hauts gradés se rassemblaient sous la tente de l'état-major, afin de faire le point sur la situation, et établir la stratégie des évènements à venir.

L'armée urksa était à la base composée de huit cents combattants, répartis en cinq bataillons. Chacun sous la gérance d'un capitaine de la Garde Sénatoriale. Lors de la première confrontation sur le fleuve, la stratégie suicidaire de Shadowrift leur avait néanmoins fait perdre près d'un tiers de leurs soldats. Deux-cents-sept urksas avaient trouvé la mort sous l'assaut des corsaires, mais surtout dans l'explosion de leurs navires. Un coup dur pour la petite armée, qui accusait le coup, sans réellement parvenir à s'en remettre. Le capitaine Serbenz, qui avait servi pendant près de trente ans dans la Garde Sénatoriale, avait trouvé la mort, englouti par les flammes.

L'état-major se voyait donc privé de l'un de ses membres les plus éminents et les plus expérimentés… Et surtout, l'un des seuls dont Friv avait l'appui inconditionnel. En tant que général des armées de la cour, il avait le respect de ses hommes… Mais sa jeunesse, tout comme son inexpérience des conflits d'ampleur, l'empêchaient d'obtenir le crédit nécessaire à imposer ses idées aux trois capitaines qui lui faisaient à présent face. Le premier d'entre eux était Turl, urksa lourdaud et brutal, tenant du rhinocéros, et celui qui s'opposait le plus fréquemment, et le plus ouvertement à lui. Les deux autres se nommaient Gerid et Nardt, et tenaient respectivement du loup noir, pour le premier, et du léopard, pour le second. Béridandé occupait le quatrième siège de l'état-major, et représentait le bataillon sous les ordres directs de Friv. Son armure dissimulait le bandage qui enserrait sa blessure au flanc, et elle se tenait dignement assise, ne montrant rien de la souffrance qu'elle devait néanmoins ressentir. A l'écart de la table des opérations, sur laquelle avait été déroulée une vaste carte de la région de Shadowrift, Ziegelzeig, les bras croisés sur son poitrail, écoutait les discussions d'une oreille neutre.

« — Va-t-on forcer les portes de la ville ? » questionna Turl d'une voix grave. « Avec nos six-cent hommes restants, on peut faire tomber leurs défenses avant la nuit, et massacrer leurs troupes in-medias-res. Mettons un terme à cette guerre tout de suite ! »

« — Et par quel miracle y parviendrons-nous ? » demanda ironiquement le capitaine Nardt de sa voix sirupeuse si caractéristique. « Nous ne savons même pas de combien d'hommes se compose l'armée de Shadowrift… »

« — Eh bien, pour l'instant ils n'ont rien montré d'autre que des stratégies de lâches et de faibles ! »

Friv poussa un soupir de lassitude face à l'impatience manifeste du rhinocéros. Il prit appui des deux pattes sur la table, avant d'exposer son point de vue quant à cette proposition.

« — Ils nous ont surtout montré qu'ils étaient retors, et machiavéliques… Et qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à sacrifier autant d'hommes que nécessaire pour nous balayer. Si on prend d'assaut la cité sans avoir plus d'informations sur ce qui se trame à l'intérieur de ses murs, on ne manquera pas de tomber dans un piège mortel, comme la dernière fois. »

Le capitaine Gerid frotta son menton velu d'une patte tranquille, semblant jauger la situation d'un œil critique.

« — La première fois, nous avons été pris par surprise. » finit-il par déclarer en haussant doucement les épaules. « Nous devrions peut-être abonder dans le sens de Turl, pour le coup. Ils ne s'attendent certainement pas à un assaut direct. Si on leur laisse le temps de se préparer, c'est là que nous risquons de subir des revers sérieux. »

« — Préparés, ils le sont depuis bien longtemps. » intervint Béridandé d'une voix froide et académique, aussi directe qu'un coup d'estoc. « L'attaque surprise menée sur le fleuve n'était pas un coup prévu à la va-vite. Neferio Drake a voulu cette guerre, et il a attendu le temps nécessaire avant de nous le faire comprendre… Le temps nécessaire pour faire les préparatifs qu'il jugeait indispensables à sa victoire. »

Le général Friv hocha la tête à cette intervention judicieuse, avant d'ajouter :

« — Nous ne nous battons pas sur notre terrain… On ne peut courir au-devant d'un danger dont on ignore tout. »

« — Alors quoi ? » brailla Turl sur un ton agacé. « On reste là, à attendre ? On fait un petit pique-nique sous leur nez ? Nous sommes venus pour nous battre, pas pour jouer les gardes-champêtres ! »

« — Nous sommes venus nous battre, oui. » admit Friv. « Mais il y a différents moyens de mener une guerre comme celle-ci. Des manœuvres moins extrêmes, et surtout moins risquées. »

Il glissa sa patte sur la carte étendue devant lui, invitant ses subordonnés à y jeter un regard attentif. La cité de Shadowrift était assez bien représentée, et ils disposaient même de la cartographie exacte de ses faubourgs, bien que celle de la vieille ville leur demeurât inconnue. Le reste du tracé représentait les alentours de la cité, sur environ trente kilomètres, en amont et en aval. Friv déposa sa patte droite sur le coude qu'opérait le fleuve, à environ quatre lieues des frontières de la ville.

« — Nous avons bloqué le fleuve à cette encablure. Aucun navire marchand n'est plus à même de passer ce barrage, qu'il vienne de Shadowrift, ou d'ailleurs. De toute façon, tout ce qui transite par Otonomah en direction de Shadowrift est bloqué depuis des semaines. Néanmoins, on leur coupe tout transit, par le biais du Brume. »

Du doigt, Friv glissa le long du réseau ferroviaire qui était dessiné sur la carte, et tapota à l'un des ultimes embranchements que celui-ci opérait, aux abords de la cité des ombres.

« — On a fait de même pour le train. Plus aucun accès, que ce soit depuis les villes de Glamdrem, ou par la liaison entre Cités-Etats. On ne laisse plus rien passer, là encore. On a l'accord tacite de Selios III, quant à ce blocage. Et donc, si on bloque les principaux accès routiers, ici, ici et ici… »

A chaque fois, il indiquait des emplacements précis, carrefours commerciaux et croisées des chemins, qui tous menaient vers Shadowrift depuis les différents faubourgs des environs.

« — … On sature totalement les arrivées de denrées alimentaires terrestres, tout comme les produits de première nécessité, ainsi que le reste. »

A cette idée, le capitaine Nardt grimaça légèrement.

« — Un blocus ? C'est ça que vous suggérez, mon général ?

« — L'idée est bonne. » renchérit Gerid. « Le souci, c'est que Shadowrift est une cité maritime… Et nous n'avons aucun moyen de bloquer son port. Nos galéasses sont coincées sur le fleuve, et ne peuvent rejoindre le détroit du Béaffre qu'en traversant la cité elle-même. Donc sur tout le pourtour Ouest, Shadowrift a les mains libres… On ne les handicapera pas énormément, avec un semi-blocus. »

Béridandé sembla considérer la question, la mine pensive.

« — Cela nous permettrait de gagner du temps… » finit-elle par déclarer. « Assez de temps, en tout cas, pour que nos alliés nous rejoignent, et que nous puissions nous montrer plus offensifs. »

A cette idée, le capitaine Turl laissa s'exprimer un rire gras et méprisant, balayant l'ambiance réflexive qui s'était imposée autour de la table des opérations. Il fit un geste impatient de sa lourde patte, comme pour rejeter au loin toutes ces propositions.

« — Teuh ! Attendre après un soutien qui ne viendra peut-être jamais ? Et combien de temps, alors ? Nos ambassadeurs n'ont même pas encore débuté les négociations, et nous en sommes déjà au point de ne plus pouvoir compter que sur eux ? » Il partit d'un ricanement gras et méprisant qui fit se dresser les poils de Ziegelzeig sur ses épaules, avant de reprendre d'une voix dure : « Nos alliés seront utiles en dernier recours, et encore, si nous recevons le moindre appui. Qu'en sera-t-il, si aucun ne daigne lever le petit doigt pour nous soutenir ? Nous aurons maintenu un blocus pendant un mois, voire deux, laissant à nos adversaires le temps de s'organiser, d'obtenir toutes les informations sur le nombre et l'état de nos forces ! Et alors, il sera trop tard pour le combat. On se fera massacrer ! »

« — Vous vous ferez massacrer si vous attaquer dès aujourd'hui. »

Jusqu'à présent, Ziegelzeig était resté totalement silencieux. Aussi, à cette assertion qu'il avait prononcé d'une voix froide et distante, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Turl, qui semblait avoir totalement oublié la présence du renard jusqu'à cet instant, poussa un grognement sourd, avant de montrer les dents.

« — Qui t'a permis de la ramener, renard ? Tu ne fais pas partie de l'état-major ! On ne devrait même pas tolérer ta présence sous cette tente ! »

« — A ce que j'en sais… » rétorqua Ziegelzeig avec dédain. « On m'a donné le titre de conseiller tactique. De fait, j'ai le droit de donner des conseils, n'est-ce pas ? »

« — Oh, je vois ! Monsieur a la science infuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le renard leva les yeux au ciel, avant de porter son regard vers l'ouverture de la tente, qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Il n'aurait pas pu témoigner un plus profond détachement qu'au moyen de cette attitude.

« — Je suis déjà venu ici. J'ai déjà été confronté à cette ville… »

Il tourna alors un regard sec vers le rhinocéros, qui le jaugeait toujours d'un air de défi, les poings serrés.

« — Car oui, c'est bien à la ville toute entière que vous allez vous confronter. Pas à des soldats, ni même à une armée, mais à toute une ville. Chacun de ses habitants vous attaquera sans ménagement, si la cité le lui ordonne. Chaque coin d'ombre pourra devenir la source d'une attaque des ténèbres. De chaque recoin humide jaillira une chose immonde et obscure, qui n'aura d'autre objectif que de vous tailler en pièces. Et si au bout du compte vous arrivez à survivre à tout cela, alors se dressera devant vous un être démoniaque et immortel, qui pourra vous plonger dans un enfer sans lumière, d'un simple claquement de doigts. Si vous commettez l'erreur de franchir les limites de son territoire, là où il pourra avoir une quelconque emprise sur vous, vous êtes morts. On ne doit pas mener cette guerre à l'intérieur de Shadowrift. »

« — Un immortel ? » ironisa Turl d'une voix pleine de cynisme. « Rien que ça ? Ce sont là les mensonges que ce sorcier t'a raconté, au moment où il prenait possession de ton esprit ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'écoute, d'ailleurs ? Tu portes sa marque, de ce que j'en sais… Qui nous dit que tu n'œuvres pas pour son compte, en fin de compte ? »

Devant cette interrogation cruelle qui remettait ses terreurs nocturnes en perspective, Ziegelzeig sentit la colère l'envahir, mais il parvint néanmoins à se contenir. De toute manière, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de rétorquer quoique ce soit, car Friv intervint presqu'immédiatement, en réponse à ces suspicions malvenues.

« — Ziegelzeig Aberhein a toute la confiance de la grande prêtresse, capitaine Turl. Ainsi que la mienne. Il souhaite la chute de Neferio Drake plus que n'importe qui ici, alors je vous demanderai de le traiter avec plus de respect. En fait non, ce n'est pas une demande, mais un ordre ! »

L'intéressé se contenta de pousser un ricanement grossier, avant de se détourner du renard pour revenir se poster aux côtés de la carte, feignant d'y porter un intérêt particulier. Le renard le suivit d'un regard dépité, avant de secouer lentement le museau. Il n'avait guère de respect pour les individus comme Turl, des petits chefs violents qui pensaient pouvoir tout régler à coups de poing, et pensaient être admirés par leurs hommes pour cette seule raison. Lui-même avait été un capitaine de la même engeance, à l'époque où il servait au sein de la Garde… Une grande gueule m'as-tu-vu, qui oppressait tous ceux qui n'allaient pas dans son sens. Ça n'avait pas forcément bien fini pour lui.

Nardt, visiblement lassé de ces détours, fit en sorte qu'on en revienne à l'essentiel.

« — Donc, en somme, on ne peut pas se battre sur leur terrain, et on a aucun moyen de les attirer sur le nôtre. La situation me semble plutôt inextricable, non ? »

« — Le blocus est la meilleure stratégie. » lâcha Ziegelzeig d'une voix neutre.

« — Peut-être, mais il sera inefficace. » le corrigea Gerid. « Comme dit, tant qu'ils ont accès à la mer, ils ont accès à tout ce dont ils ont besoin. Et nous n'avons aucun moyen de mettre en place un blocus maritime. »

« — C'est vrai. Donc il nous suffit de faire en sorte qu'ils n'aient plus accès à la mer. »

Turl poussa un nouveau soupir de lassitude face à cette déclaration du renard. Sans même prendre la peine de se tourner vers Ziegelzeig, il demanda d'une voix méprisante :

« — Et comment comptes-tu réaliser un tel tour de passe-passe ? Tu vas assécher l'océan, peut-être ? »

« — Pas besoin. » répondit froidement l'intéressé. « J'ai visité les quais de Shadowrift… Du bois humide et croulant, c'est tout ce que c'est… On n'a qu'à tout cramer, ça fera l'affaire. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Nardt de se montrer dubitatif. Le léopard prit appui sur la table, tournant un regard incrédule vers le renard, cherchant à jauger s'il était sérieux ou non.

« — Au-delà de te demander comment on pourrait accomplir une telle prouesse, je m'interroge surtout sur le but de la manœuvre… On ne coupera pas l'arrivée des vivres, simplement en brûlant les quais. »

« — Le but n'est pas tant de leur couper les vivres, que de potentiellement incendier une partie de leurs navires, histoire de limiter leurs marges de manœuvre. On les mettra au moins dans une situation précaire, avant d'obtenir le soutien qu'on attend. »

Anticipant le contre-argumentaire que s'apprêtait à formuler Turl quant à cette proposition, face à laquelle il avait déjà très clairement exposé son point de vue, Ziegelzeig redressa un doigt pour signifier qu'il n'en avait pas fini.

« — Parce qu'il va falloir que chacun d'entre vous se mette dans le crâne qu'on ne prendra pas cette ville et qu'on ne gagnera pas cette guerre sans le soutien des alliés que notre ambassade est en train de démarcher. Tout ce qu'on doit faire, en attendant, c'est temporiser en mettant un maximum de pression. Donc, incendier les docks, c'est un bon début. »

« — Et si aucun allié ne vient ? » interrogea Gerid. « Si Turl a raison, et qu'on se retrouve seuls à devoir faire face, sans soutien d'aucune sorte ? »

Le renard se contenta d'hausser les épaules, comme si la réponse était évidente.

« — Alors, nous aurons perdu cette guerre. »

Agacé par cette vérité qu'il refusait ouvertement d'admettre, car elle remettait en cause la force de leur armée, Turl tapa du poing sur la table, ramenant brutalement l'attention sur lui. Il se dressa de toute sa hauteur, avant de se diriger d'un pas lourd et menaçant vers Ziegelzeig, qui demeura impassible face à cette tentative d'intimidation.

« — Foutaises ! » grogna le rhinocéros.

« — Malheureusement, non… » intervint le général Friv d'une voix calme qui cherchait visiblement à générer un certain apaisement. « Nous n'avons guère plus de six cent combattants. Assez pour tenir un siège, mais trop peu pour faire face à de multiples batailles. On ne peut se permettre un conflit ouvert pour l'instant. Il va falloir tenir le statuquo. Nous étions tous conscients de cela, bien avant d'embarquer pour le front, et nous l'avions accepté. La situation était déjà tendue alors que nous espérions bénéficier de l'effet de surprise. Mais à présent, c'est nous qui avons essuyé un premier échec, et nous avons perdu un tiers de nos troupes. Je refuse de prendre des décisions irresponsables, qui risqueraient de nous coûter plus cher encore. »

Le capitaine Turl tourna vers lui un visage contrit. Il avait visiblement du mal à contenir sa rage.

« — Ce n'est pas par la prudence qu'on gagne des guerres ! » vociféra-t-il.

Alors que Béridandé se redressait, pour faire opposition au rhinocéros et soutenir son général, un écuyer fit irruption dans la tente de commandement, attirant l'attention de tout l'état-major sur lui. Le jeune urksa était haletant, et clairement paniqué. Ziegelzeig comprit immédiatement qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important et d'éventuellement grave.

« — Pardonnez cette intrusion. » bredouilla le messager. « Mais Neferio Drake vient de faire son apparition aux portes de la ville. Il demande à parler au dirigeant de notre armée. »

Les regards de Friv et Ziegelzeig se croisèrent, et ils n'eurent besoin d'aucun mot pour statuer sur la situation. Le général hocha la tête avant d'empoigner son épée, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la tente d'un pas rapide et assuré, ses capitaines sur les talons. Il fallut un peu plus de temps au renard pour parvenir à se convaincre de se mettre en mouvement. Neferio Drake était la dernière personne au monde qu'il souhaitait voir ou entendre, et il aurait cherché à repousser l'échéance d'une telle rencontre le plus loin possible, quitte à ne jamais la voir se produire. Visiblement, le sort en avait décidé autrement.

* * *

Il se tenait là, juste devant eux, à une centaine de mètres à peine… La distance au-delà de laquelle Ziegelzeig avait refusé qu'ils poursuivent leur avancée. Il était difficile d'estimer quelle était la marge de manœuvre d'un individu aussi dangereux que Neferio Drake. Ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de s'approcher trop près des limites de la ville. Les quatre capitaines, le général et le renard se tenaient en ligne, les uns à côtés des autres, équipés de leurs armes et armures, affichant des visages aussi fermés et implacables que possible. Derrière eux, les bataillons s'étaient formés tout naturellement, sous la directive des lieutenants d'escouade. Disciplinés, les soldats de la Garde Sénatoriale s'étaient rangés en escadrons, le pilum ou l'épée aux poings. Fixes et silencieux, ils attendaient les ordres.

Face à eux, pas d'armée, ni de soldats et encore moins d'armes. Juste un homme arborant pour seule défense un sourire jovial. Neferio Drake, sémillant, se tenait sur une balustrade cérémonielle qui surplombait les hautes portes de la cité de Shadowrift, usuellement ouvertes à tous les badauds, mais aujourd'hui scellées, et qui le demeureraient sans doute quelques temps. Engoncé dans une redingote noire, soulignant sa maigreur cadavérique, il arborait également une chemise à pourpoint délicate, d'une magnifique couleur blanche, surmonté d'un corsetage de cuir sombre brodé de fils d'argent, au-dessus duquel il avait bouclé une lourde ceinture à plaques cuivrées, arborant des motifs complexes, qu'il était impossible d'identifier à une telle distance. Surplombant ses longs cheveux noirs, il s'était coiffé d'un feutre couleur d'ébène, surmonté d'une impressionnante et miroitante plume d'un rouge écarlate. Sa bouche, toujours encadrée de cette barbe finement taillée, qui soulignait les contours osseux de son visage émacié, était figée dans ce rictus significatif, qui semblait se jouer de toute chose.

Le seigneur de la cité eut l'obligeance d'attendre que l'intégralité de l'armée urksa se soit déployée sous ses yeux, avant de finalement rompre le silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur la plaine boueuse, et que seuls les bruits de pas des soldats parvenaient à perturber.

« — Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Shadowrift, chers urksas. J'espère que vous apprécierez l'hospitalité de ma cité. »

Friv poussa un long soupir, signifiant que la lassitude le gagnait déjà à discutailler avec cet être qui, manifestement, n'avait pour seul objectif que de les provoquer. Restant maître de lui-même en toute situation, le général s'avança de quelques pas.

« — Je suis le général Friv, responsable des armées de la cour d'Otonomah, et dirigeant en titre de la Garde Sénatoriale, sous vos yeux rassemblée. Nous ne sommes pas venus abuser d'une quelconque hospitalité, mais vous demander de répondre publiquement des crimes que vous avez commis à l'encontre de notre peuple. Vous pouvez faire le choix de vous rendre à notre justice, ici et maintenant, et ce conflit prendra fin sur l'heure. Ou vous pouvez choisir de résister, et d'en assumer les conséquences. »

Ne se défaisant en aucune façon de son éternel sourire, Neferio inclina la tête sur le côté, donnant l'impression de réellement peser le pour ou le contre de la proposition qui venait de lui être faite.

Ziegelzeig sentait l'intégralité de ses nerfs s'agiter, et ses muscles se raidir, au point de crier au supplice. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi angoissé de toute sa vie… La résultante d'un contact un peu trop rapproché avec l'entité qui se dissimulait sous ces traits humanoïdes avenants. Un souvenir impérissable, et qu'il aurait préféré chasser de sa mémoire, plutôt que d'avoir à le revivre une nouvelle fois. Le renard s'acharnait à éviter le regard terne et sans éclat de Neferio, car il craignait qu'à ce seul contact visuel, il puisse sombrer une nouvelle fois dans les ténèbres qui peuplaient aujourd'hui ses cauchemars.

Nardt, qui se tenait à ses côtés, sembla saisir son trouble. Le léopard lui fit un petit signe de tête, essayant de capter son attention. Lorsque Ziegelzeig tourna le regard vers lui, le capitaine avait resserré sa patte sur la poignée de l'arc long qui lui servait d'équipement.

« — Je suis le meilleur archer de la Garde, et peut être-même du Kantor. » marmonna-t-il entre ses crocs resserrés. « Je touche une cible mouvante à plus de deux cent mètres, et là je te parle de pigeons… Je peux aligner ce type sur l'instant, et mettre un terme à cette guerre. Bonne ou mauvaise idée, selon toi ?

« — Mauvaise. » répondit sans hésitation le renard, d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « J'ai tranché un bras à ce mec, et regarde-le maintenant… T'as l'impression de voir un manchot ? Je ne pense pas qu'une simple flèche suffira à nous en débarrasser. »

Alors qu'ils achevaient ces messe-basses, la voix claire et chantante de Neferio claironna gaiement dans l'espace ouvert qui lui faisait face. Sa diction était parfaite. Il n'y aurait pas un seul urksa, dans toute l'armée, qui pourrait se substituer à ce qu'il avait à déclarer. Ziegelzeig frissonna en s'imaginant que même un sourd l'aurait entendu… Le seigneur de la cité des ombres pouvait sans mal s'exprimer directement à l'esprit, s'il lui en prenait le désir.

« — Concéder ? Résister ? Quel dilemme. Entre les deux, mon cœur balance. Je dois avouer que la situation m'amuse follement, et je serais sans doute déçu de la voir se terminer trop tôt. A ce propos, avez-vous apprécié mon petit comité d'accueil ? A voir ce qu'il subsiste de votre armée, comparativement à l'état dans laquelle elle avait quitté Otonomah, je suppose que oui : la surprise a dû vous combler. »

Loin de répondre à la provocation, Friv demeura stoïque, le visage impassible et le regard ferme.

« — Nous ne sommes pas ici pour entendre les déblatérations d'un despote suffisamment lâche pour envoyer dix navires plein de soldats se faire exploser contre ses ennemis. Vous vous réjouissez à l'idée que ce conflit puisse durer ? Fort bien, vous aurez l'occasion de vous distraire pendant quelques temps, alors. »

« — Quelle prestance ! Quelle ferveur ! Voilà un général des plus dignes, nul doute là-dessus. Vous semblez porter votre sens de l'honneur en haute estime. Mais permettez-moi de vous corriger sur un point : il n'y avait aucune lâcheté à envoyer trois cent manants se faire exploser contre vos coquilles de noix. Il s'agissait là d'un ultime avertissement, qui vous invitait à vous en retourner dans votre cité, et à attendre tranquillement que je la recouvre de mon ombre. Car voyez-vous, si je suis prêt à sacrifier autant d'hommes pour le seul plaisir de voir vos soldats voler en éclats, vous devriez vous soucier de ce que je suis capable de faire pour prolonger encore un peu ce divertissement. »

Ayant lâché ces mots, le maître de la cité écarta triomphalement les bras. Suivant son mouvement, les hautes portes de Shadowrift commencèrent à s'ouvrir lentement, dans un lourd grincement, annonciateur de malheur.

Ziegelzeig se crispa. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver par ces portes, cela ne pouvait être qu'un danger potentiellement mortel. Saisissant le léger mouvement de recul que le renard opérait, le général Friv lui lança un regard accusateur, qui l'obligea à rester sur place.

« — Ne bouge pas, Zieg. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Bien entendu, Ziegelzeig ne put réprimer un amer sentiment de honte. Etre face à Neferio revenait à se replonger dans les rêves tourmentés, obscurs et étouffants, qui hantaient ses nuits. Il ne se sentait pas dans son état normal à l'idée de se confronter au maître de Shadowrift… Il avait l'impression de n'être guère plus qu'un enfant victime de terreurs nocturnes, et qui se serait soudain retrouvé devant le croque-mitaine soi-disant imaginaire qui résidait dans les méandres obscurs de ses plus sourdes angoisses.

Tout concentré qu'il était sur ses pensées et sur l'effort intense qu'il déployait pour les repousser au loin, il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment, alors qu'un murmure de stupeur agitait l'armée urksa, ce que Neferio envoyait à leur encontre.

Des miséreux avançaient d'un pas lent dans leur direction.

Jaillissant en masse compacte depuis les portes de la cité, une foule sans cesse grandissante d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants, s'approchait des lignes d'Otonomah. Ils étaient vêtus pauvrement; les mieux habillés portaient des guenilles crasseuses, les moins chanceux avançaient quasiment nus, n'ayant plus que des pagnes troués pour dissimuler le peu de dignité qu'il leur restait. Tous semblaient faibles, terriblement amaigris. Les traits tirés, leurs expressions n'en demeuraient pas moins totalement impassibles. Leurs regards étaient vides, marqués par une sorte de relâchement total, mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec le repos. Une sorte de lassitude profonde, un déni de l'existence, définissaient l'intégralité de leurs personnes, de leur démarche à la fois nonchalante et claudicante, à la légère plissure qui marquait leurs fronts. Tout en eux ne reflétait que dédain du goût de la vie, un souvenir vague, depuis longtemps oublié…

Ziegelzeig grimaça légèrement, incapable de détourner les yeux. Le désespoir incarné lui faisait face.

Il les avait déjà vues, lorsqu'il arpentait les quartiers souterrains de Shadowrift; ces âmes damnées, ayant eu le malheur de naître entre ces murs de ténèbres et de désolation, un clapier infâme dévorant leurs rêves et leurs espoirs pour les enfermer à jamais dans les tourments des sentiments les plus noirs… Jusqu'à ne laisser d'eux que des coquilles partiellement vides, pantins animés par un simulacre de volonté, prêts à servir, et surtout à mourir, à la seule demande de la cité, et de son maître.

L'empreinte de cette vérité était d'ailleurs visible aux yeux de tous. Sous la lueur spectrale d'un soleil constamment voilé par les nuages opaques, la peau pâle et maladive des démunis présentait les stigmates bien vivaces de l'emprise des ombres sur leurs esprits. Les marques ténébreuses couvraient leur épiderme, nombreuses, invasives, et menaçantes.

Imperceptiblement, le renard resserra sa patte contre la fibre de son maillot, juste au niveau du cœur, là où sa propre marque entachait son corps. Se tenait devant ses yeux ce qu'il avait été, l'espace d'un court instant, lorsque son âme s'était offerte aux ténèbres et à ses mensonges réconfortants. A cette vision, il avait l'impression de sentir son cœur brûler.

Les habitants les plus pauvres de la cité continuaient à se déverser sur la vaste plaine, avançant à pas lents en direction des urksas. Rien ne semblait entamer leur détermination à réduire l'espace qui les séparait des premiers escadrons alignés. Friv fronça les sourcils, avant d'extirper son épée de son fourreau. A ce seul geste, tous les soldats se mirent en position de combat. Cependant, Ziegelzeig perçut immédiatement quelques murmures d'incertitudes jaillissant depuis les bataillons.

Malgré l'assurance qu'il cherchait à affirmer, Friv lui-même semblait quelque peu pris au dépourvu. D'une voix légèrement tremblante, il alpagua Neferio, qui contemplait le spectacle d'un air à la fois distant et ravi.

« — Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à prouver, Drake ? »

Le seigneur de la cité lui lança un regard interrogateur, comme s'il avait du mal à saisir le sens de la question. Finalement, il haussa les épaules, avant de tendre une main gantée de cuir noir en direction de la foule qui poursuivait sa lente et inexorable avancée, dans un silence aussi méthodique que terrifiant.

« — Eh bien ? N'est-ce pas clair ? Je confronte mon armée à la vôtre ! »

L'expression du général urksa se fendit d'un rictus nerveux, presque comme si la situation horrifiante qui se dessinait ne pouvait être au final qu'une vaste blague. Mais comme la foule continuait à avancer, réduisant toujours plus la distance, et que les premiers moribonds n'étaient plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres, leur odeur crasseuse devenant palpable à leurs naseaux, tous saisirent l'horreur de ce qui était sur le point de se dérouler.

Le capitaine Gerid hésita une seconde, avant de tourner un museau contrit vers Friv.

« — Non, général ! Ils ne sont même pas armés… On ne peut décemment pas… »

« — Je… Je sais ! » répondit précipitamment Friv, qui essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Saisissant la panique émotionnelle dans laquelle la situation venait de plonger son général, Ziegelzeig l'alpagua d'une voix grave, qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître comme étant la sienne.

« — C'est ce qu'il veut, Friv ! Il veut nous faire reculer ! Il cherche à nous dissuader… »

D'un mouvement féroce, Turl redressa l'énorme marteau à deux mains qui lui servait d'arme de combat, et laissa un souffle puissant s'échapper de ses naseaux.

« — Général… » déclara le rhinocéros. « Je comprends parfaitement ce qui vous trouble. Mais Shadowrift est notre ennemie. Tout ce qui se présente à nous avec des intentions belliqueuses, et qui provient de l'intérieur de cette cité, doit être anéanti. »

« — Même des civils désarmés ? » s'exclama Gerid sur un ton outré.

Visiblement, le loup perdait pied. Impassible, Turl se contenta d'hocher la tête. Le général Friv savait pertinemment ce qu'il avait à faire. Il poussa un soupir résigné, avant de redresser la tête vers Neferio, qui continuait à observer la progression de ses « troupes » d'un air satisfait. Alors, le félin s'écria à son attention :

« — C'est donc ça, votre divertissement ? Nous contraindre à massacrer votre propre peuple sous vos yeux ? »

Le seigneur de Shadowrift feignit la surprise et poussa un léger ricanement, avant de répondre d'une voix tranchante :

« — C'est bien la guerre que vous êtes venus chercher ici, non ? A la guerre, tout le monde meurt. Même les petites gens. Evitons-leur de souffrir les conséquences d'un siège qui aurait vite fait de les contraindre à une mort lente et douloureuse par inanition. Ils sont prêts à pousser leur dernier soupir ici et maintenant… Et vos hommes, général ? Sont-ils prêts à mourir ? »

Son sourire se fendit d'une note plus cruelle, tandis qu'il dévorait son interlocuteur des yeux, laissant ensuite son regard glisser lentement vers Ziegelzeig. Sans même à avoir à insister particulièrement, il parvint à capter son attention.

« — Sont-ils prêts à tuer ? »

Le renard frémit légèrement. Il avait l'impression que cette dernière question n'avait résonné qu'en son esprit. Les pupilles noires, sans éclat, sans vie, sans lumière, de Neferio s'écarquillèrent légèrement, et Ziegelzeig sentit une pression sourde lui oppresser la poitrine. Il gémit, et agrippa une nouvelle fois son maillot au niveau du cœur. La réaction du renard sembla satisfaire le maître de Shadowrift, qui se retourna d'un mouvement leste, avant de s'engager sous une alcôve, son corps disparaissant au milieu des ténèbres. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'intention de participer plus longuement aux évènements de la matinée.

Les badauds de Shadowrift n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de l'état-major, à présent. Friv saisit son épée à deux mains, avant d'hurler ses derniers ordres :

« — Attendez avant d'agir ! Au moindre signe d'hostilité, vous êtes autorisés à engager le combat ! »

Turl poussa un ricanement impatient, avant de redresser son marteau, tout en répondant à mi-voix :

« — Ils sont déjà hostiles, ces enfoirés... »

Pour sa part, Gerid se résigna, en empoignant sa flamberge dans un mouvement de regret. Alors qu'un jeune-homme d'une quinzaine d'années à peine, maigre à faire peur, tournait son regard dénué d'émotions dans sa direction, et commençait à relever un poing serré à son encontre, le capitaine ferma les yeux, et marmonna :

« — Sélène… Pardonne-nous ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire. »

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir s'abattre un bras agressif dans sa direction, qui le visait directement au visage. Le loup fit un pas en arrière, esquivant sans mal l'attaque lente et prévisible. Il releva son épée d'un moulinet, et fendit la gorge de l'adolescent qui venait de l'attaquer. Dans un râle étouffé par le flot de sang qui jaillissait autant de sa bouche que de son cou fendu, le jeune-homme tourna vers le loup un regard empli d'horreur et d'incompréhension. A l'instant de son trépas, il sembla reprendre conscience de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il faisait, et surtout de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sous les yeux horrifiés de Gerid, le garçon s'effondra en arrière, portant une main tremblante à son cou. Il était mort avant d'avoir touché le sol… Et le capitaine sentit en lui quelque chose mourir, à son tour.

Ainsi s'écoulèrent les premières minutes d'un lent massacre. Les indigents de Shadowrift venaient s'écraser, sans force ni volonté, contre les lignes urksas, se montrant juste suffisamment agressifs et potentiellement dangereux pour contraindre les soldats à une riposte sanglante.

Ziegelzeig frappait d'une patte légèrement tremblante, essayant de détourner le regard des vies qui s'éteignaient sous sa lame, et regagnaient à l'instant du trépas une conscience horrifiée de la situation. C'était donc là le message que leur adressait Neferio Drake ? Il pourrait sans mal sacrifier l'intégralité de la population de sa cité dans ce conflit absurde, et cela pour son seul contentement. Il n'y avait clairement qu'un adversaire dans cette guerre. Malheureusement, il était inatteignable, immortel, et d'une abominable cruauté. Pour triompher d'un tel ennemi, il faudrait raser Shadowrift jusqu'à la dernière pierre, et éliminer jusqu'au dernier de ses habitants. Il n'y aurait aucun moyen de l'emporter, sans tout réduire à néant. Et encore, Neferio se dresserait devant eux, toujours maître d'un champ de ruines. Quelles options s'offraient concrètement à eux, dans une telle situation ? Ils avaient tout à perdre, rien à gagner, et le seigneur de Shadowrift, pour sa part, semblait se moquer des conséquences.

Les ombres grandissaient dans le cœur des soldats urksas, obligés de lutter contre des opposants qui n'avaient d'ennemis qu'une attitude vague, mais certainement pas l'apparence, ni les capacités martiales. Ils tombaient au sol par dizaines, leurs corps s'empilant en tas inertes, gémissant et éructant, tandis que la vie les quittait, peu à peu. Les asservis se moquaient du sort funeste qui avait frappé leurs camarades, et qu'ils ne tarderaient pourtant pas à partager. Ils enjambaient les corps, escaladaient les empilements cadavériques qui s'amoncelaient, et s'empêtraient dans la boue rendue plus humide par l'écoulement du sang.

Comme la masse de candidats au massacre se faisait toujours plus importante et inexorable, un mouvement d'hésitation se fit ressentir au sein des rangs urksas, gagnant en intensité. Friv, demeurant en première ligne, frappait sans discontinuer de sa lame ensanglantée, exprimant son dépit et son dégoût par une rage violente, tournée autant à l'encontre de Neferio que de lui-même. Il saisit rapidement que son armée se délitait, et commençait à reculer, horrifiée des actes qu'elle se voyait contrainte d'accomplir. Tout en poursuivant le combat à sens unique, le général vociféra :

« — Restez en formation ! Continuez à vous battre ! Il cherche à vous miner et à vous faire hésiter ! Il aura gagné, si vous cessez de faire face ! »

Mais son ton manquait de conviction. En lieu et place de la force évocatrice usuelle de sa voix, habituellement si assurée, se substituait une légère pointe de panique. Cela n'échappa à aucun de ses hommes, et loin de les pousser à plus de ferveur face à la tâche morbide qui les accaparait, cela ne fit que renforcer leur conviction que non, décidemment, tout ceci allait trop loin.

Les bataillons urksas commencèrent à s'éparpiller. Certains soldats, gagnés par une forme étrange et inexplicable de panique, lâchèrent leurs armes et commencèrent à s'éloigner, cherchant à regagner le confort sécurisant du campement, qui les éloignait de l'hécatombe à laquelle ils avaient participé. La cohérence et l'unité de son armée allant à vau-l'eau, Friv tourna les talons, l'expression crispée. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses hommes, des soldats entraînés et aguerris de la Garde Sénatoriale, rompus au combat, habituellement si solides et capables, perdaient toute cohésion et logique face à la manœuvre effroyable de Neferio.

« — Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » s'époumona le général. « De la rigueur ! De la tenue ! Vous êtes des soldats de la Garde, oui ou non ? Alors, reformez les rangs ! »

Alors que l'envie de fuir le gagnait lui aussi, Ziegelzeig se redressa subitement, les yeux écarquillés. Il venait de transpercer une vieille femme de son épée, et rejeta son corps désarticulé contre un groupe d'opposants qui s'agglutinait dans sa direction, les bras tendus, leurs regards vides tournés vers lui, l'observant sans vraiment le voir. Le renard venait de saisir le sens de la manœuvre de Neferio. Il ne s'agissait pas tant de tester l'aplomb de l'armée urksa, en l'obligeant à se vautrer dans une extermination funeste… Mais plutôt de faire jaillir en elle un point d'ancrage pour les ténèbres de la cité. Aux abords de Shadowrift, les ombres s'insinuaient dans toutes les failles, et celles de l'âme étaient les plus aisées à infiltrer. La culpabilité, le doute, la peur et l'horreur imposés aux robustes soldats de la Garde Sénatoriale étaient autant de coups de burin dans l'écrin protecteur de leurs émotions. Une armure de l'esprit, qui n'était pas toujours aussi solide qu'il n'y paraissait… La débâcle de l'armée prenait un sens nouveau : les ténèbres venaient de commencer la lente contamination de l'esprit de ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de se presser aux portes de sa cité.

Cherchant Friv du regard, il le trouva en train de vociférer à l'encontre des lieutenants de bataillons dans le but de les obliger à maintenir la formation des troupes, Ziegelzeig se précipita dans sa direction, en vue de l'informer de ce qu'il pensait avoir compris de la stratégie de Neferio. S'ils continuaient à jouer son jeu, ils finiraient tous asservis au pouvoir des ombres.

Au même instant, une déflagration terrifiante éclata à une trentaine de mètres en arrière. Ziegelzeig fut propulsé par le souffle de l'explosion, et projeté au sol. Les yeux écarquillés, son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine tandis qu'un sifflement strident remplaçait toute forme de perception auditive. Ces acouphènes perdurèrent pendant de longues secondes, tandis qu'il essayait de se redresser, percevant toujours la caresse d'un courant d'air brûlant parcourir la fourrure ébouriffée qui poussait au sommet de son crâne.

Il releva péniblement la tête pour constater la présence d'une colonne de fumée émergeant de la foule d'asservis qui, loin de se formaliser de ce qui venait de se produire, continuait à fondre en masse sur les bataillons urksas. Cinq d'entre eux se laissèrent choir sur le renard déstabilisé, qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui venait de se produire. Les mendiants décharnés pressaient leurs doigts avides contre ses membres, tentant de le maintenir immobilisé, tandis que des doigts insidieux se glissaient en direction de son museau et de ses yeux, cherchant à le mutiler et à l'étouffer. Le renard se débattit avec dégoût… Le contact de ces êtres était semblable au toucher des ombres : froid, invasif et dénué de vie. A grand mal, il parvint à se défaire de l'étreinte qu'appliquaient sur lui toujours plus d'assaillants rassemblés. S'il ne réagissait pas rapidement, il serait bientôt submergé… Alors, que ses ennemis soient désarmés, frêles et avilis n'y changerait plus rien : ils le réduiraient en pièces.

Faisant fi de toute retenue, le renard se laissa emporter par sa rage et sa frustration, et comme ses bras étaient entravés, l'empêchant d'utiliser son épée, il se mit à se défendre à l'aide de ses crocs. Mordant et éructant, il grognait telle une bête sauvage. Il arracha la gorge d'un vieillard dont les doigts squelettiques couraient le long de son visage, cherchant à lui crever les yeux. Le sang de l'individu macula son museau et son pelage, s'infiltra au creux de sa gueule, et coula au fond de sa gorge. Il crut qu'il allait vomir, mais rejeta en arrière ses doutes et ses pensées les plus sombres. Il continua à mordre, et à griffer, déchirant les chairs sans difficulté… Les êtres qu'il affrontait étaient fragiles, leur condition physique misérable rendue plus frêle encore par la malnutrition, la maladie, et l'emprise qu'exerçait les ténèbres sur leurs esprits asservis. De fait, il les mettait en pièces sans la moindre difficulté. La peau se décollait des os comme du papier mouillé. De chair, il n'en demeurait presque plus. Il n'y avait là que des structures décharnées reposant sur une fragile armature osseuse… Quelques vagues muscles pour mouvoir l'ensemble. Pas même une âme, pour guider le corps.

Alors qu'il mutilait sauvagement dans l'espoir de rester en vie, Ziegelzeig perçut une nouvelle explosion, provenant de l'autre côté du champ de bataille. Il ressentit le tremblement du sol sous l'effet de la déflagration, avant que les résidus d'un souffle brûlant ne viennent le frapper de côté. Il chancela légèrement, et profita de la déstabilisation de ses assaillants pour prendre un peu de recul. Déjà, il ne parvenait plus à dénombrer ses ennemis, qui formaient un écran de chair, de bras et de visages éperdus, tous tournés dans sa direction. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne. Il était obligé de fuir. Les tuer tous était impossible. Ils finiraient par le submerger, c'était certain.

Et au-delà de ça, il ne sentait que trop bien la chaleur brûlante du sang épais qui ruisselait le long de son pelage, le goût métallique de la vie arrachée, qui envahissait son palais et recouvrait sa langue… Le poids terrifiant de toutes les existences innocentes auxquelles il venait d'apposer un terme définitif, dans cette bataille grotesque, qui n'avait de sens qu'aux yeux du maître de Shadowrift… Et ce sens n'était rien de plus qu'un jeu cruel, dont ils étaient tous les victimes.

Ayant récupéré une certaine liberté de mouvement, Ziegelzeig effectua un moulinet de son épée, fauchant les assaillants les plus proches, ceux qui se trouvaient les plus à-même de couper sa tentative de retraite. Le résultat fut répugnant d'efficacité, et le renard détourna les yeux, refusant de voir les corps disloqués choir au sol en un monticule éparpillé de membres et d'organes, dégoulinant d'un sang éclatant. C'en était trop pour lui… Il n'en supporterait pas d'avantage. Il pensait avoir vécu assez d'expériences traumatisantes pour s'immuniser au carnage d'un massacre orchestré… Mais se voir imposer le rôle du boucher n'entrait pas vraiment en considération, lorsqu'il s'affirmait comme un dur à cuire, un urksa rôdé à l'art du combat et de la guerre.

De surcroît, sa marque le brûlait. Atrocement. Le sang de ses victimes semblait agir comme un catalyseur, car plus il découpait, et s'éclaboussait de leur fluide vital, plus ses pensées se réduisaient en une ligne étroite d'horreur et de panique. Chaque montée de stress éveillait la brûlure qui ravageait son torse, et s'insinuait sournoisement en direction de son cœur. Il avait l'impression qu'au-delà d'exister en surface, la trace ténébreuse s'enfonçait dans ses chairs à la manière d'un tisonnier chauffé à blanc.

Horrifié par la tournure des évènements, catastrophique, et la crainte de voir les ténèbres s'infiltrer dans son âme, trouver une faille en vue de l'asservir à nouveau, le renvoyant toujours aux actes qu'il était en train de perpétrer, et ne faisaient de lui rien de plus qu'un tueur sans scrupule, une bête sauvage, un démon déchaîné, Ziegelzeig céda à la terreur. Il frappa encore deux coups hasardeux en vue de repousser la masse grossissante de ses adversaires, et tourna les talons dans la direction opposée. Tout ceci était grotesque et allait trop loin… Beaucoup trop loin dans l'horreur. Il leur fallait se rassembler, trouver un plan, un nouvel angle d'attaque. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'ils n'aient plus à faire ce que le sort les contraignait à accomplir. Rentrer à Otonomah. Laisser derrière eux la ville maudite de Shadowrift. Tant pis pour Neferio, tant pis pour leur honneur. Tant pis pour ce que penserait Eyol, ou le peuple, ou n'importe qui.

Alors qu'il se demandait encore si les pensées paniquées et incohérentes qui envahissaient son esprit étaient réellement les siennes, le regard de Ziegelzeig fut attiré par d'étranges étincelles, qui pétillaient dans l'angle de son regard enfiévré. A une dizaine de mètres de lui seulement, une petite fille avançait au milieu de la foule infinie des asservis. Entre ses mains, elle tenait un bâton de dynamite, dont la mèche était allumée. Le renard eut le temps de sentir son cœur se figer, alors que ses yeux observaient, hagards, l'expression neutre et détaché de l'enfant, qui tenait à bout de bras l'explosif qui mettrait un terme à son existence dans quelques instants, et emporterait avec elle tous ceux qui l'entouraient… Amis, parents, voisins, inconnus… Et tant qu'à faire, quelques urksas, peut-être.

S'il avait pris conscience des multiples détonations qui avaient commencé à envahir le champ de bataille au cours des derniers instants, ils n'avaient pas cherché à en identifier, ni même à en comprendre la nature. Son esprit s'était à ce point focalisé sur les horreurs de la bataille, sur les atrocités qu'il était contraint de commettre, qu'il n'avait pas cherché plus loin… Une nouvelle fois, les évènements prenaient une tournure plus atroce encore.

Ziegelzeig serra les dents, tandis que la mèche consumée disparaissait au creux du bâtonnet rouge, et il se jeta en boule au sol au moment où l'espace se fendait d'une détonation si puissante et si terrible qu'elle semblait capable de fracturer la réalité elle-même. Sans doute ce geste lui sauva-t-il la vie, car il se retrouva, sans le vouloir, à l'abri d'une aspérité qu'opérait la coudée de la route boueuse tandis qu'elle se jetait vers la plaine morose qui ouvrait la voie vers Shadowrift. Pendant un moment qui lui sembla une éternité, il ne fut plus capable d'entendre, ni même de voir. La détonation surpuissante avait si bien ravagé ses tympans que ses neurones semblaient avoir perdu tout contrôle, et que seule résonnait une vague stridente et chaotique qui rebondissait inlassablement aux quatre coins de son esprit.

Il rampa inconsciemment au sol, se dirigeant à l'instinct vers ce qui lui semblait être un lieu sûr. Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau capable d'ouvrir les yeux, il sentit son champ visuel tanguer, et vibrer. Ce qu'il percevait était indistinct, flou, et presque immatériel : des urksas qui couraient, au loin, noyés dans l'immensité grisonnante d'un ciel sans éclat, gravissant une butée, tandis que s'élevaient au-dessus d'eux de multiples colonnes de fumée noire. Quelque part en son esprit, au-delà du bourdonnement infini qui conditionnait à présent son univers auditif, il perçut des cris, des suppliques, des hurlements. Il tenta de se relever, mais glissa maladroitement, incapable de recouvrer son équilibre. Le renard éructa un instant, déglutit en gémissant, puis ne put retenir plus longtemps son horreur. Son estomac se révulsa, et après un léger hoquet, il vomit bruyamment, avant de se laisser retomber sur le dos, haletant.

Bien entendu, il savait qu'il n'aurait que peu de temps pour reprendre son souffle et remettre ses idées en place. Qu'au-delà de la masse de chairs éclatés et carbonisés qui devait à présent se trouver là où, quelques instants auparavant, avançait une brigade d'innocentes victimes comptant en leur sein une enfant, candidate involontaire au sacrifice le plus explosif qui soit, arriveraient toujours sur lui d'autres asservis. Rien ne les arrêterait… Ni les coups d'épée, ni les explosions, ni même les mutilations. Il en avait vu, poursuivre leur avancée inexorable, tandis qu'un flot carmin s'échappait en fontaine de leurs membres disloqués. Il n'y avait que la mort, irrémédiable, qui pouvait mettre un terme à la domination entêtante qu'exerçait sur eux leur seconde nature… les ténèbres.

L'explosion avait au moins eu le mérite de remettre les choses en perspective, d'apposer une trêve à la torture psychologique qu'éprouvait le renard. Cette ponctuation éclatante et brutale l'obligea à faire le point sur sa propre situation, et à chercher une solution à court terme. Ou tout du moins, si aucune solution ne se présentait, à essayer de porter secours à ceux qui en trouveraient une à sa place, peut-être. Friv se trouvait au front de la bataille. S'il n'avait pas reculé de son poste, là où le renard l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, le félin se trouvait certainement en grand danger. Nul doute que les ténèbres affecteraient ses pantins de chair à faire tomber le général des armées d'Otonomah, que ce soit sous le poids du nombre, ou par une explosion dévastatrice. Ainsi, Ziegelzeig parvint à imposer un objectif premier à son esprit ravagé par l'horreur et l'adrénaline : il fallait qu'il retrouve Friv, et qu'il le mette en sécurité. Cette « bataille » n'était qu'une nouvelle débâcle orchestrée par Neferio. Une blague grotesque, violente et barbare… Il n'y avait ni honneur, ni principe d'aucune sorte, dans la façon dont il abordait cette guerre. Pour lui, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un divertissement sinistre qui, à terme, lui ouvrirait éventuellement de nouvelles perspectives obscures. Si le maître de la cité des ombres avait sous-estimé les urksas par le passé, il était clair à présent que ces-derniers avaient sans doute commis la même erreur vis-à-vis de leur ennemi.

Maugréant, un filet de bave s'écoulant de son museau grimaçant, Ziegelzeig parvint à se remettre sur pieds, en prenant appui sur la garde de son épée. Une douleur sourde lui vrilla l'épaule, et il parvint à entrouvrir les yeux, pour constater que la déflagration lui avait sévèrement brûlé le biceps gauche. Son pelage en cet endroit s'était presque entièrement consumé, et sa peau était entamée, boursoufflée et recouverte de suie. Rien de plus qu'une cicatrice supplémentaire, qu'il arborerait à l'avenir sans en tenir compte. Pas sûr, néanmoins, que Valkeyrie apprécie…

Cette pensée tournée en direction de sa compagne effaça une partie de son trouble, et une vague de soulagement submergea sa poitrine, tandis que la douleur que lui imposait sa marque se faisait moins intolérable, jusqu'à n'être rien de plus qu'une vague sensation d'engourdissement. Il restait surpris de l'effet que la lapine parvenait à avoir sur sa psyché. Elle était, en quelques sortes, le garde-fou auquel il finissait toujours par se rattraper. Sa lumière dans les ténèbres. Alors qu'il titubait en direction de la ligne de front, encore groggy par les derniers évènements, il se surprit à sourire… Ses pensées entièrement tournées vers Valkeyrie annihilaient totalement les effets malveillants qu'avaient eus sur lui la rage, la panique et le désespoir. C'était une bonne chose, car à présent il avait besoin d'y voir un peu plus clair… De suivre cette lumière – _sa lumière_ – au sein des ténèbres.

Elle lui indiquerait la voie.

* * *

La douleur insoutenable qui lui tiraillait le bras laissa penser à Friv qu'il allait se le faire arracher d'ici peu. Un réseau d'innombrables mains crispées, aux doigts avides, s'acharnaient à démanteler les pièces d'armure qui protégeaient son bras droit, et s'infiltraient dans les interstices pour fourailler sous son pelage, les ongles griffant ses chairs et lui entamant la peau. Il poussa un hurlement en tentant de dégager sa patte, qui maintenait toujours son épée, immobilisée par une masse grouillante d'êtres humains entassés, qui s'amoncelaient les uns au-dessus des autres, se piétinant allégrement. Rien n'y faisait. Il était totalement entravé.

Il tourna un regard désespéré vers l'arrière, cherchant le soutien de ses hommes, mais ne rencontra que des scènes de carnages. Plusieurs urksas, projetés au sol, se voyaient submergés par des dizaines d'humains cadavériques, qui les rouaient de coups, déchiraient leurs vêtements, et les étripaient allégrement, à mains nues. Serait-ce là sa fin ? Une mort aussi ignoble que ridicule ? La légende glorieuse – et cependant encore à faire – de la carrière militaire du général Friv, taillé en pièces par une horde de gueux moribonds rendus fous furieux par les ténèbres ? S'il n'avait pas été horrifié par la tournure des évènements, il aurait presque pu en rire.

Il rassembla ses forces pour tenter de s'extraire à l'emprise sans cesse croissante de la foule, lente et méthodique, qui s'acharnait à mutiler son bras. Il serra les crocs, et tira de toutes ses forces, sentant les ongles revêches lui entailler la peau, et son sang couler abondamment sous son pelage hérissé. Focalisant ses pensées sur sa fratrie, qu'il risquait d'emporter avec lui dans la tombe, il parvint à ménager assez de force pour dégager son poignet, lâchant le manche de son épée qui fut aussitôt engloutie par la masse grouillante de membres et de visages éperdus.

Des mains sèches et noueuses se tendaient à présent vers son visage, cherchant à lui agripper la nuque, ou à lui crever les yeux. Quelques intentions macabres qui motivaient ces approches, elles ne pouvaient désirer qu'une chose : le mettre à mort. Si Neferio sapait le commandement des armées, alors tout serait perdu. Et plus encore si Eyol venait à succomber par sa faute… Elle demeurait le seul rempart fiable opposé aux ambitions néfaste du maître de Shadowrift, et sans doute la seule personne qu'il craignait réellement, dans l'équation de cette guerre. Le conflit lui sembla soudainement absurde… Mais pas autant que sa décision de se battre en première ligne, faisant fi des risques qu'il faisait encourir à son frère et à sa sœur. Ziegelzeig avait eu raison de le mettre en garde. Son fichu honneur martial, cet orgueil déplacé, les perdrait tous.

Il poussa un cri effréné en tentant une nouvelle fois de se dégager, mais il patina sur le sol boueux, et la traction qu'il exerçait le fit glisser en arrière. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et il s'effondra au sol. Les humains se laissèrent alors choir mollement au-dessus de son corps, le recouvrant presque entièrement. Son plastron le préservait de leurs atteintes les plus invasives, mais les mains qu'il sentait se resserrer autour de sa gorge ne laissaient rien augurer de bon.

Toujours combatif, en dépit de sa situation inextricable, il se défendit comme il put, à coups de poings, de griffes et de crocs. Mais il arrivait sur lui toujours plus d'assaillants, et bientôt, il se retrouva presque totalement immobilisé, tandis qu'un enfant d'une maigreur extrême se dressait au-dessus de son visage, tournant vers lui un regard d'une vacuité aussi désarmante qu'effroyable. Le gamin se pencha tout naturellement, et vint glisser sa main à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Friv essaya de mordre de toutes ses forces, déchirant les chairs de l'enfant, mais celui-ci, insensible à la douleur, poursuivait sa poussée invasive. Le général se sentit prêt à vomir quand il sentit les doigts fins et tortueux glisser vers sa gorge, mais bien vite, c'est l'air qui lui manqua. Eructant et se débattant comme il pouvait, il sentit un flot de larmes incontrôlable lui monter aux yeux, avant que ceux-ci ne se révulsent malgré lui, le plongeant dans une obscurité qui semblait vouloir déterminer son état de semi-conscience.

Alors qu'il sentait son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine et ses poumons se rétracter en quête d'air, et que d'autres doigts invasifs et meurtriers glissaient sur son visage, cherchant à lui atteindre les yeux, il sentit soudain un courant d'air violent passer au-dessus de lui. La pression sur sa gorge se relâcha, et il put redresser la tête, rejetant la main qui lui obstruait la trachée. Il déglutit bruyamment, et avant d'avoir pu recouvrer la vue, il se cambra en arrière, avalant l'air à grandes goulées, le goût métallique du sang emplissant sa gorge au point de le rendre nauséeux. Une poigne solide l'agrippa par-dessous l'épaule, l'obligeant à se redresser. Il patina dans la boue pendant un instant, incapable de retrouver son équilibre, mais la prise assurée de son sauveur l'aida à tenir bon. Une fois remis sur pieds, il chancela, et dû se raccrocher aux épaules de l'urksa qui venait de le secourir. Il tourna un regard humide vers ce-dernier, et ne fut pas surpris de croiser les yeux bleus et froids du capitaine Béridandé.

« — Je m'excuse d'avoir été si longue, messire. Jamais je n'aurais dû vous laisser partir ainsi au-devant du danger. »

Friv essaya d'articuler une réplique rassurante, mais il ne put formuler qu'un vulgaire croassement graveleux, qui se solda par le rejet d'un répugnant caillot de sang… Visiblement, sa gorge avait été plus malmenée qu'il ne l'avait estimé, et il espéra, l'espace d'un instant, ne pas avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

« — N'essayez pas de parler, général. Je vous amène en lieu sûr ! »

Par quel miracle Béridandé parvenait-elle à le maintenir debout tout en brandissant son épée ensanglantée pour repousser la horde humanoïde qui leur faisait face, sachant qu'elle souffrait toujours d'une blessure relativement sérieuse ? Friv n'en savait rien. Il ne pouvait que se montrer admiratif de la force, du courage et de la détermination de son bras droit… Et, pour le coup, il n'hésita pas sur la l'appellation adaptée : son ange gardien.

D'un pas rapide, elle recula, entraînant le général titubant dans son sillage. Friv essaya de relever son bras droit pour se stabiliser, mais se rendit compte avec effroi que celui-ci refusait de répondre à ses ordres. Sans doute s'était-il démis l'épaule en tentant de s'extraire à l'emprise mortelle de la foule des asservis. Il jeta un regard fatigué à son membre lâche, qui pendouillait contre son flanc. Déchiqueté de toute part, il ruisselait de sang. Cette vision lui sembla assez représentative du carnage qui prenait place tout autour de lui. La lande boueuse qui s'étendait aux abords de Shadowrift ne semblait guère plus qu'un chaos indéfinissable, aux connotations barbares. Partout, il n'y avait que visions d'horreur, que les actes fussent proférés par ses hommes, ou par les combattants asservis à la cause de la cité des ombres. Une profonde lassitude l'envahit, et il ferma les yeux, se contentant de se laisser guider.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'éloigner de la ligne de front, rejoignant des zones plus clairsemées, où les mises à mort se faisaient moins présentes, une nouvelle explosion retentit, relativement proche, dont la déflagration les projeta à terre. Béridandé se redressa rapidement, son museau figé en une grimace endolorie : elle venait de tomber sur le flanc, en plein sur la blessure par flèche qu'elle avait subi lors de la première bataille… Une blessure dont elle peinait à guérir, et qui se rappela douloureusement à elle.

Friv, toujours incapable de s'exprimer autrement que par des grognements sourds et graveleux, l'aida à se remettre sur pieds du mieux qu'il put. Les deux semblaient particulièrement misérables en cet instant, bien loin de l'image fière et combative qu'ils affichaient une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, alors que Neferio Drake leur exposait ses intentions de profiter du divertissement que ne manquerait pas d'être pour lui ce conflit grotesque. Béridandé se risqua à jeter un regard en direction de la source de l'explosion, ne rencontrant qu'un nouvel apanage de fumée noire se dressant mollement vers le ciel morose, au milieu d'une foule éparse, qui semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser de se densifier.

« — Combien de personnes va-t-il encore sacrifier à ses jeux macabres ? »

La question n'attendait pas de réponse, et Friv se serait montré bien incapable d'en formuler une, même s'il avait été en mesure d'émettre un son intelligible.

Aux yeux du capitaine Béridandé, ce carnage n'avait plus le moindre sens. Dans la confusion, la violence, le vacarme et les cris, les détonations furieuses des explosions, tout semblait se fondre en un marasme dépourvu de la moindre valeur d'ensemble. Un amalgame répugnant de misère, de mort et de tristesse, que tous les éléments composants cherchaient visiblement à mener à un paroxysme certain. Que ce soit le regard vitreux et dépourvu de volonté des asservis, l'incapacité de faire face de certains soldats, la ferveur que manifestaient d'autres à accomplir leur sinistre besogne, le fait que des êtres vivants se voient contraints à sacrifier leurs existences au prix d'un jeu cruel, rien n'allait au-delà de l'impression fugace qui l'avait traversé lorsqu'elle avait contemplé pour la première fois la légère inclinaison du sourire détaché de Neferio Drake. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, et à aucun moment il ne s'était départi de cette froide expression de contentement.

A présent, les éléments se déchaînaient autour d'eux, et la terreur sourde qui grondait en son esprit neutralisait totalement les informations endolories que tentaient de lui transmettre ses terminaisons nerveuses. Quelque part, au loin, dans les tréfonds de sa conscience, elle sentait son corps se contracter et se raidir sous les effets insidieux d'une douleur atroce, et elle anticipa avec angoisse le moment où ces informations parviendraient à surpasser son état semi léthargique, et à s'imposer à elle dans toute leur infernale véracité. Mais en attendant, elle devait rester alerte, et agir. Agir pour le bien de son général, qui était dans un état lamentable… Autant physiquement que psychiquement. Il ne lui vint pas à l'idée, pas même une seconde, qu'elle non plus n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Si son état d'esprit restait ferme et campé sur les objectifs qu'elle s'imposait, l'image qu'elle renvoyait était toute autre : les crocs serrés, le regard voilé par un écran brumeux signifiant qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'évanouir, son expression ne témoignait que d'une douleur profonde, et un désespoir sans nom.

Un abîme de noirceur se dressait derrière elle. Elle le sentait, grandissant, émanant de la foule des asservis… Leurs âmes perdues à jamais, ne trouvant pas même le repos dans la mort, poussaient des plaintes stridentes et pathétiques, qu'elle parvenait à percevoir dans les recoins les plus obscurs de son esprit meurtri par l'horreur des évènements. Etait-ce la réalité, ou une hallucination ? Une perception faussée par un taux d'adrénaline trop élevé ? Quelque part, au fond d'elle-même, elle ressentit le contact froid et insidieux d'une présence néfaste, qui grandissait autour de ses blessures… S'enroulait dans les chairs à vifs qui marquaient son flanc… Une cicatrisation difficile, dont l'avancée avait sans doute été réduite à néant par ses dernières acrobaties. Là, au creux de cette plaie douloureuse, une chose s'infiltrait et enflait, se nourrissant non pas de son sang, mais de sa souffrance et de son désespoir.

Béridandé sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Sa détermination commença à décroître, et elle perdit peu à peu de vue son objectif.

Friv sentit la poigne de la capitaine se relâcher, et son pas se faire plus lent. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle poussa un soupir, et tomba à genoux, le souffle court. Le général parvint à se maintenir debout, saisissant la guépard par l'épaule, de sa seule patte valide, avant de la secouer légèrement, essayant de l'obliger à relever le regard vers lui.

« — Ne vous laissez pas aller, capitaine ! » grommela le félin, qui parvenait tout juste à recouvrer sa voix.

« — A quoi bon ? » marmonna-t-elle sur un ton faible que Friv ne lui connaissait pas. « Il faut bien se résigner… Ou tout du moins l'admettre… Nous n'avons aucune chance de l'emporter. »

« — Je refuse de vous entendre dire ça ! Pas vous ! »

La colère de Friv était perceptible, et parvenait à repousser au loin les doutes similaires

qui l'accablaient. Mieux valait laisser la rage prendre le pas sur une raison faussée par un jugement biaisé… L'influence néfaste de la cité des ombres commençait très clairement à ronger leurs esprits. En cela, Ziegelzeig avait eu raison, une fois de plus. Cette guerre se ferait sur tous les niveaux, autant physiques que psychiques… Seulement, face à ce dernier aspect, il n'y avait aucun entraînement valable, et seule comptait la force de la détermination. Malheureusement, Neferio avait trouvé le moyen parfait pour la faire flancher.

Le général releva la tête, estimant l'avancée de la masse d'humains corrompus par les ténèbres, et constatant qu'ils n'étaient à nouveau plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, secoua Béridandé avec d'avantage d'insistance.

« — Relevez-vous, capitaine Béridandé ! J'ai besoin de vous ! »

Elle redressa une patte tremblante et vint la déposer contre l'avant-bras de Friv, qui la secouait toujours. Il sentit toute la détresse qui envahissait sa comparse à ce seul contact. Quelque chose était en train de prendre le pas sur elle. Une chose immonde et invasive, qui corrompait son corps autant que son esprit. Finalement, elle trouva la force de relever le visage vers lui, et si elle ne pleurait pas encore, il ne faisait aucun doute que cela ne saurait tarder. Une intense souffrance morale se lisait dans ses traits tordus en une grimace de regret.

« — J'ai besoin de vous, moi aussi… » murmura-t-elle.

Il y avait donc encore des espoirs auxquels elle pouvait se rattacher. Béridandé plongea son regard félin dans celui du général, se raccrochant à ce contact visuel comme à une corde de sauvetage lancée à un naufragé, au cœur de la plus désastreuse des tempêtes. Friv lui accorda un sourire sincère, avant d'apposer une traction à son poignet, l'invitant à se relever par ce seul geste. La capitaine parvint à puiser une force nouvelle dans le lien spirituel qui s'était tissé entre eux, et obtempéra face au mouvement qui lui était imposé. Dès qu'elle fut sur pieds, Friv l'agrippa comme il put, et elle lui rendit cette semi étreinte, qui tendait à leur permettre de se maintenir tous deux sur leurs pattes. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, avant de reprendre leur progression vers les lignes arrière, pour s'éloigner du cœur du conflit. Derrière eux, la foule des asservis n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, mais ils ne leur portèrent pas la moindre attention, tentant d'ignorer jusqu'à leur existence. Prendre conscience de la réalité de ce qu'ils étaient, c'était concéder toujours d'avantage de terrain aux ténèbres qu'ils véhiculaient, et dont ils infestaient l'environnement par leur seule présence.

Aussi, comme leurs regards se portaient vers l'avant, ils ne purent saisir le mouvement violent qui traversa la masse d'humains rassemblés, et fendit au travers d'elle comme une sinistre vague de fond. Bondissant en un éclair depuis les premières lignes de Shadowrift, une masse encapuchonnée fendit le ciel grisâtre, portant son ombre meurtrière sur Friv et Béridandé.

Cette dernière fut la première à prendre conscience de la menace, et trouva la force de repousser le général au loin d'un mouvement brutal. Friv roula à terre, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que retombait derrière lui le nouvel assaillant, qui d'un moulinet rapide d'une arme démesurée, vint frapper Béridandé en plein poitrail, fendant son plastron métallique comme s'il n'avait été guère plus qu'un morceau de carton. La guépard fut projetée sous la violence de l'impact, et atterrit au sol dans une giclée ensanglantée, avant de pousser un hurlement de douleur en plaquant une patte tremblante contre l'entaille qui barrait son armure, et dont s'écoulait à présent une importante quantité de sang.

Friv ne percevait rien d'autre que les battements effrénés de son rythme cardiaque, et tourna un regard médusé en direction de celui qui venait de les attaquer aussi sournoisement. Là se dressait un homme de haute stature, et à la musculature imposante, bien que son aspect émacié témoignât d'une certaine maigreur. De son visage, seuls deux yeux fins et perçants, aux pupilles noires, étaient visibles, partiellement dissimulées par un écran broussailleux de mèches noires et crasseuses. La moitié inférieure de son visage était enroulée dans une fine étole noire, couturée de fils argentés, dont les méandres noués se lovaient ensuite autour de son cou, avant de se relâcher en deux longs voiles qui flottaient au vent, dans son dos. Une lourde veste de traque, tâchée de boue, et usée jusqu'à la corde, surmontait l'amure légère en plaques d'acier poli qui recouvrait la majorité de son corps. Entre ses mains, il tenait l'arme la plus singulière que Friv ait jamais vue. Une sorte de long bâton en acier, s'ouvrant à son extrémité en une étrange corolle circulaire, formant un disque fin et tranchant, d'environ un mètre de diamètre. Les bordures ciselées de cette lame atypique étaient bardées de minuscules petits crochets métalliques, dont certains ruisselaient encore du sang de Béridandé. Le général fronça les sourcils à la vue du brassard qui ceignait le biceps de l'individu : un poing d'argent serré, au centre d'un disque solaire flamboyant. Le symbole de la Confrérie Assassine.

Au cours des réunions de préparation et de planification du conflit, il avait été avancée l'idée que Neferio pourrait faire appel aux adeptes du culte mortifère, dont le quartier général se trouvait justement à Shadowrift. L'expérience en avait été donnée, avec cette tueuse implacable nommée Cassie, membre apparemment éminent de la Confrérie, et qui avait été amenée à travailler pour le compte de Neferio et de ses sbires, dans le cadre de leurs opérations secrètes à l'encontre d'Otonomah. Cependant, si Friv ne s'était jamais départi de l'hypothèse de se voir confronté à des individus aussi dangereux que les membres de ce groupe d'assassins tristement célèbre, le fait de se trouver présentement face à l'un d'entre eux, dans le contexte misérable de cette bataille, le laissa hagard et mortifié.

Ainsi, Neferio avait visiblement eu dans l'intention de leur confronter une résistance concrète. Dissimulés au sein de son armée d'asservis démunis, des assassins rôdés dans l'art de provoquer une mort rapide et efficace, n'attendaient qu'une bonne occasion pour fondre au milieu des rangs urksas désorientés. Quelle stratégie répugnante et machiavélique.

Comme pour confirmer ces craintes, des cris d'horreur et de douleur jaillirent depuis les bataillons sous les ordres du capitaine Turl et de ses lieutenants, qui faisaient toujours vaillamment face à la pseudo-armée de Shadowrift, à une trentaine de mètres sur sa droite. Jaillissant depuis les méandres organiques de la foule de manants, une masse musculeuse impressionnante pulvérisa la première ligne dans un grognement féroce. Incertain, Friv crut percevoir un colosse vaguement humanoïde, aux allures de requin bipède, qui arborait fièrement le brassard de la Confrérie. Mais cette apparition terrifiante fut de courte durée, car la chose repartit à l'assaut, disparaissant au cœur du bataillon qu'elle attaquait, ne laissant derrière elle que giclées de sang et hurlements d'effroi.

Friv lança un regard angoissé en direction de Béridandé, mais ne trouva pas le contact visuel qu'il recherchait. La guépard avait les yeux fermés, et tentait d'étouffer des cris de douleur derrière l'écran de ses crocs resserrés. Elle était parcourue de spasmes incontrôlables… Nul doute que sa blessure fut sérieuse. Déjà arrivait sur elle un petit groupe d'asservis titubants, prêts à fondre sur sa carcasse pour mettre un terme à ses souffrances de la plus ignoble des manières. Refusant d'accepter cette idée, le général maugréa et se redressa sur ses pattes. Il n'avait plus son épée, mais pouvait toujours faire face. Même à coups de griffes et de crocs, il protégerait la capitaine.

Néanmoins, l'assassin qui les avait attaqués ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il effectua un moulinet de son arme étrange avant de l'abattre en direction de Friv. La portée du disque tranchant était considérable, et le général prit conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas l'esquiver. Non pas qu'il n'en ait pas eu la capacité, ni les moyens… Mais parce que son corps refusa de lui obéir, en cet instant. Trop de fatigue, trop de blessures, trop d'horreur… Une force obscure l'obligea à rester sur place, et à regarder, de ses yeux hagards, fondre sur lui une mort certaine. Une part de lui-même se révolta contre sa propre placidité, et contre l'idée insidieuse qui germait en son esprit : le fait, qu'au final, ce n'était pas plus mal que tout s'arrête maintenant.

Le fait que sa mort puisse impliquer celle de Spalmax et d'Eyol ne l'inquiétait même plus. L'idée que le sort de Béridandé serait sans doute pire que le sien, parce qu'il se montrait à présent incapable de la protéger, ne l'affectait pas plus. N'avait-il pas été prêt à voler à son secours, quelques secondes à peine auparavant ? Même désarmé ? A simples coups de griffes et de crocs ? Cette idée lui sembla remonter à des décennies, voire même provenir d'un autre lui, une entité extérieure, qui lui ressemblait, était son parfait sosie, mais devait certainement provenir d'une réalité annexe, où les choses étaient moins horribles… Moins définitives.

Face à l'ombre qui grandissait sur lui – et en lui -, il se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'accepter son sort, se trouvant par sa démarche tout à la fois misérable et répugnant.

Un ricanement triomphal émergea de la bouche dissimulée de l'assassin, mais ce son se transforma en un grognement de surprise quand une masse vint s'abattre contre son flanc, le repoussant avec violence hors de portée de sa cible. Friv sentit le courant d'air de la lame lui frôler le museau, et cette brise sembla emporter avec elle la résolution macabre qu'il venait de prendre. Il écarquilla les yeux, horrifié par l'attitude résignée qui avait été la sienne au cours des dernières secondes. Le vrai Friv était de retour, et reprenait tout à coup le contrôle total de son esprit… Son attention se porta immédiatement sur l'intervenant qui venait de le sauver de son agresseur… Et de lui-même.

Le souffle court, le pelage ébouriffé et l'air un peu éperdu, quoique féroce, Ziegelzeig tentait de redresser son énorme épée devant lui, et de se mettre en garde pour se confronter à l'assassin de la Confrérie. Le renard tourna un regard courroucé à l'attention du général. Il n'eut pas besoin de formuler le moindre reproche pour que Friv saisisse toute la colère qu'il éprouvait à son égard, en cet instant. Bien entendu, il avait été témoin de ce qui venait de se passer… De la façon dont son ami était resté inerte face à son agresseur, semblant attendre dans une passivité coupable qu'on mette un terme sanglant à son existence. Avec toutes les répercussions irrémédiables et catastrophiques que cette décision pouvait avoir pour leur peuple. Cependant, Ziegelzeig rejeta le flot de reproches qui lui montait aux lèvres, préférant se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

« — Va aider Béridandé. Je me charge de cette enflure ! »

Trop estomaqué par la tournure des évènements, Friv se contenta d'hocher la tête. Dans l'absolu, il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de s'assurer de la sécurité et de la survie de Béridandé, pour l'instant. Se focaliser sur les évènements les plus pressants, et rejeter tout le reste hors de portée de réflexion, voire même de conscience… C'était bien là le seul moyen de ne pas succomber au désespoir, ou pire encore, à la folie.

Ziegelzeig observa le général s'éloigner d'un pas claudiquant, mais assuré, en direction de Béridandé, qui gémissait toujours au sol, tandis que quelques badauds dénutris de Shadowrift commençait à ramper vers elle. Friv se saisit de l'épée de son alliée, et commença à taillader sans vergogne ceux qui essayaient de la souiller de leurs doigts cadavériques.

Satisfait de constater que son général avait visiblement repris un peu de poil de la bête, le renard reporta son attention sur l'assassin qui lui faisait face. Son expression dissimulée était insaisissable, mais Ziegelzeig devinait sans mal le sourire malsain qui devait illuminer sa figure, à la torsion très palpable de ses yeux cruels, d'une étrange teinte violacée. Une voix, étouffée par l'étoffe qui enroulait la moitié basse de son visage, se fit entendre. Etrangement, elle était calme et douce, ce qui marquait un contraste étonnant avec le physique de son émetteur.

« — Tu dois être Ziegelzeig Aberhein, pas vrai ? L'œuvre inachevée de Cassie… »

Le renard ne fut qu'à moitié surpris d'être connu de cet ennemi. Au-delà du fait que Neferio ait dû informer les membres les plus « éminents » de son armée sur les cibles à abattre en priorité, il savait que Cassie avait commencé à développer une sorte d'obsession à l'idée d'ajouter à son tableau de chasse sa petite tête de renard. Empaillée, de préférence. Elle n'aurait pas manqué d'en parler à ses anciens frères d'arme. L'idée de vengeance était-elle à prendre en considération dans l'esprit psychotique des assassins de la Confrérie ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Ces gens-là n'avaient pas d'honneur, ni d'éthique. Ils devaient bien se moquer du sort funeste qu'avait rencontré l'une des leurs.

« — C'est mon nom, en effet. » répondit laconiquement Ziegelzeig.

« — Bien. Notre sœur nous avait parlé de toi, et de ton amie la lapine. Elle se réjouissait à l'idée de peindre le tableau de votre mort. Cassie a toujours eu ce penchant étrange pour l'art figuratif de la mort. « Cela te rend bien moins efficace », lui disais-je. Mais comment la faire changer d'avis ? Elle avait cette… qualité dans l'élaboration de notre art qui, je dois bien l'avouer, avait presque fini par me convertir à son point de vue. Il est regrettable qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais faire profiter au monde de ses talents visionnaires. »

Ziegelzeig poussa un soupir d'impatience face à ce discours, avant de raffermir la prise qu'il avait sur son épée, se trouvant contraint de la maintenir à deux pattes.

« — Les membres de la Confrérie sont toujours aussi bavards ? Tu parlais d'efficacité, à l'instant. Eh bien, qu'attends-tu pour en faire preuve ? »

« — Hmmm… L'impatience du condamné à mort face à son bourreau. On tend toujours à précipiter sa chute, lorsqu'on la sait inéluctable. C'est peut-être une preuve de sagesse, ou de vertu. Qu'en sais-je ? Je n'ai jamais été un grand philosophe. Et encore moins un philanthrope. »

« — Tu parles d'une surprise… »

L'assassin poussa un petit ricanement amusé face à l'ironie de cette réponse. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Ziegelzeig s'assura que Friv avait pu se mettre en sûreté. Il le vit s'éloigner d'un pas claudiquant en direction de la butée qui surplombait la plaine, et marquait visiblement les limites du champ de bataille. Il soutenait Béridandé, qui se laissait plus traîner qu'autre chose. Quelques asservis les pistaient encore, mais rien que le général ne soit en mesure de gérer, même dans son état.

Rassuré de voir son ami hors de danger, le renard bondit d'un mouvement leste, dressant son épée pour frapper son opposant avec violence. Ce-dernier ne se laissa pas prendre au dépourvu, et para du manche de son arme étrange. Le bâton était visiblement en acier forgé, et en dépit de sa faible épaisseur, se montra étonnamment résistant. Dans un tintement métallique accompagné d'une nuée d'étincelles, Ziegelzeig fit riper sa lame contre le manche, remontant vers les mains de l'assassin, dans le but de les trancher. Celui-ci demeura alerte et imprima un mouvement de poussée en vue de rejeter son adversaire en arrière, préservant ainsi ses membres, et se donnant l'opportunité de contre-attaquer. Il frappa d'un coup d'estoc, projetant le disque dentelé en direction du renard. Il maniait son arme comme un lancier, en dépit du poids important que devait représenter son embout circulaire. Sa prise était ferme, ses mouvements exacts et sa précision terrifiante. Contraint de se jeter en arrière pour esquiver l'assaut, Ziegelzeig estima qu'il devrait maintenir autant que possible une certaine distance par rapport à son ennemi, car la portée de son arme était démentielle.

Concentré qu'il était sur l'assassin, le renard ne perçut qu'à la dernière seconde qu'il était à deux pas seulement d'un groupe d'asservis, qui plongèrent sur lui avec la molle violence qui caractérisait leur attitude. D'un pas de côté, Ziegelzeig les laissa trébucher les uns sur les autres dans leur poussée, et choir au sol en un monticule grotesque. Mais d'autres arrivaient en masse, attirés par le combat.

Alors que le renard commençait à s'interroger sur la manière dont il allait pouvoir gérer les humains asservis tout en combattant un expert de la Confrérie, ce-dernier se rappela à lui en bondissant avec grâce, abattant sa lame circulaire droit sur sa cible. Ziegelzeig redressa son épée, parant l'assaut, dont la violence le fit néanmoins ployer. Il serra les crocs, banda les muscles, et repoussa son ennemi en arrière, se créant une ouverture pour un nouvel assaut vertical. Il frappa sans ménagement, l'assassin se trouvant obliger de parer à plusieurs reprises, sans parvenir à se créer d'occasion… Mais dans les yeux fins et cruels du combattant ne se lisait ni doute, ni inquiétude. Seule une froide certitude et un vague amusement semblait conditionner leur expression immuable.

Il ne faisait aucun doute aux yeux du renard que son adversaire était en train de jauger son rythme, de calculer ses angles d'attaque, et la fréquence de ses assauts. S'il continuait à enchaîner les passes prévisibles, il exposerait bientôt une faille qu'un tel ennemi saurait immédiatement exploiter. Les membres de la Confrérie Assassine avaient élevé le combat au rang d'art, et leur tradition martiale exigeait d'eux une précision rigoureuse. Un coup, un mort. C'était ainsi qu'ils raisonnaient. En cela, le duel entre le tueur et le renard n'avait sans doute déjà que trop duré. Ziegelzeig su qu'il devait y mettre un terme rapide, s'il espérait pouvoir triompher. D'autant plus qu'il demeurait conscient de l'arrivée massive de toujours plus d'asservis, qui s'amoncelaient dans son dos, réduisant toujours d'avantage sa marge de manœuvre.

Le renard imprima plus de force dans ses attaques, essayant de déstabiliser légèrement son ennemi. Il n'avait pas besoin de le projeter au sol, ni même de le désarmer… Seulement de le déséquilibrer, ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde, afin de gagner l'espace et l'ampleur qui lui étaient nécessaires. Il dû s'y reprendre à trois reprises, avant de parvenir à gagner le peu de terrain qu'il cherchait à conquérir. Alors, il projeta son épée vers l'avant, lâchant le manche, tout en visant la gorge de son ennemi. Celui-ci vit une erreur fatale dans ce mouvement, et poussa un ricanement avant de contrer la lame, la rejetant vers le haut, persuadé que son ennemi venait de se désarmer de lui-même, dans son impatience.

L'assassin arma sa jambe, en vue d'asséner un coup de pied au renard, lui évitant ainsi toute chance de se saisir à nouveau du pommeau de son épée. Mais ce n'était pas le pommeau, que Ziegelzeig cherchait à récupérer. Ses pattes se refermèrent autour des maillons de la chaîne qui rattachaient le manche de sa lame au treuil mécanique fixé à son ceinturon. Il se laissa volontairement frapper par le coup de pied que lui destinait son adversaire, afin de détourner son attention. Il regretta cette décision pendant une demi-seconde, car la puissance brutale de son ennemi lui coupa le souffle, et il crut qu'il ne réussirait plus à rassembler l'énergie nécessaire à l'action qui devait suivre. Heureusement, il parvint à se reprendre, et alors que l'assassin redressait son arme d'un mouvement triomphal, Ziegelzeig tournoya brutalement sur lui-même, entraînant sa lame dans ce mouvement de rotation. Il lâcha un peu de lest sur la chaîne, gagnant considérablement en portée. Le poids de la lame ajouta toujours plus de vitesse et de force à cette attaque tourbillonnante, qui faucha sans ménagement les quelques asservis qui se retrouvèrent dans son champ d'action.

Écarquillant les yeux face à cet assaut peu orthodoxe, qu'il n'avait absolument pas anticipé, le tueur tenta de parer du manche de son arme… Mais le mouvement imprimé à l'épée lui apportait une telle vitesse, une telle puissance, qu'il ne put la contrer totalement. Si l'énorme lame ne passa pas la défense du bâton d'acier, elle propulsa néanmoins son propriétaire au sol. Celui-ci poussa un cri de stupeur, tandis que le renard bondissait déjà par-dessus lui, activant le treuil mécanique de la chaîne pour ramener l'épée vers ses pattes. Il l'agrippa au vol, et la brandit en poussant un grognement féroce, avant de retomber sur son adversaire, prêt à le trancher en deux.

L'assassin redressa son arme en vue de parer, mais Ziegelzeig l'ignora totalement. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de se mettre en garde, et même s'il était suffisamment vif pour y parvenir, il n'aurait aucun moyen d'imprimer assez de force dans son contre pour se substituer à la violence de l'assaut qui lui était réservé. Un sentiment de satisfaction grisant parcourut l'échine du renard à cet instant précis : il avait gagné.

Alors, une douleur brûlante lui ravagea le flanc, et il poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur. Du coin de l'œil, il ne put que vaguement distinguer le disque d'acier dentelé qui venait d'être projeté dans sa direction, et avait profondément entaillé le côté gauche de son abdomen. Avait-il perçu le léger bruit qu'avait opéré le mécanisme de projection du disque, lorsque l'assassin l'avait activé d'un simple mouvement du doigt ? Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce que cette arme soit capable d'éjecter sa lame hors de son logement pour en faire un projectile mortel. Il se maudit d'avoir ainsi manqué de prudence face à un équipement dont il ne connaissait rien. La douleur était si atroce et si soudaine qu'il lui sembla s'être fait arracher la quasi-totalité du côté gauche de son corps. Il perdit prise sur sa lame, et toute la force imprimée dans son assaut s'évapora subitement.

La seule bonne nouvelle était que l'assassin était à présent dépourvu d'un moyen direct de l'assassiner, puisque son bâton ne comprenait plus de lame. Cependant, les mains d'un tueur de la Confrérie Assassine étaient des armes suffisamment mortelles pour se débarrasser de n'importe quelle cible. Le tueur agrippa Ziegelzeig au vol, faisant fi de l'énorme épée du renard, qui se planta dans le sol, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Il roula brutalement sur le côté, emportant sa cible dans son mouvement, et se repositionna par-dessus lui, l'immobilisant sous son poids, tandis que ses mains s'unissaient autour du cou de l'urksa, appliquant immédiatement la pression nécessaire au blocage de sa respiration.

Ziegelzeig écarquilla les yeux. Pas même un filet d'air n'était capable de passer dans le creux de sa gorge. Sa trachée était totalement comprimée, il pouvait sentir ses parois s'écraser contre elles-mêmes, et se transformer en une sorte de pâte molle vaguement malléable. Il entrouvrit pathétiquement la gueule, en quête d'une bouffée d'air qu'il ne pouvait obtenir, ses babines retroussées dégoulinantes de bave. De sa seule patte libre, il griffa violemment les avant-bras et les mains de son assaillant, creusant des sillons dans l'épaisseur de sa veste de traque, sans parvenir à en traverser le cuir épais. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites, tandis qu'un voile opaque commençait à obstruer sa vision. Il percevait son environnement avec une sorte d'éclat confus… comme s'il avait été ébloui en regardant directement vers le soleil, et que des répercussions lumineuses, invasives, obstruaient tout ce sur quoi il posait son regard. Il avait conscience de la foule d'asservis qui se massait autour de lui, portant une vague attention au meurtre qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux dénués de vie… Des yeux qui seraient bientôt les siens. Dans sa conscience paniquée, la voix de l'assassin lui parvint, vague et lointaine.

« — Quelle triste fin, vraiment… Indigne de Cassie. Je la dédie néanmoins à ma chère sœur. Quand tu la verras, dans l'Au-delà, dis-lui bien que c'est Kaïman qui t'envoie. »

Ziegelzeig éructa, sans parvenir à émettre le moindre son. Ses poumons n'étaient guère plus que deux sacs de toile ratatinés, vidés de tout contenu. Les battements de son cœur, erratiques, commencèrent à se ralentir, puis il le sentit se crisper, et finalement se figer. L'espace d'une seconde terrible, un noir d'encre envahit son champ visuel, et il sut, sans vraiment le comprendre, qu'il était mort.

* * *

En bon sceptique, Ziegelzeig ne croyait pas à la vie après la mort. Il ne remettait pas forcément en cause sa possibilité, mais dans la mesure où aucune preuve ne pouvait l'attester, il considérait depuis toujours que le Grand Rien qualifiait sans doute ce qui attendait chaque entité passant de vie à trépas.

Le sujet avait d'ailleurs suscité l'une des rares disputes sérieuses, mais pourtant ô combien ridicule, qui avait éclaté entre Valkeyrie et lui au cours de leurs quelques mois de vie commune. Bien entendu, la lapine étant une adepte relativement fervente du culte Sélénite, elle était convaincue qu'un Au-delà existait, dans un niveau de conscience supérieur. Ils avaient débattu de la question dans un calme relatif, avant que le ton ne monte, peu à peu, Ziegelzeig reprochant à sa compagne de faire preuve d'irrationalisme, sa seule peur de l'inconnu – et d'un possible néant en guise de conclusion à la vie – dictant son adhésion à une croyance grotesque. Comme la dispute devenait de plus en plus sérieuse, et que les arguments se faisaient toujours plus risibles, le renard avait finalement compris que ce qui angoissait réellement Valkeyrie face à l'idée d'un vide absolu, d'une fin concrète, où plus rien n'existerait, pas même la conscience de soi, c'était le fait de perdre définitivement tous ceux qu'elle aimait, de ne plus pouvoir être auprès d'eux… Et bien entendu, de ne plus pouvoir être auprès de lui. Cet aveu avait quelque peu calmé le jeu, puisqu'ils s'étaient précipités dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et la suite de la soirée avait laissé place à des activités beaucoup plus tendres.

Mais à présent, tandis que tout se refermait autour de lui, que la conscience de sa souffrance, de son être, de chaque chose, s'amenuisait progressivement, et que seules grandissaient des ténèbres toujours plus opaques, Ziegelzeig se rendit compte qu'il partageait la même crainte innocente que Valkeyrie. Si tout devait se solder par le vide, le néant, ce Grand Rien, alors il avait tout perdu, et bientôt même il serait privé de sa conscience, de sa mémoire, et de tout ce qu'elle contenait de plus précieux. Il ne voulait pas disparaître, il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête, et surtout, il ne voulait pas oublier. Dans un effort surnaturel, il concentra son attention déclinante sur celle qu'il aimait, essayant de préserver le plus longtemps possible l'image vivace de sa personne, et de tout le bonheur qui y était associé.

Bientôt, il ne resta à son esprit que cette seule lumière pour rattacher ce qui demeurait de lui à un semblant d'existence. Quelque part, loin, très loin au-dessus, son cœur s'était arrêté, et son corps était en train de mourir. Cet instant si bref, où la vie le quittait, prenait une longueur intemporelle dans l'espace obscur où les restes épars de sa conscience morcelée lutaient pour subsister dans les souvenirs de Valkeyrie. Sa lumière le guidait. Une nouvelle fois, il était plongé au cœur des ténèbres, mais cette fois il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar. L'idée lui sembla néanmoins relative, dans les circonstances actuelles. Au final, le véritable cauchemar se déroulait dans cette réalité, qui lui semblait à présent si lointaine. Les évènements qui avaient marqué les derniers moments de son existence valaient, par leur atrocité, toutes les terreurs nocturnes du monde. Si à présent il n'avait plus conscience de son corps, il n'oubliait pas que sa carcasse mourante ruisselait du sang des innombrables innocents qu'il avait massacré au cours des dernières minutes… Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour finalement en revenir à ce point exact, où tout se soldait par le vide absolu, où rien ne subsistait, pas même ce qui le définissait, car il le ressentait à présent : sa propre lumière vacillait, et la force de sa conviction se dissolvait dans l'infini.

« — Il y a une source à son pouvoir. »

La voix. Il l'avait reconnue, ce matin. Il avait crié son nom à son réveil. Le sursaut, la panique et l'adrénaline. Le mot avait jailli de ses lèvres, l'extirpant de force à un sommeil tourmenté. Moorcox.

« — Je… Je suis mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

D'où provenait sa propre voix ? Il ne remuait pas les lèvres. Il n'avait pas de lèvres, car il n'avait pas de corps. Il demeurait bien incapable, d'ailleurs, de se situer dans un espace qui n'en était pas un, et de tourner son attention vers ce qui n'avait pas de forme, pas de couleur, pas d'existence. Etait-ce là l'effet de ces ultimes hallucinations que décrivaient certains scientifiques s'étant penché sur la question ? Ces décharges électrochimiques envoyées par des neurones mourants, cherchant à donner du sens à ce que le corps était incapable d'appréhender, et encore moins d'admettre ?

A sa question, il n'obtint pas de réponses. Les morts ne parlaient pas. Seul l'écho de leurs ultimes intentions étaient à même de franchir les frontières séparant la réalité d'un ailleurs que nul ne désirait arpentait, mais dans lequel tous finissaient par sombrer… Et les murailles de ces ténèbres s'élargissaient toujours d'avantage, constituant un vide absolu dans lequel ne demeurait rien, en dehors d'un silence éternel, et d'un froid que Ziegelzeig savait glacial, sans pouvoir le ressentir.

Mais dans ce cas, d'où provenait cette sensation étrange qu'une chose était en activité, en dépit de tout le reste, quelque part autour de lui, s'agitant dans les ruines poussiéreuses qui constituaient sa conscience morcelée. Comme si le fait d'y accorder ce minimum d'attention avait été le catalyseur pour déclencher une réaction en chaîne, il se sentit soudain tiré vers le bas, avec tant de violence que l'existence de son être lui parut soudainement très concrète. Il voulut hurler pour manifester toute la terreur que lui inspirait cette chute libre au beau milieu du néant, mais aucun son ne jaillit de ce qu'il peinait à se représenter comme étant sa bouche.

Autour de lui, les ténèbres s'éclaircirent dans des teintes moins opaques, découpant des formes qui s'agitaient, spectacles d'ombres mouvantes qui se constituant en scénographies étranges, dont il ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens… Mais chacun de ces tableaux se faisait toujours plus précis, et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de l'histoire qu'ils cherchaient à narrer, Ziegelzeig ressentait de moins en moins la panique de sa chute, son esprit se raccrochant à ce qui semblait avoir du sens, et de fait, le rattachait encore un peu à cette vie qui lui échappait.

Une ombre longiligne prit les contours éclatant d'un jeune homme dans la force de l'âge, dont le regard flamboyant et fier se découpait dans la masse des ténèbres. Un cadre plus clair s'ouvrait face à sa silhouette indéfinissable, représentant une large fenêtre donnant sur les découpes acérées d'une ville en pleine essor. Si le renard ne pouvait percevoir avec précision au travers des ombres, une part inconsciente de son esprit, sur lequel il semblait peu à peu regagner du pouvoir, parvenait sans mal à disposer des images vieillies, aux couleurs usées, mais néanmoins réelles, sur les contours ombreux, leur donnant de la matière, une identification, et du sens.

Le jeune homme avait le teint pâle, mais le corps robuste. Engoncé dans une tenue de soirée exquise, qui mettait en avant la solidité de sa stature, il contemplait la fière cité qui se dressait face à lui, au travers de l'écran que représentait la large baie vitrée qui ornait le fond de la pièce luxueuse dans laquelle il se tenait. Un sourire charmé fendit son visage jovial, d'une renversante beauté. Ses yeux étaient fins, magnifiques, d'un éclat noir vibrant d'intelligence et de fierté. Ses longs cheveux noirs, tirés en arrière, étaient noués en queue de cheval et retombaient, lisses et soyeux, dans la courbe fine de sa nuque tendue. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, attirant son attention vers un nouvel arrivant…

Ziegelzeig eut le souffle coupé. Il voyait au travers des yeux de cet homme. Il était en lui, par lui. Sa vie avait cessé, quelques instants plus tôt, mais il était toujours bien là, sa conscience pleine et entière ayant trouvé un point d'ancrage au creux d'une existence dont il ignorait tout, mais qui lui semblait présentement salvatrice. S'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur les pensées et les agissements de son hôte involontaire, il percevait la moindre de ses inflexions d'esprit, ses sentiments, ses intentions, la confusion débonnaire d'un bonheur qui ne s'expliquait pas, d'une ambition démesurée, pleine de bonne volonté, devant un avenir radieux où tout semblait possible.

Cette affection chaleureuse se concrétisa en une sorte de passion fébrile à la vue de la personne qui franchit les portes de la pièce. Un individu courtaud et ventripotent, entièrement chauve, mais portant avec élégance une très belle moustache gominée, et un élégant costume noir. Sous son bras replié, il tenait un feutre d'amiral, mais l'attention de Ziegelzeig ne put se focaliser très longtemps sur l'apparence de cet homme, car le mouvement psychique de celui dont il avait investi les pensées rejeta toute forme d'observation minutieuse d'un être qui lui était visiblement familier.

« — Père ! » clama le jeune homme, en avançant d'un pas enthousiaste vers le nouveau venu.

Ce-dernier offrit un sourire empli de joie et de fierté à l'attention de celui qui était visiblement son fils, et écarta les bras afin de l'étreindre avec force affection.

« — Je suis tellement fier de ta réussite, mon fils ! Tu feras de cette cité le phare de qui éclairera tout Kiren. »

Il relâcha alors son étreinte, ses lourdes mains se resserrant autour des épaules de ce garçon dont il était visiblement si fier. Ziegelzeig fut bousculé par la vague émotionnelle ressentit par le jeune homme au contact visuel qu'il échangea avec son père. Ce-dernier ne put refreiner un léger sanglot émotif, avant de reprendre d'une voix fébrile :

« — Nous avons gagné notre indépendance, grâce à toi. Shadowrift est à présent une Cité-Etat ! Et tu la mèneras à la gloire ! »

Alors que Ziegelzeig sentait son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine à l'audition de cette déclaration, se demandant concrètement ce qu'il était en train de voir, à quelle scénographie étrange son esprit mourant était en train de le confronter, l'instantané se figea, à nouveau rongé par les ténèbres mouvantes, qui chassèrent au loin toute forme concrète, et toute couleur… Le dernier fragment tangible demeura en suspens pendant quelques secondes, et le renard, à nouveau seul et perdu dans l'abîme, focalisa son attention dessus, avant que cette vision elle aussi ne soit vaporisée, engloutie par les ombres éternelles : il s'agissait de cette fenêtre ouverte sur une ville en liesse, baignée par la lumière des lampions, des lampadaires, des torches et des feux de joie, couronnée par des myriades de feux d'artifices déployant dans le ciel nocturne leurs corolles miroitantes et chamarrées, dont les couleurs éclatantes se reflétaient sur les toitures humides, et sur le calme océan, lui-même caressé par la douce lueur de la lune…

« — Il ne peut s'agir de Shadowrift… » s'étrangla Ziegelzeig, émerveillé par la beauté transformée de cette cité, qu'il reconnaissait pourtant dans sa structure, sans parvenir à croire qu'elle ait pu, un jour, être aussi resplendissante et débordante de vie.

Alors, une nouvelle mouvance vint remplacer le tableau précédent, et les évènements se mirent en mouvements… Le renard, prit par la déformation concrète de cet environnement, focalisa à nouveau son attention sur la réalité concrète de la vision qui le gagnait, et bien vite, tout devint à nouveau plus clair, bien que noyé dans la vague décoloration d'un souvenir enfoui, rendu imprécis par le poids des âges, et de l'oubli.

Il voyait au travers des yeux de son hôte… Mais se sentit immédiatement plus morose, presque oppressé, comprenant peu à peu, à mesure que le cadre se construisait, se densifiant au travers des ombres pour se former en un environnement concret, que le jeune homme qui accueillait sa conscience à l'agonie, ressentait une amère tristesse, et une impuissance terrible. Sous ses yeux, allongée dans un lit rendu moite par la maladie, reposait une petite fille, maigre et pâle, à la magnifique chevelure noire, longue et ondulée. Elle devait être âgée d'une dizaine d'années, tout au plus. Ses yeux étaient clos, et sa mine maladive se voyait contorsionnée par une douleur immuable, à laquelle elle s'était visiblement faite, sans parvenir à l'accepter, et encore moins à la surmonter. Sa peau avait pris, par endroits, une teinte grisonnante à l'aspect crayeux. On aurait pu croire à du marbre poli, laissé à l'abandon, usé par le temps et les intempéries. Un autre individu s'élabora à partir des ombres… Un être maigre, dont les traits n'avaient pas de valeur concrète, sans doute parce que son souvenir se perdait dans les limbes d'une mémoire qui n'avait pas accordé d'importance à ce à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Le seul élément caractéristique de sa personne à avoir subsisté aux outrages du temps était le masque blanc qui recouvrait la partie inférieure de son visage, le prémunissant certainement d'un quelconque risque infectieux.

« — C'est la Malepierre, monseigneur… » déclara l'homme indistinct d'une voix non moins indistincte. « Il n'y a rien à faire… Elle est condamnée. »

Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ziegelzeig fut comme broyé par la violence du rejet violent que le jeune homme exprima à cette idée, et qui se mua en une colère noire et destructrice, criant à l'injustice, à la terreur, à l'angoisse, à la volonté de tout détruire.

« — C'est ma sœur ! Ma chère petite sœur ! » hurla-t-il finalement, comme si ses pensées confuses se cristallisaient sous la forme de ces paroles qui n'apporteraient pas la moindre solution à ce qui ne pouvait fatalement en avoir. « Elle ne mourra pas ! Je le refuse ! Non ! Pas elle ! PAS ELLE ! »

La scène éclata comme un miroir qui se brise, presque comme si ce hurlement contestataire, enfiévré, d'un rejet si violent, avait fendu l'espace, et l'avait contraint à l'implosion.

Ziegelzeig fut propulsé dans le vide obscur, à nouveau, son esprit glissant sans pouvoir s'y rattacher, le long d'une myriade de scènes qui se jouaient tout autour de lui, et dont il ne percevait que des fragments sur lesquels il ne pouvait poser aucun jugement logique. Il avait le sentiment d'être une poupée de chiffon trimballé avec violence aux quatre coins d'un environnement auquel il ne comprenait rien, et qui s'imposait à lui, violait son psychisme, se confrontait à sa réalité, se confondait à ses propres souvenirs.

Là, il perçut les monceaux d'une conversation explosive entre le père et le fils, au sujet du sort de cette pauvre enfant; ici les reproches formulées à l'attention d'une délégation indéfinissable, quant au fait que la ville était ravagée par une épidémie qui découlait visiblement de leur irresponsabilité; en tel lieu, la rencontre avec un individu étrange et inquiétant, qui lui inspira un soupçon d'effroi, mais également une étrange forme de respect, et qui le guidait au travers des canaux souterrains de la ville, où se terraient les peuplades les plus démunies, qui agonisaient dans l'attente douloureuse d'une mort certaine; en tel endroit, la découverte d'un secret obscur, qui lui promettait le salut de sa sœur et de toute la cité, en échange de…

« — Il y a une source à son pouvoir. »

Tout devint plus obscur, tandis que la voix résonnante rebondissait indéfiniment en échos dans le crâne du pauvre renard malmené. Bien vite, il ne subsista plus rien de ces tableaux scénographiques fragmentaires auxquels il ne saisissait rien, et il se retrouva à nouveau perdu dans un abîme froid, silencieux et infini… Puis l'espace se brisa, tandis qu'un hurlement terrifiant et brutal fondait sur lui, transperçant l'espace comme une lame traverse un corps. Il eut l'impression de sentir son esprit se fendre sous la pression exercée, et il chercha à hurler sa terreur panique, sans que le moindre son ne jaillisse de son être fantasmagorique. Face à lui, les ténèbres se fendirent une nouvelle fois, se densifiant sous l'apparence fragile d'une enfant lovée au milieu d'un cocon obscur, autour de laquelle gravitait l'énergie pulsante d'ombres si denses qu'elles en paraissaient fondamentales. Plus anciennes que le monde… Vieilles comme l'univers.

« — Il y a une source à son pouvoir. »

Scanda une nouvelle fois la voix qu'il identifiait à présent sans mal comme étant celle de Moorcox, et son esprit fut brutalement tiré vers l'arrière, projeté avec virulence dans la conscience de cet inconnu, venu d'une autre vie, d'un autre âge, d'une autre Shadowrift, qui avait connu ces heures de gloire auxquelles personne n'aurait pu croire, et avait précipité la chute de son peuple pour l'amour de sa sœur. Dans quelles circonstances ? Le renard n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais au plus profond de lui, il le savait. Etaient-ce ses pensées, ou celles d'un autre ? Impossible de le déterminer…

Autour de lui, les ténèbres dansaient, mouvantes, et hypnotiques… Chaudes et brûlantes… Il écarquilla les yeux, ces yeux qui n'étaient pas les siens… Et se mit à hurler, tandis qu'il prenait conscience que son corps lui-même était en feu. Même si ce n'était pas le sien, il en ressentait concrètement les effets. Les flammes dévoraient les chairs, mordaient, déchiraient, réduisaient à néant, tandis qu'il poussait des hurlements horrifiés en sentant ses lèvres se dessécher et se déliter, une odeur de cendres envahir ses narines, autour d'une arcade nasale qui elle-même se dissipait parmi les flammes… Tout son être réduit à néant, dévoré par un feu purifiant… Tant de souffrances et d'horreur…

Et face à lui, la vision d'une Shadowrift qui vivait ses derniers instants d'éclat, son ciel clairsemé, illuminé par une lune pâle, se voyant peu à peu recouvert par des nuages sombres qui jamais plus ne se dissipèrent, plongeant la cité entière dans les ténèbres qui, aujourd'hui encore, en étaient le linceul.

La douleur accablante se fit plus concrète encore, tandis que son épiderme rongé par les flammes tombait en désuétude, et que le feu, rongeur et insidieux, s'infiltrait au plus profond de son être, glissant contre ses côtes, le long de sa gorge, se resserrant autour de lui, englobant toute sa personne, la comprimant au point de le faire éclater, jusqu'à ce que son cœur, une nouvelle fois, s'arrête, et que ne subsiste en surbrillance que la marque flamboyante d'un crochet saillant sa poitrine.

Il ne restait plus de lui… ou d'eux… Que la marque des ténèbres.

* * *

Kaïman écarta ses doigts de la gorge à demi-broyée de sa victime. Le renard, les yeux révulsés, un filet de bave épaisse s'écoulant de ses babines retroussées, avait finalement poussé son dernier soupir. L'assassin émit un ricanement satisfait… La tâche n'avait pas été si complexe, en définitive. Du meurtre de l'urksa, il ne tirait aucune satisfaction particulière, si ce n'était celle du travail bien fait. Dans l'absolu, Neferio Drake aurait certainement apprécié de pouvoir récupérer cette misérable créature vivante, mais en ce qui le concernait, en tant qu'assassin, son travail consistait rarement à prendre en considération la seconde partie de la mention « mort ou vif », lorsqu'il acceptait un contrat pour le compte de la Confrérie.

Il se redressa en détournant le regard de la carcasse inerte, décidé à l'abandonner au sort que pourrait bien vouloir lui réserver les malandrins asservis qui continuaient à pitoyablement se déverser sur la plaine. Leur périmètre d'action était limité, chose que ces stupides peluches n'avaient, semblait-il, compris que trop tard… L'action de ces pantins de chair désarticulé ne pouvait s'étendre au-delà d'un certain périmètre entourant la ville… Les urksas qui franchiraient la butée derrière laquelle ils avaient dressé leur campement militaire seraient à l'abri des manœuvres de Shadowrift. Du moins pour l'instant…

Kaïman s'en moquait éperdument. La guerre, la paix, ce n'étaient pas des notions qui avaient une valeur concrète aux yeux de l'assassin qu'il était. En définitive, le fait que le siège de la Confrérie soit situé à Shadowrift ne rendait pas ses membres plus prompts à en défendre les murailles… Les assassins étaient des apatrides. Shadowrift n'était pas leur fief, et ils ne ressentaient aucun sentiment d'appartenance à cette cité pouilleuse. Pas plus qu'à une autre, d'ailleurs. Les seuls liens qui les rattachaient à quelque chose, étaient ceux qui les astreignaient au Dogme mortifère… Mais ces onctions psychiques ne regardaient que les initiés. Ce n'était de loin pas le visage que la Confrérie montrait au reste du monde. Ce qui se déroulait au sein de leurs murs ne concernaient qu'eux, après tout. Il laissait les convictions nationalistes, et les défenses civiles à ceux qui pensaient devoir s'y investir, comme ces abrutis idéalistes de la Brigade de proximité. Ils espéraient réellement défendre les intérêts d'une peuplade massivement asservie à la malédiction de cette foutue cité ? Grand bien leur fasse, alors. Pour sa part, il récoltait des vies… Des vies contre rétributions. Des offrandes pour la Mère du Dogme. Et celle du renard vaudrait son poids en contribution… Il pouvait au moins se satisfaire de ce succès, pour aujourd'hui.

Tandis que ces pensées le gagnaient, il ne manqua pas de remarquer le soubresaut sporadique qui agita la carcasse de l'urksa qu'il venait d'éliminer, et se figea un instant, attentif. Comme rien ne se produisit pendant plusieurs secondes, Kaïman conclut à un dernier spasme musculaire, et se détourna de sa proie, afin d'aller ramasser l'arceau de son kajug, qu'il avait été contraint de projeter pour se défaire de l'ultime assaut de ce foutu renard… Un adversaire retors, pour le coup… Mais passable, en définitive.

Une fois l'équipement récupéré, il s'étira quelques instants avant de s'en revenir vers sa proie. Il allait ramener la carcasse à Shadowrift, afin d'obtenir compensation pour sa tête auprès de Drake… L'énergie mortifère qu'il retournerait au Dogme ne serait valide que si le contrat était psychiquement validé par le mandataire… La plupart des gens n'avaient pas conscience de la valeur hautement symbolique de cet ultime échange de bon procédé, mais aucun assassin de la Confrérie ne s'y serait substitué, car c'était là la nature véritable de leur paiement.

Un nouveau spasme agita alors le corps du renard, et Kaïman sut que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Sans hésiter un seul instant, il arma son kajug… Décapiter la créature était le meilleur moyen de s'assurer qu'elle reste bel et bien morte. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que l'urksa soit encore en vie… Cela faisait près de deux minutes que son cœur s'était arrêté. Mais l'assassin avait suffisamment bourlingué de par le monde pour ne plus prendre le moindre risque… Etant donné la nature étrange des phénomènes auxquels il avait parfois assisté, il ne se laissait plus avoir par des faux semblants.

Aussi, il redressa son arme, prêt à l'abattre pour s'assurer du trépas définitif de sa proie du jour.

Alors qu'il allait asséner le coup final, il perçut un sifflement vif fendre l'air. Il eut beau se jeter sur le côté, le tireur avait parfaitement anticipé sa possibilité de retraite, et il fut touché de plein fouet par la flèche qui lui était destinée. Celle-ci se planta dans son bras, le traversant de part en part. Kaïman, en combattant surentraîné, savait que son meilleur moyen de survivre était de camoufler ses points vitaux en sacrifiant une part négligeable de son anatomie en guise de bouclier.

Une nouvelle flèche fut décochée dans sa direction, mais il put l'anticiper, cette fois-ci, et d'un moulinet de son kajug, la fendit en plein vol.

Il tourna un regard furieux en direction du sommet de la butée, là où se trouvait l'archer qui venait de l'empêcher de s'assurer de la bonne solde de sa tâche.

Le capitaine Nardt lui faisait face, le regard sombre, la mine assurée. Son armure légère était éclaboussée de sang, et un liseré sanguinolent s'écoulait de son arcade sourcilière droite, fendue d'une belle balafre, colorant son pelage jaune d'une éclatante couleur carmin. L'arc dressé dans la direction de sa cible, il avait déjà encoché une nouvelle flèche.

Kaïman grimaça… Il était en rase plaine, sans possibilité de couverts, et sa marge de manœuvre était limitée, s'il voulait terminer son travail, ou encore ajouter le léopard à ses trophées du jour.

Finalement, l'assassin secoua la tête, laissant son regard améthyste rencontrer celui de son nouvel opposant :

« — A quoi bon gâcher tes flèches ? Ton ami le renard est mort… Je veux juste récupérer sa carcasse. »

« — S'il est mort, c'est à moi d'en juger. » contra immédiatement Nardt, avant de tirer une nouvelle flèche sans la moindre hésitation, visant sa cible droit à la tête, juste entre ses deux yeux provocateurs.

Sous son étoffe noire, Kaïman ne put réprimer un sourire. Il anticipa parfaitement la trajectoire de la flèche, la faucha d'un coup précis de son kajug, et vit l'opportunité de terminer sa sombre besogne dans l'intervalle de temps qu'il faudrait au léopard pour à nouveau bander son arc. Il disposait d'une poignée de secondes, mais ce serait amplement suffisant… Pour peu que l'urksa fasse preuve d'une légère maladresse, il le tuerait à son tour, pour faire bonne mesure… Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait disparu dans la masse des asservis, avec sa prise principale sous le bras. Dans tous les cas, il était gagnant.

L'allonge extraordinaire de son arme lui permit de combler l'écart qui le séparait de la dépouille de Ziegelzeig en une poignée de secondes, et alors qu'il allait trancher dans le vif, tout dégénéra.

Sans prévenir, sans attente, dans l'imprévisibilité insaisissable d'une fraction de seconde, le battement d'aile d'un papillon, le temps seulement d'écarquiller les yeux et de commencer à formuler la pensée d'une incompréhension quelconque… Tout explosa. Le corps du renard se cambra violemment, tandis que de son poitrail tendu jaillissait soudain une terrifiante colonne de ténèbres, qui éclata brutalement, déchirant son maillot de corps, et se précipitant vers le ciel comme un geyser obscur.

Kaïman se jeta en arrière, tandis que cet appendice maléfique fouettait l'air dans sa direction. Il ne l'esquiva que de justesse, mais le souffle violent fut suffisamment acéré pour fendre le cuir de son plastron. L'assassin se laissa retomber en arrière, la fureur se mêlant à l'incertitude face à cette manifestation insoupçonnée… Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, mais son expérience lui fit comprendre que l'insistance serait fatale, dans cette situation particulière.

Sans demander son reste, ni même montrer la moindre trace d'hésitation, il tourna les talons, et disparus au sein de la foule maussade des asservis, aussi vif et insaisissable qu'un courant d'air.

L'appendice des ténèbres qui trouvait sa source dans le poitrail de Ziegelzeig se lança à sa poursuite, mais en perdit la trace, rabattant sa violence irrépressible à l'encontre de tous les malandrins errants qui avaient le malheur de se trouver autour de lui. Le tentacule faucha, écrasa, trancha et broya. Les corps désarticulé étaient projetés dans les airs au milieu de fontaines sanguinolentes, les membres arrachés constituant une pluie macabre qui retombaient piteusement au milieu de ce sombre carnage.

Nardt restait abasourdi au sommet de la butée, contemplant ce spectacle atroce et morbide, les yeux exorbités, la bouche sèche, et le cœur serré. Cette manifestation ténébreuse n'était que violence incarnée, implacable, farouche, vive. Chaque coup porté était mortel, et fauchait les vies comme on fauche les blés.

Ce fut finalement le râle à demi-étouffé de Ziegelzeig qui ramena le léopard à un état de conscience plus concret, l'obligeant à détourné son visage horrifié du sinistre spectacle qui se déroulait en contrebats.

Les yeux révulsés, le renard semblait revenu à lui. Il grimaçait de douleur, et cherchait la force de hurler, sans y parvenir. Ses griffes se plantaient pathétiquement dans la boue, cherchant à se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible.

Faisant fi du danger que pouvait représenter le fait de se rapprocher du renard dans l'état qui le caractérisait actuellement, Nardt se laissa glisser le long de la butée, et en quelques enjambées, fut à ses côtés. Presqu'immédiatement, l'appendice de ténèbres réagit et vibra à ce qu'il considérait visiblement comme une menace, revenant tel un fouet à sa position initiale, prêt à défendre le corps dont il avait jailli.

Nardt poussa un hurlement horrifié, croyant sa dernière heure arrivée…

« — Ma… Ma sacoche. Nardt ! Vite ! »

A cette injonction quasiment incompréhensible du renard, qui ressemblait d'avantage à des borborygmes effroyables qu'autre chose, Nardt fut prompt à réagir… Suffisamment en tout cas, pour les sauver tous deux. Le léopard arracha la besace de voyage du ceinturon du renard, et la lui tendit, au moment même où l'appendice de ténèbres fondait sur lui, prêt à le mettre en pièces.

Sans hésiter, et en dépit des tremblements sporadiques qui agitaient son corps, Ziegelzeig agrippa une pleine poignée de cristaux d'étherite contenus dans la sacoche, et les ramena vivement contre son torse, les écrasant avec virulence contre sa poitrine. La plupart des réceptacles luminiques explosèrent sous la violence du choc, et laissèrent jaillir la lumière arcanique éclatante qu'il contenait.

« — Val… Aide-moi… » marmonna le renard, tandis que l'appendice provenant de sa poitrine… de sa marque… mais également de beaucoup plus loin… plus profondément en lui… se voyait consumée par la lumière éclatante que la lapine avait infusé dans ces cristaux en vue de défendre celui qu'elle aimait contre ces ténèbres avides qui ne manqueraient pas de menacer sa vie.

Le tentacule de ténèbres se délita dans les airs, retombant en fébriles fragments poussiéreux qui furent emporté par le vent maritime, loin de toute forme de perception. La crispation de Ziegelzeig se relâcha soudain, comme une planche de bois trop tendue qui soudainement craque. Le renard retomba dans la boue dans un faible soupir…

Immédiatement, le capitaine Nardt, encore à demi-aveuglé par l'éclat luminique, se précipita vers lui, l'agrippant sous les aisselles afin de le tirer hors de la zone de combat… Car en dépit du carnage répugnant que les ténèbres venaient de perpétrer à l'encontre des asservis, toujours plus d'individus malingres et décharnés se pressaient dans leur direction, attirés par l'odeur de leur propre trépas.

Le léopard tira son allié jusqu'au sommet de la butée, mais l'apathie complète du renard rendit la tâche ardue, et arrivés sur la crête, ils dégringolèrent de l'autre côté, roulant l'un par-dessus l'autre jusqu'à achever leur course folle en contrebats. Nardt n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le craquement significatif qui s'était fait entendre au cours de la chute, et qui se précisa malheureusement comme provenant de la prothèse droite de Ziegelzeig, totalement déboîtée, et dont le piston principal jaillissait hors de son axe à la manière d'un os brisé.

Il ne s'attarda pas outre mesure sur ces dommages collatéraux, préférant focaliser son attention sur l'état général du renard, qui demeurait amorphe, allongé sur le dos, les yeux entrouverts, mais fixes. Si une faible respiration, rendue particulièrement ardue par la compression qu'avait subie sa gorge, n'avait pas soulevé et abaissé sa poitrine meurtrie, rien n'aurait pu laisser paraître qu'il fut encore en vie…

« — Zieg… » bredouilla Nardt d'une voix confuse. « Qu… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Sans parvenir à focaliser son attention vers son interlocuteur, le renard bredouilla d'une voix sèche et lointaine.

« — Il… Il y a… Une… Source… A son pouvoir… »

Il ferma alors doucement les yeux, sombrant dans un état d'inconscience dû à l'épuisement général que lui faisait ressentir son corps terriblement meurtri.

Nardt, qui ne comprenait rien aux dernières paroles prononcées par celui qu'il venait de secourir, laissa glisser son regard apeuré en direction du poitrail de ce-dernier… La partie du corps de Ziegelzeig ayant servi de point d'émergence à ce sinistre appendice ténébreux. Le léopard frissonna à ce seul souvenir, et fut tenté de s'éloigner instinctivement du renard pour se mettre à l'abri de ce qui pouvait exister et grandir au fond de son être.

De sa présence et des ravages qu'avait causé cette chose, il ne subsistait rien de plus que le maillot de corps déchiré de Ziegelzeig… La marque noire en forme de crochet était toujours là. Immuable, et visiblement inoffensive…

Elle ruisselait de sang.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Olala, mais que dire de ce chapitre ?**

 **J'aimerais vous expliquer tant de choses, notamment l'important particulière qu'a cette portion de texte à mes yeux, mais ce serait compliqué, et le risque de spoiler serait très, très grand.**

 **Alors je vais essayer de faire simple et court, mais vous savez à quel point c'est difficile pour moi.**

 **Les évènements de ce chapitre (surtout de la dernière partie en vérité) sont le point focal, ou plutôt la ligne d'ancrage en quelques sortes, qui a déterminé l'écriture de la suite de la saga, après que j'ai achevé l'éctiture du tome 1.**

 **Je savais plus ou moins ce que je voulais raconter dans une éventuelle suite, mais il me manquait cette source nourricière à même de générer une forme d'inspiration particulière chez moi. Et c'est là que m'est venue cette idée, et avec elle un flot incommensurable d'idées, de scènes, de passages épiques, émouvants, enfiévrés et prenants... Une histoire que je voulais raconter, et qui m'a poussé à me lancer avec plus de conviction encore dans le développement de cet univers et des personnages qui le peuplent (et vous savez pourtant à quel point je les adore).**

 **En somme, ce que vous allez lire dans ce chapitre est l'épicentre même de mon inspiration vis à vis de l'intégralité de l'histoire que j'ai l'intention de vous raconter. Et elle sera longue, croyez-moi.**

 **Ah oui, et pour ceux qui en douteraient encore. J'aime Valkeyrie. Quoique vous puissiez lire dans ce chapitre, sachez que je l'aime plus que tout.**

 **Et n'en doutez jamais.**

 **PS : vous m'excuserez, mais j'étais trop enthousiaste à l'idée d'enfin poster ce chapitre que je ne l'ai pas relu dans les détails (certaines parties oui, mais pas l'ensemble). Il comporte donc certainement beaucoup d'erreurs, d'autant plus que j'étais limite en transe en écrivant certaines parties (j'avais envie de les mettre en mots depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir me contenir).**

 **Donc il se peut que vous rencontriez nombre de fautes, étourderies et erreurs, mais soyez rassurés, une version revue et corrigée sera postée dans les prochains jours pour les plus pointilleux d'entre vous.**

* * *

5

Les murs de Damarcis étaient hauts et froids, impersonnels et sans charmes. Ils semblaient à l'image de la morne steppe au milieu de laquelle ils avaient été érigés planes, sinistres et dénués de fantaisie. Les hautes murailles encadrant la ville se dessinaient comme le seul relief animant la plaine où la citadelle fortifiée avait été bâtie. Quelques hameaux comprenant une poignée de masures en piteux état demeuraient visibles sur quelques lieux à la ronde, l'ensemble de ces lieux de vie raccordés les uns aux autres par un réseau de routes boueuses et irrégulières, le long desquelles la caravane de l'ambassade urksa cheminait, bon an, mal an, soumise aux cahots et aux heurts imposés par cette surface instable et caillouteuse.

Comme l'avancée se faisait plus lente, et que les agitations continuelles de la roulotte commençaient à lui peser sur l'estomac, Valkeyrie avait finalement pris la décision de descendre du véhicule et de cheminer à pieds aux côtés du contingent… L'atmosphère froide et mesurée qui régnait à l'intérieur avait achevé de ruiner son moral en berne, et elle tournait et retournait une nouvelle fois les évènements ayant émaillés sa désastreuse matinée, ressentant continuellement cette boule inconfortable de colère et de frustration gonfler à l'orée de son estomac… Il fallait absolument qu'elle parvienne à se contrôler, ou elle risquait bien de vomir, d'une minute à l'autre.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et tenta de se calmer en concentrant son regard sur le paysage qui l'entourait. A défaut d'être particulièrement reluisantes, les interminables plaines légèrement vallonnées composant la vaste parcelle Sud-Est de Glamdrem, avaient au moins le mérite de ne pas se montrer très perturbantes. Le vent soufflait en permanence, froid et insidieux, ne rencontrant nul obstacle pour tempérer ses ardeurs, et agitait frénétiquement les brins d'herbe sec et jaunâtres qui semblaient pousser absolument partout, en ces lieux, transformant les hectares de territoire environnant en une gigantesque mer couleur des blés.

Un vague mouvement se fit percevoir derrière Valkeyrie, attirant l'attention de la lapine. Elle put voir arriver dans sa direction le lieutenant Dairn, s'approchant d'un pas calme et quelque peu traînant. Il avait l'air de souffrir du froid et du port constant de son armure à plaques, un peu trop lourde pour sa frêle ossature, sans doute. Le furet semblait des plus fluets pour un combattant de la Garde Sénatoriale, mais Valkeyrie ne se serait pas permise d'émettre le moindre jugement quant à ses compétences ou à sa valeur martiale. Elle savait pertinemment que les capacités particulières des urksas ne tenaient pas toujours à leur apparente fragilité… Une réalité que les autres espèces de Kiren auraient à cœur de ne pas oublier. Du moins l'espérait-elle… Cette pensée fut accompagnée d'un mouvement oculaire en direction de la cité fortifiée de Damarcis, qui se précisait un peu plus à chaque pas qu'elle faisait dans sa direction.

« — Vous allez attraper froid, madame. » commença Dairn d'une voix sincèrement inquiète, avant de rattraper Valkeyrie et d'adapter son allure pour se maintenir au niveau de la lapine. « Vous devriez regagner le confort de votre roulotte… D'ailleurs, ce serait plus sûr. »

« — Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton égal, essayant de dissimuler sa mauvaise humeur au lieutenant. « Y aurait-il une raison que je me sente menacée ? »

Dairn grimaça à cette question, dont il ne sembla pas vraiment comprendre la nature. Valkeyrie se sentit désolée de se montrer ainsi ironique à son égard, mais après les évènements de la nuit, et cette mystérieuse conversation dont elle avait perçu des bribes plus qu'inquiétantes, elle ne pouvait faire preuve de sérénité. Cette réalité émaillait ses pensées et affectait son humeur plus que de raison. Mais elle ne pouvait s'y soustraire… Elle était morte d'inquiétude. Et le fait que cette angoisse n'ait guère trouvé d'écho auprès de celui auquel elle s'était confiée tantôt n'avait que renforcé sa frustration et son impression d'isolement.

« — Eh bien… Normalement, non. Enfin je pense… » finit cependant par répondre Dairn, tirant la lapine de ses pensées amères. « Néanmoins, nous ne connaissons pas vraiment ces terres, ni les dangers qu'elles pourraient dissimuler. Nous ne pouvons attribuer un garde à votre seule escorte, vous savez… Il vaudrait mieux que vous… Remontiez en voiture. Vous comprenez ? »

« — C'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire, lieutenant ? » demanda Valkeyrie d'un ton joueur, espérant ainsi délayer le moment où elle serait contrainte de remonter dans la roulotte. « Vous m'escortez ? »

Le furet poussa un léger rire, avant de lancer un regard nerveux par-dessus son épaulette métallique, usée par le temps et les ardeurs de l'entraînement militaire. Valkeyrie saisit sans mal que le furet cherchait à situer la position du capitaine Stiryon, son supérieur hiérarchique, aussi aimable et avenant qu'une porte de prison. Il se trouvait à une quinzaine de mètres en retrait, chevauchant son Seyber d'apparat, recouvert d'ornements et de textiles chamarrés aux couleurs d'Otonomah. Le zèbre avait fière allure, c'était certain… Mais la froideur implacable de son regard scrutateur, qui veillait à ce que l'avancée de la procession se fasse sans heurts ni aucun manquement à ces règles de sécurité qui lui tenaient particulièrement à cœur, ne laissait aucun doute quant à son tempérament sévère et intransigeant.

« — En toute sincérité, ce serait avec plaisir. » répondit Dairn avec honnêteté, tournant à nouveau son visage légèrement anxieux vers elle. « Bien que je doute que vous ayez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous défendre. »

Valkeyrie poussa un ricanement face à cette dernière déclaration et secoua la tête, sincèrement touchée par la sollicitude que témoignait le furet à son égard.

« — Je ne voudrais pas vous causer de soucis auprès de votre supérieur… » finit-elle cependant par déclarer. « J'ai bien compris qu'il était assez… strict, par rapport à la façon dont il estime que les choses doivent être faites. »

« — Il trouverait à redire à mon travail, même si je l'accomplissais à la perfection. » précisa Dairn en poussant un soupir, avant d'enchaîner sur un petit rire qu'il ne parvint à contenir. « Non pas que je prétende être capable d'atteindre son idée de la perfection un jour, bien entendu. Je ne suis pas magicien. »

La lapine s'autorisa à pouffer de bon cœur à cette remarque. La compagnie de Dairn lui faisait du bien, et maintenait à distance ses préoccupations du jour… Qu'elle craignait de voir devenir des soucis sur le long terme. A cette idée, elle se sentit à nouveau plus dépitée, et baissa légèrement la tête.

Le furet ne manqua pas de remarquer ce mouvement d'humeur, et non sans jeter un nouveau coup d'œil angoissé par-dessus son épaule, il se racla la gorge.

« — Hum… Quelque chose vous préoccupe, n'est-ce pas ? » Valkeyrie lui lança un regard circonspect, qu'il dû interpréter comme un reproche, car il grimaça et secoua la tête, avant d'enchaîner : « Je m'excuse… Les affaires de l'ambassade ne me concernent en rien… »

Cette réflexion sembla piquer la curiosité de Valkeyrie, qui fronça les sourcils, ne saisissant pas clairement l'allusion.

« — Vous êtes l'escorte de notre ambassade… Vous êtes parmi les premiers concernés, non ? »

« — Nous ne sommes que des soldats. » se justifia Dairn d'un air confus. « Nous faisons notre devoir mais nos prérogatives s'arrêtent là. Les institutions du nouveau Cénacle ont été claires quant à nos tâches précises. Nous ne devons en aucun cas interférer dans le processus de négociation. Notre rôle est purement militaire. »

« — Et comment pourriez-vous efficacement effectuer cette mission si vous êtes laissés dans l'expectative ? »

Le furet considéra la question pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

« — La nature d'un agresseur n'est pas difficile à déterminer, vous savez… En général, ils sont clairs dans leurs intentions si celles-ci sont belliqueuses… Mais vous ne devriez pas vous en faire pour ça. Nous assurerons votre protection, quoiqu'il advienne. »

« — J'en suis persuadée. » acquiesça Valkeyrie, qui essayait de dissimuler au maximum son trouble à l'idée que le nouveau Cénacle ait exigé des gardes une certaine forme de retenue par rapport à leur mission. Qu'y avait-il à craindre du fait que les soldats puissent être mis au courant du travail administratif de ceux qu'ils escortaient ? Son esprit se mit immédiatement en branle, et elle ne put l'empêcher de faire des connexions irraisonnables avec les bribes de conversations qu'elle avait perçues au cours de la nuit. Si on essayait de maintenir la Garde Sénatoriale à l'écart de la table des négociations, n'était-ce pas dans le but de l'empêcher de remarquer des éléments inquiétants ou louches, que seul un élément issu du corps militaire aurait été en mesure de relever ?

« — De fait… Que feriez-vous si la menace n'était pas… Clairement identifiable ? » questionna finalement la lapine du ton le plus détaché qu'elle pouvait ménager.

« — Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir votre inquiétude, Valkeyrie… » confessa Dairn après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« — Moi non plus… » bredouilla la lapine, de plus en plus perdue et meurtrie par ses pensées angoissées.

Le furet sembla hésiter un instant, ce qui se ressentait aux mouvements légèrement crispés de ses doigts, qui s'enfonçaient nerveusement contre les coussinets de ses pattes, témoignant son incertitude, et le fait que l'angoisse latente de Valkeyrie commençait visiblement à l'affecter.

« — Ecoutez… » lâcha-t-il finalement d'une voix plus basse et légèrement tremblante. « Je veux vous aider… Et bien que nous ne nous connaissions pas vraiment, je veux que vous sachiez que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. »

Sa sollicitude pleine de sincérité toucha la lapine au plus haut point. Elle tourna vers lui un regard humide, et apprécia de voir à quel point le lieutenant semblait sérieux et impliqué vis-à-vis de la situation. Elle aurait souhaité voir la même expression sur le visage de Spalmax, le matin-même, en lieu et place de l'attitude débonnaire et détachée que le chat avait alors affiché.

« — Seulement… » continua finalement Dairn. « Je ne peux rien faire pour vous si vous ne me dites pas clairement ce qui vous travaille. »

« — Y a-t-il des membres de l'ambassade en contact direct avec l'Empire de Krivolt ? »

« — Je vous demande pardon ? »

Valkeyrie ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de la réaction stupéfaite de son interlocuteur. Sa question avait jailli d'un coup. Elle n'avait pas été en mesure de la retenir… La confession s'était faite malgré elle, volontaire et impérieuse, investissant sa gorge et activant ses cordes vocales avant qu'elle n'ait pu jeter sur ses actions le voile contraignant de la raison. Elle espéra immédiatement ne pas avoir gaffé, et pria que cette interrogation suspicieuse ouvertement affichée ne se retourne pas contre elle dès à présent.

Au-delà de la stupeur manifeste qu'il avait affichée de prime abord, et de la question intempestive qui s'en était suivie, Dairn avait repris derechef une expression plus sérieuse, et avant même que Valkeyrie ait eu le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, il passa derrière elle et lui saisit doucement le bras de son gantelet métallique, accélérant le pas tout en l'attirant à sa suite.

« — Marchons un peu plus en avant, vous voulez bien ? »

D'abord réfractaire à se laisser ainsi menée, la lapine ne ressentit aucune agressivité dans l'attitude de son interlocuteur… Bien au contraire, il semblait particulièrement concerné. De fait, elle se laissa guider aux devants de la roulotte aux-côtés de laquelle ils avaient avancé jusqu'à présent, se mettant ainsi hors de vue (et d'oreilles), de la plupart des urksas de la garde, et plus particulièrement du capitaine Stiryon.

« — Pourquoi cette question ? » lâcha finalement le furet d'un ton un peu sec, sans même tourner le regard vers Valkeyrie. Il avait l'air on ne pouvait plus tendu.

« — Serait-elle gênante pour une raison particulière ? »

« — Vous aimez bien répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions. » remarqua Dairn, qui n'était pas dupe du fait que la lapine demeurait réfractaire à l'idée de s'ouvrir à lui. « Mais ça ne nous mènera pas loin. »

« — Je ne veux pas vous impliquer dans quelque chose qui découle sans doute uniquement de mes inquiétudes irraisonnées. » répondit-elle en toute franchise, détournant les yeux d'un air légèrement dépité.

« — Si vous mentionnez l'Empire de Krivolt, alors il y n'a pas d'inquiétude irraisonnée, croyez-moi. »

L'angoisse manifeste qui vibrait au fond de sa voix glaça Valkeyrie d'horreur. Le furet n'avait pas besoin de le manifester ouvertement pour qu'elle le comprenne sans difficulté : il avait peur. Et cette crainte semblait fondée sur des bases nettement plus solides que ses propres spéculations hésitantes… Cela n'amoindrit en rien l'impact que celles-ci avaient sur elle, bien malheureusement.

« — Pourquoi nous mettons-nous à l'écart pour parler de ça ? » demanda nerveusement Valkeyrie. « Y-a-t-il une raison de nous sentir méfiants à l'idée d'aborder ce sujet en public ? »

« — On pourrait mal prendre le fait que vous mentionniez le nom de l'Empire au sein des troupes, c'est certain… Vous êtes celle qui suspecte, si je comprends bien. Vous ne voulez pas devenir celle qu'on va suspecter. »

« — Mais suspecter de quoi ? » s'enquit la lapine sur un ton plus frustré. « Montrez-vous clair, Dairn ! »

« — Pourquoi vous figurez-vous que des membres de l'ambassade pourraient être de connivence avec l'Empire, Valkeyrie ? » reprit Dairn d'une vois plus impétueuse, ignorant totalement les questions qui venaient de lui être posées. « Avez-vous vu ou entendu quelque chose ? »

« — Vous en savez déjà plus que moi, manifestement… » bredouilla la lapine, à présent glacée d'horreur à l'idée d'avoir mis les pattes dans un engrenage des plus dangereux.

Dairn ralentit le pas, et daigna tourner vers elle un visage concerné, mais néanmoins avenant. L'inquiétude tiraillait ses traits, mais il essayait de se montrer le plus rassurant possible.

« — N'importe quel soldat d'Otonomah en sait suffisamment sur Krivolt pour réagir de la sorte, ça je peux vous l'assurer. »

« — J'ai été dans la Milice Martiale pendant près de dix ans, et je n'ai jamais rien entendu de particulier sur l'Empire… » contesta Valkeyrie, ignorant volontairement le fait qu'ayant servi au sein de la Milice de campagne, elle était plus qu'éloignée de la gérance centrale des affaires intérieures, comme extérieures, qui préoccupaient bien d'avantage les officiers d'Otonomah que ceux des régions de province.

« — Sauf votre respect, on ne peut pas réellement dire que les miliciens soient des soldats… »

La réflexion fit grimacer la lapine qui, si elle ne faisait à présent plus partie de la Milice, et ne réintègrerait certainement plus jamais ses rangs, restait néanmoins attachée aux valeurs primordiales que cette institution représentait à ses yeux, et à l'importance qu'elle lui semblait avoir dans sa mission de protection des populations civiles du Kantor.

Dairn remarqua immédiatement son expression plus pincée, et secoua la tête en riant doucement, avant de nuancer ses propos.

« — Je vous ai vexé malgré moi, et je m'en excuse. J'ai du respect pour la Milice et ses membres… D'autant plus à présent, maintenant qu'elle est vierge de toute ingérence privée. Je ne remettais pas en cause son efficacité, et encore moins sa capacité à… »

« — Ne vous sentez pas obligé de redorer le blason souillé de la Milice auprès de moi, lieutenant. » l'interrompit Valkeyrie sans véhémence. « Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, me concernant… Et je préfèrerais que nous profitions du temps dont nous disposons encore pour faire le point sur ce qui m'intrigue concrètement. »

« — Ah oui… Krivolt… »

La mention du nom de l'Empire fut accompagnée d'un frisson incontrôlable, qui n'aida pas la lapine à se sentir plus sereine vis-à-vis de la question.

« — Nous avions une ambassade à Versace, la capitale de l'Empire, fut un temps. » précisa Dairn. « Je n'y ai jamais été moi-même… Mais mon père était dans la Garde, lui aussi, et il a été affecté en garnison là-bas, pendant quelques mois. Il m'a parlé d'une société hétéroclite, accueillant en son sein toutes les espèces et races possibles et imaginables, venant de Kiren tout entier. Toute entité à même de se reconnaître dans les valeurs de l'Empire était la bienvenue. »

« — C'est… C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? »

« — Plus ou moins. » répondit le furet en grimaçant légèrement. « Il m'a raconté avoir visité la cour de l'Empereur une seule fois, au cours de son séjour là-bas… La description qu'il m'en a faite me donne encore des sueurs froides… Elle est peuplée des créatures les plus exotiques, improbables et inquiétantes qui soient. Et toutes vouent un culte presque religieux à l'Empereur… Il règne là-bas une ambiance étrange et délétère… Comme… Une sorte de cartographie exotique des dérives de notre univers. Mon père l'avait ressenti, au plus profond de lui-même… »

Il avala à sec et ferma les yeux, quelque peu fébrile à l'évocation de ces souvenirs angoissants.

« — Il me l'a dit en ces termes, et je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie… » reprit-t-il d'une voix râpeuse et sèche. « _L'Empereur Delbaz est un collectionneur_ , m'a-t-il dit. _Il a posé ses yeux sur moi, et j'ai su qu'il me voulait_. »

« — Qu'il… Qu'il le… Voulait ? » répéta Valkeyrie, légèrement hébétée.

« — S'il y a une seule chose à savoir sur les Krivoltois, c'est leur passion pour la chasse. Plus qu'un sport ou une activité de détente, c'est une véritable obsession, chez eux. C'est devenu une norme culturelle, autour de laquelle ils se rassemblent, et qui leur permet d'ériger une sorte d'homogénéité nationale, en dépit de la diversité impressionnante du peuple. »

« — La chasse… ? »

Pour la plupart des urksas, cette activité apparaissait totalement contre-nature. Si elle avait été pratiquée à une époque lointaine et à demi-oubliée, que cette race à présent prospère considérait comme un âge sombre et obscurantiste, elle était à ce jour considérée comme criminelle… Le respect et la conservation des espèces animales sauvages étaient des priorités pour les urksas, en raison de la connivence particulière qui les reliait, par essence, à de telles entités. Si un urksa était amené à mettre à mort un animal, c'était dans le seul but de s'en défendre, ou de contribuer à la régulation réglementée (et malheureusement obligatoire), des espèces. La consommation de viande était considérée, depuis près de cinquante ans, comme un crime amendable. Valkeyrie n'était néanmoins pas dupe, et elle savait pertinemment que nombre d'urksas demeuraient des consommateurs contrevenants, et qu'ils mangeaient de la viande… Il n'était même pas tellement difficile de s'en procurer, en réalité, et la Milice avait appris à fermer les yeux sur certaines habitudes comportementales difficiles à contrôler pour une part des urksas tenant d'espèces particulièrement voraces et agressives… Mais les instincts de chasseurs de certains d'entre eux les poussaient parfois à des actes plus extrêmes. Le cannibalisme avait longtemps été un fléau au sein des sociétés urksas, et même si les cas criminels affiliés à ces actes barbares étaient devenus quasiment inexistants au cours des dernières décennies, nul n'oubliait que ces pulsions demeuraient une vérité tenace auxquels certains détraqués ne demandaient qu'à céder.

« — Oui, je sais… C'est étrange qu'une chose qui nous semble si abstraite et dispensable soit pour eux fondamentale. » concéda Dairn en haussant les épaules. « Mais c'est un fait. »

Comme Valkeyrie restait mal à l'aise face à cette idée, et entendait résonner en son esprit les paroles rapportées du père du lieutenant - « _j'ai su qu'il me voulait »_ -, ce dernier maugréa légèrement, comme s'il lui était pénible d'aborder la suite de ses explications.

« — Le plus triste, c'est qu'ils vénèrent la même déesse que nous. » lâcha-t-il finalement d'un air contrit.

« — Qu… Quoi ? Ils vénèrent Sélène ? » s'étrangla la lapine, incrédule. « Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Sélène est une divinité protectrice, qui veille sur les peuplades se réfugiant sous sa lumière. »

« — Notre version de l'histoire. » ironisa Dairn, sur un ton que Valkeyrie aurait pu entendre jaillir de la bouche de Ziegelzeig… Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre que le lieutenant n'était ni un pratiquant fervent, et encore moins un défenseur farouche du culte sélénite. Cela ne la chagrina pas outre mesure. Après tout, chacun était libre, et elle-même vivait aux côtés d'un sceptique affirmé.

« — Et quelle est la leur ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, sans témoigner la moindre velléité.

« — C'est tout logique, en fin de compte… Ils la nomment la Chasseresse Lunaire. A la faveur de la lumière de Sélène débutent les réjouissances de la Grande Chasse. Et les Krivoltois en sont les héritiers. »

Si cette information horrifia Valkeyrie au plus haut point, elle tenta de ne rien en montrer et de rester digne. Qu'importait, au final l'interprétation, à son sens faussée, que pouvaient avoir les Krivoltois de la divinité à laquelle elle-même se dévouait ? S'en offusquer n'aurait fait qu'apporter du crédit à ce qu'elle considérait comme une innommable perversion… Aussi resta-t-elle froide face à cette information, et ravala la boule de rancœur qui lui remontait le long de la gorge. Dans un coin de son esprit, une parcelle de son sens commun était absolument horrifiée, mais elle tâchait de la maintenir sous silence, au moins pour le moment.

« — Ce n'est quand même pas pour cette raison qu'évoquer Krivolt mettrait nos gardes mal à l'aise, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« — Non… » admit sobrement Dairn en poussant un soupir. Visiblement, il avait tenté de délayer au maximum le moment qui approchait, mais se retrouvait à présent au pied du mur. Aussi, se décida-t-il à délivrer le plus gros de ses informations. « Krivolt était en plein essor, il y a une vingtaine d'années… S'ils le sont toujours, nous n'en savons rien. Mais toujours est-il qu'ils faisaient une consommation impressionnante d'énergie d'étherite dans leur quête acharnée de la modernité et du savoir. De ce que nous avons compris, l'Empereur Delbaz est un arcaniste chevronné, et il se passionne pour toutes les manifestations magiques. Sa soif insatiable d'énergie l'a mené à épuiser toutes les réserves naturelles de gisement d'étherite disponibles sur le territoire de Krivolt… »

S'il était possible d'employer le mot « naturel » pour faire référence à l'Ether, bien entendu, songea la lapine… Après tout, cette force ne venait pas de Kiren, et en était totalement étrangère quelques siècles encore auparavant. Les gisements de cristaux d'étherite, tout comme les arcanes, n'avaient faits leur apparition qu'après le jour de l'Emergence. Ainsi que d'autres sombres malheurs auxquels Valkeyrie ne préférait même pas songer. A la seule idée de penser au Voile, elle sentait les poils de son pelage se hérisser dans son dos… Lui revenaient alors des visions obscures des allées désertes de Burigral, les marques de griffure ayant à jamais marqué la pierre épaisse des murs, et ces traces de sang séché, seul preuve inquiétante qu'une vie arpentait ces rues, un jour, et avait disparu à jamais… Avalée par le vide.

« — C'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont commencé à étendre leur territoire, d'ailleurs. » poursuivit finalement Dairn d'une voix détachée, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'agitation intérieure de son interlocutrice. « Ça les rendait fou de rage de voir que Glamdrem jaugeait l'Ether avec plus d'aprioris qu'eux, et que cette défiance les poussait à exploiter au minimum les gisements d'étherite qui pullulaient sur leur propre territoire. C'est sur ce prétexte que l'Empereur Delbaz a déclaré la guerre à Glamdrem… Une guerre pour l'énergie d'étherite. Un pays dans le besoin cherchant à s'accaparer les ressources d'un pays qui en regorgeait, et n'en faisait presque rien. »

« — Oui… Cette partie de l'histoire, je la connais bien entendu… Ce sont des évènements relativement récents. »

« — Une vingtaine d'années. » confirma le furet en hochant la tête. « Par soutien pour Glamdrem, Otonomah a fait fermer son ambassade à Versace et a condamné les exactions menées par l'Empire… »

« — Et nous nous sommes contentés de ça. Notre appui envers cet allié ancestral n'a pas été plus loin que quelques paroles officielles. D'où la difficulté de la tâche qui incombe aujourd'hui à notre ambassade. »

S'il acquiesça brièvement à ses propos, la nervosité manifeste affichée par Dairn fit comprendre à Valkeyrie qui l'histoire ne s'arrêtait pas là… D'autres évènements tragiques avaient dû se produire, dans lesquels la Garde Sénatoriale s'était retrouvée impliquée.

« — Finissez l'histoire, Dairn. » insista Valkeyrie face au silence presque meurtri de son interlocuteur. « Vous ne m'avez pas tout dit, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« — Peu d'urksas le savent, en réalité… » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. « Ces évènements ont été placés sous le cachet du secret politique. Seul le Cénacle et la Garde Sénatoriale ont eu connaissance de ce qui s'était produit, et d'un commun accord… Ont décidé d'étouffer l'affaire, pour éviter de plonger tout le Kantor dans une guerre qui aurait pu lui être fatale. »

Valkeyrie n'était plus aussi certaine de vouloir entendre la finalité de toute cette affaire, à présent. Elle se sentait néanmoins offusquée que le pouvoir en place se soit permis de mettre sous scellé un évènement suffisamment gravissime pour justifier que tout un peuple parte en guerre. Rien d'étonnant à cela, cependant… La gérance de l'ancien Cénacle avait été des plus troubles, pour le moins… Elle se doutait bien que nombre d'obscurs secrets s'étaient vu engloutis et broyés par les rouages des mécanismes de la machinerie politicienne. Cette idée l'écœurait comme au premier jour, et elle se sentait toujours gagnée par cette étrange impression de souillure profonde, une crasse enfouie dans les moindres interstices de son corps et de son âme… Exactement comme lorsqu'elle avait fait la rencontre de Killian, et que celui-ci lui avait démontré ce qu'était réellement le Cénacle et les institutions qui le composaient, le Consortium en tête. Ce jour-là, elle avait bien cru devenir folle. Sa réaction serait-elle de la même envergure, aujourd'hui ? A cette idée, elle eut envie de stopper les propos laconiques, quoiqu'un peu craintifs, du lieutenant Dairn… Mais ne put que se mordre les lèvres, tandis qu'il lui délivrait la fin de son récit.

« — Les employés de notre ambassade à Versace n'ont jamais regagné Otonomah. »

Un frisson incontrôlable parcourut le pelage de la lapine à l'audition de cette phrase lâchée sur une note de froideur coupable. Dairn n'avait pas eu la force de la regarder en face en délivrant cette vérité. Valkeyrie sentit ses oreilles se plaquer dans son dos, et d'une patte tremblante, elle vint nerveusement en caresser la courbure.

« — Qu… Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, sans réellement avoir envie de le savoir, en vérité.

« — L'Empereur Delbaz n'a guère apprécié notre soutien affiché à Glamdrem… Et pour nous faire comprendre sa… _déception_ … » l'inflexion de dégoût qu'il imprima dans ce mot voulait tout dire quant au ressentiment qu'il éprouvait à l'égard du dirigeant de Krivolt. « Il a fait capturer les membres de l'ambassade, alors sur le départ. Et il a ouvert une Grande Chasse publique… Dont ils furent le gibier. »

Instinctivement, la lapine plaqua ses deux pattes contre sa bouche. Dire qu'elle était horrifiée par le sort subi par ces comparses malchanceux aurait tenu de l'euphémisme. Cet acte barbare lui semblait d'une cruauté presque perverse… Traiter ainsi ces innocents, les renvoyer à l'état de conditionnement primitif qui caractérisait leur nature… Celles de victimes et de _proies_ … Il y avait difficilement moyen de faire preuve de plus de cruauté à l'égard d'un urksa.

« — Les restes de la Curée… Ce que leurs chiens avaient bien voulu épargner… a été expédié à Otonomah, à l'attention du Cénacle, accompagné du bon vouloir de l'Empereur Delbaz. Voilà le genre de nation qu'est Krivolt. Voilà le genre d'homme qu'est leur Empereur. »

Valkeyrie aurait aimé pouvoir répondre quelque chose, manifester sa désapprobation, exprimer son horreur, mais les mots restaient bloqués au creux de sa gorge nouée par l'effroi. Certes, ces évènements remontaient à près de vingt ans… Mais leur éloignement dans le temps n'en diminuait aucunement l'impact, à ce jour.

Ne s'offusquant guère de son trouble, qu'il jugeait totalement compréhensif, le lieutenant Dairn poursuivit :

« — C'est pour cette raison que de parler de Krivolt en présence de nos soldats pourrait être malvenu, vous comprenez ? C'est un peu comme évoquer le croque-mitaine… Je ne dirais pas que ça porte malheur, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que ça ne vous apportera guère de chance. »

« — Dairn… J'ai clairement entendu des membres de l'ambassade discuter à propos de Krivolt la nuit dernière… D'accords passés avec l'Empereur auprès d'un tiers, qui devait avoir les « _pattes libres_ » à propos de quelque chose… De choses pour lesquelles le gouvernement de Krivolt aurait donné son aval. »

A peine eut elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle les regretta. C'était un pari risqué que de s'ouvrir ainsi, en toute honnêteté, à un individu dont elle ne connaissait presque rien… Et qui aurait très bien pu être l'un des individus dont elle venait de lui révéler l'existence, en définitive. Elle jouait un jeu dangereux, mais après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, il lui était totalement impossible de se raisonner. Elle avait besoin de réponses… Mais surtout d'un appui, un soutien quelconque… N'importe quoi. Par les dieux, elle aurait aimé avoir Ziegelzeig auprès d'elle en cet instant. Tout lui aurait semblé tellement plus simple.

« — Vous êtes certaine d'avoir bien entendu ? »

La question posée par Dairn, sur un ton aussi sérieux qu'implacable, lui fit comprendre qu'au moins il ne prenait pas cette information à la légère.

« — J'ai été tirée de mon sommeil en sursaut… Je n'ai perçu que des bribes de la conversation… Mais je suis certaine que je ne les ai pas rêvées, et encore moins extrapolées. »

« — Et le sens que vous leur portez… Est-il clair et fondé ? Ou bien ce sont les conclusions que vous-même en tirez ? »

On y revenait, une nouvelle fois… La même interrogation que lui avait confronté Spalmax le matin-même, et à laquelle elle n'avait pu fournir de réponse satisfaisante. Non, bien entendu, elle n'avait aucune certitude par rapport à ça. Il demeurait tout à fait possible qu'elle ait tiré un sens détourné d'une conversation dérobée, dont elle ne pouvait comprendre la nature exacte, et qui aurait pu avoir une signification totalement anodine si elle avait été en mesure d'en percevoir l'intégralité. Mais elle ne pouvait faire taire son instinct, et l'impression néfaste qui l'avait gagné lorsqu'elle avait entendu ces quelques propos échangés dans le voile dissimulateur de la nuit.

« — Malheureusement, je n'ai aucune certitude… Je n'en ai pas entendu assez pour ça… »

Elle attendait à présent le jugement fatal qui allait tomber comme un couperet, et la ferait passer pour la deuxième fois dans la même journée pour une alarmiste paranoïaque… Spalmax s'était montré courtois et avenant dans sa manière d'expliciter la problématique. Mais son argumentaire revenait au final à essayer de la persuader que le seul coupable dans cette triste affaire demeurait son imaginaire débordant, mis à rude épreuve par le stress inhérent à leur mission, ainsi qu'à la fatigue et l'inconfort du mode de vie précaire qui était à présent le leur. Elle n'avait guère été convaincue par des prétextes qui lui semblaient tout juste bons à se voiler la face… Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, elle avait le sentiment que le Grand Ordonnateur avait une confiance aveugle en chacun des membres composant le groupe de dignitaires de l'ambassade. Sans doute parce qu'il les avait lui-même trié sur le volet, et que le fait de douter de leur intégrité revenait au final à remettre en question sa propre capacité à voir clair dans le nouveau Cénacle, qu'il s'imaginait certainement vierge de toute corruption… Comment lui jeter la pierre, après tout ? Il avait été l'un des artisans majeurs de la reconfiguration des lignes politiques après les évènements du Grand Chronographe. Il avait foi en un système qu'il avait lui-même éprouvé. Valkeyrie espérait seulement que cette confiance aveugle ne se substituait pas à une certaine forme de naïveté… Ou pire encore, à de la fierté déplacée.

« — Ce que vous avez entendu est cependant suffisant pour m'inquiéter, personnellement. »

Valkeyrie sentit une pression énorme se relâcher contre son cœur, et eut l'impression de flotter, l'espace d'une seconde. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer au sol, tant cette impression de soulagement lui sembla étourdissante. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre de son émoi, et Dairn les lui accorda bien volontiers, ajoutant même un sourire face à l'expression béate de son interlocutrice.

« — Oh, merci lieutenant… J'avais l'impression de devenir folle… »

« — Dans l'absolu, je ne peux pas dire que la situation soit concrètement alarmante. Nous avons trop peu d'éléments pour en juger. » contrebalança-t-il néanmoins dans un mouvement de tempérance qui découlait plus de sa retenue toute militaire que d'une tentative de rétropédalage. « Mais je comprends aisément que cela puisse vous perturber. »

« — Je dois vous avouer que c'est encore pire, maintenant que vous m'avez appris toutes ces choses à propos de Krivolt. »

Le furet secoua la tête, comme pour exprimer un désarroi quelconque, et écarta piteusement les bras.

« — J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider plus efficacement, mais je suis un peu démuni. Je ne vois pas trop ce que nous pourrions faire pour y voir plus clair. »

« — A vrai dire, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à la question… » avança Valkeyrie sur une note plus basse, tout en jetant un regard circulaire tout autour d'elle. Bien entendu, elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à tourner et à retourner la situation dans son esprit enfiévré. « Il y avait visiblement un message qui transitait, apportant des nouvelles de Krivolt, ou d'ailleurs… Impossible d'en avoir la certitude. »

« — Peu de chance qu'on mette la patte sur un tel message, si c'est le cas… M'est avis qu'un élément aussi compromettant aura été détruit dans la foulée, s'il existe. »

« — Je me doute bien que je ne risque pas d'en prendre connaissance de sitôt. » concéda Valkeyrie, qui ne voulait pas en venir là, de prime abord. « Mais comment a-t-il été transmis ? Nous étions en pleine lande sauvage… Pas d'habitations à proximité, rien… Ce message est bien venu de quelque part, non ? »

Dairn pesa sérieusement la question pendant plusieurs secondes, tout en prenant une mine réflexive. Valkeyrie voyait s'approcher les hautes murailles de Damarcis… Bientôt, leur conversation serait interrompue par l'arrivée du convoi à destination… Et elle avait besoin de réponses pour avancer dans ses propres investigations. Elle savait que presser le furet ne ferait en rien avancer les choses, mais elle bouillonnait d'impatience, ce qui se manifestait physiquement par de petits tressaillements qui agitaient nerveusement son museau.

« — Deux possibilités. » lâcha finalement Dairn. « Soit le message a été délivré au moyen d'un volatile dressé… Ce qui me semble assez improbable, vu que nous n'avions pas précisé où nous marquerions l'arrêt pour la nuit… Soit il a été transmis par relai télégraphique au moment où nous avons fait cette courte halte à Brisevaive, en fin d'après-midi. »

« — Bon sang… » maugréa Valkeyrie. « Je m'étais assoupie, à ce moment-là. »

« — Vous auriez été réveillée que cela n'y aurait rien changé… » répondit ironiquement Dairn, qui espérait ainsi contrebalancer ce qu'il comprenait comme une sorte de sentiment de culpabilité ouvertement affiché.

« — Comment fonctionnent ces relais télégraphiques ? »

Le lieutenant ne put refreiner un sourire face à l'attitude toute à la fois téméraire et volontaire affichée par la lapine.

« — Nous avons une caravane de transmission / réception, à l'arrière du convoi. Nous la raccordons aux bornes télégraphiques des villes et hameaux que nous traversons, pour peu que ceux-ci en disposent. Cela nous permet de rester en contact avec Otonomah, et avec nos forces armées à Shadowrift. »

« — Et les télégraphes sont conservés, sous une forme ou une autre ? »

Dairn acquiesça vaguement. Il ne saisissait pas trop pourquoi ces informations emballaient à ce point la lapine, mais il était heureux de la voir un peu plus positive.

« — Oui. Nous gardons une version de chacun d'entre eux, sur copie carbone… Mais cela m'étonnerait fort qu'on ait laissé la moindre trace d'un message compromettant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« — Je n'ai pas d'autre piste pour l'instant, Dairn… J'ai besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. »

Le furet poussa un léger soupir désapprobateur et secoua la tête, ne pouvant restreindre le sourire qui lui gagnait le museau.

« — Bien. Je ne devrais pas… Mais si ça peut vous soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ou apaiser vos craintes d'une manière ou d'une autre, je vous conduirai jusqu'à la caravane télégraphique dès que possible. »

« — Ne pouvons-nous nous y rendre dès maintenant ? » le pressa Valkeyrie d'une voix quelque peu impatiente.

« — Pas dans l'immédiat, non. » déclara Dairn en faisant un petit mouvement du museau vers l'avant. « Nous arrivons à Damarcis, et nous devrions regagner nos places respectives, à présent. »

Le lieutenant urksa était dans le vrai. Toute enjouée qu'elle avait été par les dernières bribes de la conversation, Valkeyrie n'avait même pas remarqué que la procession de l'ambassade avait amorcé la décente du vallon en pente douce qui ouvrait sur une courte étendue de steppe, au bout de laquelle se dressaient les mornes et sombres portes de la cité de Damarcis. La lapine remarqua immédiatement le fait que celles-ci étaient verrouillées… La douve était à sec, et si le pont levis n'avait pas été relevé, de lourdes grilles de fer barraient néanmoins l'entrée des faubourgs, desquels on ne pouvait rien distinguer, car de hautes portes de bois de noyer venaient renforcer l'hermétisme complet de la citadelle.

« — Est-ce normal que les portes de la ville soient closes ? » s'enquit Valkeyrie d'un ton curieux.

« — Non. » répondit simplement Dairn, avant de tourner les talons d'un geste empressé pour rejoindre le corps décisionnaire des soldats assurant la protection du groupe de l'ambassade. Visiblement, quelque chose clochait, et il avait des mesures à prendre.

D'un mouvement lent, Valkeyrie fit volte-face et avança doucement vers la roulotte qu'elle occupait habituellement, la laissant tranquillement remonter jusqu'à elle avant de prendre appui sur le marchepied, et de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

L'attention de Spalmax et de l'ambassadrice Samarca se portèrent immédiatement sur elle… Dandra, quant à elle, était profondément endormie, sa tête reposant contre la fenêtre latérale du véhicule. Elle somnolait déjà au moment où la lapine avait manifesté son envie de prendre un peu d'air… Elle n'aurait même pas conscience des quelques mésaventures vécues par son amie au cours de la dernière demi-heure. Valkeyrie lui envia l'espace d'un instant le sommeil apaisant dont elle bénéficiait. Dandra semblait douce et calme, dans cette configuration, et très féminine. Nul doute que cet aspect de sa personne, en contraste total avec le tempérament de feu qui l'animait lorsqu'elle était éveillée, avait su charmer Spalmax, d'une manière ou d'une autre… C'était clairement perceptible à la façon dont il la contemplait, un vague sourire au coin des lèvres… Valkeyrie elle-même avait déjà surpris plus d'une fois Ziegelzeig l'observer de cet air étrange, à la fois satisfait et attendri, alors qu'elle somnolait silencieusement entre ses bras.

« — Ce bol d'air frais vous a-t-il soulagé un tant soit peu ? » s'enquit finalement Samarca de sa voix chantante, tirant la lapine de ses pensées cotonneuses et réconfortantes. « Vous aviez l'air vraiment affectée, toute à l'heure, en quittant notre compagnie… Je me suis fait du souci, je dois vous l'avouer. »

« — Merci pour votre sollicitude, Samarca. J'apprécie, vraiment. Mais je me sens mieux, maintenant. »

« — C'est une bonne chose. » conclut la biche, sur une note de soulagement sincère.

Valkeyrie ne prit néanmoins pas la peine de reprendre place sur la banquette à ses côtés et, se tenant toujours dans l'encadrement de la portière, tourna son attention vers Spalmax, tout en prenant une expression plus concernée.

« — Il y a un problème, Spalmax. Les portes de Damarcis sont closes. »

L'expression effarée du Grand Ordonnateur valait mille mots… Encore une fois, les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu, visiblement. Il se dressa sur ses pattes, son mouvement un peu brusque tirant Dandra de son sommeil. La loutre, les yeux à demi ouverts et un filet de bave s'écoulant de ses babines retroussées, maugréa quelques paroles incompréhensibles, avant de secouer la tête. Spalmax ne prit pas le temps de lui expliciter la situation, et descendit de voiture à la suite de Valkeyrie. Samarca, pour sa part, se contenta de se pencher à la fenêtre située de son côté de la roulotte, pour vérifier les dires de Valkeyrie… Voyant que ceux-ci se confirmaient, elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement dépitée.

A peine Spalmax eut il fait deux pas hors du véhicule que le Seyber du capitaine Stiryon arrivait à son niveau. Valkeyrie ne put réprimer un mouvement d'effroi au moment où le reptile bipède au collier de plumes colorées se cambra à ses côtés, en poussant un mugissement réprobateur, avant de refermer sa puissante mâchoire sur les mors qui lui entravaient la gueule.

Stiryon descendit de selle, les lourdes plaques de son armure ouvragée s'entrechoquant à ce mouvement brusque, puis il tourna son visage équidé en direction du Grand Ordonnateur. Le zèbre avait l'air soucieux.

« — Je voudrais que vous restiez en retrait, messire Spalmax. » lâcha le capitaine de sa voix froide et monocorde. Cette demande intransigeante tenait plus de l'ordre impérieux qu'autre chose, mais les membres de l'ambassade s'étaient vite accommodés du « style » très personnel de Stiryon.

« — Ils étaient prévenus de notre arrivée. » précisa le chat d'un air renfrogné. « Et même sans ça, il n'y a aucune raison pour que les portes soient fermées à cette heure de la journée. Damarcis est une ville commerciale… En règle générale, le passage est toujours ouvert. »

« — Mais pas aujourd'hui. » répondit sèchement le zèbre, avant de glisser une patte prudente en direction du pommeau de son épée. « Et tant que nous ne saurons pas pourquoi, je vous prierai de rester derrière moi. »

Spalmax secoua vaguement la tête, tout en poussant un soupir désapprobateur. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter les injonctions du capitaine, mais ça ne les rendait pas agréables à entendre pour autant. Le chat détourna la tête et croisa le visage intrigué de Valkeyrie, qui se concentrait visiblement sur les portes de la cité. Captant son mouvement oculaire, elle tourna les yeux vers lui à son tour. Spalmax dû y lire quelque chose de particulier, car il fut gagné d'un léger hoquet d'hésitation, avant de bredouiller d'une voix maladroite.

« — Ecoute, Val… Par rapport à ce matin, je… »

Bien qu'elle fût heureuse de voir son ami aborder le sujet de lui-même, la lapine capta un mouvement venant du côté droit, et constata que Samarca descendait à son tour de la roulotte. Elle n'avait rien de particulier à l'encontre de la biche, mais dans la situation actuelle, elle préférait minimiser au maximum le nombre d'individus au courant de ce qu'elle pouvait avoir entendu, bien malgré elle, au cours de la nuit passée.

« — Pas maintenant, Spalmax. Nous en parlerons plus tard, d'accord ? » répondit-elle sur le ton le plus avenant qu'elle parvint à ménager… Mais en dépit de ses efforts, elle saisit le mouvement de déception dans l'expression du chat, et craignit de l'avoir blessé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse penser qu'elle lui en voulait… Même si en vérité, c'était un peu le cas. Mais ils auraient le temps de traiter la question à tête reposée. A présent, d'autres impératifs se pressaient devant eux. Le plus contraignant prenant la forme des portes closes de la cité qu'ils se devaient de franchir pour poursuivre leur route.

Stiryon se montra efficace, comme à son habitude. Il fit rassembler son unité d'élite, menée par le lieutenant Dairn, et affecta deux gardes à l'escorte personnelle de chacun des membres de l'ambassade qui se portèrent volontaires pour aller aux devants des portes de Damarcis pour s'enquérir auprès de ses maîtres des raisons les ayant poussé à bloquer la voie. Etrangement, Dandra ne se montra pas particulièrement désireuse de faire partie de ce groupe d'approche, et resta en retrait… Une dizaine d'ambassadeurs furent invités à se joindre à la procession, dont Spalmax et Valkeyrie. Quelques minutes seulement après, le petit groupe lourdement militarisé s'élança sur la route, pour parcourir à pieds les deux cent mètres qui les séparaient encore du pont-levis de la ville.

Au bout de quelques pas seulement, Valkeyrie _les vit_ , et se crispa… A mesure qu'elle s'en approchait, et que leurs formes, leurs contours, leur aspect, l'horrible véracité de leur condition, se confirmaient à ses yeux, l'horreur qu'elle ressentait ne fit qu'aller croissante, jusqu'à devenir presque insoutenable. Tout autour de la route, des silhouettes immobiles se dessinaient. Si dans le lointain, elles avaient pu passer pour de vagues rochers, la réalité de ce qu'elles figuraient manifestait une toute autre vérité, bien plus atroce… Mystérieuse, et angoissante.

Des statues à l'agonie. Figée dans un ultime élan d'horreur. Leurs visages contractés dans la plus atroce manifestation de souffrance. Leurs mains amaigries resserrées autour de leurs cous étirés, en quête d'air, tandis qu'elles happaient vainement le vide, dans une tentative effrénée, et visiblement insurmontable, de respirer. Les bouches étaient tordues, les langues pendantes par-dessus des mâchoires disloquées par la douleur… Et ces yeux de pierre, écarquillés, révulsés, manifestant une souffrance trop réelle et trop concrète pour qu'elle ait put être burinée par la main de l'homme… Qui aurait pu vouloir sculpter de telles atrocités, de toute manière ?

Plus ils s'approchaient de la ville, dans un silence équivoque qui exprimait l'angoisse latente précédent le deuil, plus les statues apparaissaient nombreuses. Elles envahissaient à présent la route, entravaient le passage. Effondrées à même le sol, nervurées et zébrées d'étranges réseaux sombres et pulsants, semblables à des veines malades, elles s'étaient figées dans des postures rampantes, leurs doigts crochus enfoncés dans le sol, les ongles arrachés par un ultime effort de traction… Il y en avait de tous âges, hommes comme femmes, enfants adultes et vieillards… Et toutes semblaient s'être arrêtées dans l'instantané de leur trépas. Bien trop réaliste pour de la pierre… Trop répugnant, aussi. La chair sculptée semblait encore chaude d'apparence, presque molle, toujours maladive. Et les statues figurant les corps s'entassaient finalement… Les êtres apparaissaient comme s'étant effondrés les uns au-dessus des autres, empilement cadavérique des plus macabres. Une vision d'horreur. Un charnier devenu solide. Le trépas, figé dans la pierre. Par la pierre. L'œuvre d'un fou, ou d'un démon.

Les grilles étaient abaissées, et certaines statues avaient passées leur bras au-travers, ces-derniers se tordant sous l'effet d'une souffrance bloquée à jamais dans les méandres de l'éternité. Elles semblaient supplier qu'on les laissât entrer… Que les portes s'ouvrent pour elle, et les libèrent d'une agonie apparaissant comme insoutenable. Il demeurait un éclat presque brillant de vie dans leurs regards pourtant dénués d'existence. A défaut de pouvoir rationnaliser ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, Valkeyrie avait envie de hurler, et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Les portes de Damarcis étaient fermées pour une bonne raison… Une malédiction était à l'œuvre ici.

« — Capitaine Stiryon… » maugréa finalement Spalmax, dont la voix peinait à dissimuler l'angoisse sourde qui s'y dissimulait. « Peut-être devrions nous faire demi-tour… Passer par un autre chemin… Tout ceci ne me dit rien qui vaille. »

« — Nous procéderons ainsi si nous y sommes contraints, Grand Ordonnateur. Nous avons des délais à respecter, si nous voulons pouvoir porter assistance à nos camarades, à Shadowrift. »

Le pragmatisme du zèbre appelait à la raison, et Valkeyrie se cramponna à cette idée, aussi glaciale et détachée fût-elle, pour se détacher de l'angoisse incontrôlable qu'elle ressentait à avancer au milieu de ces corps de pierre, qui semblaient tourner vers elle des regards suppliants, tendre dans sa direction ces mains en quête d'un réconfort, d'un appui, d'une aide providentielle… Qui jamais n'était venue, et jamais ne viendrait.

Ils stoppèrent leur progression à quelques mètres de la grille de la cité… Impossible d'approcher d'avantage, avec toutes ces statues mortuaires obstruant la voix. La concentration était plus qu'impressionnante aux portes de la ville… La haute grille de fer disparaissait totalement à sa base, engloutie sous la masse répugnante de corps entassés, crispés et entrelacés, tout à la fois entre eux, mais également dans les maillages métallique de la herse.

Stiryon avança au maximum, ignorant totalement la présence des corps figés qui se s'entassaient à quelques centimètres de lui. Il s'en serait servi comme marchepied que cela n'aurait pas surpris Valkeyrie… Au-delà de l'horreur qu'aurait été pour elle un tel acte, la seule idée d'entrer en contact avec ces macchabées de pierre (elle ne pouvait leur reconnaître l'appellation artistique de « statues »), lui donnait la nausée.

« — Je suis le capitaine Stiryon, de la Garde Sénatoriale d'Otonomah, responsable de la sécurité de l'ambassade urksa, en provenance du Kantor. Je demande à parler à un responsable de la cité de Damarcis, ou à défaut, à la moindre personne qui sera en mesure de traiter à rang égal avec moi. »

Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Seul le vent froid balayant mollement la steppe semblait à même de briser le silence pesant et mortifère qui conditionnait l'atmosphère détestable des lieux. Alors que le capitaine allait renouveler sa requête, sur un ton plus ferme et d'une voix plus forte, un pas traînant se fit entendre, en provenance de l'autre côté… D'un seul coup, une petite trappe s'ouvrit au centre de la haute porte, et un visage d'une maigreur maladive, aux joues creusées et ruisselant de sueur, se présenta derrière l'ouverture. Il scruta les urksas qu'il avait sous les yeux d'un œil curieux, avant de pousser un léger soupir, qui se termina par une quinte de toux grasse.

« — Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ? » maugréa l'homme, tout en peinant à recouvrer son souffle.

« — N'est-ce pas évident ? » répondit cyniquement Stiryon. « Nous avons prévu de transiter par votre cité pour nous engager sur la route royale à destination de Grandsiège. »

« — Pas possible. » se contenta de répondre le portier, sur un ton détaché, et légèrement moqueur.

Le capitaine poussa un soupir frustré, comme s'il lui en coûtait de devoir en arriver à ça, et porta sa patte à la sacoche qui bardait son ceinturon d'officier, avant d'en extraire l'accord de transit signé de la main de Selios III, qui leur accordait l'autorisation de circuler librement sur les terres de Glamdrem.

« — Ce décret que nous a fait parvenir votre souverain devrait rendre la chose faisable, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avions informé votre gouvernance que nous passerions un jour à Damarcis, avant que notre ambassade ne se sépare. Une partie vers la route des côtes, l'autre sur la route royale. »

« — Les décrets n'ont plus court en cas d'infection généralisée… Si vous voulez entrer à Damarcis, c'est la mort qui vous attend. La Malepierre nous ronge tous, ici… Passez votre chemin, ou soyez maudits. »

Ayant lâché ces mots sur le ton le plus intransigeant qu'il lui était possible de ménager, dans l'état pourtant déplorable qui le caractérisait, l'homme rabattit le volet de la petite trappe, et avant que Stiryon ait eu l'occasion de rétorquer quoique ce soit, son pas claudiquant se faisant déjà entendre, s'éloignant de l'entrée de la ville.

« — Que fait-on alors ? » s'enquit Spalmax en secouant la tête. « On ne va tout de même pas forcer le passage. »

« — Hors de question qu'on passe par là. » rajouta Valkeyrie, avant de tendre la patte vers les corps figés qui s'agglutinaient partout autour d'eux. « Cette chose… C'est un fléau… Comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait rien su de tout ça ? »

« — La Malepierre est un mal qui ronge Glamdrem depuis des années. » explicita le lieutenant Dairn, sous le regard réprobateur de son supérieur. « Mais j'avoue que je n'avais jamais entendu dire que la chose ait pu prendre de telles proportions. »

« — Trêve de bavardages. » coupa impétueusement Stiryon, avant de jeter un coup d'œil le long des remparts de la cité. « Nous n'avons qu'à contourner la ville. »

« — Vous avez vu l'état du terrain ? » contesta immédiatement Spalmax sur un ton impatient, qui manifestait un état de nervosité et d'inquiétude qu'il avait du mal à contenir. « Votre Seyber passera aisément… Mais les roulottes et les caravanes seront enlisées au bout de vingt mètres. Nous sommes obligés de transiter par les routes. »

Le Grand Ordonnateur avait entièrement raison, et le capitaine le savait pertinemment. Il ne le reconnaîtrait pas, bien entendu, mais au moins cela eut le mérite de lui clouer le bec pendant quelques secondes. Peu importait aux yeux de Valkeyrie… La seule chose qu'elle désirait était de se trouver loin, très loin d'ici… Hors de portée, mais surtout de contact, de ces terrifiantes sculptures humaines. Elle ne savait rien de la Malepierre, mais son imagination n'avait aucun mal à lui faire figurer ce dont il pouvait bien s'agir… C'était on ne pouvait plus clair, d'ailleurs.

« — Bien. » finit par lâcher Stiryon après s'être entretenu brièvement avec quelques-uns de ses plus proches soldats. « Rejoignons le reste de l'ambassade. Nous allons planifier un itinéraire alternatif. »

Valkeyrie accueillit la proposition avec un soulagement non feint… A mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la ville, et de la macabre découverte qu'ils y avaient fait, elle parvenait peu à peu à recouvrer son calme, tout en veillant à chasser de son esprit les expressions agonisantes des trépassés, à jamais figés dans leur dernier souffle.

« — Je suis désolé pour ça, Val… » finit par lâcher Spalmax, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, et avançait d'un pas lent et dépité à ses côtés.

« — Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu n'y peux rien. »

« — Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. »

La lapine acquiesça doucement, avant de secouer la tête, obligeant tant bien que mal ses oreilles à se redresser, afin de lui donner une allure un peu plus vaillante.

« — Je comprends, Spalmax… Ta situation ici est plus que complexe. Je ne peux pas accaparer tout ton temps avec mes problèmes. »

« — Ne crois pas ça. » répliqua immédiatement le chat en tournant vers elle un visage concerné. « Tes inquiétudes sont légitimes. »

« — Ne dis pas ça juste pour me remonter le moral. Je… Je vais bien. »

Spalmax n'était pas plus dupe qu'elle-même, et comprit sans mal qu'elle venait de lui mentir de manière éhontée.

« — Les choses vont de travers, Val. La situation à Damarcis ne date pas d'hier… La Malepierre, arrivée à un tel stade de progression, prend bien plus de temps. Cette cité est condamnée depuis des mois, sans doute… Et on ne nous en a rien dit. Pas la moindre information n'est remontée jusqu'à nous. »

« — Tu crois qu'on essaie de nous faire perdre du temps ? »

« — Si c'est ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire, alors c'est réussi… »

La lapine se montra hésitante face à la formulation que venait d'employer son ami. Elle demeura silencieuse quelques instants, avant de finalement s'en faire l'écho, sur un ton plus bas.

« — _Ils_ ? »

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de réponse adéquate à formuler. Après tout, il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle… Mais s'il était parvenu à délayer le problème jusqu'à présent, il apparaissait malheureusement de plus en plus concret. Spalmax poussa un soupir de frustration, avant de tourner à nouveau le regard vers elle.

« — Je vais tenter de creuser la question, et je te tiens au courant, d'accord ? »

« — D'accord… Et… A personne d'autre, pas vrai ? A part Dandra, peut-être ? »

« — Je préfère éviter, pour le moment. » répondit-il sur un ton plus rieur. « Elle serait capable de passer de tente en tente et d'effectuer des fouilles au corps, si je lui parle de de nos suspicions quant à l'intégrité des membres de l'ambassade. »

A cette déclaration, qui prenait un sens terriblement concret maintenant qu'il l'avait formulée à voix haute, Spalmax prit conscience qu'il s'était voilà la face jusqu'à présent, et que, quand bien même il l'aurait espéré, les choses ne se dérouleraient pas comme prévu… Il n'aurait pas fallu plus de deux jours pour que tout aille de travers.

« — Bon sang ! » maugréa-t-il d'une voix dont il ne parvenait plus à contenir la frustration. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

« — Spalmax… Tu sais qu'il y a tout un tas de personnes ici sur lesquelles tu peux compter. »

« — Et sur certaines autres, beaucoup moins visiblement… »

« — Nous n'en sommes pas certains. » bredouilla la lapine, tentant de faire bonne figure. Elle avait l'impression étrange que les rôles s'étaient soudainement inversés, ironie que ne manqua pas de relever Spalmax.

« — Ne dis pas ça juste pour me remonter le moral. » lâcha-t-il d'un ton joueur, faisant écho aux propos qu'elle avait elle-même tenus, quelques instants plus tôt.

A défaut de faire avancer la situation, ces paroles eurent au moins le mérite de les faire rire un peu, et de chasser un peu plus loin les méandres angoissants du tableau macabre au sein duquel ils s'étaient tous les deux tenus, une dizaine de minutes auparavant, et qui semblait se faire l'annonciateur d'un bien sinistre destin.

* * *

Les discussions quant aux dispositions à tenir face aux évènements imprévus de la journée occupèrent une bonne partie de la fin d'après-midi. Valkeyrie, dépitée au plus haut point, s'était finalement installée en bordure de la caravane, sur le marchepied d'une roulotte transportant le nécessaire de première utilité quant au confort tout relatif, mais néanmoins indispensable, de l'ambassade. De ce qu'elle pouvait en percevoir, les discussions semblaient particulièrement animées. La plupart des ambassadeurs s'étaient finalement mêlés à la conversation, bien qu'ils n'y aient pas été ouvertement invités, et les arguments avaient bien vite pris la tournure d'un débat enfiévré, où chacun pensait détenir le secret de la meilleure conduite à tenir. Entre les multiples itinéraires alternatifs proposés par les uns et les autres, donnant l'impression que chaque urksa en présence était soudain devenu un expert de la topographie des routes secondaires de Glamdrem (bien que la plupart d'entre eux n'y ait même encore jamais mis les pattes, deux jours auparavant), et les remises en question vis-à-vis de la sécurité et de la préparation même du voyage, ainsi que toutes les interrogations sous-jacentes et légitimes qui pouvaient gagner chaque personne en présence, la discussion avait finalement pris la forme d'un marasme bruyant dont rien de positif ne pouvait ressortir, et qui ne mènerait qu'à une perte de temps phénoménale.

Toute somnolente en raison du manque de sommeil dont elle souffrait, Valkeyrie gardait ses pensées focalisées sur les éléments qui lui semblaient prédominants dans sa propre quête pour la vérité. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de voir la procession se remettre en route afin de pouvoir être guidée par le lieutenant Dairn jusqu'au véhicule contenant le matériel de transmission télégraphique, ainsi que les fameuses sauvegardes sur copie carbone. Même si, en définitive, après sa conversation avec le furet, et tout ce qu'elle y avait appris d'atroce concernant l'empire de Krivolt et son effroyable dirigeant despotique, elle n'était plus si certaine que cela d'avoir envie de fouiner d'avantage dans des secrets qu'elle redoutait de voir devenir trop concrets.

« — On a du mal à croire que tout ceci a été officiellement organisé, pas vrai ? »

Valkeyrie sursauta à l'audition de cette voix maussade et légèrement moqueuse qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Dandra, bien avant d'avoir tourné la tête vers la loutre qui se tenait à présent à ses côtés, adossée à la paroi de la roulotte. Perdue dans ses pensée, ou sujette à un épuisement trop important, la lapine ne l'avait même pas entendue approcher.

« — Tu veux dire… Par rapport à l'itinéraire ? » questionna Valkeyrie avec détachement.

« — Si ce n'était que ça… » soupira la loutre en secouant la tête. « Je parle de l'ensemble de cette mission diplomatique. »

« — Nous avons toutes deux œuvrées à l'organisation de ce bazar, tu sais… Difficile de mettre qui que ce soit en cause sans nous blâmer avec. »

Dandra poussa un ricanement dédaigneux avant d'hausser les épaules.

« — Je cherche pas à me déresponsabiliser… » lâcha-t-elle finalement. « Seulement, toi comme moi avons l'excuse de l'inexpérience. On pensait naïvement que tout se passerait bien, mais personne ne semblait avoir pris en considération le fait que nos éventuels futurs alliés étaient eux-mêmes dans la panade. »

Difficile de penser le contraire, lorsque la vision horrible de ces corps figés dans un ultime moment d'agonie, et rigidifiés dans cette grotesque pose morbide, sans doute pour l'éternité, s'imposait à elle à chaque fois qu'elle osait fermer les paupières un peu trop longtemps. Valkeyrie fut parcourue d'un frisson épouvantable qu'elle ne chercha même pas à dissimuler… Il y avait des choses à ce point traumatisantes qu'on ne pouvait espérer contrôler leurs conséquences.

Cependant, Dandra ne sembla pas y prêter une attention particulière, car son regard obscur restait braqué sur le groupe agité qui débâtait avec véhémence à une dizaine de mètres des deux femelles.

« — Nous sommes accompagnés de soi-disant experts de Glamdrem, pas vrai ? » reprit-elle avec cynisme. « Et aucun d'entre eux ne semblait être au courant que Damarcis avait succombé à la Malepierre… Plutôt curieux, pas vrai ? Surtout si l'on considère le fait que, dès le début, cette grande cité du royaume des Hommes devait servir d'étape primordiale à notre voyage. »

« — Sans doute ne se seraient-ils jamais attendus à ça… Et ils n'ont pas jugé nécessaire de faire ce type de vérification avant le départ… »

Valkeyrie détourna les yeux, honteuse de feindre la carte de l'ignorance et de la naïveté puérile dans le seul but de préserver son amie des craintes nettement plus fondées qui l'agitaient personnellement. C'était dur de lui jouer ce tour là, mais elle le faisait par respect pour la doléance que lui avait fait Spalmax à ce sujet. Elle espérait simplement que Dandra lui pardonnerait ce manque de considération le jour où elle finirait par apprendre tout ce que la lapine lui cachait en ce moment… Elle prendrait certainement très mal le fait d'avoir été mise à l'écart par crainte de ce que son tempérament enflammé risquait de lui faire commettre, si jamais elle apprenait les suspicions conjointes de ses alliés les plus proches. Et elle finirait très certainement par l'apprendre, c'était certain… Elle témoignait déjà des doutes plus que concrets, elle aussi. Ce qui se témoigna d'ailleurs par la réponse ironique qu'elle formula ensuite :

« — Tu crois sincèrement ce que tu dis ? Soit tu es retombée dans tes travers idéalistes, soit tu me caches quelque chose, lapinette… »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Dandra tourna son regard impétueux vers son interlocutrice, qui n'osa pas prendre le risque de lui rendre la pareille, par peur de vider son sac. Elle l'observa ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, avec une intensité sans cesse croissante, comme si elle pressentait que des éléments intéressants pouvait jaillir sans prévenir, si jamais elle se montrait suffisamment insistante… Mais comme Valkeyrie ne céda pas, elle finit par cesser ce manège, et reporta son attention sur les urksas qui s'agitaient vainement face à elle. La lapine ne put l'observer, mais l'expression de Dandra semblait quelque peu blessée.

« — Si c'était le cas, ce serait de l'irresponsabilité totale… » marmonna-t-elle finalement, tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Surtout si l'on prend en considération l'importance de notre mission… Du temps où j'étais dans la Rébellion, jamais Killian ne se serait lancé dans une quête aussi capitale sans s'assurer d'avoir l'intégralité des informations primordiales à la bonne conduite de celle-ci. »

La loutre poussa un léger soupir avant d'incliner la tête, visiblement dépitée.

« — Bon sang… Lui au moins, il saurait quoi faire. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'il soit là… »

« — Je sais, Dandra… » murmura Valkeyrie, qui ne comprenait que trop bien ce que son amie pouvait ressentir en cet instant. « Je sais… »

Tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots, le marasme des discussions envenimées qui avait agité, au cours des deux dernières heures, la morne steppe où ils avaient fait halte, se calma quelque peu, tandis que le groupe d'urksas se séparait finalement, chacun s'éloignant dans une direction différente, à l'exception de l'état-major de la garde mené par le capitaine Stiryon, qui restait penché au-dessus d'une table improvisée sur laquelle avait été disposé un ensemble de cartes de la région.

D'un pas lent, la mine fatiguée et les yeux n'exprimant rien d'autre que le dépit le plus profond, Spalmax se dirigeait à présent vers Valkeyrie et Dandra, et stoppa à un mètre d'elles, les pattes enfoncées dans les poches de sa longue veste de voyage.

« — Nous avons finalement pris au bout de plusieurs heures d'interminables et inutiles palabres la décision qui avait été proposée dès la première minute. » lâcha-t-il avec dépit. « L'espace d'un instant, je me suis cru revenu face à l'ancien Cénacle, lorsque les intérêts privés des uns mettait un frein aux propositions de loi les plus logiques… »

« — Comme c'est étonnant. » rétorqua cyniquement Dandra en levant les yeux au ciel.

« — Et en définitive, que fait-on ? » enchaîna simplement Valkeyrie.

« — On contourne Damarcis par le réseau de routes secondaires qui bifurque sur son versant Ouest. On va devoir traverser un certain nombre de hameaux périphériques, mais il y a fort à parier que nous n'y croisions pas âme qui vive. Si la Malepierre a réduit la grande citadelle à néant, les villages qui en dépendent ont certainement été désertés… »

« — Ou ont succombé à la maladie. » poursuivit à sa place la lapine d'une voix éteinte, tout en réprimant à grand mal un nouveau frisson.

Spalmax ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, et se contenta sobrement d'hocher la tête pour répondre par l'affirmative.

« — Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce foutu pays ? » lâcha Dandra sur un ton excédé avant de porter un regard foudroyant à son mâle. « Nous venons chercher leur aide, mais tu as vu ce qu'ils affrontent déjà ? La seule chose qu'on risque d'obtenir ici, c'est de se faire contaminer par cette saleté. »

« — Nous savions que la Malepierre rongeait Glamdrem depuis un certain temps déjà… » répondit Spalmax en essayant de faire fi de l'émotion qui le gagnait face à l'emportement de la loutre. « Et je pense que les hautes instances du royaume sont au courant, elles aussi… Ce qui ne les a pas empêchées de répondre favorablement à notre demande de les rencontrer afin de solliciter leur appui. De fait, il faut essayer de leur faire confiance. En dépit de ce que nous avons pu voir aujourd'hui, ils maîtrisent très certainement la situation. »

Bien qu'ayant une tendance naturelle à essayer de se montrer positive en toute circonstance, les évènements de la journée et de la nuit passée n'aidaient pas Valkeyrie à prendre en considération la tentative de son interlocuteur de leur faire croire que tout n'allait pas si mal… Il était trop tard, bien trop tard, pour essayer de se voiler la face.

« — Il est clair que Durgadis a été abandonnée à son sort, Spalmax. » rétorqua la lapine. « Difficile de croire que Glamdrem soit en mesure de nous aider, si la gérance n'est pas capable de secourir son propre peuple. »

« — Bon, qu'attendez-vous concrètement de moi, toutes les deux, hein ? » feula Spalmax avec plus de véhémence, tout en écartant les bras pour prendre une posture plus agressive. Ses yeux plissés par la colère traduisaient très clairement son épuisement psychologique, et il ne faisait plus aucun effort pour tenter de dissimuler la préoccupation profonde qui le rongeait. « Vous voulez quoi ? Qu'on rebrousse chemin ? Qu'on s'en retourne à Otonomah la queue entre les jambes ? Qu'on rejoigne le champ des opérations à Shadowrift en apportant à nos amis notre dépit et nos déceptions en guise de renforts ? C'est quoi le plan ? Dites le moi, sincèrement, parce que je fais de mon mieux, ça oui… Et malgré tout, je sèche. »

Pour le coup, ni l'une ni l'autre ne trouva à y répondre, parce que devant une réalité si ouvertement exposée, il n'y avait en définitive rien à rétorquer. En effet, ils étaient prisonniers d'une mission qu'ils savaient devoir mener à bien pour la sécurité de leur espèce toute entière, et à moindre mesure pour la survie de ceux qu'ils aimaient, et qui luttaient actuellement au front des opérations militaires, à Shadowrift, face à un ennemi des plus redoutables… Mais ils ne pouvaient réprimer l'angoisse latente générée par un ensemble de facteurs, faits et preuves, qui s'amoncelaient sans cesse pour remettre en question jusqu'au bienfondé même de la quête qu'ils poursuivaient. Et ils devaient continuer à espérer, en dépit de tout, qu'ils parviendraient à obtenir gain de cause là où l'accès à leur requête leur semblait de plus en plus impossible, voire dérisoire.

Spalmax jaugea le silence gêné de ses deux interlocutrices pendant encore quelques secondes, avant de finalement ramener ses bras contre lui, et de leur lancer un dernier regard quelque peu blessé.

« — C'est bien ce que je pensais. » conclut-il dans un souffle, avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers la table des opérations tout en lâchant avec un détachement froid. « Il est trop tard pour s'engager sur la route secondaire, donc nous resterons ici pour la nuit. »

Gênée de l'accablement qu'elle avait involontairement ajouté à la charge des responsabilités qui reposait déjà sur les épaules de Spalmax, Valkeyrie tourna les yeux vers Dandra, pour juger de l'effet que ces ultimes échanges avaient eu sur elle… Mais ce ne fut que pour voir la loutre de dos, s'éloignant d'un pas lent en direction des roulottes de transport, la tête un peu trop basse.

La lapine avala à sec, avant de reporter son attention vers Spalmax, à la suite duquel elle se précipita, avant de remonter à son niveau.

« — Une idée lumineuse, Val ? » questionna le chat avec cynisme, ce qui fit grimacer son interlocutrice.

« — Non… Mais c'est à propos de la conversation que nous avons eu plus tôt… » amorça-t-elle sur un ton d'inconfort.

« — Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de rassembler les documents qui pourraient t'intéresser. » répondit Spalmax avec froideur, sans même tourner le regard vers elle. « Si tu peux attendre jusqu'à demain, tu me rendrais service. Les enquêtes internes pour trahison ne sont pas une priorité pour moi, ce soir. »

Ayant lâché ces mots glacials, le chat accéléra vivement le pas, afin de rejoindre le capitaine Stiryon et de se pencher à son tour sur les cartes permettant la planification de l'itinéraire alternatif qu'ils arpenteraient à compter du lendemain. Valkeyrie, pour sa part, demeura figée en retrait, le regard sec perdu dans le vide, l'expression mortifiée et abattue. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule…

* * *

La soirée fut morose et terriblement silencieuse, ce qui opérait un contraste saisissant avec l'animation bruyante et hostile qui avait animé le début de soirée. Dans les ténèbres grandissantes de la nuit, les hauts murs de Damarcis formaient une masse noire agressive, aux lignes incertaines, en contrebats de la butée au sommet de laquelle l'ambassade avait monté le campement… Aucune lumière n'illuminait les remparts, et seul le vent incessant balayant froidement la steppe éveillait l'environnement sordide d'une quelconque animation sonore. Les soldats s'étaient regroupés ensemble, fermés et muets, consommant leur ragoût dans une ambiance cérémonielle qui ne leur ressemblait absolument pas. Tout, dans leur attitude distante et leur regroupement serré, faisait comprendre que nul membre officiel de l'ambassade n'était invité à se joindre à eux pour le repas, ce soir. Car tous étaient aux aguets, les armes fixés au ceinturon, et le regard scrutant le vide obscur de la nuit. L'ambiance n'était pas à la réjouissance, et encore moins à la détente. Le capitaine Stiryon avait dû leur remonter sérieusement les bretelles, et leur faire comprendre que leur mission était finalement éminemment plus risquée et imprévisible que ce à quoi ils avaient pu s'attendre au départ d'Otonomah.

De fait, Valkeyrie fut plus ou moins contrainte de dîner sous cette fameuse tonnelle d'apparat qu'elle avait pourtant menacé de démonter avec virulence si jamais on s'avisait de la dresser à nouveau… Quand cela s'était-il produit ? Etait-ce vraiment la veille au soir ? La lapine avait la curieuse et désagréable impression que plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées… Tout du moins son corps s'acharnait-il à lui traduire cette sensation au moyen d'un épuisement manifeste. Les yeux lourds et la mine effondrée, Valkeyrie luttait actuellement pour ne pas sombrer la tête la première dans son assiette, ce qui aurait été un désastre, étant donné que celle-ci était encore pleine. La lapine avait à peine picoré son repas. La boule épineuse qui enflait à l'entrée de son estomac ne semblait pas désireuse de la quitter, et encore moins de lui laisser le loisir d'avaler quoique ce soit.

« — Ne vous laissez pas abattre, Valkeyrie. »

Décidemment, elle se laissait surprendre par tout le monde, ce soir, ce qui rendait plus flagrant encore sa préoccupation générale. La voix douce et chantante de l'ambassadrice Samarca eut au moins le mérite de ramener la lapine à la réalité. Cette-dernière tourna un visage interrogateur en direction de la biche qui se tenait à ses côtés, sa propre écuelle fumante entre les pattes.

« — Puis-je vous tenir compagnie un instant ? » questionna-t-elle de ce ton plein de considération dont elle ne se départait jamais.

« — Bien entendu. » acquiesça Valkeyrie, sans témoigner une grande conviction… Ce n'était pas personnel, bien entendu. Elle n'était simplement pas d'humeur. Il n'y avait qu'un seul urksa dont elle aurait accepté avec enthousiasme de partager la compagnie et dont elle aurait apprécié la présence en cet instant, et il s'agissait de son renard, Ziegelzeig… Mais si ça avait été le cas, l'activité au programme n'aurait certainement pas impliqué un simple repas maussade, c'était certain… La lapine se sentit rougir à cette pensée un peu déplacée, en de telles circonstances. Mais son compagnon lui manquait, bien plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre, et cela se faisait ressentir parfois de biens curieuses manières.

Fort heureusement, Samarca ne sembla rien remarquer du trouble de son interlocutrice, toute occupée qu'elle était à s'attablée dignement, et à disposer son assiette face à elle. Elle en jaugea le contenu d'un œil neutre, avant d'hausser les épaules.

« — Je dois bien admettre cependant que ces rations de campagne ne prête pas vraiment à nous remonter le moral, pas vrai ? »

« — Oh, vous savez… On nous servait bien pire, dans la Milice. » répondit la lapine avec bienveillance, essayant de se montrer de la meilleure compagnie possible, en dépit de son humeur quelque peu dépitée.

« — Vraiment ? Je comprends que vous l'ayez quitté, dans ce cas ! » La biche partit d'un petit rire guilleret, avant de porter une patte à sa bouche, comme si elle réalisait la maladresse de la plaisanterie qu'elle venait de faire. Elle sembla sincèrement confuse, et secoua la tête en grimaçant. « Oh… Pardonnez-moi. Je ne vous ai pas vexé, au moins. »

« — Pas le moins du monde. » la rassura Valkeyrie en toute sincérité. « J'ai laissé cette partie de ma vie derrière moi, à présent. Mais je ne regrette absolument rien. Ni mes dix années de service au sein de la Milice, ni le fait de l'avoir finalement quittée. »

« — C'est une expérience enrichissante, c'est vrai. » acquiesça la biche avec une certaine gravité. « Nous devrions avoir ce regard objectif sur toutes les étapes qui jalonnent notre vie et façonne notre expérience. »

« — Vous en parlez comme si vous l'aviez vécu… Votre expérience d'ambassadrice n'a pas toujours été simple, j'imagine ? »

Samarca poussa un profond soupir et secoua la tête, avant de plonger sa cuillère dans la potée qui remplissait son assiette, avant de la porter à sa bouche. Elle mâchonna calmement, sembla analyser le goût de ce qu'elle dégustait, et avala finalement en émettant une grimace qui en disait long quant à son appréciation du menu du jour.

« — C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, Valkeyrie… » confirma-t-elle finalement. « Composer avec des cultures qui nous sont parfois diamétralement opposées, que ce soit en terme de vision globale, ou même parfois de valeurs générales, c'est complexe… On ne peut éviter les écueils, et encore moins les erreurs, même quand on cherche à planifier les choses au mieux… »

« — Ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui… » lança Valkeyrie d'un ton détaché, l'air de rien. « Etait-ce à mettre sur le compte d'une erreur, ou du hasard ? »

« — Le hasard n'a rien à voir avec ça. » la corrigea Samarca sans détours, ce que la lapine apprécia au plus haut point, bien qu'elle chercha à n'en rien montrer. « C'était une erreur. Une erreur colossale, d'ailleurs… Le plus regrettable, c'est que j'y ai ma part. »

« — Comment ça ? »

Visiblement gênée, Samarca détourna le regard un instant, semblant se concentrer avec une attention particulièrement intense sur l'un des piliers en bois soutenant la structure de la tonnelle. Finalement, elle baissa les yeux, et répondit d'une voix piteuse.

« — J'étais en pourparlers avec la cité de Damarcis quant à des transactions commerciales via Fort-de-Vagne, il y a quelques mois encore. Lorsque nous avons planifié l'itinéraire, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin… J'ai bêtement concédé le fait que Damarcis pourrait nous servir de point de passage, puisque j'étais encore en contact avec eux quelques temps seulement auparavant… J'aurais dû m'imposer une prise de contact avec la citadelle en vue de confirmer la possibilité qui s'offrait à nous. Jamais je n'aurais pu m'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer entretemps… »

« — Mais si nous étions en relation commerciale avec Damarcis, comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas remarqué une absence de retours de leur part, ne serait-ce que d'un point de vue économique ? » s'interrogea Valkeyrie, qui espérait ne pas se montrer trop ouvertement suspicieuse en posant une question de cette nature. « Je veux dire… La Malepierre n'est pas un mal foudroyant… L'activité de la ville a dû tourner au ralenti, au rythme croissant de l'épidémie. Et nous n'avons rien relevé d'étrange par rapport à ça, alors même que cette cité échange habituellement avec nous ? »

« — En raison de la transition politique, nos activités ont été perturbées, et nous en avons perdu le fil des évènements au sein de nombre de nos départements civils pendant un certain temps… » répondit sobrement la biche, en reprenant une nouvelle cuillerée dans son assiette. « Il est probable que Damarcis ait été frappée au même moment, sans même que nous remarquions les fluctuations notables au sein de nos relations commerciales avec eux. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est qu'ils n'aient jamais fait eux-mêmes mention de la crise épidémique qu'ils traversaient… Nous aurions dû être informés de la gravité de leur situation. Mais rien n'est remonté jusqu'à nous… Et c'est en cela que je me sens coupable. J'aurais dû moi-même démarcher ces informations. »

Valkeyrie fut touchée par l'émotion sincèrement affectée transparaissant dans la voix de Samarca qui, visiblement, s'en voulait énormément de la tournure désastreuse des évènements de la journée. La lapine comprenait aisément pourquoi… Ce qui s'était produit avait filé un grand coup au moral de tout le monde, et la perte de temps, ainsi que les risques associés, demeuraient aussi importants qu'handicapants. Mais il lui semblait injuste de blâmer la biche pour ce qui s'était produit. Tout un tas de facteurs entraient en ligne de compte, et la faute ne découlait certainement pas de sa seule maladresse administrative. D'ailleurs, si Valkeyrie prenait en compte ce qu'elle suspectait, il n'y avait pas réellement de faute, en fin de compte, seulement une manipulation volontaire. Mais elle ne pouvait porter une quelconque accusation à l'encontre de Samarca sur ce point précis. Cela aurait été aussi injustifié que gratuit.

« — Vous ne devriez pas vous blâmer à l'excès pour ça, Samarca. Bien entendu, ça nous embête tous un peu, mais il serait injuste de vous en imputer la responsabilité à vous seule. Notre ambassade comporte vingt-six représentants. Vous n'êtes de loin pas l'unique spécialiste de Glamdrem au sein de nos rangs, ni la seule qui aurait dû se sentir investie de la tâche de prendre contact avec chacun de nos relais au sein du royaume. La faute est partagée. »

« — Vous êtes gentille, Valkeyrie. » répondit la principale intéressée avec douceur. « Un peu trop tolérante, sans doute… Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. J'ai bien senti les regards qui pesaient sur moi depuis l'épisode de cet après-midi… Qu'on soit tous plus ou moins responsables, je veux bien l'entendre… Mais j'ai l'impression que je suis mise en cause, aux yeux de la plupart de nos compagnons. »

« — Vous le prenez peut-être pour vous, également… Parce que vous vous en voulez. On devrait essayer d'aller de l'avant, et de tirer un trait sur cet épisode tragique. Notre ambassade a besoin de rester unie, et soudée. Vous ne croyez pas ? »

« — C'est une pensée très sage, vous savez… » concéda la biche avec gravité. « Je vais faire de mon mieux pour éviter de nouveaux écueils, à l'avenir. »

« — C'est le bon esprit ! » confirma la lapine avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme. « Vous savez ce qu'on dit, après tout… Nous apprenons toujours de nos erreurs. »

Cela étant dit, la lapine espérait ne pas être sur le point d'en faire une…

La question la taraudait encore, près de cinq heures plus tard, alors qu'elle se tournait et se retournait sous le duvet qui couvrait son corps frêle, à l'intérieur de la tente qui lui était attribuée. Elle luttait pour trouver le sommeil, alors que son corps rendait les armes, que ses yeux piquaient, que ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'elle ne pouvait les maintenir ouvertes… Mais en dépit de son état d'épuisement général, son esprit en effervescence ne lui accordait aucun repos, et elle tendait sans cesse l'oreille, bien malgré elle, en direction de l'ouverture de sa tente, espérant tout en le redoutant, percevoir de nouvelles bribes fragmentaires d'une conversation douteuse, qui auraient pu lui apporter d'avantage d'informations quant à l'enquête secrète qu'elle menait, et lui donnait la furieuse et désagréable impression de jouer un double jeu, voire d'être elle-même une traîtresse dans une certaine mesure.

Finalement, en dépit de la tension aigue qui agitait son esprit, elle finit par s'effondrer sous le poids d'une fatigue devenue insoutenable, et sombra dans un sommeil dénué de rêves qui, loin d'être reposant, eut au moins le mérite de l'éloigner pendant quelques heures de ses angoisses et des horreurs sordides auxquelles elle avait face au cours de cette désagréable journée.

* * *

« — Vous êtes quand même sacrément têtue, vous savez ? » lâcha le lieutenant Dairn en lançant par-dessus son épaule un regard amusé à l'attention de Valkeyrie, qui lui emboîtait le pas. « Je vous ai pourtant dit que le capitaine Stiryon n'appréciait que moyennement voir les ambassadeurs quitter leurs roulottes pendant que nous nous déplaçons… Surtout sur ce genre de routes. »

La lapine pouvait aisément le comprendre. Le chemin était à ce point cabossé et caillouteux que les véhicules avançaient au pas et que, par moments, il aurait été bien plus rapide de faire la route à pattes. Ce qu'elle était d'ailleurs en train de faire, au grand dam du lieutenant Dairn, qu'elle était venue sollicitée dès qu'il lui fut possible de le faire, en ce début d'après-midi grisonnant, afin qu'il la conduise à la roulotte contenant le matériel télégraphique, comme il le lui avait promis la veille.

« — Vous avez dit vouloir m'aider, hier. » contra la lapine d'une voix guillerette. « Il va falloir assumer, à présent. »

« — Je suppose que c'est ce que le capitaine Aberhein apprécie chez vous, hein, ce fichu entêtement ? » lâcha Dairn en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de se raidir, conscient que mentionner le renard n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire dans les circonstances actuelles.

Si en effet l'évocation de son compagnon fit naître un relent d'amertume dans la gorge de Valkeyrie, celle-ci serra la mâchoire et tenta de faire bonne figure.

« — En autres choses, oui. » confirma-t-elle finalement. « Mais s'il vous entendait l'appeler « _capitaine_ », je pense qu'il grincerait des dents. »

« — Difficile pour moi de faire autrement, le concernant. » concéda Dairn d'une voix pleine d'admiration. « Je faisais mes classes lorsqu'il brillait au sein de la capitainerie de la Garde, alors qu'il était âgé de près de cinq ans de moins que moi… Je sais qu'il n'avait pas la meilleure des réputations, à cette époque… On n'arrêtait pas de me dire que c'était un insupportable vantard qui traitait ses hommes comme des moins que rien. Mais en dépit de ça, je n'aspirais qu'à une seule chose : faire partie de son bataillon d'élite. »

« — Je vous confirme de source sûre que sa réputation n'était pas usurpée. » concéda Valkeyrie d'une voix moqueuse. Le simple fait d'évoquer Ziegelzeig et de parler un peu de lui suffisait à faire remonter son moral en flèche, en dépit du fait que cela lui faisait également du mal, d'un autre côté.

Dairn lui lança un regard intrigué, sans doute surpris de la voir si ouvertement critiquer celui dont elle partageait pourtant la vie, ce qui obligea la lapine à nuancer ses propos.

« — La source sûre, ce n'est pas moi, hein… C'est lui-même qui le dit. Mais il n'est plus le même urksa, aujourd'hui… » déclara-t-elle avec un élan d'affection, avant de contrebalancer d'une note plus critique : « Même s'il lui reste de ce côté vantard, intrépide, tête brûlée et parfois ce côté piquant qui vous donne l'impression qu'il vous prend de haut… »

« — Oui, bon… En sommes, il n'a pas tellement changé. » ironisa le furet en haussant les épaules.

« — Peut-être pas tant que ça dans le fond, c'est vrai. Mais ce qui fonde un caractère, ce n'est pas tant son tempérament que sa personnalité, n'est-ce-pas ? Et Zieg est… » elle laissa sa phrase en suspens pendant quelques secondes, un sourire incontrôlable aux lèvres, avant de finalement lâcher dans un souffle : « Il est merveilleux tel qu'il est. »

Le sentiment d'affection, pur et vivace, que Dairn saisi dans les propos que Valkeyrie venait de prononcer, ne manquèrent pas d'éveiller un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, tandis qu'ils remontaient le long de la caravane de restauration, la plus grande de l'ensemble du convoi, et qui contenait les réserves de nourriture, ainsi que les cuisines de fortune au sein desquels on confectionnait les repas.

« — C'est un peu comme avec ma fille… » laissa finalement échapper le furet, sans tourner le regard vers Valkeyrie. « A chaque fois que je pars en mission… C'est un véritable crève-cœur. Cette gamine causera ma perte, je vous le dis. Elle sait se jouer de moi mieux que personne, et elle n'a pourtant que sept ans. J'ai l'impression d'être sa petite marionnette, parfois. Il lui suffit d'un regard pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut de moi… Je suis un vrai père poule, et je le sais très bien, et elle sait en tirer profit… Mais je ne la changerai pour rien au monde, cette fichue petite peste. Je l'aime trop pour ça. »

Valkeyrie ne put refreiner un sourire attendri face à cette description toute en émotion d'une jeune urksa épanouie, qui devait visiblement compter énormément dans la vie de son père. L'espace d'un instant, elle se sentit à sa place, comprenant avec plus d'implications que jamais l'importance de la mission qu'elle menait pour son peuple, et pour la protection de ceux qui le composaient… La plupart d'innocents et paisibles urksas, comme la fille de Dairn.

« — Ainsi donc vous avez une fille… Je comprends qu'il vous soit difficile de la laisser, lorsque vous partez ainsi en campagne. »

« — C'est toujours un déchirement, surtout qu'elle n'a plus que moi… » Les derniers mots de la phrases moururent avec difficulté au fond de sa gorge, mais il ne défaillit qu'une courte seconde, avant de se reprendre pour afficher à nouveau l'allure digne de soldat qui ne le quittait que très rarement. Il dû percevoir le trouble émotionnel que ses paroles avaient éveillé chez Valkeyrie, car il ne lui imposa le délicat exercice de l'interroger par rapport à ce sujet, en précisant immédiatement sa pensée :

« — Hum… Ma femme est décédée en mettant Silf au monde. En définitive, moi non plus je n'ai plus qu'elle. »

La lapine resta interdite quelques instants encore, ne trouvant pas un bon moyen de reprendre la conversation, après une telle annonce. Finalement, elle sourit avec délicatesse, et prononça d'une voix douce :

« — Silf… C'est un prénom charmant. »

« — Merci pour elle. Ça lui fera plaisir d'apprendre qu'il vous a plu. Elle vous considère comme une sorte d'héroïne, vous savez ? »

« — Oh pitié, pas encore ça… » gémit Valkeyrie d'une voix rieuse. Décidemment, elle ne se faisait toujours pas à la façon très grandiloquente qu'avaient certains habitants d'Otonomah de lui rendre grâce pour la lutte qu'elle avait amorcé à l'encontre des ténèbres qui menaçaient le Kantor et son peuple.

« — Je sais que ça vous gêne. » rétorqua Dairn avec cynisme. « C'est pour ça que je mets le doigt dessus dès que possible. Je me venge un peu des difficultés que vous me posez au quotidien. »

« — Je ne vous ennuie que depuis hier, lieutenant. » rétorqua la lapine sur un ton faussement vexé.

« — Vraiment ? » s'étonna avec exagération le furet. « Il me semblait que ça faisait bien plus longtemps que ça… »

Valkeyrie lui lança un regard en biais, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour se donner un air plus dur.

« — Si je rencontre Silf un jour, je lui raconterai la façon dont son père traitait son héroïne. »

« — Oh, vous pouvez y aller. De toute manière, elle pourra difficilement me rendre la vie plus impossible qu'elle ne le fait déjà, croyez-moi. »

« — Dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à vous dire qu'elle m'a passé le relai pour vous enquiquiner à sa place au cours de votre mission d'escorte. »

« — En ce sens, vous vous valez bien toutes les deux, je dois l'admettre. » ironisa une fois de plus le furet, avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre un ton un peu plus sérieux. « Blague à part, je ne suis pas assez vieux pour vous considérer comme ma fille, c'est certain… Mais dans la mesure du possible, j'aimerais vous éviter de vous attirer des ennuis. Le problème, c'est que vous semblez décider à les chercher. Alors faute de mieux, je veillerai au grain, pour empêcher que les choses ne se gâtent trop. »

« — Votre confiance en moi est bouleversante, à ce que je vois… »

« — Infaillible. » affirma le furet en tournant vers elle un sourire tout en crocs des plus forcés.

La lapine secoua la tête… Quel dommage que Ziegelzeig n'ait pas été là. Il aurait adoré la compagnie d'un type comme Dairn, à n'en point douter.

« — Bien, je suppose que je ne mérite pas tant que ça le titre d' « héroïne » que votre fille semble vouloir m'attribuer, alors… »

« — Comme je vous l'ai dit, je vous crois surtout prompte à vous fourrer dans des situations impossibles. Mais au-delà de ça, vous les confrontez avec courage, et agissez toujours pour ce qui vous semble juste, pas vrai ? »

« — J'essaie de faire au mieux, en tout cas. » admit la lapine d'une petite voix légèrement gênée.

« — Alors oui, je suppose qu'on peut vous considérer comme une héroïne, en effet. Tout individu fort de convictions honorables et qui lutte farouchement pour les défendre, même au péril de sa vie, mérite un tel honneur. »

Il en allait de même pour nombre d'individus anonymes, dans ce cas le moindre soldat luttant pour la sauvegarde de sa patrie le moindre agent investi d'une mission quelconque, même la plus petite peccadille administrative toute personne s'investissant avec passion dans l'élévation de la communauté… Tous ceux qui œuvraient à l'édification d'un monde meilleur et à la protection de la paix et de l'unité, méritaient d'être considérés comme des héros. C'était sans doute la plus belle et la plus simple définition du terme.

Alors que Valkeyrie allait faire part de cette pensée à son interlocuteur, le duo d'urksa fut alpagué par le capitaine Stiryon, qui arriva dans leur direction, juché sur son Seyber orné de plumes et de colifichets. Cette fois-ci la lapine se campa fermement sur ses pattes… Hors de question de se montrer gratuitement impressionnée par l'étrange reptile qui servait de monture au responsable de la garde.

« — Je croyais avoir été clair quant à ces promenades intempestives ! » lâcha Stiryon de sa voix grave, sans même prendre la peine de poser patte à terre. « Les ambassadeurs sont priés de demeurer dans leurs roulottes respectives durant les déplacements, et ce pour leur propre sécurité. »

Fait notable qui irritait systématiquement Valkeyrie lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face au capitaine Stiryon : il ne s'adressait jamais directement à elle, et parlait toujours comme si elle était absente. On aurait cru entendre un dicteur de lois, ou un juge trônant dans sa salle d'audience : il ne s'adressait qu'à ceux qu'il estimait comme ayant l'autorité nécessaire pour lui répondre, comme si la discussion devait suivre le conditionnement de la voie hiérarchique. En l'état, l'attention toute entière du zèbre n'était portée que sur Dairn, et si la lapine avait été invisible, cela serait revenu exactement au même.

Loin de se laisser démonter, Dairn resta insensible au ton impérieux de son supérieur, et se contenta de le saluer à la manière officielle, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien, sans sourciller, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui mentir ouvertement.

« — Dame Constantine ne se sent pas très bien, mon capitaine. J'ai pris la liberté de la conduire jusqu'à la caravane infirmière afin qu'elle puisse prendre un peu de repos dans le calme et la sérénité. »

Stiryon jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Valkeyrie, la considérant pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait abordé le duo. Il jaugea rapidement de l'état manifeste qu'elle présentait… Et fort heureusement, en raison de son épuisement caractéristique et de l'inquiétude qui lui tirait les traits, la lapine n'avait effectivement pas l'air dans son assiette. Le zèbre se contenta donc de pousse un soupir, avant de déclarer :

« — Fort bien, mais qu'elle y reste jusqu'à la prochaine halte, de ce fait. Et je vous veux à votre poste dès que vous l'aurez escorté, lieutenant. Suis-je bien clair ? »

« — Oui, mon capitaine. » répondit clairement Dairn en se dressant au garde à vous.

Sans ajouter le moindre mot ni même prendre la peine de porter à nouveau son regard sur Valkeyrie, Stiryon fit faire volte-face à son Seyber, et regagna l'escadron d'escorte principal du convoi. La lapine le jaugea d'un œil critique, une grimace désapprobatrice au museau. Dairn dû sans mal deviner la nature de ses pensées, car il devança ses paroles en justifiant la conduite du zèbre.

« — Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Il est juste très… »

« — Très con. Oui, je sais. » l'interrompit Valkeyrie d'une voix sèche et rude. « Ça, pour sûr. Je l'avais remarqué. »

« — Ce n'est pas le qualificatif que j'aurais employé… » répondit le lieutenant en étouffant un petit rire.

« — Mais certainement celui auquel vous pensiez. »

« — Non, sincèrement. » lui assura le furet. « Stiryon est un excellent capitaine… Très attaché à l'étiquette, c'est vrai. Mais surtout, c'est un combattant d'exception… Il aurait aimé être au front, à Shadowrift, à cette heure, plutôt que de se retrouvé responsable de l'escorte de notre ambassade. Il se considère comme un guerrier, pas comme un garde du corps. Pas étonnant qu'il soit un sur les nerfs, du coup. Il n'apprécie guère les diplomates… »

A cette dernière assertion, la lapine ne put refreiner un ricanement nerveux.

« — Je ne les aime pas particulièrement non plus. » confia-t-elle sur un ton cynique. « Et il me prend pour l'un d'entre eux, c'est pour ça qu'il me toise de la sorte. C'est assez… cocasse. »

« — Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, et quoique vous en pensiez, vous êtes officiellement ambassadrice d'Otonomah, et donc un membre reconnu du corps diplomatique. L'appréciation que vous faites de la fonction ne change rien à la réalité de votre situation. »

« — Merci de me rappeler à quel point ma position est inconfortable, Dairn… Ça n'aide pas beaucoup, mais au moins je ne risque pas d'oublier. »

« — A votre service. » rétorqua le lieutenant d'une voix taquine, qui fit grimacer Valkeyrie. Elle avait tendu la perche à celle-ci, elle devait bien l'admettre.

Ils étaient presque arrivés en queue de convoi, à présent, et il ne restait plus que trois véhicules, dont deux officiaient en tant que roulottes de transport à bord desquels se trouvaient des membres de l'ambassade. La lapine n'eut donc aucun mal à identifier la caravane de transmission télégraphique, qui se trainait lentement, raccordé par un réseau de câbles tendus et un crochet d'attelage, à la longue remorque servant au transport de la plupart des tentes et du nécessaire de campement.

« — Et vous, lieutenant ? » lança finalement Valkeyrie tandis qu'il contournait le véhicule qui les intéressait afin d'approcher son ouverte latérale. « Pas d'élan héroïque ? Vous n'auriez pas aimé vous battre à Shadowrift plutôt que de jouer les baby-sitters diplomatiques ? »

« — Sélène m'en préserve, non. » concéda le furet sans la moindre hésitation. « A une autre époque, je n'aurais pas demandé mieux. Faire mes preuves, défendre mon pays, les valeurs des urksas, contre nos ennemis jurés… Oui… Mais aujourd'hui, je suis un père avant d'être un soldat. Un père avant tout, d'ailleurs. Ma petite Silf m'attend, à Otonomah… Si je peux éviter au maximum le risque de faire d'elle une orpheline, je le fais sans hésiter, et sans honte. »

« — Vous avez bien raison : il n'y a aucune honte à avoir. » affirma Valkeyrie avec sincérité, tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient aux côtés de l'ouverture de la caravane de transmission. « C'est une attitude très louable… »

Quand bien même aurait-elle voulu penser le contraire, elle n'aurait pu en être capable… Elle-même ne souhaitait-elle pas être au front uniquement pour s'assurer du bien-être et de la sécurité de Ziegelzeig ? Pour jouir de sa présence au quotidien ? Au-delà de la cause urksa, du bienfondé éventuel de ce conflit, du devenir du Kantor, elle savait que d'autres priorités s'imposaient aujourd'hui à elle, et qu'il en irait ainsi même si elle cherchait à se persuader du contraire. Elle ne voulait pas remettre en cause la nécessité de ce qu'ils accomplissaient, ni même l'aspect capital de la mission qui était la sienne… Mais elle ne pouvait se raisonner. Ses sentiments étaient plus forts que tout.

Et de fait, elle comprenait sans mal les motivations du lieutenant Dairn, qui l'observait d'un air un peu gauche, se demandant sans doute si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse preuve d'une quelconque galanterie, comme lui ouvrir la portière et l'aider à se hisser à bord.

« — Merci pour tout, lieutenant. » lâcha finalement la lapine en grimpant sur le marchepied du véhicule. « Je pense que je devrais m'en sortir, maintenant. »

« — Désolé de ne pouvoir faire plus… Mais si je ne suis pas à mon poste dans la minute à venir, je vais en entendre parler pendant des jours. »

« — Je comprends… »

« — Tout ira bien pour vous, là-dedans ? » demanda-t-il à tout hasard en commençant à s'éloigner d'un pas quelque peu traînant. « Je ne serais pas d'une grande aide de toute manière… Il n'y pas vraiment de notice technique. »

« — Je vais essayer de m'en sortir… » le rassura Valkeyrie sur un ton plein d'assurance. « Je ne suis ici que pour bouquiner, d'une certaine façon. Je vais éviter de bidouiller les machines. »

« — Ça m'arrangerait. » admit le lieutenant en tournant les talons. « Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sensée vous trouver à l'infirmerie, à cette heure. »

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre quoique ce soit, il bifurquait de l'autre côté de la caravane, tout en lui adressant un dernier signe de patte. Valkeyrie secoua la tête, sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire, satisfaite d'avoir trouvé un allié sur qui compter dans la situation complexe qui était à présent la sienne.

Sans perdre une seconde supplémentaire, elle grimpa à l'intérieur du véhicule en marche, repoussant la lourde porte en acier qui donnait sur l'intérieur et émit un grincement particulièrement strident en pivotant sur ses gonds rouillés. La lapine laissa le battant se refermer derrière elle, et posa un regard navré et dubitatif sur l'agencement intérieur. Elle n'avait pas fait face à un tel capharnaüm depuis la fois où elle avait découvert le logement insalubre qui servait de lieu de vie à Ziegelzeig, près de sept mois auparavant, après cette débandade chaotique ayant suivi sa première (et dernière) visite au Serpentin.

Tout semblait sens dessus-dessous. Des imprimés encore rattachés aux machineries d'impression dévalaient en cascade sur les surfaces poussiéreuses des tablettes de lecture, elles-mêmes parcourus de câblage emmêlés et de fiches de raccords télégraphiques. Les tableurs et leurs connectiques innombrables occupaient la majeur partie du mur latéral qui faisait face à la lapine, et vomissait un flot incalculable de câbles qui retombait au sol avant de filer dans toutes les directions, que ce soit pour se raccorder à des machineries d'impression secondaires, ou pour se perdre, sans but, sous les tables de codage et les consoles d'émission. Ces-dernières, d'ailleurs, n'avaient visiblement pas servies depuis longtemps, étant donné l'épaisse couche de poussière qui les recouvrait, et se voyait émaillée, çà et là, de traces de pattes et de doigts bien nettes, là où l'officier en charge des transmissions avait manipulé les commandes, pianoté sur les boutons ou activé les manettes. Mais le pire ne se trouvait certainement pas là. Dans le coin droit, occupant l'angle bancal du mur, tressautant au rythme des cahots de la route, se trouvait un meuble de triage, dont les étroits tiroirs étaient pour la plupart entrouverts, laissant apparaître un amoncèlement ignoble de papier cartonné flétri, jauni par le temps, au milieu de fiches récapitulatives plus récentes, qui semblaient briller d'un éclat méticuleux au milieu des vétustes antiquités qui les entouraient. Les récépissés, mémos, brouillons, récapitulatifs et copies carbone se mélangeaient gaiement aux feuillets d'émission officiels… Rien n'était classé, rangé, ni même répertorié. Des réceptions récentes côtoyaient des comptes rendus déposés ici il y avait de cela plusieurs années, voire peut être décennies… L'ensemble ressemblait à un bazar inconcevable, et une bonne partie de la paperasse s'était déversée au sol, en un tas inquiétant de feuilles volages, qui glissaient d'un bord à l'autre du parquet boisé, selon les inclinaisons capricieuses de la route. Visiblement, on n'avait pas mis à disposition de l'ambassade le matériel le plus au point techniquement, ni même de la première fraicheur… Mais ça n'avait rien de vraiment étonnant. Ce type de caravane de transmission mobile était devenu inutile depuis que les relais télégraphiques permanents s'étaient démultipliés dans les quartiers de la capitale, et même dans toutes les villes et villages du Kantor. Encore plus à présent, alors qu'avec la mise à disposition publique du réseau d'électricité d'étherite, s'annonçait les prémices d'incroyables innovations en termes de télécommunication… De fait, le matériel du Cénacle n'avait pas vraiment été renouvelé depuis longtemps, et l'ambassade se retrouvait donc à devoir composer avec ce vieux chariot, sa technologie dépassée, et son sens très personnel (et contreproductif) de l'ordre, du rangement et de la classification.

Si Valkeyrie avait caressé l'espoir de trouver la moindre piste ici, elle devrait à présent accepter le fait qu'elle aurait très certainement beaucoup de mal à mettre la patte dessus, et qu'elle devrait très certainement parcourir l'intégralité des feuillets qui lui faisait face, dans l'espoir de tomber sur un élément compromettant oublié, pour peu que celui-ci existât.

« — Je vais passer quelques journées passionnantes, à n'en pas douter. » chantonna-t-elle d'un ton faussement enthousiaste, avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers l'angle droit de la pièce, tout en veillant à ne pas piétiner les papiers qui s'aventuraient sous ses pattes. « Au moins, ça m'occupera. »

Elle poussa un dernier soupir, avant de se laisser choir au sol et de s'asseoir en tailleur devant la pile de feuillets s'étant déversée au sol. Elle attrapa une première liasse de papiers, l'ordonna du mieux qu'elle put en une pile à peu près stable à ses côtés, et commença à les parcourir, les uns après les autres.

* * *

La vie des agents télégraphiques devait être passionnante, c'était certain. Valkeyrie avait commencé à trier les fiches en plusieurs « relais » de conversations se tenant entre plusieurs responsables en communications, impliquant parfois jusqu'à huit techniciens différents. Elle en avait appris beaucoup sur le quotidien exaltant de certains d'entre eux. Comment la petite Molly avait finalement percé sa première dent de quelle manière il fallait s'y prendre pour persuader une urksa tenant de l'antilope à passer le cap et à accepter de coucher quel était le meilleur dosage de cacao pour réussir le cake marbré de mère-grand et tout un tas d'autres informations plus ou moins croustillantes (et très souvent grivoises) qui témoignaient sans mal qu'en définitive, responsable des communications télégraphiques devait être un métier beaucoup plus amusant que ce qu'il pouvait laisser paraître à première vue.

En dehors de ça, elle parcourait énormément de rapports de mission, la plupart économiques, listant les dépenses budgétaires de telle ou telle mission diplomatique, relatant divers faits plus ou moins pertinents ou intéressants (et en ce sens, Valkeyrie fut surprise de voir qu'on communiquait des éléments vraiment ridicules à l'Etat-Major, parfois… Le contenu de l'assiette d'un dignitaire étranger, par exemple, ou si tel responsable diplomatique avait souri ou pas à une quelconque remarque ou trait d'humour).

D'un point de vu général, tous ces éléments étaient sans intérêt à ses yeux, mais il lui était nécessaire de les parcourir, chacun dans leur intégralité, et avec une minutie particulière, pour vérifier qu'aucun message subsidiaire ne pouvait filtrer, accompagnant innocemment des faits moins importants, noyé dans la masse d'informations banales…

Tout élément à même d'éveiller une quelconque suspicion, pour une raison ou une autre, était immédiatement mis de côté… Mais la pile de ces relevés éventuellement intéressants demeurait bien maigre. Elle ne savait pas exactement depuis combien d'heures elle avait commencé à compulser la paperasse du relai télégraphique de l'ambassade, mais pour le moment, elle n'avait mis la patte que sur six fiches présentant des éléments éventuellement douteux, ou faisait tout du moins référence à l'Empire de Krivolt, de près ou de loin. Mais elle avait eu beau les lire et les relire sous tous les angles, elle peinait à se persuader que ces quelques trouvailles puissent l'aider à avancer dans son enquête. Néanmoins, elle les conservait précautionneusement à part. En revanche, le tas de feuillets inutiles, quant à lui, était d'ores et déjà des plus massifs, et quitte à lier l'utile à l'agréable, Valkeyrie s'était mise en tête de classifier ce bazar documentaire sans nom… Un travail de longue haleine, étant donné qu'il semblait n'avoir jamais été vraiment commencé par qui que ce soit, et ce depuis la première mise en circulation de cette caravane de communication. La lapine avait même trouvé des télégraphes remontant aux évènements ayant précipité la guerre contre les minotaures du Rift… Et cela remontait à plus de onze ans, maintenant.

Toute prise dans son travail de recherche et de classification, Valkeyrie n'avait pas vu les heures passer et défiler, et ne s'était pas préoccupée de la perte progressive de luminosité dont elle souffrait, pas plus que du ralentissement progressif du véhicule, ni du fait qu'il se trouvait à présent à l'arrêt depuis plus d'une heure. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle en avait pris note et se doutait que la nuit devait être tombée, que le convoi avait fait halte afin de monter le camp… Mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas réellement. Elle avait finalement trouvé un moyen de focaliser son attention sur une activité qui lui semblait un brin utile, et lui permettait de ne pas ressentir encore et toujours les affres inexplicables de cette angoisse latente, et la morosité de son quotidien, depuis qu'elle avait quitté Otonomah… et Ziegelzeig. Parfois, il lui arrivait pendant quelques minutes de laisser son esprit errer au-delà de l'activité rébarbative qu'elle pratiquait, et à se perdre dans ses pensées profondes, à les laisser lui remémorer des moments de bonheur, de délicatesse, de douceur et de plaisir… Qui tous impliquaient son renard. Et d'un coup d'un seul, elle revenait subitement à elle, et se voyait contrainte de revérifier son tri, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun élément pertinent ne lui avait échappé, tandis qu'elle s'était momentanément (et délibérément) perdue dans ses rêveries intimes.

Il fallut d'ailleurs plusieurs coups fermes à la porte, suivant une première série plus discrète demeurée sans réponse, pour qu'elle redresse finalement la tête, ressentant immédiatement la raideur endolorie de son cou. Grimaçante, elle se releva, tout en étirant ses bras et ses épaules, avant de se traîner d'un pas lent en direction de l'ouverture, et d'en relever le loquet, qu'elle avait inconsciemment abaissé après avoir fait son entrée dans la caravane, en début d'après-midi, s'isolant ainsi du reste de l'ambassade (et elle devait inconsciemment l'admettre, cet isolement lui avait été salutaire).

Face à elle, en contrebas, une pile de dossiers instable entre les pattes, se tenait Spalmax. Il la regardait d'un air fatigué, mais affichait néanmoins un sourire sympathique, quoiqu'un peu contrit… Non pas qu'il semblât lui reprocher quoique ce soit. Il donnait plutôt l'air de se sentir gêné de lui rendre ainsi visite, alors qu'il l'avait plus d'une fois malmenée au cours des derniers jours, sans réellement vouloir se montrer ouvertement désagréable vis-à-vis d'elle, évidemment… Mais c'était un fait indéniable, dont il semblait avoir lui-même pris conscience.

« — Hum… Bonsoir, Val'. » marmonna-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

« — Bonsoir. » répondit la principale intéressée sur un ton bien plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Le chat grimaça légèrement à l'audition de cette réponse des plus froides, et baissa piteusement la tête, avant de poursuivre.

« — Je… Je peux entrer ? »

« — Ce n'est pas chez moi, que je sache… Tu es libre d'aller et venir ou bon te semble, au sein du convoi. Je me trompe ? »

Elle avait envie de se gifler, à se montrer ainsi agressive à l'égard de son ami, mais elle ne pouvait se contenir. Elle se sentait épuisée, démoralisée, et percevait à présent le contrecoup d'une après-midi entière passée à se pencher sur des fiches inutiles et dénuées d'intérêt… L'ensemble de ces facteurs commençaient à lui donner la migraine, et elle se sentait un brin nauséeuse. De plus, elle ne parvenait à se substituer au fait que Spalmax n'avait pas été d'un très grand soutien, ces derniers jours, quand bien même il semblait avoir ouvert les yeux sur les irrégularités étranges qui émaillaient leur mission diplomatique.

Elle détourna les yeux pour ne pas croiser l'expression blessée que Spalmax lui adressa, et s'écarta de l'ouverture afin de lui libérer le passage. Tandis que le chat s'engouffrait à l'intérieur du véhicule, Valkeyrie perçut quelque chose d'étrange, qui la glaça d'effroi, sans qu'elle comprenne réellement pourquoi. Un garde sénatorial tenant du tigre remontait le long de la caravane au moment où Spalmax y faisait son entrée, et la lapine capta le regard biaisé qu'il lui lança. Elle y lut une sorte de défiance agressive, qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais fut suffisante pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Aussitôt qu'il eut remarqué qu'elle avait saisi l'air mauvais qu'il lui adressait, le tigre détourna les yeux et poursuivit sa route, l'air de rien. Valkeyrie resta interdite pendant une poignée de secondes, penchée par-dessus l'ouverture de la porte, suivant le garde des yeux, tandis qu'il continuait à s'avancer en direction des feux de camp qui brûlaient un peu plus loin, en vue de rejoindre les autres soldats qui se restauraient… Venait-elle d'imaginer ce qui venait de se passer ? Ou bien son esprit tendu et angoissé lui jouait-il des tours et la poussait à voir le mal partout ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, mais elle ne parvenait à calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Légèrement effrayée, elle porta une patte tremblante à sa poitrine, mais ce fut Spalmax qui la ramena finalement à la réalité.

« — Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il d'un air intrigué. « On dirait que tu as vu un revenant. »

La lapine secoua la tête, et se contenta de rabattre la porte derrière elle. Instinctivement, elle rabaissa le loquet, comme si cette mesure de sécurité lui semblait tout à coup primordiale.

« — Il y a un souci ? » relança Spalmax, inquiet de la voir si préoccupée.

« — Non… Non, rien de grave. » répondit-elle sur un ton distrait. « Je suis juste exténuée. »

« — Ça n'a rien d'étonnant. » statua le chat en jetant un regard dubitatif à l'état globalement miséreux de l'intérieur du véhicule de transmission télégraphique. « Passer toute ton après-midi dans cet endroit poussiéreux et inconfortable, à compulser ces fiches rébarbatives… »

« — Tu savais ce que je faisais ? » questionna la lapine d'un air surpris.

Après tout, elle n'avait mis personne au courant, à l'exception de Dairn… Et pourtant Spalmax avait su exactement où la trouver. Elle craignait que le mot ne se soit déjà répandu au sein de l'ambassade, à propos de ses activités secrètes personnelles. La lapine avala à sec : elle ne voulait pas que ceux sur lesquels elle enquêtait ne soit informé trop tôt des suspicions qui pouvaient être les siennes.

« — Ce n'était pas difficile de le déduire… Tu t'es confiée à moi, je te le rappelle. En me référant à la logique la plus simple, je me doutais que je te trouverais ici. »

« — Tu dois trouver ça ridicule, j'imagine. » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix dépitée tout en détournant les yeux.

« — De prime abord, c'est le sentiment que j'ai eu, je l'avoue… » admit-il en s'adossant à la console de transmission principale, sur laquelle il avait déposé sa pile de dossier en entrant. « Mais j'ai eu tort, et je te renouvèle mes excuses. »

Valkeyrie œuvra à réprimer le léger sourire de soulagement qui gagna son museau, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle poussa un soupir en secouant la tête, sentant ses longues oreilles frotter dans le creux de son dos… Depuis combien de temps pendaient-elles comme ça, lui donnant cet air particulièrement abattu ? Nul doute que cela faisait plusieurs jours, au moins…

« — Inutile de t'excuser… L'important maintenant, c'est de faire le point sur cette affaire. »

« — Je ne risque pas de t'apprendre grand-chose pour faire avancer ton enquête, je le crains. » concéda Spalmax d'un air déçu en croisant les bras sur son torse.

D'un mouvement leste de la patte, il désigna la pile de dossiers bruns qu'il avait apporté avec lui et déposé à ses côtés. Valkeyrie y lança un regard piqué par la curiosité avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur.

« — Mais si tu veux vérifier les antécédents, les relations et les missions diplomatiques antérieures des membres de l'ambassade, je t'ai rapporté les dossiers de compétences de chacun d'entre eux. Je les ai moi-même assemblés au moment de la composition de notre équipe de négociation, mais je ne les connais pas dans le détail… Et pour être honnête, je n'ai pas toujours effectué une vérification par le fond. De fait, tu trouveras peut être des rapports éventuels de certains d'entre eux avec Krivolt, datant de l'époque où nous échangions encore avec l'Empire… Ça ne t'apprendra peut-être pas grand-chose, mais c'est un début. »

« — Super ! » répondit Valkeyrie avec enthousiasme avant de se diriger vers les dossiers pour soulever le rabat du premier d'entre eux. « Ça me sera bien utile. Je les consulterai toute à l'heure ! »

Et d'un mouvement aussi fluide que rapide, elle s'empara de la pile toute entière, avant de l'amener jusqu'au petit coin qu'elle s'était aménagé dans l'angle de la pièce, où trônaient les différents tas de feuillets classés qu'elle avait précédemment consulté. Elle la déposa alors à terre, avant de s'installer en tailleur à ses côtés, et de reprendre ses manipulations sur les liasses de papiers qui jonchaient le sol. Spalmax l'observa d'un œil à la fois confus et inquiet, avant de se rapprocher d'elle.

« — Tu ne veux pas venir manger un petit quelque chose ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix concernée. « Tu as passé une grande partie de la journée là-dessus, tu vas finir par te rendre malade. »

« — Il reste de la cire sur ma bougie ! » rétorqua Valkeyrie d'un air guilleret, mais néanmoins fatigué, tout en faisant un petit signe de la patte en direction du candélabre qu'elle avait allumé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et qui prodiguait une faible lueur jaunâtre à l'intérieur de la caravane. « Tant que j'y vois clair, je continue… Si ça se trouve, je suis à deux doigts de trouver ce que je cherche… Je n'ai pas envie de laisser passer ma chance. »

« — Je comprends que ce soit important… » argua Spalmax en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. « Mais je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, et sonda le regard qu'il lui adressait. Il semblait sincèrement concerné par son sort, et son expression démontrait clairement qu'il n'exagérait pas ses paroles. Bien au contraire.

« — Et moi, c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. » répondit Valkeyrie en posant sa patte sur celle de son ami. Ce-dernier ne put contenir le léger sourire qui le gagna à ce contact, et se détendit un peu.

« — Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi… » murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

« — Parce que tu es responsable de notre ambassade, et qu'à mes yeux, peu importe la ou les personnes qui sont en train de manigancer dans notre dos, ou les raisons qui les motivent… Ces individus manœuvrent à l'encontre de notre mission, et donc par conséquent, à _ton_ encontre. »

Elle hésita un instant à poursuivre sur sa lancée. Ces seules paroles avaient suffi à mettre Spalmax particulièrement mal à l'aise. Visiblement, il partageait son point de vue sur la question les réflexions et déductions qu'il avait pu en tirer faisaient écho aux angoisses de Valkeyrie sur ce point précis.

« — Il ne faut pas que tu perdes pied, d'accord ? » lâcha finalement la lapine, espérant que cette question ouverte ne passerait pas pour un avertissement angoissé.

Fort heureusement, Spalmax ne sembla pas le prendre ainsi, puisqu'il acquiesça d'un air entendu, prenant une expression plus convaincue.

« — Je vais faire de mon mieux. » répondit-il. « Et je serai prudent. »

Valkeyrie se contenta de lui sourire, satisfaite de son accord tacite sur le sujet.

« — Il vaudrait mieux. Dandra ne me pardonnerait pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose… »

« — Elle ne me pardonnerait pas à moi non plus, je le crains… » grommela-t-il sur un ton plus gêné, tout en baissant les yeux.

Valkeyrie comprit immédiatement que quelque chose le préoccupait.

« — Il y a un problème avec Dandra ? » questionna-t-elle sans détour.

Spalmax haussa les épaules, ne sachant visiblement pas comment aborder le sujet, mais comme il ne cherchait visiblement pas à l'élude, la lapine lui laissa tout le temps qu'il lui fallait afin de trouver ses mots.

« — Je… Je n'aime pas ça… » commença-t-il avec maladresse. « Tout ça, ces… Ces cachoteries. J'ai l'impression de la trahir, en la tenant ainsi à l'écart. Et je sais bien qu'elle… Qu'elle le ressent d'une certaine manière. Elle m'en veut. Elle est distante. Plus froide qu'à l'habituelle, et plus cassante aussi… Et la concernant, c'est dire, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Accréditant parfaitement la véracité de cette question rhétorique, la lapine se contenta d'acquiescer, préférant laisser libre cours à la parole de son ami.

« — Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente mise à l'écart. Et c'est déjà délicat, parce qu'elle se sent déjà indubitablement à l'écart dans son rôle d'ambassadrice… »

« — Alors nous devons la tenir au courant. Elle a été dans la rébellion, Spalmax… Son intuition en la matière pourrait nous être précieuse. »

« — Mais tu la connais ! » répliqua le chat en secouant la tête. « Elle va mettre le convoi sens dessus-dessous… Elle va se mettre à mener des interrogatoires musclés à coups de murènes. Bonjour la discrétion. »

Amusée malgré elle par les propos angoissés (mais quelque peu justifiés) de Spalmax, Valkeyrie secoua la tête avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

« — A en juger aux regards qu'on me lance, je ne pense pas être des plus discrètes moi-même, c'est à craindre… »

« — Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

La lapine hésita quelques secondes à se confier à son interlocuteur vis-à-vis de l'impression étrange que lui avait faite le regard que ce tigre de la garde avait posé sur elle quelques instants auparavant, mais préféra garder cette expérience sous silence… Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une alarmiste angoissée, alors que Spalmax s'ouvrait à elle, ayant lui-même besoin de trouver auprès d'elle une certaine forme de stabilité dans le marasme étrange et complexe qu'il traversait.

« — Rien. » répondit-elle en remuant le museau. « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Et quant à Dandra… Elle saura se contenir, j'en suis certaine, si nous lui expliquons posément la situation. Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle ne mérite pas d'être laissée ainsi à l'écart. Il faut que nous nous serrions les coudes. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'Eyol nous a toutes les deux choisies pour cette mission particulière. Elle nous faisait confiance pour t'épauler efficacement… Parce qu'elle savait que tu pourrais te fier à nous. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« — C'est sans doute le cas, en effet… » répondit sobrement le chat en opinant du chef. « Demain, nous ferons halte dans le dernier hameau qui fait le contournement de Damarcis… Un village du nom de Telrim, je crois. Nous pourrons nous mettre à l'écart et faire le point avec Dandra sereinement, sans courir le risque d'être interrompus… Ou entendus. »

« — Très bien. » acquiesça la lapine d'un air entendu. « Nous ferons comme ça, alors. »

Spalmax confirma la décision d'un rapide mouvement du menton, avant de s'installer au sol aux côtés de Valkeyrie.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda cette-dernière, visiblement intriguée.

« — Je te file un coup de main pour éplucher cette vieille paperasse. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu sois la seule à t'amuser, pas vrai ? »

Et sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre, le chat se saisit d'une masse impressionnante de feuillets, et les disposa à côté de lui, avant de se plonger d'un air concentré sur le contenu dénué d'intérêt de la première fiche qui s'offrit à lui. Valkeyrie le regarda faire, pendant quelques secondes, heureuse de se voir soutenue, et de pouvoir jouir un peu plus longtemps de la présence de son ami…

Elle se sentait un peu moins seule.

* * *

Un tremblement brutal tira Valkeyrie de son sommeil. Elle se redressa d'un bond, tout en grimaçant. Son dos était raide et endolori, et un filet de bave épais s'écoulait depuis la commissure de ses lèvres, inondant le pelage de son menton. Elle se débarbouilla d'un mouvement rapide, et se redressa précautionneusement, afin de ne pas renverser les piles de fiches qui se dressaient fièrement tout autour d'elle… En dépit de l'avis de Spalmax sur la question, elle avait passé la nuit dans la caravane de transmission, compulsant les feuillets jusqu'aux heures les plus obscures de la nuit, bien après que le Grand Ordonnateur ait finalement quitté sa compagnie pour s'en retourner auprès de Dandra, qui devait très certainement se demander où son fiancé était passé.

La lapine s'étira en baillant. Le sol du véhicule, tout en lambris boisées, n'étais pas forcément plus inconfortable que le duvet ridiculement fin qui lui servait habituellement de couche… Et au moins, elle n'avait pas trop souffert du froid invasif que lui infligeait le vent incessant qui balayait les steppes Glamdremites. D'un mouvement gracile, Valkeyrie jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière le minuscule panneau de bois qui servait de volet occultant à l'unique fenêtre s'ouvrant sur l'extérieur. Visiblement, le soleil s'était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et la procession était d'ores et déjà en marche. Un accroc particulièrement marqué de la roue avait dû secouer la structure de la caravane, la tirant d'un sommeil léger.

Elle jaugea d'un air biaisé l'amoncèlement de feuillets qui se dressait devant elle. Jusqu'au cœur de la nuit, elle les avait compulsés avec frénésie, refusant de lâcher l'affaire, alors même que ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules et que sa tête dodelinait dangereusement vers l'avant… Finalement, elle avait dû succomber au sommeil, et fort heureusement, elle ne s'était pas effondrée sur les piles classifiées qui l'entouraient. En dépit de ses efforts constants et incessants, elle n'était certainement pas même venue à bout du tiers de l'ensemble de la paperasse qui se trouvait toujours face à elle… Elle poussa un soupir consterné, et se demanda si elle aurait le courage de s'y remettre immédiatement. Mais son corps pris le pas sur son esprit défaitiste, et elle se réinstalla immédiatement à sa place, ignorant les courbatures lancinantes qui lui ravageaient les membres, afin de reprendre son ennuyeux et rébarbatif travail de classement.

Malgré son insistance, elle n'avait relevé que deux nouveaux documents un tant soit peu pertinents par rapport à l'affaire qui la préoccupait… Et encore, ce n'était qu'un rapport des plus flous, que rien ne venait concrètement corroborer. L'un évoquait des retours d'observateurs quant à des mouvements suspects à la frontière tripartites entre le Kantor, Glamdrem et Krivolt, juste au nord de Surkam, l'autre faisait référence à une annulation de bon de commande pour des tonneaux de vin musqué en provenance de Meredith, une ville côtière de l'Empire, à des centaines de lieux d'ici. En être réduite à mettre de côté des documents d'une si piètre importance, lui rappelait sans cesse à quel point la tâche qu'elle s'imposait semblait vaine et futile.

Mais elle poursuivit ses efforts, en dépit de ses doutes, de son inconfort et de sa fatigue, pendant plus d'une heure encore, avant de se figer, une copie carbone entre les pattes. Ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'elle craignait de froisser le document, mais elle ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Ce n'était pas concrètement un élément incriminent, ni même d'une nature très précise, mais il s'agissait très certainement du feuillet le plus étrange et suspect qu'elle avait pu découvrir depuis le début de son entreprise. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une copie automatique générée par l'une des machines de retransmission télégraphique, qui avait été chiffonnée et jetée dans un coin, avant qu'un esprit consciencieux ne la redéploye et ne l'ajoute au sein du marasme chaotique de ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme « l'archivage ».

Le document ne portait pas de titre, et n'était malheureusement pas adressé à une personne particulière, mais visiblement à un groupe industriel dont Valkeyrie ignorait la dénomination, et qui était ici abrégée en _BR_. Premier fait étrange : pour quelle raison un tel document se trouvait-il dans l'archivage de retransmission d'un véhicule de communication destiné à l'ambassade ? Plus encore, la date d'émission était très curieuse : trois jours auparavant, soit au moment du départ du convoi… La même nuit, Valkeyrie avait perçu cette conversation étrange, qui était à l'origine de cette enquête exténuante. Elle tenait entre ses pattes l'un des documents les plus récents sur lesquels elle avait posé les yeux jusqu'alors… Un papier qui avait été télégraphié le jour du départ, probablement dans le relai de Fort-de-Vagne, ou bien celui de Brisevaive. Pour le contenu, il s'agissait d'une liste de fournitures, mais sa nature était aussi curieuse qu'inquiétante, puisqu'il était question d'une quantité impressionnante d'armes en tous genres, principalement des épées, des lances et des mousquets, mais également de produits dont elle ne connaissait pas l'appellation, mais qui semblaient clairement de nature chimique, si elle en jugeait par leur dénomination : « _Balzadium rafiné_ » « _Souffrenelle d'étherite_ » « _Combustio Amenocis 23_ » « _Veltinofrène T4_ »… La fin du listage comprenait nombre d'éléments pharmaceutiques, et d'outils de première nécessité. Le tout devait être expédié au « _relai 15_ », dans les entrepôts de stockage de Drefon, en périphérie même d'Otonomah. Valkeyrie s'y était rendue quelques mois plus tôt en compagnie de Ziegelzeig pour récupérer une caisse de pièces de rechanges pour les prothèses de ce-dernier, que Gormekh leur avait fait parvenir depuis Surkam. Le renard lui avait alors appris que ces lieux de transit étaient connus pour être de parfaites couvertures pour la contrebande, et que de nombreux employés qui y œuvraient touchaient des bakchichs massifs pour faire passer discrètement des colis douteux parmi des commandes plus vastes… Ce n'était peut-être rien, songea Valkeyrie en parcourant une nouvelle fois des yeux le document qu'elle avait entre les pattes. Sans doute un simple hasard, un concours de circonstance malheureux… Mais son intuition lui hurlait qu'elle touchait quelque chose du doigt. Quelque chose de brûlant, de malveillant, de dangereux.

Elle se redressa, le souffle court, et se dirigea d'un pas claudiquant et maladroit en direction de la sortie du véhicule. D'un geste tremblant, elle releva le loquet, et fit basculer la porte sur ses gonds, avant de pousser un hurlement horrifié. Face à elle, massif et dressé haut sur ses pattes, engoncé dans son armure ouvragé de garde sénatorial, se tenait l'urksa tenant du tigre dont elle avait capté le regard étrange, la veille au soir. Il la contemplait de toute sa hauteur… Elle avait beau se tenir sur le sommet du marchepied, il la dépassait bien d'une demi-tête, et la recouvrait de son ombre opaque.

« — Il… Il vous faut quelque chose, soldat ? » questionna Valkeyrie en essayant de dissimuler son trouble, qu'elle jugeait encore comme irraisonné. Après tout, ce soldat n'avait rien fait d'autre que lui adresser un regard qu'elle avait perçu comme malveillant, mais c'était peut être le fruit de son imagination enfiévrée, rendue d'autant plus sensible par la fatigue et le stress.

« — Oui. » répondit sobrement le tigre d'une voix sombre et glaciale, avant de faire un mouvement d'approche, auquel Valkeyrie répondit en tressaillant, et en reculant d'un pas, tout en portant instinctivement sa patte à sa ceinture en vue de se saisir du manche de son fleuret… Pour faire l'amer constat de son absence. Elle l'avait laissé, depuis la veille, sous la banquette de la roulotte de transport qu'elle occupait habituellement.

C'était peut-être son imagination débridée qui la travaillait en cet instant, mais elle avait le sentiment instinctif que cet urksa lui voulait du mal, bien qu'il n'ait encore témoigné aucune agressivité quelconque à son égard… Mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait presque ressentir d'une façon charnelle un héritage séculaire de ses instincts animaliers… Ceux d'une proie prise en chasse par un prédateur, et dont les sens paniqués lui hurlent de fuir et de trouver un refuge où il ne pourra pas l'attraper. _Fuis, fuis de toutes tes forces, ou tu finiras lacérée et dévorée_.

« — Si vous pouviez juste vous pousser, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda poliment le tigre, sur ce même ton grave, qui était tout simplement le sien.

Toujours prostrée dans son état d'hébétude terrifié, transpirant littéralement d'angoisse, Valkeyrie resta interdite, les bras ballants, la bouche entrouverte, les dents serrés et les pupilles exorbitées.

« — Qu… Quoi ? » bredouilla-t-elle. Sa voix lui semblait venir d'un autre monde, tant elle était faible et fragile.

« — Vous pousser ? » répéta le tigre sans velléité. « J'ai besoin d'accéder aux consoles de transmission. Nous sommes arrivés à Telrim, et ils ont un relai télégraphique. Je voudrais en profiter pour me brancher à leur ligne afin de voir si nous n'avons pas de messages en attente. »

Valkeyrie tressaillit à l'audition de ces propos. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi ridicule de sa vie. Cet urksa était en fait le soldat en charge des communications officielles auprès de l'Etat-Major… Et c'était certainement pour cette raison qu'il lui avait lancé ce regard noir, la veille au soir. Il n'avait pas dû apprécier qu'un membre de l'ambassade passe toute sa journée à fouiner dans la caravane dont il avait la charge. La lapine aurait pu éclater de rire, si elle n'avait pas été à ce point gênée. Elle pouvait littéralement sentir l'intégralité des nerfs de son corps se relâcher. Pour un peu, elle se serait évanouie sous le coup de l'émotion.

« — Ou… Oui… Tout de suite… » bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix nerveuse en s'écartant du passage.

Le tigre pénétra à l'intérieur du véhicule, qui s'inclina en grinçant sous son poids. L'urksa jeta un regard circulaire à l'intérieur de la pièce, comme pour s'assurer que Valkeyrie n'avait pas porté atteinte à l'intégrité du matériel de communication. Il s'arrêta un instant sur les piles de feuillets qui s'amoncelaient dans l'angle de la pièce, secoua la tête, avant de reporter son attention vers Valkeyrie qu'il jaugea avec incrédulité et circonspection.

« — Je… Je ne trouvais rien à faire pour m'occuper, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais peut être mettre un peu d'ordre dans la paperasse… » répondit la lapine d'un ton faussement enjoué à l'interrogation muette que lui adressait le tigre.

Celui-ci poussa un ricanement amusé, avant de détourner le regard pour s'avancer vers les consoles de transmission.

« — Il y a des moyens plus plaisants de perdre son temps, vous savez. » ironisa-t-il tout en partant à la recherche d'un cordon de raccordement.

« — J'imagine… » répondit Valkeyrie d'une voix rieuse, tout en glissant discrètement la copie carbone sur laquelle elle venait de mettre la patte dans la poche arrière de son jeans. « Je… Je vais vous laisser tranquille, du coup. »

Le tigre redressa la tête dans sa direction, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le véhicule. Il haussa les épaules, et lâcha d'une voix amicale :

« — Après tout le temps que vous avez passé ici, vous n'avez pas envie de voir comment ça marche ? »

La lapine se figea dans sa position, incertaine. Elle n'avait aucune raison de se défier de ce soldat, après tout, mais l'angoisse latente du quiproquo violent qu'elle venait de subir ne l'avait pas encore quitté, et elle n'était pas certaine que passer d'avantage de temps en sa compagnie serait la meilleure chose à faire pour l'aider à se calmer les nerfs. Néanmoins, se défiler maintenant et refuser sa proposition serait revenu à témoigner d'un comportement plutôt étrange, et elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Aussi, se tourna-t-elle vers lui en souriant.

« — Eh bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas… »

« — Il n'y en a que pour quelques minutes, et au moins vous pourrez immédiatement classer ces nouveaux messages, si cela vous amuse tant. »

Elle ne ressentait absolument plus la moindre défiance à l'égard du tigre, à présent. Ses nerfs en effervescence semblaient s'être calmés et être devenus plus raisonnable. Elle l'observa poser les connectiques de raccordement aux différentes consoles de transmission, puis il l'invita à quitter la caravane, afin de tirer la connectique principale jusqu'au relai fixe du village de Telrim.

Le hameau était désert, et aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Les seuls sons qui l'animaient provenaient du convoi urksa, et de la plainte continuelle du vent qui balayait les misérables structures en bois émaillant les bordures de la route sablonneuse sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Une taverne brinquebalante jouxtait le poste de relai télégraphique, mais ses fenêtres aux carreaux brisés, ternis par le sable et la poussière, étaient barrées de planches de bois pourris, signe distinctif que cette bâtisse avait été abandonnée depuis un certain temps maintenant… Ainsi en allait-il probablement de l'intégralité du village de Telrim. Une vraie ville fantôme.

« — Vous ne trouvez pas ça déprimant et un peu étrange ? » questionna Valkeyrie, comme pour meubler ce silence qui la mettait mal à l'aise et la déprimait quelque peu. « Depuis que nous avons quitté Fort-de-Vagne, c'est à peine si nous avons croisé une dizaine d'humains, tout au long de la route. »

« — Vous dormiez, lorsque nous avons traversé Ceprusain et Brisevaive, ou quoi ? Ça grouillait littéralement, là-bas. Moi, personnellement, les humains, moins j'en vois, mieux je me porte. »

La lapine se pinça les lèvres. Elle aurait pu lui répondre qu'effectivement, elle dormait… Mais elle se sentait toujours si ridicule, par rapport à la situation qu'elle venait de vivre, qu'elle ne voulait pas ajouter d'avantage à son auto-humiliation. Elle en avait déjà fait assez sur ce point précis, à son goût.

Le tigre força la porte du relai d'un bon coup d'épaule, et le bois moisi qui la composait céda sans mal. L'urksa se figea néanmoins sur le pas de la porte poussiéreuse, après avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil à l'intérieur, et émit un léger soupir, avant de tourner la tête en direction de Valkeyrie.

« — Bon… Restez-là, je vous prie, dame Constantine… La mort règne, là-dedans. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, il pénétra à l'intérieur, et se dirigea d'un pas précautionneux vers une arrière salle, où il savait sans doute qu'il trouverait ce dont il avait besoin pour se connecter au réseau télégraphique. Valkeyrie se doutait qu'elle aurait dû écouter les recommandations de son accompagnateur, mais ne put refreiner l'élan de curiosité qui la gagna bien malgré elle, et se pencha vers l'avant afin de passer sa tête par l'ouverture de la porte en vue de regarder ce qui se trouvait au-dedans. La vision qui la frappa la glaça d'horreur, et lui fit immédiatement regretter son geste… Une famille se trouvait assis autour d'une large table centrale… Quatre enfants se contorsionnaient, ligotés à leurs chaises par d'épaisses cordes de fibres, leurs visages tordus en des expressions horrifiés, traduisant une douleur effroyable, tandis qu'ils trépassaient en se débattant pour obtenir un dernier soubresaut d'air, ou pour se défaire des liens serrés à l'extrême qui les maintenaient immobiles. Figés dans cette position par le stade ultime de la Malepierre, qui avait ravagé leurs corps au point de les transformer en ignobles pastiches d'humanité, ils contemplaient de leurs yeux fixes raidis par la mort, le cadavre en décomposition de leur mère, installée en bout de table… Pour sa part, ce n'était pas la maladie qui l'avait prise, mais le tranchant glaçant d'un couteau de cuisine, dont elle s'était servie pour s'ouvrir les veines. La tête penchée en avant, les filaments cendreux de ses cheveux semblables à de la paille, dissimulant l'expression torturée de son visage, elle pourrissait lentement sur place… A l'aspect desséché et grêle de son cadavre, elle devait présider à ce dîner macabre depuis plusieurs mois, déjà. Et personne n'était venu. Personne pour ouvrir cette porte. Personne pour offrir à ces innocentes victimes l'ultime respect qui leur était dû… Qu'était donc cette terre ? Que restait-il encore de Glamdrem ?

Horrifiée, répugnée, profondément affectée, Valkeyrie regagna le réconfort relatif de la rue, laissant son regard glisser le long des parois flétries des bâtiments abandonnés qui… La mort régnait tout autour d'eux, qu'elle ait saisi ses victimes par la maladie, ou encore par le désespoir. Elle avait poussé les survivants à la fuite, et il ne demeurait rien en ces lieux, si ce n'était la désolation profonde et mortifère d'un charnier à peine dissimulé.

Elle n'aurait pu estimer combien de temps elle resta ainsi, immobile et prostrée, et ce fut la voix du tigre de la garde qui la ramena à la réalité, tandis qu'il passait à côté d'elle et la jaugeait d'un œil tout à la fois dur et critique.

« — Bien sûr, il a fallu que vous alliez regarder, n'est-ce pas ? »

« — Je… Je suis désolée… » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix piteuse et desséchée. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment à lui qu'elle s'excusait. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers la famille ignoblement massacrée par le mal, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de cette porte, sur laquelle elle n'osait d'ailleurs même plus poser les yeux.

Plus instinctivement qu'autre chose, elle emboîta le pas du tigre, et le suivit jusque dans la caravane de transmission télégraphique.

« — Pou… Pourquoi les enfants étaient-ils… ligotés ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix émue. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi parmi toutes les questions qui l'avaient assaillie face à ce piteux spectacle, c'était celle-ci qui s'imposait à elle, de prime abord.

« — Hum… » marmonna le tigre en vérifiant la connectique et en calibrant le signal. Visiblement, la question le gênait un peu, puisqu'il répondit avec plus d'hésitations qu'à l'accoutumée. « Dans les derniers stades de la Malepierre… Les victimes perdent la raison, à cause de la douleur… Elles deviennent extrêmement agressives et violentes. La rigidité du corps les prémuni à toute blessure extérieure, et leur confère une force surprenante. Cette femme les a sûrement attachés pour… Pour pouvoir les garder auprès d'elle, jusqu'à la fin. »

Valkeyrie n'aurait su clairement définir si elle avait envie de pleurer, ou tout simplement de vomir… Mais elle prit sur elle, et parvint à refreiner l'une et l'autre de ces manifestations émotionnelles. Elle resta stoïque et médusée, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait au milieu de ce pays maudit, si loin de chez elle et de ceux qu'elle aimait… Si loin de Ziegelzeig. Quel appui pourrait-on négocier auprès d'un suzerain qui faisait déjà face à une crise aussi dramatique ? Peut-être ne voyait-elle que le côté le plus sombre et négatif de la situation, mais pour l'instant, elle se sentait encore plus inutile qu'au moment de son départ d'Otonomah.

Le sujet la taraudait encore lorsque les machines d'impression se mirent à éructer dans un bruissement mécanique, et que de nouveaux feuillets de transmission étaient imprimés, rattachés à leur copie carbone.

« — Oulah… » lâcha le tigre, cette seule onomatopée se montrant suffisante à inquiéter Valkeyrie. « De nombreux messages en provenance du front. C'est pas bon signe. »

Il décrocha la copie carbone qu'il tendit généreusement à Valkeyrie, afin de lui offrir l'opportunité de découvrir le contenu des messages en même temps que lui.

Le premier faisait le récapitulatif désastreux de l'attaque navale qu'avait subi l'armée d'Otonomah sur le fleuve Brume, à son approche de Shadowrift. La gorge de la lapine se resserra, tandis que ses yeux écarquillés parcouraient le document, et le relisait plusieurs fois, s'arrêtant systématiquement sur les chiffres terrifiants énumérant le nombre des victimes… Ses larmes se mirent à couler sans même qu'elle ait pu les sentir poindre à ses paupières. D'un mouvement brusque et sec, elle les chassa de ses joues, mais c'était peine perdue, car elles se virent immédiatement renouvelées par de nouvelles consœurs, toujours plus brûlantes et abondantes.

Elle avait les yeux à ce point embués par ces pleurs nerveux et incontrôlables qu'elle eut un mal terrible à déchiffrer le second message. Le tigre l'avait abandonnée au milieu de la caravane, une trentaine de seconde avant qu'elle ne parvienne finalement à venir à bout de la lecture de ce deuxième feuillet, sans doute pour aller informer l'Etat-Major de la situation désastreuse des troupes se trouvant au front de Shadowrift.

Un sanglot terrible échappa à Valkeyrie, qui tremblait d'horreur, alors qu'elle achevait de déchiffrer l'ultime communication que l'armée d'Otonomah avait fait parvenir à l'ambassade, faisant l'état du massacre qu'ils avaient été contraints de perpétrer aux portes de Shadowrift, et la façon dont Neferio Drake avait refermé son piège sur eux… Les victimes urksas n'étaient même pas dénombrées. Le communiqué faisait simplement état d'une « _hécatombe_ ». Il restait moins de vingt pour cent des effectifs de l'armée, qui avait dû battre en retraite, ne laissant sur place qu'un minimum de soldats pour prétexter le maintien d'un siège dont le crédit misérable ne trompait d'ores et déjà plus personne.

La lapine laissa tomber la copie carbone au sol, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la caravane d'un pas titubant, les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux ruisselant de larmes, l'esprit paniqué. Elle revoyait constamment cette mère de famille, les veines tranchées, veillant de son regard mortifère sur ses enfants, qu'elle avait attaché sur leurs chaises afin de les voir mourir, avant de finalement les rejoindre. Une représentation terrifiante de la perte de toute notion, de toute émotion… Et elle avait l'impression de devenir à moitié folle. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, l'idée s'amorçait toujours un peu plus, et elle avait beau la rejeter, la condamner, la repousser de toutes ses forces, de toute l'énergie psychique qu'elle était encore en mesure de déployer, elle ne pouvait la contenir, ni l'empêcher de devenir toujours plus concrète, toujours plus crédible. Elle se l'imaginait en détails. Glaciale. Terrifiante… L'image de _sa_ mort. L'image de la mort de l'amour de sa vie. _Ziegelzeig_. Son corps noyé reposant dans les abysses du fleuve Brume, se décomposant lentement au gré des faibles courants glacés. Sa carcasse décharnée, déchiquetée par les ongles des agents serviles des ténèbres, les yeux arrachés, les membres désaxés… Ou bien ses restes éparpillés aux quatre vents, soufflés par la déflagration d'une explosion tonitruante. Elle s'effondra à genoux, submergée par un hoquet d'horreur qui lui souleva l'estomac, et elle vomit le peu de nourriture qu'elle était parvenu à avaler depuis la veille.

« — Valkeyrie ?! Vous vous sentez bien ! »

La lapine redressa la tête, trop épuisée pour noter l'ironie de la situation : une fois de plus, elle venait d'être prise par surprise par un interlocuteur inattendu. Samarca courait vers elle, l'air angoissé, sa robe en étoffe verte flottant derrière elle. La biche manqua de trébucher et de s'étaler de tout son long en travers de la route, mais recouvra son équilibre à la dernière seconde avant de ralentir sa course pour s'accroupir aux-côtés de la lapine, qui haletait et déglutissait avec difficulté, un filet de bave mêlé de bile s'écoulant lentement de ses lèvres retroussées par l'effort. Ses yeux continuaient à ruisseler de larmes, lui donnant un air particulièrement abattu et pitoyable.

Elle sentit la patte de Samarca se poser contre son dos et la caresser doucement, tandis qu'elle se pressait auprès d'elle, essayant de lui apporter un minimum de réconfort. Elle n'était pas très adroite à la manœuvre, mais cela toucha néanmoins la lapine, sans pour autant parvenir à la calmer.

« — Que se passe-t-il, Valkeyrie ? » s'enquit l'ambassadrice sur un ton particulièrement inquiet. « Où avez-vous mal ? »

Valkeyrie tenta de formuler une réponse, mais ne put émettre qu'un hoquet étranglé. Sa gorge était tellement contracturée par l'angoisse qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à émettre la moindre parole intelligible.

Croyant très certainement qu'elle était victime d'un malaise et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir, Samarca se redressa, le museau tremblant de nervosité.

« — Ne… Ne bougez pas, d'accord ? Je… Je vais chercher de l'aide… »

« — N… Non… J… Je… Veux… Rester… Seule… » hoqueta la lapine d'une voix étouffée. Mais Samarca était déjà loin, s'éloignant vers le groupe rassemblé de l'ambassade, qui se massait autour du capitaine Stiryon et Spalmax, qui affichait une mine à la fois grave et dépitée… Il semblait sous le choc d'une révélation impitoyable. Visiblement, il venait d'être mis au courant de la situation au front, et il s'apprêtait à en faire l'exposé à l'ensemble du convoi…

Valkeyrie se hissa sur ses jambes. Non. Pas encore une fois. Elle ne pourrait pas entendre ces nouvelles une nouvelle fois. Pas de la voix de Spalmax. Cela leur donnerait trop de crédit. Cela les rendrait trop réelles… Il y avait encore une chance, peut-être, de fuir cette réalité, de l'empêcher de devenir concrète.

Cette pensée enfiévrée à l'esprit, victime d'une véritable crise de panique, consécutive d'un trop plein de pression qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contenir, Valkeyrie tituba maladroitement jusqu'à l'intersection de la rue déserte, laissant le groupe de l'ambassade dans son dos. Son ouïe fine percevait la voix lourde et émue de Spalmax, qui peinait à amorcer son discours.

« — Il nous est parvenu de mauvaises nouvelles du front… » commença-t-il, et ces propos lourds de sens furent suffisants pour motiver Valkeyrie à fuir de plus belle.

Oh, elle ne pouvait nier l'avoir redouté, en avoir fait maintes et maintes fois des cauchemars, et cela bien avant leur séparation et leur départ pour des destinations si distantes, si opposées… Si dangereuses. Mais non, définitivement, ça ne pouvait pas être réel, n'est-ce-pas ? Et puis, il fallait tenter de rester lucide, de garder espoir… Et alors lui revenaient sans cesse en tête les mots « _hécatombe_ » et « _moins de vingt pour cent_ » qui martelaient son esprit à un rythme démoniaque, la blessant intérieurement à la manière d'un sadique qui aurait trouvé très divertissant de marquer sa conscience au fer rouge.

Elle ne prit conscience de ce qui lui faisait face que lorsqu'elle percuta une rambarde de sécurité en acier, l'état misérable de celle-ci manquant de la faire céder sous son poids pourtant léger. Valkeyrie, le souffle court, une migraine atroce lui vrillant les tempes, et les yeux toujours trempés de larmes, redressa la tête pour faire face à un spectacle des plus incongrus.

Face à elle, se dressant au milieu d'une fosse d'excavation de près de cent mètres d'envergure, se tenait le plus énorme gisement d'étherite qu'elle avait vu de sa vie… Non pas qu'elle en ait jamais observé beaucoup, cela dit. Le seul qu'elle avait d'ailleurs eu l'occasion de contempler de ses propres yeux, était l'énorme cristal qu'exploitait la ville minière de Serpico, à une trentaine de kilomètres de Seyrault. Leur professeur les avait emmenés en excursion là-bas, lorsqu'elle était âgée de dix ans… Elle avait alors pensé avoir vu la plus grande émergence d'étherite pure au monde, et en avait été profondément émerveillée… Et pourtant, celle qui lui faisait à présent face était au moins trois fois plus grosse. Comment un tel gisement avait pu être laissé ainsi à l'abandon ? C'était pourtant une vraie mine d'or… Mais la ville la jouxtant, ou plutôt le hameau misérable qui l'exploitait visiblement, apparaissait pourtant comme minuscule et dénué d'intérêt d'un point de vue géopolitique. Valkeyrie se souvint que les Glamdremites se défiaient énormément de l'étherite au point de ne pas réellement l'exploiter, mais là ça dépassait l'entendement.

Elle n'y comprenait décidemment rien. Elle ne saisissait pas la logique de ce pays. Il la terrifiait. Et elle le haïssait. Elle aurait voulu être n'importe où, sauf ici. Auprès de Ziegelzeig, loin de ce monde de fou, en un endroit secret où on ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal, où ils seraient à l'abri, où elle pourrait prendre soin de lui, s'assurer qu'il allait bien… Qu'il était tout simplement vivant.

« — Il est vivant. » bredouilla-t-elle pour elle-même, braquant un regard empli de fureur en direction de l'impressionnant gisement d'étherite, qui brillait de cette lumière violacée aux nuances spectrales, dont les caractéristiques ne répondaient à aucune logique, pas même à la lumière, et ne reflétait jamais que son propre éclat.

Valkeyrie fronça les sourcils en redressant la tête, ignorante de la chaleur brûlante des larmes qui ruisselaient abondamment sur ses joues, inondant son pelage gris jusqu'à l'aplatir contre son épiderme. Elle scruta la surface irisée de l'émergence cristalline qui lui faisait face, essayant d'identifier son propre reflet dans l'opacité vaporeuse de cette matière venue d'un autre univers, d'une autre dimension… Un élément étranger à leur propre monde, mais que les habitants de Kiren s'étaient appropriés, accaparés, sans se demander si, éventuellement, cette source incroyable d'énergie ne pouvait pas avoir quelques propriétés dangereuses. La lapine fronça les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait se figurer sa propre image dans l'éclat tout à la fois morne et vivace de l'éther brut… Car il ne reflétait rien, en dehors de sa propre lueur intérieure. _L'éther est égocentrique_ , avait une fois ironisé Ray, son père, qui avait une passion dévorante pour cette source d'énergie incroyable. Jamais il n'avait été plus dans le vrai qu'en cet instant, songea Valkeyrie.

« — Il est vivant. » affirma la lapine avec plus de conviction, tout en se cramponnant à la barricade d'acier branlante qui servait de garde-corps au gouffre béant de l'excavation, profond d'au moins vingt mètres.

Comment avait-elle pu se laisser persuader du contraire, même dans un moment d'égarement ? Elle se sentait stupide, mais pas moins perdue, pas moins confuse… Ziegelzeig avait survécu à pire… Bien pire que ça. Il avait surmonté des épreuves terribles, des douleurs insoutenables, l'horreur de son handicap… Et même ses propres ténèbres, le désir de vengeance… La quête muette et atroce d'une vie brisée… Il avait surpassé tout ça. Ce n'était certainement pas pour se faire avoir par la grande faucheuse au détour d'une guerre stupide. Non, pas question. C'était impensable. Il allait bien, elle en était certaine. Il était en vie… Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Et elle ne laisserait plus la moindre pensée angoissée et paniquée venir s'opposer à cette vérité qu'elle clamerait haut et fort, car elle en avait la certitude absolue.

« — Il est vivant ! » cria-t-elle au milieu d'un sanglot incontrôlable, comme si mettre des mots sur ses espoirs pouvait leur donner une valeur plus concrète. « Il est vivant… Je le sais… Et je vais le retrouver… »

Toute plongée qu'elle était dans ses pensées et ses convictions, Valkeyrie n'entendit pas le pas rapide et feutré qui se glissa derrière elle. Une démarche nerveuse et avide. Elle ne perçut pas l'ombre fugace qui se dressa dans son dos… Elle n'eut pas même conscience de la présence d'une autre personne aux abords du gouffre, avant qu'elle ne soit violemment poussée vers l'avant. Une pression vorace dans son dos, sous la forme d'une véritable bourrade malveillante.

La lapine étouffa un cri et se retrouva projetée contre la barricade branlante, qui céda sous son poids dans un grincement sinistre. Elle voulut se retourner pour s'agripper à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, afin de maintenir son équilibre et ne pas basculer vers l'avant… Mais elle n'eut pas même la chance de faire volte-face. Elle sentit deux pattes malveillantes se plaquer contre ses épaules, et elle eut tout le loisir de percevoir la pression meurtrière qu'elles exerçaient pour la pousser une nouvelle fois vers la mort. Dans sa position précaire, Valkeyrie ne put se maintenir sur ses deux pattes, et son cœur se figea d'horreur lorsqu'elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Elle bascula dans le vide, les orbites écarquillées, ses larmes embuant toujours ses yeux. Elle ne capta qu'une fine silhouette ombreuse penchée au-dessus du gouffre, et dont la taille diminuait sans cesse… A chaque fraction de seconde, un peu plus, tandis qu'elle tombait toujours plus bas, sans pouvoir se retenir à quoique ce soit, sans pouvoir émettre la moindre pensée cohérente, la panique bloquant tous ses sens communs. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de pousser un hurlement.

Le premier choc fut d'une violence terrible. Elle heurta quelque chose qui céda sous son poids en une myriade de débris et de copeaux de bois. Elle put percevoir un tintement métallique qui se précisa en une véritable cascade résonnante, tout autour d'elle, mais la seule perception concrète qui lui venait était la douleur intense, intolérable, qui lui ravageait le creux du dos. Elle serra les dents, et le premier son aigu parvint à s'échapper de sa gorge resserrée par l'horreur. Alors elle cria, mais le son désespéré qu'elle émit n'eut pas le temps de se préciser plus d'une demi-seconde. Son corps heurta la paroi de terre du gouffre, qui prenait la forme d'une cuvette abrupte, opérant un renflement jusqu'au fond de l'excavation… Et en dépit de la souffrance horrible qui lui ravagea le corps tandis qu'elle dévalait et tourneboulait sur elle-même le long de cette muraille pierreuse, ce fut certainement sa forme convexe qui lui sauva la vie.

Elle acheva sa dégringolade impressionnante en s'effondrant à plat ventre, au fond du gouffre minier, les débris et gravats provoqués par sa chute retombant tout autour d'elle. Valkeyrie n'avait pas perdu conscience, et en cet instant, elle aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement… Tout son corps était au supplice. Elle s'était heurtée de toutes parts à des pierres saillantes, tandis qu'elle dévalait la pente, et elle sentait son sang ruisseler d'un peu partout, jaillissant abondamment des multiples plaies ouvertes qui ravageait son petit corps fragile. Elle gémit et éructa. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression de le sentir derrière ses tempes endolories. Elle parvint à grand mal à rouvrir les yeux, ce seul mouvement oculaire lui demandant un effort terrible.

Il lui fallait à présent prendre le temps de bouger lentement chacun de ses membres… Il était improbable, à son sens, qu'elle ne se soit pas brisé quelques os. Aussi, préférait-elle y aller doucement pour éviter d'éveiller une souffrance intolérable qui aurait eu tôt fait de l'envoyer au tapis. Et la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était de sombrer dans l'inconscience au milieu de ce puits minier, avec cet individu qui rôdait, quelque part autour d'elle, et désirait très certainement terminer le travail.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que la révélation la frappa, aussi brutale et violente que la chute qu'elle venait de subir, et elle eut le sentiment de basculer une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci dans un gouffre terrifié d'angoisses très justifiées… On venait d'essayer de la tuer. Et c'était un miracle – _un vrai miracle_ – que cette tentative se soit soldée par un échec. La chute qu'elle venait de faire aurait dû la tuer, c'était certain… Si elle n'avait pas heurté la paroi de l'excavation, et glissé jusqu'au sol en suivant son étrange nivèlement, elle se serait écrasée au sol, et c'en aurait été finie d'elle.

La compréhension brutale de sa situation plus que précaire l'obligea à activer ses muscles et à prendre le risque de se relever, en dépit de la souffrance terrible qui lui ravageait tout le corps. Elle s'appuya sur ses pattes pour se mettre à genoux, mais ne parvint pas à se soulever plus de quelques centimètres, avant que son épaule gauche ne lui fasse défaut, et qu'elle retombe face contre terre en hurlant de douleur… Le visage tremblant, elle tourna la tête pour constater avec horreur qu'un étrange renflement déformait le textile de sa chemise, au niveau de sa clavicule… Elle était certainement démise, si elle ne s'était tout simplement pas brisée.

La lapine serra les dents, et se servit de son bras droit pour se relever, craignant une nouvelle rechute si un autre de ses membres venait se dérober sous la poussée, ce qui aurait de toute manière signifié son arrêt de mort, car elle aurait été incapable de se remettre sur patte. Fort heureusement, en dehors des tuméfactions, des contusions et des plaies sanguinolentes qui ravageaient son corps, elle n'avait pas à faire le constat atroce d'autres dégâts trop importants. Il y avait bien sa cheville droite qui lui faisait un mal de chien… Mais elle soutenait toujours son poids. Il ne s'agissait sans doute guère plus que d'une vilaine entorse. Rien qui ne soit trop handicapant pour le moment… Et de toute manière, avec son épaule démise, elle ne risquait pas de s'adonner à un exercice de varappe pour remonter à la surface.

La pensée angoissée qu'on venait d'essayer de l'assassiner continuait à la hanter, et à obstruer le reste de ses sens communs. Elle tituba jusqu'à un couvert, et s'y dissimula, espérant ainsi se dérober à la vue d'un éventuel assaillant. Elle resta tapie dans sa cachette pendant plusieurs minutes, qui lui semblèrent être des heures, tentant de profiter de cet instant pour se calmer et mettre de l'ordre dans ses priorités. Il ne servait à rien de focaliser sur ce qu'elle venait de subir pour le moment… Elle aurait tout lieu d'y songer et d'analyser le moindre détail de ce que sa mémoire engourdie parviendrait à lui restituer de l'incident. Mais il faudrait remettre ce travail d'investigation à plus tard. La première chose à faire, à présent, était de ressortir de ce fichu trou… Et d'en ressortir vivante.

Alors qu'elle s'extrayait du trou où elle s'était dissimulée, tout en grimaçant de douleur au moindre mouvement, un bruissement feutré attira son attention, provenant du côté droit… Là s'ouvrait une large galerie creusée, dont une partie ouvrait sur la cavité principale, et longeait les parois irisées de l'émergence d'étherite. Quelques échafaudages brinquebalants étaient fixés le long du mur principal de la cavité pierreuse. L'un d'entre eux avait d'ailleurs « amorti » la chute de la lapine, et s'était effondré autour d'elle, tandis qu'elle chutait au plus profond de l'excavation.

Valkeyrie tendit l'oreille dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit qu'elle avait perçu, et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour en entendre un nouveau. Il s'agissait d'un frottement régulier, lent et méthodique, qui se précisait dans sa direction… Des bruits de pas traînant. Comme si quelqu'un approchait au rythme d'une démarche pesante, sans trouver la force ni l'énergie de lever ses pieds.

Une ombre se dessina alors à l'orée de la galerie, et le sang de Valkeyrie se figea dans ses veines, tandis que son corps, tendu à l'extrême, se raidissait encore d'avantage.

Face à elle se tenait un homme… Ou plutôt ce qu'il demeurait d'un homme. Une barbe drue et épaisse, dissimulait à moitié son visage contorsionné par la douleur. Ses yeux ne parvenaient même plus à se mouvoir dans leurs orbites, et restaient irrémédiablement fixés vers le ciel, comme pour supplier une quelconque intervention divine. Son cou était tordu dans un angle improbable, tirant sa tête vers l'arrière tout en opérant une étrange torsion sur la droite… Les tendons de sa gorge étaient saillants, mais figés dans un immobilisme qui laissait douter à la lapine que la moindre parcelle d'air pouvait encore s'infiltrer dans la trachée maudite de cet organisme mourant. Son torse nu révélait sa maigreur affligeante, et laissait apparaître les marquages maladifs de ses veines noircies et saillantes, qui pulsaient encore d'une illusion de vie précaire. Enfin, ses membres étaient roides, durcis, tordus dans des contorsions qui donnaient à leur propriétaire une allure terrifiante d'insecte géant. Inamovibles, ses jambes soutenaient pourtant toujours sa carcasse, qui se voyait mue par une volonté effroyable… Le pas trainant venait de là, car l'homme ne pouvait quasiment plus bouger ses membres inférieurs. Seul le genou droit semblait à même de dicter un minimum la démarche très instable qui animait le corps. Et le son qu'il émettait… Un râle ténu et effroyable, qui témoignait de la difficulté d'aspirer la moindre parcelle d'air. Cet homme en était aux derniers stades de la Malepierre… Il allait très certainement mourir d'un instant à l'autre, mais ce n'était pas ce qui devait inquiéter Valkeyrie en priorité.

Car l'attitude agressive et la démarche claudicante de l'homme se précisait dans sa direction, et elle se souvint avec minutie de ce que le tigre lui avait appris, une vingtaine de minutes auparavant : dans les stades terminaux de la maladie, les affligés devenaient terriblement féroces et dangereux.

La lapine avala à sec, avant de se redresser, et de s'éloigner au plus vite dans la direction opposée. Elle n'eut pas fait dix pas qu'un nouveau bruissement massif attira son attention, provenant d'une galerie adjacente, à quelques mètres en amont. De l'embouchure jaillirent lentement trois nouveaux individus… Visiblement d'anciens mineurs et exploitants du gisement d'étherite, à en juger par les lambeaux vétustes de leur tenue vestimentaire. Tous étaient atteints au plus haut point par la Malepierre, et leurs corps déformés, tordus et rigidifiés, parvenaient tout juste à les soutenir encore, et à faire d'eux des monstres redoutables…

La panique commençait à gagner le cœur de Valkeyrie, mais elle s'obligeait à garder la tête froide. Elle pressa le pas du mieux qu'elle put, mais elle se voyait elle-même ralentie au plus haut point par ses propres blessures. A mesure qu'elle avançait, contournant du mieux possible les nouveaux venus, tout en maintenant le maximum de distance par rapport à eux, elle percevait de nouveaux sons feutrés, provenant de tous les recoins de l'excavation. Son regard terrifié se voyait attiré par de nombreux mouvements saccadés, qui se précisaient dans toutes les directions, tandis qu'au son de sa chute, et à présent de sa fuite éperdue et désespérée, elle éveillait l'attention de toujours plus de mourants. Et visiblement, ces entités, pastiches d'humanité, n'avaient qu'une seule aspiration, en dehors de leur souhait inconscient de trépasser au plus vite pour mettre un terme à leur existence de souffrances, et c'était d'entraîner avec eux, dans la mort, cette malheureuse urksa qui les avait tirés de leur silencieux sommeil agonisant.

Contournant la structure d'étherite massive, Valkeyrie déboucha sur un promontoire rocheux, au sommet duquel se tenait un échafaudage semblant relativement stable, et dont les différentes strates de bois se développaient en ramifications raccordant la paroi de terre au gisement d'éther, et semblaient remonter jusqu'à la surface. La lapine jeta un regard derrière elle pour constater avec horreur qu'une vingtaine de gisants se pressaient à présent derrière elle, la suivant de leur démarche lente, méthodique et meurtrière. Le plus étrange et perturbant venait du fait qu'aucun d'eux ne regardait concrètement dans sa direction, puisque leurs yeux de pierre étaient depuis longtemps figés dans une contemplation éternelle… Mais en dépit de cela, il semblait percevoir la présence de leur proie, et se dirigeaient tous vers elle d'un mouvement commun.

« — Ce doit être un cauchemar… » murmura Valkeyrie en secouant la tête et en boitillant jusqu'à la base de l'échafaudage. « C'est ça, oui… Un foutu cauchemar… »

Tout son corps lui faisait mal, et ça semblait pire à chaque seconde supplémentaire… Si elle s'était laissée aller, elle était certaine qu'elle se serait évanouie. Mais elle s'acharnait à maintenir sa conscience à flots, et ses sens en alerte. Grimper à l'échelle métallique en se servant d'un seul bras lui sembla une épreuve épouvantable, d'autant plus que l'ensemble de ses membres criaient au supplice. Mais elle serra les dents et, mugissante, parvint à atteindre le premier échafaud. En contrebas, les malades se pressaient aux abords de la structure sur laquelle la lapine se tenait à présent. Ils étaient peut être mortellement dangereux, mais ne risquaient pas d'être aptes à grimper à une échelle, avec leurs membres rigidifiés.

Maintenant qu'elle était hors d'atteinte de la menace venue d'en bas, Valkeyrie se décida à ignorer celle qui pouvait toujours potentiellement la surprendre depuis le haut, et s'autorisa à appeler à l'aide.

« — Hey ! HEY HO ! Quelqu'un ! Au secours ! Je suis en bas ! Je suis tombée ! »

Elle supposait qu'il était inutile de préciser dans son appel au secours qu'elle n'était pas exactement tombée, mais qu'on l'avait poussée… Elle aurait tout le loisir de le préciser lorsqu'on lui serait venu en aide… Si quelqu'un l'entendait, bien entendu. Si ça se trouvait, les urksas de l'ambassade étaient encore en train de débattre, d'échanger et de se lamenter par rapport aux effroyables nouvelles venues du front, et personne ne s'était encore aperçu de son absence.

Aussi, se décida-t-elle à mettre toutes les chances de son côté en pointant son bras mobile vers le ciel tout en concentrant son énergie arcanique. Elle projeta trois rayons de lumière successif en direction de l'ouverture du gouffre, espérant que ceux-ci monteraient assez haut dans le ciel pour effectuer un signal de détresse digne de ce nom.

« — A l'aide ! Spalmax ! Dandra ! Aidez-moi ! » hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces, tout en tirant trois nouvelles salves.

Elle ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là que plusieurs éléments de l'environnement réagissaient à ses manifestations arcaniques. Déjà, le gisement d'étherite s'était mis à vibrer d'intensité, comme s'il venait de s'éveiller et répondait aux arcanes qui lui faisaient écho. Cela ne surpris Valkeyrie qu'à moitié, car comme Gormekh le lui avait enseigné, l'éther ne répondait qu'à l'éther. Il n'y avait donc rien de surprenant à ce que l'usage des arcanes éveille une quelconque activité au sein d'une émergence d'étherite à proximité… Mais pour une raison inconnue, cette vibration énergétique la mit quelque peu mal à l'aise, presque comme si son arcane lui était arraché, ou lui devenait subitement étranger. L'autre réaction fut beaucoup plus impressionnante, mais également très inquiétante. Les malades atteints de la Malepierre étaient devenus subitement fou furieux, et s'agitaient en maugréant, leurs bouches et leurs langues tordues en des positions immuables ne leur permettant pas de manifester les hurlements ignobles qu'ils tentaient de générer, mais les laissant sans mal suggérer. En quoi l'usage des arcanes avait-il pu générer chez eux une telle effervescence, alors que quelques secondes encore auparavant, ils parvenaient à peine à se traîner lamentablement ?

Valkeyrie vacilla en percevant la structure de bois onduler sous ses pattes. Les gisants demeurés en contrebas ne pouvaient certes l'atteindre, mais la nouvelle voracité qui les gagnaient les avaient rendus plus agressifs encore, et ils frappaient à présent de leurs corps contre les pylônes de soutènement de l'échafaudage, menaçant de le faire s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre.

Prise de panique, la lapine se mit à courir jusqu'au bout du plateau sur lequel elle se tenait pour atteindre l'échelle menant au niveau suivant. Il lui fallait absolument atteindre le sommet avant que la structure complète ne s'effondre totalement… Elle ne survivrait certainement pas à une deuxième chute, et les malades atteints de la Malepierre ne lui laisseraient pas le loisir de s'en réjouir, si jamais elle y parvenait, contre toute attente.

« — Val ? Val ! Où es-tu ? »

Son cœur s'immobilisant dans sa poitrine, Valkeyrie se figea sur place, tendant l'oreille, une expression de profond atterrement figée sur son visage. Elle venait d'entendre la voix de Spalmax l'appeler.

« — Valkeyrie ! Où vous cachez vous ? »

C'était la voix de Samarca qui venait de se faire entendre, à présent. Dans son égarement, la lapine avait complètement oublié que la biche s'était enquise de son état quelques instants avant ses déboires, et elle avait dû aller prévenir Spalmax… Inconsciemment, Valkeyrie loua Sélène pour la présence d'esprit et l'entêtement bienvenu de l'ambassadrice.

« — Je suis là ! Spalmax ! Samarca ! Dans le trou de l'excavation ! Au secours, vite ! »

Elle se mit à courir en direction de l'endroit où elle estimait avoir entendu leurs voix, avant de les voir se pencher pardessus le gouffre. Leurs silhouettes lui semblaient si petites… Ce trou était-il vraiment si profond ?

« — Val ? Comment t'es-tu retrouvée là en bas ? » lui lança Spalmax, dont la panique ne parvenait pas encore à affecter l'esprit analytique exacerbé qu'il arborait en permanence.

« — Pas de mon plein gré ! » rétorqua la lapine en continuant à courir.

Une vibration brutale manqua de la faire trébucher, et elle se rattrapa de justesse à un tréteau, tandis qu'un bruit aussi sec et brutal qu'un coup de fouet se faisait entendre, et que tout l'échafaudage se mettait à trembler. Valkeyrie lança un regard effaré par-dessus son épaule pour voir que l'une des cordes en acier maintenant la structure principale en place venait tout bonnement de céder, rendant l'ensemble encore plus instable.

« — Val ! » lui hurla Spalmax, ramenant son attention vacillante sur lui. « La portion sur laquelle tu te tiens est en train de se désolidariser du reste ! Cours, vite ! Si tu contournes le gisement, tu devrais atteindre une structure plus stable, je peux la voir d'ici ! »

La lapine se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se mettre à courir de toutes ses forces… Mais ses jambes ne la portaient que très mal, et poser sa patte droite au sol éveillait une douleur toujours plus insoutenable dans sa cheville… Peut-être que c'était plus grave qu'une simple entorse, en fin de compte. Elle serra néanmoins les dents, et tenta d'ignorer la douleur, tout comme le fait que la surface qu'elle arpentait semblait tanguer un peu plus à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Au bout d'un vingtaine de secondes, elle entrevit dans le prolongement de l'échafaudage la structure plus solide dont Spalmax lui avait parlé. En jetant de petits coups d'œil paniqués au-dessus d'elle, elle pouvait voir les urksas de l'ambassade se rassembler en masse aux abords du gouffre, observant d'un air effaré la débâcle dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée.

Provenant d'une galerie attenante, légèrement surélevée, une masse sombre et raide s'effondra en contrebas, retombant lourdement en travers du chemin de Valkeyrie. La lapine se figea sur place, horrifiée, tandis qu'un mineur atteint par la Malepierre tournait son faciès contrit et terriblement absent dans sa direction. Au creux de sa main droite, qui semblait encore relativement mobile, il tenait une pioche massive qui, si elle apparaissait particulièrement usée par le temps, n'en serait pas moins suffisante pour réduire sa petite caboche de lagomorphe en purée. Valkeyrie frémit, en percevant le bruit de claquement d'un deuxième câble de soutènement qui se rompait, et elle sentit immédiatement l'inclinaison que prenait l'échafaudage, qui s'apprêtait à basculer en direction du gisement pour s'écraser contre la paroi d'étherite.

Elle s'obligea à ignorer toute raison, toute crainte et toute réflexion, se focalisant uniquement sur son instinct de survie le plus sauvage. Alors que le sol basculait sous ses pieds, et que le grondement de l'effondrement de la plate-forme se faisait de plus en plus concret, la lapine fonça vers le mineur, qui redressait péniblement sa pioche à son encontre. Au moment où il l'abattit dans sa direction, Valkeyrie fit un pas de côté, et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur suite à la torsion importante qu'elle imposa à sa cheville blessée. La pioche s'enfonça dans le bois composant l'édifice, et y resta coincée, laissant le champ libre à la lapine pour contourner son agresseur.

Mais ce-dernier n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. D'un mouvement leste et rapide, incroyablement vivace si l'on jugeait l'individu à la raideur terrible de son organisme, il referma sa poigne énorme, dure et froide comme de la pierre, autour des oreilles de Valkeyrie, qui hurla de douleur sous la pression exercée. Il la tracta alors violement en arrière, la projetant au sol, où elle dû se retenir en s'agrippant aux abords d'une planche vermoulue, afin de ne pas glisser en contrebats, tant l'échafaudage s'inclinait à présent dangereusement vers le vide… Quelques secondes encore, et les deux ultimes câbles d'acier cèderaient sous le poids de l'ensemble.

Valkeyrie parvint à se redresser à grand peine, mais ce ne fut que pour se voir surplombée par l'ombre massive et menaçante de son assaillant, qui se trouvait à présent au-dessus d'elle, et semblait désireux de l'entraîner avec lui dans la mort. Oh non, elle ne se laisserait pas avoir comme ça… Elle fronça les sourcils et dressa sa bonne patte en direction de son agresseur, concentrant une masse importante d'énergie arcanique dans ses doigts, avant de la projeter avec toute la hargne de sa volonté de vivre. La flèche luminique frappa le mineur en plein torse… La lapine constata l'effet de l'impact, percevant clairement l'énergie mordre l'épiderme… Avant qu'elle ne soit brutalement déviée. Le choc repoussa le mourant vers l'arrière, mais la projection arcanique fut purement et simplement rejetée sur le côté, presque comme si elle était entrée en contact avec une puissance contraire, assez puissante pour la contrebalancer. La flèche d'arcane luminique fila droit vers le gisement d'étherite, dans lequel elle s'enfonça comme dans du beurre, disparaissant sous la croute cristalline.

La réaction fut instantanée. Le gisement se mit à vibrer d'une intense lumière interne, projetant des ondes violacées tout autour de lui, tandis que l'ensemble de l'excavation se mettait à onduler et à trembler. Valkeyrie se redressa du mieux qu'elle put, profitant du déséquilibre momentané de son assaillant pour se faufiler sur le côté et poursuivre sa course le long de l'ultime échafaud la menant à la structure plus stable. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine, et elle n'était même plus en mesure d'émettre la moindre pensée cohérente. Un craquement tonitruant se fit alors entendre, en provenance de l'énorme gisement d'étherite, qui sembla concentrer un flux d'énergie particulièrement puissant, qu'il relâcha brutalement sous la forme d'une multitude d'arcs étherés qui se mirent à frapper toute la zone environnante, en une véritable tempête foudroyante. L'un des éclairs frappa l'échafaudage à quelques mètres à peine de Valkeyrie, le pulvérisant littéralement sous la puissance déployée. La lapine poussa un hurlement strident, avant de bondir en avant, espérant rallier l'édifice qui lui faisait face dans un ultime saut puissant… Derrière elle, la structure bancale qu'elle quittait s'effondra finalement en une cascade de débris épars, au milieu d'un capharnaüm assourdissant, que seuls les éclats d'énergie éthériques, qui continuaient à frapper au hasard, parvenaient à surpasser en intensité.

Valkeyrie crut qu'elle n'aurait jamais assez d'élan pour atteindre le ponton de la structure qu'elle visait, et fut persuadée qu'elle allait manquer son coup et stupidement chuter dans le vide pour aller s'écraser en contrebas… Jusqu'à sentir se resserrer autour de sa seule patte valide deux poignes solides, qui la saisirent au vol, la hissèrent avec force, et la tirèrent à l'abri.

Les yeux écarquillés, ruisselant de larmes nerveuses, la lapine redressa la tête pour constater la présence de Dandra, qui se tenait à ses côtés, le souffle court, mais l'air néanmoins rassuré.

« — Bordel, j'ai cru que j'arriverais jamais à temps… » bredouilla la loutre.

Oubliant toute bienséance ou souci d'intimité, Valkeyrie se jeta brutalement dans les bras de Dandra, passant sa patte valide dans son dos avant d'enfoncer son visage contre sa poitrine, haletant avec force et se cramponnant à elle avec toute l'énergie du désespoir.

« — Merci… Merci… Merci, merci, merci… » sanglota-t-elle, complètement paniquée, tout en se serrant toujours plus contre son amie. Elle avait frôlé la mort à un tel nombre de reprises au cours des dix dernières minutes qu'elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas d'être encore en vie, à l'heure actuelle.

Dandra demeura interdite pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement céder en passant doucement l'un de ses bras dans le dos de la lapine, lui transmettant un peu de réconfort physique, espérant que cela pourrait aider.

« — Là, là… Ça va aller… » déclara-t-elle du ton le plus rassurant qu'elle parvint à ménager. « Mais il va falloir te relever, maintenant, car nous ne sommes pas encore tirées d'affaire. »

Et comme pour confirmer ses propos, un arc d'énergie éthérique s'abattit à quelques mètres à peine des deux femelles, les faisant sursauter.

« — Bordel, mais qu'est ce qui se passe avec ce gisement ? » maugréa Dandra en aidant sa compagne d'infortune à se remettre sur ses pattes.

« — Je… Je n'en sais rien… L'un de mes arcanes a frappé le gisement… Et ça a déclenché une sorte de réaction en chaîne. »

« — Jamais entendu parler de telles réactions de l'étherite aux arcanes… » répondit la loutre en observant la masse cristalline, qui pulsait d'une lueur intérieure vibrante et résonnante. « Peu importe. Il faut qu'on te sorte de ce trou. »

La lapine acquiesça, et laissa Dandra la guider vers un escalier en bois contenu dans une sorte de structure en acier, qui remontait tout du long de l'édifice et semblait le raccorder aux bordures extérieures de l'excavation. Un point d'accès principal aux différentes strates du gisement, sans doute.

Alors que les deux urksas s'engageaient dans l'ascension des marches, le son ténu, mais néanmoins perceptible d'un affrontement violent leur parvint, en provenance des hauteurs. Elles se figèrent alors et tendirent l'oreille, leur attention focalisée leur permettant d'affirmer, qu'en effet, ce qu'elles percevaient semblait bel et bien être le d'un combat chaotique et désordonné, se déroulant en surface, le tout accompagné de cris acharnés, de hurlements d'effroi, et d'ordre inintelligibles, beuglés à corps perdu.

« — Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut ? » s'enquit Valkeyrie, atterrée de la tournure toujours plus désastreuse de la situation.

« — Aucune idée. » répliqua Dandra, dont le regard fixe ne se détachait pas des bordures supérieures du gouffre, qu'elle parvenait tout juste à percevoir, de là où elle se tenait.

Un nouvel éclair d'étherite violacé vint frapper la structure d'acier au sein de laquelle grimpait l'escalier qu'elles devaient emprunter, et le choc fut si violent que les deux femelles faillirent être projetées en arrière. Elles poussèrent un hurlement commun, cette démonstration de force leur faisant soudain comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'attarder là où elles se trouvaient, et elles se mirent à grimper le long de la longue série de marches qui les séparaient de la surface…

* * *

Là-haut, la situation était tout aussi désastreuse.

Spalmax essayait encore de comprendre comment tout avait pu tourner aussi rapidement au désastre.

Samarca était venue le prévenir que Valkeyrie ne se sentait pas bien, et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Ne l'ayant pas trouvée là où l'ambassadrice l'avait laissée, ils étaient partis à sa recherche, se dispersant dans le village de Telrim dans l'espoir de la retrouver au dans les plus brefs délais. Finalement, ils l'avaient localisée au fond de ce vieux puits de mine, aux abords de cette émergence d'étherite absurdement énorme… Et à peine Dandra avait-elle plongé à l'intérieur pour la secourir, faisant fi de toute prudence (au grand dam du chat), que depuis des galeries secondaires ouvrant sur la surface, s'était déversée sur l'ambassade une horde répugnante de pauvres hères, rendus fous par la maladie qui les rongeait… Des contaminés à la Malepierre, par dizaine, prenant le convoi au dépourvu, attaquant sans prévenir, et sans que les gardes, qui pour la plupart étaient encore dispersés dans les ruelles adjacentes, ne furent en mesure de mettre en place une stratégie de défense.

Immédiatement, Spalmax avait déchargé ses terribles éclairs arcaniques pour terrasser les créatures humanoïdes immondes et rigidifiées qui, en dépit de leur état lamentable, faisaient preuve d'une force et d'une agressivité terrifiante… Mais ses arcanes, même les plus puissants, semblaient avoir peu d'effet. L'épiderme durci et maudit des assaillants encaissait sans mal les éclairs qu'il projetait à leur encontre, et ils semblaient à peine déstabilisés. Quelle maléfice pouvait ainsi les prémunir à l'une des formes de magie les plus destructrice ?

Les gardes, qui étaient finalement parvenus à faire passer les membres de l'ambassade au couvert de leur protection (mais Spalmax constata avec effroi qu'au moins cinq victimes étaient déjà à déplorer), n'eurent pas beaucoup plus de succès à coups d'épées et de lances. Les lames ricochaient contre la peau pierreuse des mourants, sans parvenir à percer le blindage naturel qu'elle représentait à présent, et seuls les boucliers se montraient efficaces, permettant de repousser temporairement les assaillants, tout en leur faisant perdre leur équilibre, heureusement très précaire. Les flèches ricochaient tout simplement contre ces ennemis mortels, et finalement, les soldats convinrent qu'il valait mieux essayer de les entraver que de les mettre à mort, car au couvert de la maladie qui les rongeait, ils étaient devenus presque indestructibles.

Malheureusement, la manœuvre était des plus complexes, étant donné que toujours plus de contaminés faisait leur apparition, attirés par le tumulte du combat, et par les chocs assourdissants que générait le gisement d'étherite, devenu complètement fou, pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Spalmax. Il vit deux soldats se faire littéralement foudroyer par les éclairs d'énergie éthérique, qui les frappèrent de plein fouet en les projetant au sol… Les pauvres urksas étaient morts avant d'avoir touché terre. En l'espace de quelques minutes, le village fantôme de Telrim s'était transformé en un champ de bataille chaotique, au sein duquel l'ambassade urksa apparaissait comme complètement dépassée.

« — Il faut battre en retraite, et fuir ! » beugla le capitaine Stiryon en intimant à ses troupes l'ordre de se retirer en direction des caravanes du convoi. « Il faut profiter de la lenteur de notre ennemi, et ficher le camp, avant que les ambassadeurs ne soient d'avantage en danger ! »

Comme les troupes commençaient à lui obéir, Spalmax secoua la tête et protesta.

« — Mais Valkeyrie et Dandra sont toujours là-dedans ! »

Le zèbre jeta un coup d'œil frustré en direction de l'excavation, qui ressemblait à présent à l'épicentre d'une tempête luminique projetant des éclairs fous dans toutes les directions.

« — Si elles se trouvaient là-dedans, alors autant les considérer comme mortes. » répliqua le capitaine sans la moindre hésitation. « Ma priorité, c'est l'ensemble de l'ambassade. Je ne prendrai pas de risques pour du cas par cas ! »

« — Dans ce cas, vous me condamnez à mort ! » cracha Spalmax avec virulence. « Parce que je ne les abandonnerai pas ! »

Les poings serrés et la mine décidée, il tourna le dos au capitaine, tout en se saisissant d'une épée longue qui traînait au sol… L'urksa à qui elle avait appartenu n'en aurait plus jamais besoin… Sa carcasse fumante, foudroyée sans prévenir par un éclair perdu, gisait face contre terre quelques mètres plus loin. D'un pas rapide, Spalmax se mit à courir en direction des abords de l'excavation, vers laquelle se dirigeait un important groupe de contaminés.

« — Restez ici ! C'est un ordre ! » brailla Stiryon d'une voix paniquée. « S'il vous arrive quelque chose, vous entraînez la grande prêtresse avec vous ! »

Mais Spalmax resta totalement sourd à ces ordres et à cet avertissement, dont il reconnaissait la pertinence, mais qu'il décida sciemment d'ignorer. Ses amies étaient là-bas, en danger… Valkeyrie et Dandra… Dandra, la femelle dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux, sans même avoir cherché à deviner comment une telle chose avait pu se produire. Lui qui se faisait une loi de comprendre chaque chose, même le plus infime évènement, et se passionnait pour les faits, les corrélations et les conséquences, n'avait pas saisi comment, ni pourquoi, cette loutre avait éveillé en lui ces sentiments qu'il ne se connaissait pas, et auxquels il s'était toujours cru totalement étranger.

Il ne fut pas seul à partir au secours des deux malheureuses urksas. Lui emboîtant le pas de quelques secondes, sourd aux contre-indications de son supérieur, le lieutenant Dairn partit à foulées rapides en direction de la fosse minière. Stiryon le regarda faire, l'air incrédule, tandis que le furet dégainait son épée et rattrapait Spalmax, faisant courageusement front à une foule sans cesse grandissante de contaminés.

« — Grand Ordonnateur ! Lieutenant ! Revenez ici tout de suite ! » hurla le zèbre d'une voix intransigeante, sans obtenir la moindre réponse de ceux qu'il cherchait à alpaguer. Il ne parvint pas même à attirer leur attention.

« — Bordel ! » maugréa Stiryon en les voyant faire la sourde oreille et s'éloigner toujours plus loin. « Bon… Unité d'élite, avec moi, à la suite du Grand Ordonnateur, les autres, vous veiller sur les ambassadeurs et empêchez les contaminés d'approcher trop près du convoi ! »

Les soldats acquiescèrent et se regroupèrent immédiatement selon les ordres du capitaine, dont ils emboîtèrent le pas pour se diriger vers le groupe toujours plus massif d'humains rigidifiés, qui grandissait aux abords du gouffre, là où se trouvait l'accès principal au gisement.

« — Heurtez-les de front, mettez-les à terre et entravez-lez ! » ordonna Stiryon, tandis que son unité ne se trouvait plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de leurs mortels ennemis.

Ils rattrapèrent Spalmax et l'entourèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, s'assurant ainsi de sa sécurité toute relative.

« — Vous me paierez ça, Spalmax. » vociféra Stiryon sans la moindre retenue.

Le chat se contenta de détourner le regard, tout en chargeant dans le creux de sa patte un flux d'arcanes particulièrement puissant, espérant que cet agglomérat d'énergie électrique serait suffisamment forte pour percer l'épiderme apparemment indestructible des contaminés.

Le plan de Stiryon vira à la débâcle générale en très peu de temps. Les humains étaient bien trop nombreux pour que sa stratégie d'immobilisation s'avère concrètement efficace. Les urksas qui s'y risquèrent malgré tout firent rapidement écrasés par le poids du nombre, et le sort atroce que leur réservèrent les contaminés hanterait les nuits de Spalmax jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Néanmoins, le chat tenta de rester maître de lui-même, et déchargea le flux énorme d'énergie arcanique qu'il avait mobilisé, générant une véritable onde de choc électrique tout autour de lui, qui, si elle ne parvint pas à meurtrir ses adversaires, fut néanmoins assez puissante pour projeter une bonne partie d'entre eux plusieurs mètres en arrière, et surtout à les renverser au sol… Leurs corps rigidifiés rendant très difficile pour eux le fait de se remettre sur leurs pieds, l'action eut le mérite d'offrir un peu de temps au groupe de soldats qui s'affairaient aux abords de l'accès principal au gouffre de minage, leur permettant de se réorganiser.

Malheureusement, ce revers de fortune fut de courte durée… Presque comme si la décharge arcanique générée par Spalmax avait fait office d'aimant à éther, le gigantesque gisement cristallin fut parcouru d'une onde d'énergie terrible, qui se déchargea en un véritable orage d'arcs surpuissants. La zone toute entière fut ravagée par cette foudre violacée, créant des explosions tonitruantes et assourdissantes, qui envoyèrent urksas et humains valser dans toutes les directions, comme s'ils n'étaient guère plus que de banales poupées de chiffons.

Dandra et Valkeyrie avaient atteint la plateforme de raccordement à la bordure du gouffre au même moment. Tandis que se dessinait sur leur visage le soulagement d'enfin échapper à l'enfer des profondeurs, elles se figèrent sur place en voyant se déchaîner, à une dizaine de mètres d'elles, une véritable tempête éthérique. Visiblement, la surface n'était pas beaucoup plus accueillante.

« — Mettez-vous à l'abri, toutes les deux ! » vociféra Spalmax à leur attention, depuis le couvert d'une charrette renversée, qui ne le protègerait pas grandement de la foudre éthérée, si elle venait à s'abattre à proximité.

Tandis que Dandra plaquait sa patte contre son épaule afin de l'obliger à reculer, Valkeyrie fronça les sourcils, captant l'apparition de trois silhouettes, à une centaine de mètres derrière le chaos du champ de bataille. Il s'agissait visiblement de trois cavaliers qui arrivaient dans leur direction au grand galop. La lapine concentra sa vue, essayant d'identifier la nature de ces nouveaux intervenants, s'attendant immédiatement au pire, étant donné la façon qu'avait le sort de s'acharner sur eux en rendant la situation toujours plus désastreuse.

Elle n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de vérifier l'identité de ces cavaliers, car un éclair surpuissant d'énergie éthérique s'abattit à quelques pas seulement d'elles, générant une onde de choc qui les propulsa violemment en arrière. Valkeyrie sentit son corps flotter en apesanteur, comme si elle percevait l'intégralité des évènements au ralenti, avec une acuité visuelle décuplée, transfigurant chaque détail pour lui donner l'éclat brillant d'un ultime instantané, soldant définitivement cette parcelle de sa vie, qui dans quelques instants, changerait à tout jamais. A ses yeux horrifiés, ce qui suivrait ne pouvait être que la mort. Elle sentait sans mal que le choc l'avait éjecté sur le côté, certainement en direction du vide. Voir que Dandra avait percuté une paroi de confinement et était retombée lourdement sur le plancher boisé fut une forme de soulagement étrange, qui vint amoindrir la détresse pesante qui l'oppressait actuellement. Son champ de vision capta également Spalmax qui tendait sa patte vers ses deux amies, le visage déformé par un cri d'horreur. Dans ses pupilles félines écarquillées, Valkeyrie pouvait saisir le reflet brillant de l'éclat violacé consécutif à l'explosion de la foudre d'éther, dont les particules presque insaisissables flottaient à présent tout autour d'elle, comme pour l'accompagner vers un destin qu'elle était loin, très loin, de se figurer…

Son corps heurta violemment la paroi brute du gisement d'étherite, qui se fendit à ce contact, et dont une large parcelle se brisa en éclats crépitants d'énergie, qui accompagnèrent la chute de la lapine en contrebas. Instinctivement, Valkeyrie tenta de se raccrocher de sa patte valide à la paroi, se déchiquetant brutalement la paume et les doigts contre la surface cristalline, tranchante comme du verre. Presque immédiatement, jaillissant de ces nouvelles blessures profondes, les arcanes luminiques de la lapine explosèrent littéralement… Depuis sa patte mutilée se mit à jaillir une fontaine de lumière aveuglante, à la puissance terrible, qui balaya l'espace vide de l'excavation, pulvérisant littéralement le moindre infecté avec lequel elle entrait en contact, jusqu'à les réduire à l'état de poussière vaporeuse. La douleur de ce déchargement de puissance incommensurable, auquel elle ne comprenait rien, si ce n'était qu'il n'avait rien de naturel, fut tellement forte que Valkeyrie ne sentit même pas le choc abrupt qui parcourut son corps, tandis qu'elle retombait lourdement sur le plancher vermoulu de l'étage inférieur. Comme sa patte, transformée en un déversoir continu d'énergie arcanique, continuait à pulser avec virulence, projetant toujours plus de lumière dévastatrice dans toutes les directions, la lapine saisit son poignet en hurlant de terreur et de souffrance, espérant pouvoir en récupérer le contrôle par la force… Les yeux écarquillés, elle vit alors pleuvoir sur elle la cascade de fragments cristallins qui avait accompagné sa chute. Sa respiration se bloqua. Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, elle eut une pensée pour Ziegelzeig, et espéra qu'il saurait lui pardonner.

Avant même de ressentir la douleur effroyable de la mutilation qu'elle venait de subir, Valkeyrie se trouvait déjà ailleurs.

Elle n'avait même pas pris conscience de la transition étrange de l'environnement. Tout s'était fait à la vitesse d'un battement de cil. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'exploitation minière, ni du gisement d'étherite devenu complètement hors de contrôle… Un calme étrange régnait, mais il n'avait rien de rassurant… Peu à peu, elle prit conscience du cadre dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Le ciel avait la couleur du sang, et il se fendait concrètement de part en part en une cataracte malsaine et pulsante, qui ruisselait comme une plaie infectée vomit du pue. Les humeurs grisâtres, à l'éclat brûlant, qui s'écoulaient de cette blessure céleste, tombaient aux alentours en une épaisse pluie acide, qui corrodait la matière et la rongeait jusqu'à la moelle, tout en émettant des vapeurs fumantes et nauséabondes. Ces volutes opaques rejoignaient la fumée âcre qui s'élevait depuis les ruines en flammes de la cité au sein de laquelle Valkeyrie se trouvait, et qu'elle identifia sans mal comme étant Otonomah. Elle reposait d'ailleurs, à genoux, sur les décombres du Grand Chronographe, dont le télescope, flèche d'ivoire miroitante, perçait grotesquement les gravats pour se dresser vers ce ciel corrompu, masqué de nuages rougeâtres si denses et miroitants, qu'on aurait pu les confondre avec la chair remuante d'un écorché vif.

La lapine baissa la tête. Elle ne le voulait pas. Mais en ce lieu étrange de mort et de désolation, elle ne contrôlait rien, pas même son propre corps. La tête reposant sur ses cuisses maculées de sang, gisait Ziegelzeig, les yeux révulsés et la bouche entrouverte. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer sur l'absence de mouvement caractéristique de sa cage thoracique pour comprendre qu'il était mort. De sa gueule pendait pitoyablement sa langue rose, encore recouverte de salive chaude… Valkeyrie aurait aimé pleurer et hurler, mais ce cauchemar ne le lui autorisa pas. Elle n'était pas là pour s'apitoyer, pour se plaindre, geindre ou se lamenter.

Elle était là pour voir. Voir ce que l'Ether voulait qu'elle voit. Voir ce vers quoi Kiren s'acheminait.

Sa fin.

Pure. Simple. Définitive.

Et elle avait une forme. Elle avait une silhouette. Elle avait un corps. Elle avait un visage. Elle avait des traits.

Elle se tenait juste devant elle, à quelques mètres à peine.

Valkeyrie aurait souhaité succomber plutôt que de la voir. Mais elle n'était pas là pour mourir. Pas encore.

L'Annihilation du monde avait la forme d'un pantin désarticulé aux articulations noueuses, faites d'une chair molle recouverte de veinules bleuâtres et répugnantes, qui battaient au rythme d'un sang noir et épais. Il s'écoulait par endroits à la manière d'une huile pestilentielle, s'exfiltrant depuis les replis d'une peau fragile à la couleur blanchâtre, et à l'aspect de marbre. L'entité était maigrelette, ses membres étaient longs, graciles mais odieux, désarticulés, et immobiles. Aurait-elle émit le moindre geste que sa pantomime aurait réduit l'esprit de Valkeyrie à néant. L'observer à l'arrêt était déjà bien assez éprouvant. Entièrement nue, elle ne présentait aucun organe génital. Son corps était lisse, dénué de reliefs, harmonieux autant que disgracieux, attirant autant que repoussant. Il se tenait droit, légèrement vouté vers l'arrière, tendant vers le ciel son poitrail percé par la pointe d'une épée d'apparence divine, brillante, aux lignes si pures qu'elle ne pouvait avoir été forgée de la main d'un mortel. De la blessure béante que pratiquait cette arme s'écoulait un amas considérable de liquide noir… Mais l'empalement n'avait pas eu raison de l'Annihilation du monde. De sa blessure était provenue la ruine et la dévastation… Et la beauté de cette lame, supposée symboliser l'espoir, était provenue la plus massive des corruptions. La garde et le manche dépassaient dans le dos de la créature en une protubérance obscène. Des ramifications charnelles les avaient envahies, s'étaient lovées autours d'elles, en épousant les contours, fusionnant avec la matière, s'infiltrant dans le maillage et l'acier. L'entité s'était appropriée la lame, avait fusionné avec elle, en avait tiré sa puissance.

Oh, Valkeyrie pouvait maudire autant qu'elle le voulait la force qui agissait sur elle, dans cette dimension à part, à laquelle elle aurait préféré substituer la mort, elle n'y couperait cependant pas… Son corps incontrôlable redressa la tête pour contempler le chef de la chose immonde, immortelle et éternelle qui lui faisait face. Sous une masse de cheveux blancs, aussi fins que volages, qui remuaient au rythme d'un courant d'air pourtant inexistant, un visage pure et infantile se dessinait. Ses contours gracieux semblaient si beaux et harmonieux qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'être d'origine démoniaque… Ce visage était fendu d'une ligne de démarcation, qui partait d'une oreille à l'autre, tout en joignant chaque bordure de la bouche au passage… Le même liquide noir s'écoulait en fins liserés corrompus, depuis cette fine tranchée, qui venait transfigurer ce visage magnifique, pour le transformer en quelque chose d'effroyable et de monstrueux.

Un souffle insaisissable balaya la chevelure fantomatique de l'entité, libérant momentanément son front, mais surtout ses yeux.

Ce que Valkeyrie vit à l'intérieur de ces orbites noires et creux, où rien ne brillait, si ce n'était le néant le plus absolu, elle ne sut le définir, pas plus qu'elle ne fut en mesure de le comprendre, ou même de l'appréhender. Une parcelle de son esprit se brisa, et si elle ne s'était pas trouvée en état de transe, à cet instant, sans doute cette ultime vision aurait été suffisante pour la terrasser sur l'instant.

Son corps imaginaire se mit à hurler d'horreur. Un cri strident, qui avait une évocation si désespérée qu'il prenait à parti ce qu'il advenait d'elle, dans cette vision terrible qu'elle ne parvenait à définir. C'était le cri de l'ultime survivante d'une terre à l'agonie. Valkeyrie le savait. Elle l'avait compris. La chose avait tout annihilé, et il ne restait plus qu'elle. Elle se trouvait là, face à la fin des temps… Un ultime rempart, qui ne trouvait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Hurler.

Hurler à jamais.

Et son hurlement lui sembla tout à coup plus concret, résonnant avec plus d'exactitude à ses oreilles. Elle n'hurlait plus de terreur, à présent, mais de douleur.

Au-dessus d'elle se tenait une créature massive, au faciès léonin, dont l'épaisse chevelure était surmontée par deux cornes massives, qui glissaient en direction de sa nuque. La bête était énorme, mais vêtue d'une armure ciselée, frappée des écussons appartenant aux chevaliers de Glamdrem. Sa vision obstruée ne parvenait pas à saisir avec exactitude qu'elle était cette chose, ni ce qu'elle lui voulait. Elle avait trop mal pour émettre la moindre pensée cohérente. Jamais elle n'avait souffert à ce point. La douleur était si intense qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à concrètement la localiser.

« — Aidez-moi à la tenir. » ordonna le chevalier à tête de lion, en relevant un linge blanc maculé d'un sang rouge et vif. « Elle convulse. »

Deux paires de pattes vinrent se plaquer contre ses épaules, la maintenant au sol, amoindrissant du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient les spasmes qui ravageaient son organisme, et auxquels elle n'avait même pas prêté attention depuis son retour à la réalité.

Valkeyrie voulut se débattre, se mettre hors de portée… Son instinct de préservation, sa panique irraisonnée, la souffrance abjecte et insurmontable qu'elle éprouvait, la poussaient dans des retranchements extrêmes, où la cohérence n'était plus de mise… Mais elle ne put émettre le moindre geste. Ses jambes refusaient d'obéir. Elle balaya le bas de son corps d'un mouvement oculaire qui la mit au supplice, et lui fit enfin comprendre d'où venait la souffrance atroce qu'elle ressentait… Elle provenait de son œil. De son œil droit… Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Se tenant à califourchon en travers de ses jambes afin de les immobiliser, une jeune humaine à la taille svelte, un capuchon recouvrant ses longs cheveux blonds, maintenait entre ses mains sa patte droite… Il semblait que cette-dernière se soit décidée à arrêter de projeter des arcanes luminiques aussi violents qu'incontrôlables dans toutes les directions. Elle était présentement emmitouflée par un étroit réseau de bandelettes serrées à l'extrême, recouvertes de sigles étranges, semblables à des runes incantatoires… Mais Valkeyrie n'en avait jamais vu d'une telle nature… Et elle avait trop mal pour maintenir son attention focalisée là-dessus plus longtemps, de toute manière. De fait, elle laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, gémissant toujours, contenant ses hurlements endoloris du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Les urksas qui se tenaient au-dessus d'elle, maintenant ses épaules afin de la plaquer au sol, étaient Spalmax et le lieutenant Dairn. Ce-dernier lui offrit un sourire, mais il n'avait rien de vraiment rassurant.

« — Hey… » bredouilla-t-il sur d'un ton maladroit, dont il ne maîtrisait qu'à grand mal les élans paniqués. « Tout va bien se passer, Valkeyrie, d'accord ? Accrochez-vous. »

La lapine aurait aimé acquiescer, mais une légère pression vint se faire contre son œil droit, et elle crut qu'on lui fendait la tête d'un coup de hache, tant la douleur fut horrible. Elle poussa un hurlement incontrôlable, et chercha à se débattre par tous les moyens possibles… Mais rien n'y fit, elle était trop fermement entravée au sol.

« — Bon, ça commence à bien faire ! » lâcha une voix brusque et froide, provenant du côté droit. Valkeyrie ne pouvait voir qui venait de proférer ces paroles impétueuses, mais il s'agissait très certainement d'un troisième inconnu. « Est-elle en état d'être déplacée ? »

« — Elle a l'œil crevé, Reinhart. » répondit le colosse au visage de lion, en secouant la tête. « Je dois lui prodiguer les premiers soins avant toute chose. »

« — Je ne peux pas attendre que nous la conduisions jusqu'à Rifflebraise pour l'interroger. » contesta le dénommé Reinhart. « C'est trop important. »

« — Fais comme tu veux. Mais tu n'en tireras rien dans son état, à mon avis. »

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, tandis que Reinhardt entrait dans le champ de Valkeyrie. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte que celui-ci était réduit de moitié. Une part consciente de sa psyché ironisa alors du fait qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle s'y fasse, car elle ne verrait plus que les choses à demi, à partir de maintenant… Et loin de la faire rire, elle sentit qu'elle allait pleurer. Verser des larmes de sang.

Reinhart était un homme rude, aux allures étranges de vagabond, ou de rôdeur. Il était fin et musculeux, grand, élancé, lourdement équipé. Il portait une longue veste noire, bardée de sangles et de ceinturons, auxquels étaient fixés divers accessoires que la lapine ne parvenait de toute manière par à identifier. Elle concentra donc le peu d'attention qu'elle parvenait à ménager sur le visage de cet individu. Son faciès était maigre, émacié, aussi aiguisé qu'une lame bien affutée. Son âge était indéterminable… Selon l'angle sous lequel on l'observait, on aurait pu lui donner trente ans, ou bien cinquante. Une masse longue et fine de cheveux gris tirant sur le blanc, retombait en cascade de chaque côté de son visage, et se voyait couronnée par un impressionnant chapeau noir, aux bordures recourbées et usées. Valkeyrie avait déjà vu cet attirail, lors de l'une des réunions improvisées qu'avait tenu Spalmax auprès des ambassadeurs, en vue de les informer du mieux possible à propos des us et coutumes Glamdremites. Ce Reinhart était un Inquisiteur… De quel ordre ? Valkeyrie l'ignorait totalement, et s'en moquait éperdument, en cet instant. Elle luttait tout simplement pour rester consciente, et cela lui demandait déjà énormément d'énergie.

« — Vous l'avez vu, n'est-ce-pas ? » questionna Reinhart d'un ton impérieux, tout en la scrutant avec intensité.

Le cœur de la lapine se figea dans sa poitrine. Cet homme n'avait pas besoin de préciser sa pensée pour qu'elle comprenne à quoi il faisait référence. Elle sentit un sanglot enfler dans sa gorge, et des larmes brûlantes envahir ses yeux… Ou plutôt son œil. Des tremblements incontrôlables parcoururent l'intégralité de son corps, qui s'était pourtant raidi, tendu à l'extrême.

« — Dites le moi. » insista l'Inquisiteur, qui ne faisait preuve d'aucune concession. « Dites-moi si vous vu l'Empalé ! »

Entendre quelqu'un d'autre, un inconnu complet de surcroît, faire ainsi référence à la vision d'horreur dont elle avait été victime apportait un crédit bien trop important à celle-ci pour que la conscience de la lapine puisse surmonter un tel choc.

Valkeyrie s'était évanouie avant même d'avoir décidé si elle souhaitait, ou non, répondre à cette terrible question.


End file.
